Down in his eyes' heart
by Lasiurys
Summary: HG/SS "Il s’agit d’aller en enfer, et de revenir", disait Minerva du professeur Snape. Mais l'enfer est ici d'obsidienne, et Hermione Granger voudra-t-elle seulement revenir ?
1. You just don't know that I am here

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google pour les potions, et mes plus plates excuses à Damocles (oncle de Marcus Belby) pour l'avoir destitué de sa potion.

Ah, le laïus de début de fic', quelle angoisse… Comme personne ne le lit de toute façon, voilà des infos en vrac : il y a quelques faits tirés de DH, mais ce n'est absolument pas compatible. Les autres livres sont plus ou moins respectés, vous devriez voir ça par vous-même.

C'est effectivement une histoire entre Hermione Granger et Severus Snape (et pas Rogue, parce que Snape c'est tellement plus classieux), donc si vous n'aimez pas le pairing et que vous ne pouvez pas être convaincu, il devrait y avoir une petite flèche pour la page précédente à gauche ou une petite croix en haut à droite sur lesquelles vous pouvez cliquer.

Pour les autres, et j'en suis désolée, Severus a gardé ses cheveux gras, –je peux sentir d'ici votre cruelle déception– Ron ne se met pas à lire l'Histoire de Poudlard, l'avenir de Pattenrond est assuré, et non –Severus et Hermione ne se répandront pas en vœux d'éternel amour dès le chapitre 3.

Le premier chapitre est un prologue, qui n'est pas vraiment passionnant, mais qui _est_ tout à fait nécessaire. Les autres chapitres seront plus courts, mais devraient être postés assez rapidement (oui, ils sont tous écrits). Ah –et oui, c'est encore une histoire d'apprentie et de maître, mais lisez quand même, il y a quelques petites choses qui changent (non, on ne dirait pas, en lisant le premier chapitre).

Les titres des chapitres sont des citations extraites de chansons, ici "Say My Name" de Within Temptation. Tu as lu jusqu'au bout ? Félicitations ! Prouve-le et je te dévoile le titre du prochain chapitre en récompense –et c'est vraiment un indice.

* * *

**--Chapitre 1 : You just don't know that I am here.**

Hermione avait toujours été la meilleure élève, la préférée des professeurs, même avant Poudlard. Elle n'attirait pas le regard des garçons, elle avait peu d'amis, et cela avait été le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour que quelqu'un la reconnaisse.

Tous les professeurs qu'elle avait jamais eu –à part Trelawney, et Bibine, mais cela ne la gênait pas ; elle méprisait la divinisation tout autant que le vol- l'avaient toujours félicitée, l'avaient toujours considérée comme une de leurs meilleures élèves.

Tous, sauf le professeur Snape. Dès le premier jour de sa classe, elle avait été subjuguée par son discours, elle voulait lui prouver qu'une de ses élèves au moins valait quelque chose, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle, elle n'était pas un cornichon.

Elle était une Gryffondor, elle était amie avec Harry, et il n'avait jamais posé les yeux sur elle, à part pour l'insulter ou lui montrer son dédain.

Il lui semblait que ses potions étaient parfaites, elles avaient toujours la texture, la couleur que le livre indiquait. Elle passait des heures de plus qu'il n'était nécessaire sur ses essais, elle cherchait toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait trouver dans la bibliothèque pour qu'il daigne lever sur elle un regard qui exprimait autre chose que du mépris. Mais cela n'arriva jamais, et elle semblait baisser dans son estime au fur et à mesure des devoirs. Il ne lui accorda jamais ni un regard, ni un Optimal.

Au fil des années, son désir de lui plaire se changeait en une obsession. Il lui semblait que tant que le professeur Snape ne la reconnaissait pas, elle n'était bonne à rien, et tous ses rêves d'intégration dans la communauté, dans le monde des sorciers, s'écroulaient. Elle avait besoin de son approbation pour être en paix. C'était le seul à l'avoir rejeté, le seul à l'ignorer. Elle n'osait pas l'avouer à Harry ou à Ron, ils n'auraient pas compris. Lorsqu'elle rata son examen de Défense en troisième année, devant le détraqueur, elle leur mentit. Elle n'avait pas vu McGonagall lui disant qu'elle avait tout raté, elle avait vu la réalité de l'échec de ses cours de potions, elle avait vu le professeur Snape, ses yeux noirs passant au travers d'elle sans la voir, son insondable regard glisser sur sa potion sans la regarder, et lui accordant un A du bout des lèvres.

En cinquième année, elle dit à sa directrice de maison qu'elle souhaitait devenir une maîtresse de potions. Le professeur McGonagall avait exprimé son étonnement, mais devant l'insistance de la jeune fille, elle lui dit que le seul moyen d'y parvenir était de devenir l'apprentie d'un maître des potions –les universités n'existaient pas dans le monde des sorciers.

Lors de ses Buses, Hermione obtint un Optimal à son examen de potions. Elle pensait que le regard du professeur Snape sur elle changerait peut être, en sixième année. Mais ce fut de poste qu'il changea, et elle ne réussit pas plus à attirer son attention en Défense qu'en potions. Son introduction la laissa encore plus remuée que son discours de première année ; elle était attirée par sa voix basse, presque comme s'il la mettait sous Imperium, à sa merci et son pouvoir, seulement par sa voix. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui montrer, lui prouver, qu'elle existait, elle avait besoin d'exister à ses yeux, simplement pour se le prouver à elle-même.

Il ne le regarda pas.

En potions, le professeur Slughorn préféra Harry. Si seulement Harry ne trichait pas avec ce livre ! et chaque bonne note qu'il avait lui rappelait amèrement que le professeur Snape avait eu raison sur toute la ligne : elle ne valait rien, les simples conseils d'un vieux livre pouvait permettre à un ami de la supplanter. Elle en voulait à Harry de l'amener à lui en vouloir, son cœur était serré à l'idée que jamais, jamais, elle n'existerait aux yeux du professeur Snape.

Elle savait qu'il était un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, et elle lui faisait confiance, éperdument. Elle le voyait maigrir, et son teint devenait de plus en plus cireux de jour en jour. Ses gestes devenaient saccadés, par moments. Mais derrière ses cheveux, qui huilaient le col de ses robes, elle voyait ses yeux, habités d'une fièvre brûlante. Un brasier dévorant y brûlait jour et nuit, et semblait le consumer de l'intérieur. Elle se disait souvent qu'il ne tenait debout que par la force de ses yeux, et peut-être avait-elle raison. Et elle avait peur qu'il tombe avant de la voir, et elle s'en voulait d'avoir des pensées aussi égoïstes.

Elle finit par découvrir que le livre du Prince lui appartenait ; et elle en fut désespérée. Jamais il ne la remarquerait, avec le niveau qu'il avait eu. Avec le talent qu'il avait toujours. Et elle lui en voulait de ne pas lui prouver qu'elle existait.

La veille du meurtre du professeur Dumbledore, elle le regarda, par habitude, en attendant un signe qu'elle n'espérait plus. Son regard la survola, comme à l'accoutumée, et elle remarqua que le feu qui y avait brûlé s'était éteint. La peur lui serra le ventre, et elle dut s'accrocher à la table pour ne pas chanceler.

Lorsque Harry lui reporta qu'il avait exécuté Dumbledore de sang froid, elle ne voulût pas y croire. Elle lui dit qu'il y avait peut être quelque chose de plus, dont ils n'étaient pas au courant. Il se mit en colère, et elle n'évoqua plus le sujet. Elle ne cessa jamais de croire en lui, sans preuves réelles, mais parce que cela lui était vital. Elle avait l'impression que si elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, elle se trahissait elle-même.

Ses yeux vides la suivaient dans ses rêves.

Elle le revit à la rentrée. Il avait été nommé Directeur de Poudlard. Les mangemorts n'avaient pas infiltré les lieux, et leurs enfants avaient déserté l'école. Plus de Drago Malefoy dans les couloirs, plus de Pansy Parkinson… Lui ne se montrait presque pas, et elle avait l'impression qu'il veillait sur eux de très haut, enfermé dans son bureau. Il ne fit pas de discours de début d'année. Harry ne le croisa que trois fois, et par bonheur Ron et Hermione étaient là à chaque fois pour l'empêcher de l'attaquer. Le professeur Snape ne réagit pas une seule fois aux insultes de Harry. Il passa seulement ses yeux noirs, éteints, sur le trio, comme s'il ne les voyait pas vraiment. Le soir de leur troisième rencontre, Harry s'enfuit de Poudlard sans prévenir ses amis. Ils lui en voulurent, mais ils comprirent. Ron et Hermione se rapprochèrent, et elle trouva qu'il avait mûri. Était-ce parce que Harry n'était pas là pour lui faire de l'ombre? Ron partit chez sa famille pour Noël, et Hermione resta à Poudlard, en lui disant qu'elle aurait l'impression de remplacer ses parents si elle le suivait. En réalité, elle ne pouvait pas laisser le professeur Snape.

Presque tous les élèves étaient repartis chez eux : avec Hermione, ils n'étaient plus que cinq. Ils voulaient tous passer Noël –le dernier, peut-être- avec leur famille. Les professeurs aussi semblaient avoir déserté, et ceux qui restaient partirent manger à Pré-au-Lard pour le réveillon. Quant aux élèves, ils mangèrent à 18h à peine, évitant de se retrouver face à face au meurtrier de Dumbledore.

Hermione avait souvent eu envie de pleurer depuis le début de la guerre, mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi perdue que ce soir de Noël, dans la grande salle vide et sans décorations. Elle se rappelait les sapins traînés par Hagrid, l'atmosphère de fête lors de la veille de Noël… Le ciel magique ne montrait qu'une seule étoile, et le professeur Snape se trouvait seul, debout derrière sa chaise de Directeur, contemplant les quatre tables vides, entouré de chaises vides. Cette vision brisa le cœur d'Hermione, et elle s'avança vers sa table. Au bruit de ses chaussures sur le sol, le professeur Snape sembla se réveiller. Il s'assit, et frappa si légèrement dans ses mains qu'Hermione n'aurait rien entendu s'il y avait seulement eut un bruit de couverts. La nourriture apparut, et elle commença à manger sans avoir faim, regardant le professeur Snape du coin de l'œil. Il ne mangea rien, et elle se demanda pourquoi il était seulement venu. Elle le vit fixer l'unique étoile du ciel de la Grande Salle, et elle _sût_, au fond d'elle, qu'il n'était pas un traître.

Elle se leva, il se leva, et ses talons résonnèrent sur la pierre alors qu'il allait vers la porte. Elle aurait voulu lui crier de rester, elle aurait voulu courir vers lui et le serrer sans ses bras, et aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle croyait en lui, mais elle n'osa pas. Elle aurait voulu qu'il se retourne et qu'il lui adresse un hochement de tête, ou seulement un seul regard.

Mais il ne se retourna pas, et ses pas s'éteignirent dans le lointain.

Les larmes lui montèrent, et toutes celles qui coulèrent alors qu'elle courait vers son dortoir étaient un espoir perdu. Elle pleura pour Harry qui cherchait des Horcruxes, elle pleura pour le professeur Snape qui était seul dans un secret qu'il était seul à connaître, et elle pleura pour elle-même qui n'était pas capable de croire en elle sans lui.

Le lendemain, elle reçut une lettre de Ron : il ne reviendrait pas, il avait rejoint Harry. Il lui demandait son avis sur la localisation de plusieurs Horcruxes.

Plus de la moitié des élèves ne revinrent pas au château après les vacances de Noël.

Grâce aux conseils d'Hermione, les garçons réussirent à détruire les Horcruxes, il ne restait plus que Nagini et Voldemort. Ils rentrèrent dans un lieu qu'ils étaient censés tenir secret, mais Hermione devina qu'il s'agissait du Terrier. Elle ne revit pas le professeur Snape, et l'image de la Grande Salle, le soir de Noël, la hantait. Elle n'osait plus espérer qu'il la remarque, qu'il lui dise un jour "Bravo, Miss Granger".

Les élèves disaient que peut-être il était mort, et qu'on ne le reverrait plus.

A Pâques, McGonagall la convoqua pour un autre rendez-vous sur son orientation. Hermione réaffirma son choix de devenir maîtresse des potions. McGonagall la fixa derrière ses lunettes, et Hermione songea qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne le laissa paraître.

- "Miss Granger" commença McGonagall, "Hermione… il faut que vous sachiez que vous devez faire vos choix par rapport à ce que vous voulez, par pour satisfaire un tiers…"

Il y eut un silence. Est-ce qu'elle savait tout ? Comment l'avait-elle vu ? Est-ce qu'elle croyait en la loyauté du professeur Snape, elle aussi ? Les questions tournoyèrent dans la tête d'Hermione, mais pour une fois, elle ne les posa pas.

Le professeur McGonagall soupira, et essuya ses lunettes.

- "Hermione, ce n'est pas parce que vous et moi savons… soupçonnons quelque chose que d'autres ne savent pas qu'il faut orienter votre vie vers lui !" Le ton devenait insistant, comme si elle essayait de la convaincre. "Cela ne servira à rien… vous êtes une élève remarquable, je peux vous l'assurer, mais il ne le verra jamais, Hermione !"

« Jamais ? » pensa Hermione. Mais elle serra les dents, elle voulait essayer, tout ce qui était en son pouvoir.

McGonagall soupira de nouveau et reprit sa voix normale.

- "Enfin, Miss Granger, une fois que vous aurez vos résultats aux ASPICS je vous conseille d'envoyer une lettre à chacun des Maîtres qui pourraient vous intéresser. S'ils sont d'accord pour vous recevoir, vous obtiendrez un rendez-vous pour qu'ils puissent prendre leur décision finale. Si plusieurs sont d'accord, ce sera à vous de choisir. Votre apprentissage vous engage pour un certain nombre d'années, les détails sont à fixer avec votre Maître."

- "Merci, professeur", répondit Hermione.

McGonagall la congédia et invita l'élève suivant à entrer dans son bureau.

Les élèves restés au Château passèrent leurs examens. Hermione avait régulièrement des nouvelles des garçons par lettre. McGonagall leur annonça un soir, le Directeur n'étant toujours pas apparu, que l'école resterait ouverte pendant les vacances pour les élèves qui souhaiteraient y demeurer. Tous ceux dont la famille avait été tuée par Voldemort, et la plupart des élèves Moldus qui s'y sentaient plus en sécurité, restèrent.

Hermione resta aussi, et invita les garçons à la rejoindre. Elle précisa qu'on ne voyait jamais le professeur Snape, et quelques jours plus tard, ils la rejoignirent. Elle sentit une bouffée de joie en les voyant, ils lui avaient beaucoup manqués. Elle les trouva changés, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas dire en quoi exactement.

Ils discutèrent beaucoup de la Bataille où Voldemort devait être tué ; et ils en vinrent à la conclusion qu'il faudrait probablement éliminer Nagini sur le champ de bataille. D'après ce qu'ils en savaient, il ne quittait jamais son maître.

En juillet, Hermione reçu les résultats de ses ASPIC : des Optimals partout, à part un EE en astronomie. Elle rédigea des lettres de motivation, même s'il n'y avait qu'un seul Maître dont elle voulait devenir l'apprentie.

A la mi-juillet, il y eut une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. McGonagall leur dit qu'une attaque allait être lancée sur Poudlard dans la semaine. Harry appuya le fait qu'il était impératif de tuer Nagini. Les adultes ne posèrent pas de questions, et cela sembla soulager Harry.

Tous les alliés disponibles devaient être concentrés sur Poudlard ; et ils allaient essayer de protéger Harry. Lui ne devait s'occuper de rien d'autre que d'atteindre Voldemort.

Hermione eut soudain l'impression que personne ne pourrait lui faire de mal ; elle se sentait tout à fait protégée. Elle regarda derrière elle, mais elle ne vit personne. Elle adressa un signe de tête discret à McGonagall qui lui répondit par un léger hochement, que personne ne remarqua.

A ce moment, Voldemort lui-même aurait pu rentrer dans la pièce, Hermione n'aurait pas ressenti de peur. _Il_ était là, elle le savait. Et même s'il n'était pas là pour _elle_, sa présence la rassurait.

Elle se demandait s'il allait finir par se montrer. Il ne le fit pas avant le jour de la bataille, se contentant de les observer à distance. Un matin, alors qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la Grande Salle autour d'un café ou d'un jus de citrouille, comme à leur habitude, il entra, les grandes portes claquant derrière lui. Elle était sûre que si Harry n'avait pas été si furieux, il se serait étranglé ou aurait recraché sa boisson.

_Il_ ne paru pas s'en rendre compte, les ignorant superbement, et déclara juste, en regardant McGonagall, "C'est l'heure."

Harry finit par se lever et se précipita vers lui, baguette levée. Il l'immobilisa d'un simple geste de la main.

- "Je ne suis pas un traître, Potter", cracha-t-il. "_Ni_ un lâche."

Elle était jalouse parce qu'il le regardait en lui parlant. Ses yeux étaient pleins de haine, mais il _regardait_ Harry.

McGonagall dut résonner Harry en lui expliquant que Dumbledore avait forcé le professeur Snape à le tuer. Quand Harry sembla calmé, le professeur Snape agita la main, et Harry chancela dangereusement, relâché du sortilège.

- "Ils sont à la porte", déclara le professeur Snape. Il ne semblait pas effrayé.

Hermione avait peur, de mourir alors qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment existée, elle avait peur de perdre ses amis, elle avait peur que Voldemort gagne. _Il_ promenait son regard vide sur la Grande Salle, et elle n'y pouvait déceler aucune trace d'anxiété.

Ils se levèrent, et sortirent dans le Parc, en attendant que Voldemort ne brise les défenses du Château. Sa cape flottait au vent, et il n'eut même pas un sursaut lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres ordonna à la moitié de ses fidèles de « tuer le traître » en premier, lui-même s'occupant d'Harry.

Plus tard, Hermione ne devait pas se souvenir beaucoup de la Bataille Finale. Tout était un tourbillon de robes noires, de lumières aveuglantes. Elle essayait d'éviter les jets des sorts et de protéger Harry lorsqu'il progressait vers Voldemort. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Neville tuer Nagini, et elle se sentit fière de lui. Elle vit le sourire qui éclairait son visage, et qui n'eut même pas le temps de s'éteindre avant d'être figé à jamais par l'Avada de Bellatrix. Elle crut entendre Ron hurler "Hermione, attention !!" et elle le vit dévier un sort qui lui était apparemment destiné. Elle voyait, au-delà de Voldemort, le professeur Snape, entouré d'une masse de mangemorts.

Elle ne sut jamais comment il réussit à se trouver devant elle avant que le Sectumsempra ne l'atteigne, ni comment il parvint dans le même temps à envoyer un léger sort à Voldemort ; elle devait seulement savoir que le moment d'inattention de Voldemort, le "Traître !" qui sortait de sa bouche, suffit à Harry pour l'atteindre.

Elle se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Tonks, qui avait l'air assez en forme compte tenu de la situation, était assise à son chevet. Hermione demanda des nouvelles de chaque personne qui lui venait à l'esprit ; Tonks lui dit que Harry et Ron étaient sains et saufs ; mais que Arthur Weasley et plusieurs autres étaient morts, et enfin que le reste d'entre eux était à l'infirmerie, certains dans un état critique. Elle s'en voulait, de ne pas se focaliser seulement sur la mort d'Arthur, mais Tonks ne parlait pas du professeur Snape, et son nom cognait dans la tête d'Hermione. Elle aurait voulu poser la question au professeur McGonagall, et pas à Tonks, mais le nom sortit de ses lèvres dans un murmure, malgré elle.

Tonks la regarda gravement.

- "On ne l'a pas retrouvé", dit-elle du bout des lèvres. "Il était là, allongé par terre… baignant dans son sang. On ne s'est pas occupé des blessés tout de suite, on s'est occupé des mangemorts qui restaient sur place, et on a envoyé des équipes rechercher ceux qui avaient déjà fui. Quand on a pensé à revenir le chercher, il n'était plus là."

- "Pensé à revenir le chercher ??", s'étrangla Hermione.

- "Il y avait des choses plus important à faire à ce moment là", se défendit Tonks, sans savoir pourquoi elle avait besoin de se justifier de ça par rapport à Hermione. "Toujours est-il qu'à la demande de Minerva on a envoyé deux Aurors à sa recherche. Ils devraient bientôt le trouver, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin, dans son état."

Ils ne le retrouvèrent pas.

D'après le tableau de Dumbledore, s'il avait été mort, son tableau aurait trouvé sa place dans le bureau directorial. Mais il n'y trouvèrent qu'une lettre de démission, posé sur le bureau, qui n'avait pas changé depuis la mort de son prédécesseur. Minerva prit le poste, s'occupa avec les Gouverneurs de l'école des ASPIC de remplacement pour tous ceux qui avaient participé à la bataille finale, proposa aux autres de revenir pour une huitième année ou de passer leur examen pendant l'été.

Ginny décida de les passer aussi. Elle ne voulait pas étudier une année de plus dans le lieu qui avait vu son père mourir.

Harry alla au ministère se former au métier d'Auror. Ron fut engagé comme remplaçant dans l'équipe de Quidditch chez les Canons de Chudley. Un an loin de tout confort, et une bataille, l'avait guéri de son trac maladif.

Il avait fini par demander à Hermione si elle voulait emmener leur relation à un niveau plus qu'amical. Elle n'avait pas voulu, ou pas pu, refuser, et elle accepta. Elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire. Elle aimait Ron. C'est ce qu'elle se disait chaque jour où ils se voyaient, tandis qu'au lieu de lui faire la bise il déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils n'allèrent jamais plus loin, et si ce n'était ce détail ils auraient pu croire que rien n'avait changé.

Hermione reçu une réponse positive à ses lettres de motivation, et elle allait à tous les entretiens. Mais chacun des Maîtres des Potions qu'elle rencontra étaient déjà convaincus de son succès avant même qu'elle ne commence à travailler. Elle savait qu'un seul Maître pouvait jamais lui faire croire en elle-même.

En octobre, elle les avait tous rencontrés, et aucun n'avait réveillé en elle ce besoin constant qu'elle avait, lorsqu'elle était en face de lui, de convaincre.

Elle attrapa sa cape, et transplana.


	2. Why am I here to try again ?

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google pour les potions, et mes plus plates excuses à Damocles pour l'avoir destitué de sa potion.

Voir chapitre 1 pour le discours en entier.

**Merci** à **justabook**, **emilie1996**, **Eileen19**, **cixy**, **Alatariel Melawen, France Malefoy**, **khalie** et **Snapinou** pour vos reviews!! Je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir tant dès le premier chapitre… Normalement j'ai répondu à toutes, si ce n'est pas le cas : plaignez vous !

**Eileen19** : merci de ta review ! J'ai cru comprendre, depuis le temps que je traîne par ici, qu'on ne pouvait pas répondre aux reviews anonymes. Qui suis-je pour désobéir à une telle règle ? (**Lire** : j'ai déguisé ma réponse à ta review en speech de début. Rusé, non ?)

La relation maître/apprentie a été vue et revue plus de fois que je ne saurais le dire, et toutes les fictions traitant de ce sujet rebattu se mélangent dans ma mémoire confuse. Cependant –comme le sort est moqueur! – je me trouve moi-même en train d'en écrire une, comme quoi…

Une lectrice m'a dit un jour que McGonagall avait raison, qu'Hermione se laissait emporter par son obsession, et je suis en tous points d'accord avec elle. C'est d'ailleurs une facette légèrement dramatique du personnage, cette capacité à se laisser dépasser par ce désir au point de croire (et croire devient la vérité) qu'elle en a besoin, alors qu'elle a les pieds sur terre la plupart du temps. Nous reverrons ça plus tard.

Pour les autres questions que certains d'entre vous auraient pu se poser, eh bien : les réponses suivent !

Voilà, je ne sais pas si je renouvellerait le "déguisement" à chaque chapitre, ça rend la réponse légèrement plus compliquée… mais je trouverais bien un moyen de toute façon !

J'avais prévu de vous mettre la suite plus tôt, mais après une cinquantaine de "An exception error has occurred while processing your request" j'ai laissé tombé… Comme j'avais dit, le chapitre est beaucoup plus court. Mais il doit s'arrêter là. Les suivants sont à peu près de cette taille, mais ils sont _assez_ nombreux. Oh –et il y a peut-être des choses qui semblent bizarres, mais pas de panique. Toutes les questions trouveront réponse.

Le titre du chapitre vient de "Jillian" de Within Temptation. Encore une fois, le titre du prochain chapitre à celles(ux) qui laissent un message.

* * *

**--Chapitre 2 : Why am I here to try again ?**

Elle ne s'attendait pas à atterrir quelque part –elle avait juste pensé à lui. Personne ne savait où il se trouvait, sinon on l'aurait retrouvé. Il aurait dû y avoir des protections anti-transplanage, et cela l'inquiéta : était-il trop faible pour mettre en place un simple sortilège ?

Elle se trouvait devant un manoir chancelant, au bord d'une falaise, et il faisait gris. Elle songea, que s'il habitait véritablement là, il avait pris une maison à son image.

Elle serra sa cape autour d'elle pour se protéger du vent, et son cœur battait la cadence. Elle leva une main moite et souleva le heurtoir, timidement.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et _il_ était là –devant elle. Il avait l'air furieux, et elle espérait presque ses reproches. Mais même dans sa colère, ses yeux passèrent au travers d'elle, l'enregistrant sans la voir.

- "Miss Granger", murmura-t-il dangereusement, et elle recula d'un pas. "Comment… m'avez vous… retrouvé ?" finit-il dans un souffle. Elle savait par expérience que lorsqu'il parlait bas, ce n'était pas bon signe.

- "Je… enfin je voulais… c'était pour… un apprentissage en potions, professeur", bredouilla-t-elle.

- "Non."

S'il n'avait pas parlé fort, le claquement brutal de la porte, en se refermant, eut moins de discrétion. Hermione refoula ses larmes. Elle l'avait connu pendant sept ans, elle avait combattu Voldemort, et elle était une Gryffondor. Elle ne le laisserait _pas_ la faire pleurer. Elle retourna à Poudlard.

Harry était là. A ses questions, elle répondit qu'elle n'avait pas été engagée, mais qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas. Le lendemain, à la même heure exactement, elle souleva le heurtoir.

Le professeur Snape abaissa son regard sur elle, et reclaqua la porte.

Elle y retourna tous les jours, à la même heure. Parfois, il la gratifiait d'un "non", d'autre fois il fermait la porte sans rien dire. A chaque variante, son cœur se chauffait. Et il lui suffisait d'un soupir en plus, du volume de sa voix, du temps qu'il mettait à ouvrir la porte, de la force qu'il mettait à la claquer. Elle voyait tous ces détails, et il lui semblait qu'ils signifiaient quelque chose, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à interpréter.

Elle ne manqua pas un seul jour, y compris celui de Noël, et celui du Nouvel An. Et enfin, un jour de février, plus de trois mois après sa première visite, il finit par lui parler.

- "Je ne prends pas d'apprentis, Miss Granger."

- "Professeur, s'il vous plaît !" dit-elle en le fixant de ses grands yeux, le suppliant autant de la regarder que de l'engager. "Je donnerais tout !"

- "Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne prenais pas d'apprentis, Miss Granger", dit-il simplement. Cette fois-ci, elle ne fit pas attention à la façon dont il fermait la porte. Il ne la voudrait jamais, le professeur McGonagall avait eu raison dès le départ… elle devrait abandonner, aller chez un autre Maître ou devenir arithmancienne. Tout laisser tomber pour pêcher le saumon en Norvège. _N'importe quoi_ serait plus simple que de _le_ convaincre.

Mais elle avait besoin de lui, et elle revint encore, presque contre son propre gré, pendant des semaines. Ron et Harry la questionnaient, lui demandaient d'arrêter de s'entêter pour une cause perdue. Elle tenta de leur expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'échec, qu'elle avait besoin de réussir pour exister. Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'elle ne parlait pas tant de l'emploi que du Maître, mais ils n'insistèrent pas.

Elle voyait Ron rarement. Il était toujours en déplacement pour des matches. Il lui demandait parfois de l'accompagner, mais elle se voyait mal suivre des dizaines de jeux de Quidditch. Quant à Harry, Ginny et son entraînement d'Auror prenaient presque tout son temps.

Elle continuait à habiter à Poudlard. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait assuré qu'elle pouvait y rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un apprentissage. Elle n'essaya plus de la faire changer d'avis, ne lui demanda pas non plus où le professeur Snape habitait, ni comment elle l'avait trouvé.

Tous les réseaux vers l'Australie ayant été coupés, Hermione n'avait pas pu ramener ses parents en Angleterre. Par ailleurs, elle savait que le sortilège qu'elle leur avait lancé était trop puissant, et qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être pas leur rendre la mémoire sans dommage. McGonagall lui servait un peu de mère.

Elles ne parlèrent jamais du professeur Snape, et pourtant chacune d'elles sentaient sa présence entre elles, des mois de non-dits qu'elles percevaient aussi bien l'une que l'autre.

Un mois encore passa avant que le professeur Snape ne lui parle de nouveau. Lorsqu'elle frappa, elle n'eut pas de réponse. Elle rebroussa chemin, pensant qu'il l'ignorait, et ne s'attendant absolument pas à le trouver derrière elle.

- "Miss Granger", dit-il dans un soupir exaspéré. "Encore là, à ce que je vois. Jusqu'à quand comptez-vous ainsi envahir mon intimité ?"

- "Professeur, je sais que vous ne prenez pas d'apprentis, mais vous êtes l'un des meilleurs Maîtres des Potions au monde ! et j'ai passé des entretiens avec d'autres Maîtres, mais ils ne m'ont pas donné envie de travailler avec eux. Si seulement vous vouliez me laisser faire seulement un essai, Professeur ! Je vous jure que je ne vous décevrai pas, s'il vous plaît…" débita Hermione sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait. Il fallait juste le convaincre, avant qu'il ne s'efface, qu'il s'en aille, encore une fois…

Il se rapprocha, elle ne s'était pas trouvée aussi près de lui depuis très longtemps, et même si cette distance restait bien d'un mètre cinquante, elle avait l'impression qu'il était tout contre elle, qu'elle le touchait presque…

- "Miss Granger", commença-t-il d'une voix meurtrière, "vous vous êtes arrangée par je ne sais quels moyens de me retrouver, vous campez devant ma porte depuis des mois, pour une question dont je vous ai déjà donné la réponse. Et cependant, vous trouvez le moyen d'insister, alors que vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que votre question implique."

- "Je…" voulu protester Hermione, mais il leva une main, et elle se tut immédiatement.

- "Vous voulez devenir mon apprentie en potions, alors que vous n'y connaissez rien." Il vit son air indigné. "Oh, vous savez suivre des instructions, contrairement à la plupart de vos anciens camarades, mais vous ne _comprenez_ pas ce que vous faites. Vous voulez devenir mon apprentie, et vous pensez qu'il suffit de mélanger des ingrédients dans un chaudron toute la journée. Vous voulez devenir un Maître en potions, alors que vous ne savez rien de ce métier. Laissez moi vous résumer la situation, Miss Granger."

Ses yeux brillaient étrangement, d'une lueur chancelante, mais c'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait quelque chose y scintiller depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Elle s'accrocha à cette lumière, cet espoir, alors qu'il se penchait vers elle, comme s'il avait voulu se rapprocher mais qu'il en était empêché par un obstacle invisible.

- "Si vous devenez mon apprentie, Miss Granger, vous serez liée à moi pour deux ans. Vous vivrez avec moi, et si je n'ai pas envie que vous quittiez ce manoir ne serait-ce que pour une minute, et quelle que soit la situation, vous ne partirez pas. Tout ce qui constitue votre vie va s'effacer, et sera remplacé par une seule chose : moi-même."

Sa voix s'abaissa à un souffle, et elle eut l'impression qu'elle _ressentait_ les paroles plutôt qu'elle ne les entendait. Elle avait été hypnotisée par ses entrées en matière en Potions et en Défense, et elle se rendit compte que ce n'était rien à côté de _ça_, de sa voix qui résonnait dans sa tête, dans tout son être, alors qu'elle voyait à peine ses lèvres bouger.

- "Vous allez oublier tout ce que vous avez jamais cru savoir sur les potions. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Miss Granger. Il ne faut pas suivre les instructions _sottement_, il faut _entrer _dans la potion, pour la posséder, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous appartienne complètement, qu'elle obéisse à vos moindres souhaits. Nous ne faisons pas de l'_utile_ Miss Granger, des vagues recettes de cuisine à l'usage des ignorants, nous faisons de l'_art_, de la maîtrise sur un sujet changeant, qui peut à tout moment nous échapper, et nous les côtoyons jusqu'à en connaître le moindre recoin. Vous ne connaissez rien aux potions, Miss Granger, vous croyez trop aux livres, vous n'arrivez pas à vous en détacher. Vous ne comprenez pas l'art qui se cache derrière."

Il se tourna, la contourna, prenant soin de garder toujours la même distance. Mais cette fois, Hermione ne pouvait pas le laisser lui échapper.

- "Attendez !" s'écria-t-elle. "Je veux apprendre ! S'il vous plaît ! Je suis ici parce que je sais que vous, vous pouvez m'apprendre, professeur. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le faire, s'il vous plaît !"

Il se retourna de nouveau pour lui faire face, et promena son indéchiffrable regard sur elle.

- "Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de faire un Maître des Potions, Miss Granger. Il faut l'épuiser, le fatiguer, l'isoler, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve dans un nuage noir, d'où il ne peut plus voir l'entrée et n'en peut voir la sortie, et où des potions dansent derrière ses yeux fermés. Dans cet enfer, Miss Granger, l'apprenti n'a qu'un seul repère : la voix de son Maître, la seule qu'il puisse encore reconnaître, la seule qui puisse l'aider, qui le garde hors de l'eau… Et même lorsque vous aurez passé votre examen, votre inconscient vous ramènera inconsciemment vers moi, comme étant le seul qui puisse vous sauver. Jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, vous resterez liée aux potions, cela deviendra une partie de vous dont vous aurez un incessant besoin, et à moi."

Elle aurait probablement dû se sentir effrayée. Mais elle ne vit que le fait qu'il consentait qu'elle ne pouvait vivre qu'à travers lui. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour, enfin, sortir de l'échec dans lequel elle se sentait. Une partie d'elle-même, qui lui rappelait sa mère ou McGonagall, lui disait qu'elle poussait beaucoup trop loin pour un désir de reconnaissance. Mais elle les ignora, et leva un sourire radieux sur le professeur Snape, en disant : "j'accepte", d'une voix si résolue qu'il ne pût émettre de doutes.

Il avait peut-être pensé la décourager, il n'avait peut-être pas pensé qu'elle accepterait, malgré tout. Mais cela, Hermione aurait été bien en peine de le dire, elle ne pouvait rien déchiffrer dans les profondeurs de ses insondables yeux noirs, elle en attendait simplement qu'ils s'arrêtent sur elle, au lieu de la traverser.

- "Je vous laisse une semaine pour réfléchir, Miss Granger", dit-il d'une voix qui semblait singulièrement monocorde, après les discours qu'il lui avait fait, et les émotions qu'elle en avait ressenti. "Ne revenez _pas_ me déranger entre-temps."

La porte de son manoir s'ouvrit et se referma avant qu'elle ait eu seulement le temps de réaliser ses paroles. Mais elle n'y prit pas garde : tout son être explosait de joie.


	3. Those who have seen your face

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google pour les potions, et mes plus plates excuses à Damocles pour l'avoir destitué de sa potion.

Voir chapitre 1 pour le discours en entier.

**Merci** à **Alatariel Melawen**,** gabriell/babypearl**, **khalie**, **France Malefoy**, **Dancetaria**, **Snapinou**, **Eileen19**, **cixy** et **justabook** pour vos reviews !

Si j'ai oublié de répondre à l'une des reviews : plaignez-vous !

Oh ! un écureuil, derrière toi ! (oui, _c'était_ une manœuvre de diversion. On s'arrange comme on peut pour répondre aux reviews, hein.)

**gabriell/babypearl **: merci à toi !!! Je n'ai pas pu te répondre sur le chapitre 1 puisque j'ai posté le 2 avant de la recevoir… Je te réponds donc sur le 3 (Lasiurys, tais toi… tu embrouilles tout le monde…) Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira…

**Eileen19** : merci pour ta review ! Oh non, Severus n'est _pas_ facile à faire craquer. Pas du tout, même. Vu la forte tête que c'est, Hermione aurait pu être encore plantée devant sa porte dans trois ans, mais... j'ai eu pitié d'elle. Il faut dire que si elle en était au point de partir pêcher le saumon… Quant au prix à payer, eh bien… il risque d'être _assez_ élevé. Mais bon, à part Hermione, tout le monde l'a réalisé…

Le titre du chapitre est extrait de la chanson "The Phantom of the Opera" par Nightwish. Pas mal de discussions, qui devraient vous donner de quoi réfléchir… Ah –Harry et Ron ne parlent pas aussi bien que Severus, mais c'est fait exprès.

Encore une fois, ceux qui laissent un message auront le titre du chapitre suivant ! (Oui, j'aimeee les indices).

Et, encore une fois, ne vous inquiétez pas ("mais qu'est ce qu'elle nous faaaaait ?"), vous aurez toutes vos réponses –en temps utile.

* * *

**--Chapitre 3 : Those who have seen your face draw back in fear**

En rentrant à Poudlard, elle alla directement au bureau du professeur McGonagall, qui releva la tête en l'entendant entrer. Minerva vit son sourire, et elle comprit tout de suite.

- "Il a accepté ?" demanda-t-elle tout de même, avec précautions.

- "Oui !" s'écria Hermione. "J'ai cru qu'il ne le ferait jamais !" Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, mais elle cligna rapidement des paupières. Il n'y avait pas de quoi pleurer, il avait accepté. "Je dois lui apporter ma réponse dans une semaine, et c'est un engagement pour deux ans. Je vais suivre mon apprentissage dans son ma--, enfin, chez lui."

- "Dans son manoir, oui," sourit le professeur McGonagall. "Je sais où il habite, mais j'étais tenue au secret. Hermione", dit-elle d'une voix pressante, "tu devrais reconsidérer la question… quoi que tu puisses en penser, il n'est pas le seul à pouvoir faire de toi une Maîtresse des Potions ! tous ces Maîtres que tu as refusé… il doit bien y en avoir un !"

- "Mais c'est le seul qui compte, Minerva", avoua Hermione avec lassitude. "Je veux dire… tous… même ceux qui ne m'aimaient pas particulièrement ! les élèves et les professeurs… ils étaient d'accord, enfin, vous étiez d'accord pour dire que j'étais une bonne élève !" Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les larmes qui lui revenaient. "Mais lui, il ne s'en est jamais rendu compte ! et j'ai besoin de son approbation pour me convaincre que je vaux quelque chose, tu comprends ! Le seul qui me l'ait refusée…" finit-elle.

- "Même s'il le pense, il ne le dira pas, Hermione ! c'est un homme brisé, un Maître de la magie noire… personne ne pourra t'aider si tu signes, c'est irrévocable ! S'il te plaît, j'aime beaucoup Severus mais…"

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. C'était la première fois qu'elles évoquaient son nom.

- "Je ne peux pas faire autrement, Minerva", sourit Hermione tristement. "Au début, j'avais envie qu'il me voit, et au fil des années, c'est devenu une obsession. Je n'existe plus que par lui. Les garçons ne comprendront jamais… Je ne te demande pas d'approuver, mais de ne pas…"

- "Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, Hermione. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je serais toujours là pour toi."

Alors qu'Hermione quittait son bureau, Minerva ne put s'empêcher de penser à la reconnaissance qu'Albus lui avait toujours refusée. Ç'avait été Tom Jedusor, la Pierre Philosophale, Voldemort, Harry… Severus.

Albus et Severus…

Mais jamais, _jamais_, Minerva. "J'espère que tu auras plus de chance que moi, Hermione", souffla-t-elle.

* * *

- "Répète-moi ça encore une fois ?" demanda Harry d'une voix glacée. "Tu vas devenir l'apprentie de Snape, pour deux ans ?"

Ron n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de la conversation, il se contentait de fixer Hermione, bouche bée.

- "Écoute Harry… je _sais_ bien que tu ne l'aimes pas ! Mais c'est le meilleur Maître des Potions, tu comprends ! Je sais que tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais à part vous le seul moyen que j'ai de me distinguer, c'est par le travail, d'accord ?! Alors oui, je vais devenir l'apprentie du professeur Snape ! pour deux ans ! mais c'est moi qui ai choisi ! j'ai passé des mois à le convaincre, et je ne vais certainement pas abandonner parce que tu n'es pas d'accord !"

Elle se leva, furieuse, et sortit en trombe de la salle.

- "Harry… c'est la première fois qu'elle agit comme Hermione depuis la bataille finale. Je commençais à croire qu'elle allait plus s'énerver contre nous. Peut-être tu devrais aller t'excuser", commenta Ron.

- "Ça te va bien de dire ça Ron ! t'as pas dit un mot depuis le début… pratique non ? comme ça c'est à moi d'aller m'excuser, alors que tu dois être aussi dégoûté que moi !"

- "Je te rappelle que c'est ma copine ! Bien sûr que j'aimerais autant qu'elle aille pas habiter avec un autre type ! Snape, en plus !! Mais tu vois y a des trucs que j'ai fini par comprendre sur Hermione en sept ans, et si toi tu le fais pas, moi je vais aller la voir !"

Harry se retrouva seul. Il eut l'impression d'être ramené dans sa cinquième année, lorsque n'importe quoi suffisait à l'énerver. Mais contrairement à cette époque, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. C'était ses émotions, rien que les siennes, pas celle d'un psychopathe. « J'ai l'impression que je deviens méchant » avait-il dit à Sirius. Qu'est ce qu'aurait dit Sirius en apprenant qu'Hermione voulait devenir l'apprentie de Snape ? Celui qui avait tué Dumbledore, et celui qui avait tué Sirius, il en était sûr. Si Snape avait agi autrement, Sirius serait toujours en vie.

« Si _tu_ avais agi autrement, Sirius serait encore en vie » souffla une voix dans sa tête. « Arrête de t'en prendre à Snape alors qu'en fait, tout est de ta faute… Si tu n'étais pas né, on n'aurait pas tué tes parents, et si tu n'avais pas joué les héros, Sirius serait toujours en vie. Et tu aurais du sauver Dumbledore dans la caverne ! Si tu avais fait confiance à Snape, Sirius serait encore en vie… »

- "Ta gueule !" hurla Harry dans la salle vide. "Ta gueule, ta gueule, ta gueule !"

« Qu'est ce que Sirius aurait dit en apprenant qu'Hermione voulait devenir l'apprentie de Snape ? »

« Sirius aurait été contre. »

« Sirius ne te voyait pas comme Harry. Il t'a appelé James, avant de mourir ».

Harry revint brusquement à la réalité. Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser tomber Hermione, c'était sa meilleure amie. Et Ron, qui n'avait jamais rien compris, Ron qui s'était disputé des dizaines de fois pour des choses inutiles avec Hermione, Ron avait accepté.

Il devait aller s'excuser, même si jamais, _jamais_, il ne pardonnerait à Snape.

* * *

- "Hermione ! Attends-moi !"

- "Laisse-moi, Ron !!"

- "Écoute, je suis pas vraiment content que tu ailles avec le bâtard graisseux, mais j'accepte ta décision… enfin je veux dire, c'est pas pour ça qu'on va rompre… si ? Tout sera toujours comme avant !"

Hermione avait quasiment oublié qu'elle était censée sortir avec Ron. Pourtant, elle l'aimait, ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, tout le monde le savait depuis la première année… Et pourtant, dans tous les livres qu'elle avait pu lire, l'héroïne amoureuse était censée ressentir… des frissons, du plaisir… quand l'homme qu'elle aimait l'embrassait.

Elle ne ressentait rien de plus à la suite de son baiser sur ses lèvres que lorsque ses lèvres allaient sur sa joue, à part une sorte de gêne… de malaise diffus.

Et pourtant, elle l'aimait bien, oui…

- "Bien sûr que non, Ron. Enfin, le professeur Snape a le droit de m'empêcher de sortir s'il le veut, mais enfin… on devrait se voir de temps en temps. De toute façon, tu es souvent pris avec le Quidditch, tu ne devrais pas vraiment voir la différence !"

Ron aurait peut-être du voir dès à présent que le couple dont il avait rêvé avec Hermione n'existait pas. Mais il ne vit rien. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, mais quand il voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour approfondir le baiser, elle recula, les joues en feu.

- "Excuse-moi Ron, je ne suis pas prête… pour l'instant… enfin", bredouilla-t-elle.

Il prit sa rougeur pour du plaisir, et il lui dit qu'il attendrait, même s'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait fallu attendre pour un simple baiser.

Harry arriva sur ses entrefaites.

- "J'ai bien réfléchi Hermione et, heu… je peux pas t'empêcher d'aller bosser avec la chauve souris… après tout, t'es ma meilleure amie et enfin, c'était mon rôle de te soutenir alors voilà, je suis venu… enfin pardon."

Elle sourit, et les prit tous les deux dans ses bras, ce qui laissa Ron assez perplexe ; il y a deux minutes, elle ne voulait pas et voilà que de son plein gré…

- "Je suis vraiment heureuse, les garçons !" et son sourire les défiait de penser le contraire. "Vous verrez, rien ne changera !"

Et parce qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai, elle ne sut pas si le soulagement des garçons devait ou non lui briser le cœur.

* * *

Elle commença à préparer son sac. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était censée emmener ; un chaudron ? des ingrédients ? et les habits, est ce qu'elle aurait un uniforme ? Est-ce qu'elle devait emmener sa valise tout de suite, ou attendre qu'ils aient signé leur engagement ?

Elle se posait aussi des questions sur le professeur Snape. Il disait que le lien avec le Maître des Potions restait très fort avec l'apprentissage ; qui était son Maître, à lui ? est-ce qu'il allait avoir la même méthode qu'à Poudlard ?

Bien sûr, se dit-elle à elle-même. Il sera même pire !

Et aussi, pourquoi était-il parti, après la bataille ? Si Minerva savait où il était, alors ils l'avaient trouvé, et ils ne lui avaient pas dit ? Pourquoi s'était-il caché ?

Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait la même paire de chaussettes à la main depuis un quart d'heure, elle décida d'aller interroger Minerva. Elle était la seule à pouvoir l'aider.

- "N'emmène pas tes affaires avant qu'il te le dise", conseilla cette dernière. "Il va peut-être se montrer furieux que tu les aies oubliées, mais il le serait encore plus si tu lui imposais. La plupart des apprentis ont des uniformes, mais je suis quasiment sûre que Severus fera tout pour éviter un signe de reconnaissance." Hermione eut la nette impression qu'il y avait une raison particulière pour laquelle le professeur Snape ne voulait pas de signe de reconnaissance, mais elle ne creusa pas. "N'emmène pas non plus tes ingrédients ni tes affaires de potions, j'ai peur qu'il faille refaire tout ton stock, la plupart des Maîtres travaillent avec des ingrédients spécifiques."

Il y eut une pause, et Minerva finit par rajouter, hésitante :

- "Si tu as de problèmes… d'argent… tu peux m'en parler. N'hésite pas !"

Hermione lui fit un sourire gêné ; elle avait l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'argent. Après un petit éclaircissement de gorge, Minerva poursuivit :

- "Les Aurors chargés de sa recherche n'ont pas trouvé Severus. Je savais où se trouvait son manoir, Albus… me… l'avait dit. Comment tu as pu le trouver toute seule, je n'en sais rien! Il m'avait fait promettre de ne jamais rien dire à personne." Il y eut un léger silence. "Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi il est allé se cacher, mais je pense que c'est juste sa façon habituelle de faire." Elle sourit tristement.

- "J'ai une dernière question", avança Hermione timidement. Elle avait la nette impression que si le professeur Snape venait à découvrir toutes ces questions qu'elle avait posées à Minerva, il ne serait absolument pas content. Elle frissonna sans le vouloir. "J'aurais simplement voulu savoir, qui était le Maître du professeur Snape ?"

Au regard que lui adressa Minerva, elle sut que sa question en entraînait beaucoup d'autres, et elle s'attendit à quelque chose de plus spectaculaire que le simple nom d'"Albus", dit d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

Albus… ce qui voulait dire que le professeur Snape n'avait pas seulement tué son protecteur, son directeur, celui qui lui avait fait confiance… mais aussi son Maître.

Le bureau de Minerva était déjà loin lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que, si le professeur Dumbledore avait été beaucoup de choses, il n'avait jamais été un Maître des Potions.


	4. I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google pour les potions, et mes plus plates excuses à Damocles (voir chapitre 1).

Le titre du chapitre vient de "Jillian" de Within Temptation ("Encooore?" Ah, c'est que les paroles correspondent, je n'y peux rien).

**Merci** à **Trukounette**, **Alatariel Melawen**, **France Malefoy**, **khalie** et **lillylabiche**(x3) pour vos reviews ! Si j'ai honteusement oublié de vous répondre, plaignez-vous…

Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris, et à tous ceux qui passent lire… j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop nombreux à refermer aussitôt la page en soupirant d'horreur…

Bon, je ne vais pas répéter tout le speech, je rajoute juste que : oui, j'avais dit que les déclarations d'éternel amour n'arriveraient pas "dès" le chapitre 3, et le chapitre est dépassé. Mais bon hein, c'est pas non plus pour tout de suite. Étant donné qu'Hermione a mis 5 mois pour avoir son apprentissage, eh bien… *tousse*.

Par contre je vous rassure : Si, si, Hermione va bien finir par passer les portes du manoir. Ce qui devrait vous donner l'occasion de découvrir un nouveau personnage, d'ailleurs…

Oh –et au cas où vous vous poseriez la question (même si dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas de quoi) : les guillemets "blabla" sont pour les dialogues, et les « blabla » sont pour les pensées, les souvenirs de conversation, les crises de "je-me-parle-à-moi-même", tout ça. Ah, ce n'est pas clair. Pour faire simple : "Severus" est dit à haute voix et « Severus » ne s'entend pas d'un point de vue extérieur.

**Chtite question :** les chapitres, je continue à les poster tous les jours ? ça vous plaît comme ça ? Ou vous préférez tous les deux jours ? Tous les trois jours ? Tous les x jours ? Tel jour à x heures, y minutes et z secondes ? Une fois par semaine mais avec plusieurs chapitres d'un coup ? Enfin, qu'en sais-je, moi. (Je vous entends d'ici : nonon, ça ne peut pas être _tous_ les chapitres demain. Bien essayé.)

Et puis si vous trouvez, un de ces chapitres, que le Rating ne correspond absolument pas ou qu'il faut changer les genres ("mais si, Lasiurys, je t'assure que tu devrais déplacer ta fiction dans la catégorie "Prise de Tête" et changer les personnages en "Têtue" et "Borné" !"), dites-le moi…

* * *

**--Chapitre 4 : I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.**

La semaine écoulée, Hermione transplana au manoir du professeur Snape. Si l'endroit lui avait toujours paru venté, les rafales déchaînées qui soufflaient ce jour là manquèrent de la faire tomber à terre. Elle eut l'impression que toute la colère du monde se déversait sur le manoir. Il devait tenir par magie, il avait l'air tellement vieux qu'il aurait dû être renversé depuis longtemps. Alors qu'elle levait les yeux, elle vit le professeur Snape à une fenêtre brisée, sa cape et ses robes noires flottant furieusement derrière lui, à contempler le chaos. Elle ne pouvait pas distinguer son expression, mais elle l'imaginait –impassible.

Il dut sentir son regard, parce qu'il s'éloigna brutalement de la fenêtre. Contrite de s'être laissée prendre, elle avança vers la porte et souleva le heurtoir. Le vent retomba brutalement, et elle se sentit soudainement faible sur ses jambes, comme si l'effort qu'elle avait fourni pour rester debout la lâchait soudainement. La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant, et elle se retrouva percée de deux prunelles noires. Elle s'en trouva totalement déstabilisée, et lorsque ses yeux la laissèrent, elle se sentit aussi faible que lorsque le vent avait cessé, comme s'il l'avait tenue debout par la simple force de ses yeux.

Et puis le fait la heurta avec force : il l'avait regardée ! Ce n'était pas un regard de courtoisie, et il ne lui avait rien concédé. C'était un regard probablement destiné à la tester, à chercher ses intentions, à disséquer ses pensées. Et elle avait beau le savoir, elle eut l'impression que tous ses souhaits les plus fous explosaient dans une joie intense qui ne laissait place à rien d'autre : il l'avait regardé, elle ! Elle s'était trouvée dans ses yeux, il avait reconnu qu'elle existait !

Lorsqu'elle risqua un regard vers le professeur Snape, dont le sourcil levé était sans doute censé exprimer avec emphase tout l'ébahissement du monde devant son sourire niais, elle retomba brutalement sur terre, et s'éclaircit, gênée, la gorge.

- "Je suis venue vous dire que j'ai pris en considération ce que vous avez dit, et que je souhaite toujours devenir votre apprentie, professeur", réussit-elle à déclarer sans trop d'hésitations, ce dont elle se félicita, même si elle aurait préféré que sa voix soit plus stable.

- "Vous avez pris en considération ce que j'ai dit, Miss Granger, et vous souhaitez toujours devenir mon apprentie ?" et sa voix à _lui_ était tout à fait stable, et désespérément neutre. "A l'évidence, vous avez encore moins de neurones que ce que je vous en avais donné crédit. Mais passons. Comme je vous l'ai dit, cet engagement est pour deux ans, et l'apprentie et le Maître sont liés par magie. Il n'est pas possible de défaire ce lien avant la fin de l'apprentissage."

Il se tenait parfaitement droit, sans être accoudé à la porte. Il devait interpréter ce type de relâchement comme des gestes faibles. Il avait croisé ses bras, ses yeux restaient fixé sur un point quelque part au-dessus de sa tête, et si ses lèvres n'étaient pas en train de bouger, elle aurait pu croire qu'il était une statue de cire –parfaitement immobile, les yeux fixes, et dépourvus de vie.

- "Vous ne porterez pas d'uniforme, mais je tiens à ce que votre tenue soit appropriée. Vous attacherez vos… cheveux", il retroussa la lèvre un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait fait d'habitude, "correctement. Un cheveu suffit à ruiner une potion. Je ne veux pas voir le chaudron, les ingrédients, ou aucun accessoire qui aurait pu vous servir en potions lors de vos études. Vous pouvez les jeter ou les revendre –je ne veux _pas_ les voir. Vous êtes tenue de m'obéir en tout, quoi que je vous demande. Vous avez une chambre et une salle de bains que vous êtes libre de décorer à votre goût, seulement pendant votre temps libre. Vous ne devez pas sortir sans que je vous y invite, vous ne devez inviter personne ici, ni révéler à quiconque où vous vous trouvez exactement. Vous écouterez avec attention quand je vous parle. Je ne veux pas de plaintes si vous êtes fatiguée ou si vous êtes blessée à cause d'une potion. Et surtout, je ne veux pas que vous me harceliez avec vos incessantes questions."

Il lui dit tout cela du bout des lèvres, dans ce qui semblait être un seul souffle, sans qu'un muscle de son visage ne bouge, et sans ciller une seule fois. Et soudain, sa petite main se retrouva emprisonnée dans la sienne, entre ses longs doigts gelés, et son cœur chancela en levant les yeux sur lui, alors qu'il serrait sa main comme pour éviter qu'elle ne disparaisse sous ses yeux.

- "Acceptez-vous ces termes ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix glacée.

Elle bougea les lèvres sans émettre de son, et il répéta sa question, d'une voix pressante, lui broyant la main, et ses yeux étaient dans les siens, et il était partout, sa présence, dans tout son être.

- "Oui", murmura-t-elle. "J'accepte ces termes."

Elle sentit la pointe de sa baguette sur leurs mains, et il lui souffla furieusement, "votre baguette, Miss Granger !" et elle savait que c'était le moment ou jamais de reculer, le moment de se dire qu'elle en faisait trop, et elle sentait l'impatience qui émanait de lui par vagues. Elle posa sa baguette à côté de la sienne, en ne la distinguant que vaguement, et elle se sentit projetée contre lui, alors que le sol tanguait sous ses pieds. Tout le paysage se brouillait, elle se sentait soulevée, tirée, poussée, arrachée, et la chose qu'elle voyait distinctement était sa silhouette, et elle sentait l'étreinte de sa main la retenant dans le désordre.

La sensation s'en alla aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue, et il laissa tomber sa main.

- "Réaction normale lors de la réunion d'un apprenti et de son Maître", consentit-il à dire entre ses dents. "Allez chercher vos affaires, Miss Granger. Je vous attends ici, ce soir."

* * *

A Poudlard, Minerva l'attendait dans l'entrée, un air d'anxiété sur le visage.

- "Alors ?"

- "Je viens chercher mes affaires… c'est fait."

Elles se dévisagèrent mutuellement.

- "Minerva… j'ai besoin de toi pour quelque chose de la plus haute importance."

- "Tout ce que tu veux, Hermione", l'assura Minerva.

- "Je ne pense pas que le… le professeur Snape veuille un animal de compagnie. Est-ce que tu pourrais veiller sur Pattenrond pour moi ? Je ne fais pas confiance aux garçons, ils ne l'ont jamais aimé… Il ne sera pas un poids, il sait chasser tout seul…"

- "Bien sûr, Hermione", l'interrompit Minerva. "Je te promets de faire très attention à lui."

- "Je vais dire au revoir aux garçons", dit vaguement Hermione.

Les deux femmes s'étreignirent, et Hermione eut l'impression que Minerva s'attendait à ne plus jamais la revoir.

- "Je ne vais pas si loin, Minerva", essaya de plaisanter Hermione. "Tu sais aussi bien que moi aller au manoir du professeur Snape."

- "C'est plus loin que tu ne sembles le croire, Hermione. On ne revient pas comme ça de… de Severus. Il s'agit d'aller en enfer, et de revenir."

* * *

- "Alors, c'est décidé, tu nous quittes ? Pour Snape ?" demanda Harry d'un ton qu'il espérait joyeux. D'après la réaction d'Hermione, qui s'écroula en sanglotant sur son épaule, il n'avait pas vraiment progressé dans le domaine de l'humour.

Cependant, quand Ron fit remarquer à Hermione qu'elle pouvait toujours utiliser le venin de la chauve souris des cachots pour un antipoison, ce qui eut pour effet de redoubler ses larmes, il se dit qu'il n'était peut être pas _si_ nul que ça.

* * *

La présence qu'Hermione avait ressentie pendant toute sa septième année se refit sentir alors qu'elle faisait ses adieux, cet après-midi là. Elle _sentait_ son esprit qui la suivait, la regardant de très haut.

La pression se relâcha alors qu'elle avançait vers les grilles de Poudlard, traînant sa valise, comme s'il savait quelque part, qu'elle revenait vers lui.


	5. Say my name

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google pour les potions, et mes plus plates excuses à Damocles (voir chapitre 1).

Le titre du chapitre vient de "Say my Name" (dur à trouver, _n'est ce pas_ ?) de Within Temptation.

**Merci** à **Ilda**, **justabook**, **vivi**, **cixy**, **jones17**, **Eileen19**, **angel of rainbow**, **France Malefoy**, **khalie**, **lillylabiche**, et **Alatariel Melawen** pour vos reviews ! Vous vous êtes dépassées sur le chapitre 4 !! N'oubliez pas de vous plaindre si je ne vous ai pas répondu (et si j'ai oublié de vous donner le titre du prochain chapitre)… Merci à ceux qui lisent… Et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

Bon, je me permets un petit moment de : "je vous aime !!!!! merci, merci, merci, merci (...) à tou(te)s !!!! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point vos reviews me font plaisir et me donnent envie de vous fourrer toute la suite en 6 minutes !" (là, je suppose que tout le monde s'est enfuit en voyant que Lasiurys a finit par devenir carrément folle et que, donc, d'une part : je peux répondre aux reviews anonymes en paix et que d'autre part : grâce à ma ruse tout le monde pense que j'ai fait semblant de perdre un boulon, alors que non, en fait. Comment ça, c'est Serpentard ?)

**vivi** : Merci pour ta review ! Je continue donc à poster tous les jours, parce que –moi, sadique?? Jamais ! (pas trop!) Pas en ce qui concerne la mise à jour des chapitres. Je passe trop de temps à baver après la suite (ça se dit?) dans les autres HG/SS pour ça ! [blanc] Par contre, dans le contenu, je ne dis pas…

**Eileen19** : Merci pour ta review ! Je vais continuer à poster tous les jours. De toute façon, tous les chapitres sont écrits, je n'ai plus qu'à corriger les fautes, et comme ils sont courts, ils sont assez nombreux pour que ce ne soit pas fini dans 10 jours. Quant au séjour d'Hermione chez Severus, eh bien, ça commence ce chapitre ! Mais les prochains seront plus représentatifs et recommenceront à être un peu plus longs (et plus intéressants, sans doute. Personnellement, je commence à trouver ça chouette à partir du chapitre 7).

J'ai mis le "HGSS" du résumé au début parce que sinon le site ne voulait pas ouvrir les guillemets (tout le monde s'en fout, j'imagine, mais bon. Je me le dis à moi-même).

* * *

**--Chapitre 5 : Say my name.**

Ce ne fut pas le professeur Snape qui lui ouvrit la porte, mais un elfe de maison, habillé d'une taie d'oreiller gris clair, parfaitement propre. Il n'avait pas le sourire illuminé de Dobby, et dégageait une impression de sérénité qu'elle n'avait jamais vue sur un autre elfe. Il avait un air à la fois sérieux et calme.

- "Bienvenue, Miss", couina-t-il. "Maître Severus est absent, Miss. Osty va montrer la chambre de Miss à Miss, Miss", dit-il en claquant des doigts, et la valise d'Hermione disparut.

Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment laissé tomber la SALE, mais Osty n'avait pas l'air malheureux ni maltraité, et ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment d'évoquer le sujet avec le professeur Snape. « Pas de questions », probablement pas non plus de _discussions_.

Ils avancèrent dans un long couloir, placardé de portes, toutes soigneusement fermées. Il n'y avait aucune fourniture, aucune décoration, juste un lustre à l'apparence antique dont les bougies se reflétaient sur le marbre.

Osty lui désignait quelques portes –la cuisine, la chambre qu'il occupait, la salle à manger–, mais elle n'eut aucune explication sur les autres. Il en ouvrit une autre, pareille à toutes les autres, qui donnait sur un escalier hélicoïdal.

Un couloir en tous points semblable au rez-de-chaussée les attendait en haut des marches. "L'étage du dessus est à Maître Severus, Miss. C'est sous les toits, Miss, Miss ne devrait pas y monter. L'étage est dangereux, Miss". Elle ne demanda pas s'il était dangereux en lui-même ou à cause de la réaction qu'aurait le professeur Snape en l'y voyant.

L'elfe ouvrit la deuxième porte à droite ; c'était une grande chambre carrée, avec une grande fenêtre, un lit, une armoire, et un bureau. Sur le mur opposé à la fenêtre, il y avait une autre porte, qui menait à une salle de bains, un peu plus petite que la salle de bains des Préfèts à Poudlard mais qui restait quand même de bonne taille. Sa valise était posée par terre, quelque part au milieu de la pièce.

- "Osty espère que Miss aime sa chambre, Miss ! Osty conseille à Miss de faire la décoration que Miss voudrait tout de suite. Miss n'aura peut-être pas le temps quand Maître Severus reviendra."

D'après le regard de l'elfe, « peut être » indiquait une chance assez proche de zéro. Se disant qu'elle aurait besoin d'un allié pendant son séjour, et puisque Osty lui semblait plutôt sympathique, elle lui demanda son aide. Ils décorèrent ensemble sa chambre avec enthousiasme, et ils s'entendirent vite très bien. Elle apprit qu'Osty avait été engagé lors de la naissance du professeur Snape et que ses seules fonctions avaient été de s'occuper de lui. A la mort de ses parents, le professeur Snape avait libéré tous les elfes, et avait vainement essayé d'éloigner Osty de lui. Ce dernier s'y était refusé, et il demeurait fidèle à son Maître.

Elle apprit que le professeur Snape n'avait jamais eu d'apprentis jusqu'à présent, et que seulement deux à part elle s'étaient aventuré à lui demander. Osty ne les avait revus, et ils n'étaient apparemment pas devenus Maîtres des Potions.

Il ne lui fournit pas d'informations plus personnelles et elle n'en demanda pas. Elle lui parla de sa vie à Poudlard, de Harry et de Ron, et même de quelques-uns uns de ses professeurs. Il lui dit que le professeur Snape habitait dans ce manoir seulement depuis quelques années : son père étant moldu, il avait d'abord vécu dans une maison moldue.

Il l'aida à transformer ses robes d'une manière susceptible de plaire au professeur Snape pendant qu'elle lui parlait des elfes de Poudlard. Il connaissait Dobby et Winky, et elle pensa qu'il avait dû les voir avec leurs Maîtres, Malefoy et Croupton Junior, pendant que le professeur Snape était espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ils discutaient depuis quelques heures lorsque Osty reprit l'air sérieux qui l'avait frappée quand il avait ouvert la porte.

- "Miss et Osty partagent leur Maître, maintenant", dit-il en la regardant de ses énormes yeux marrons.

Elle eut l'impression qu'il essayait de lui suggérer quelque chose, mais avant d'avoir le temps d'y penser, elle eut soudain l'impression d'avoir beaucoup plus d'oxygène que nécessaire.

- "Maître Severus revient", murmura Osty. "Miss a besoin de Maître Severus, et Maître Severus revient. Miss peut respirer normalement, maintenant." Puis, dans un chuchotement urgent : "Passez une robe, Miss ! Miss peut prendre n'importe laquelle mais Miss doit en passer une ! Osty doit y aller !"

Il claqua ses doigts et disparut.

Les mains subitement moites, Hermione se releva et passa une robe. Osty avait enlevé le blason des Gryffondors et les coutures rouges. La robe était toujours noire, et le tissu beaucoup plus épais. Elle jeta à la hâte les autres dans l'armoire, glissa sa valise sous son lit, et tira les rideaux en se rendant compte que la nuit était tombée.

La porte d'entrée claqua, elle entendit ses pas dans l'escalier et soudain _il_ était là, dans la pièce. Il survola chambre et apprentie du même coup d'œil désintéressé, lui aboya qu'à l'avenir, elle serait bien avisée de toujours fermer la porte de ses appartements, et sortit.

Osty vint la chercher une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lui conseilla de ne surtout pas parler, et la mena à la salle à manger. Il y avait le même lustre que dans le couloir d'entrée, une longue table en frêne, et le même marbre que partout ailleurs. Le professeur Snape était assis à un bout, et le couvert d'Hermione était placé à l'autre extrémité.

Les plats étaient déjà tous disposés sur la table. Osty la servit, mais ne proposa même pas à son Maître de le faire. Il était en train de foudroyer son assiette du regard, et Hermione s'étonnait qu'elle ne soit pas déjà réduite en poussière.

Il grignota un bout de pain, but une gorgée d'eau, les mâchoires serrées et le regard glacé. Hermione avait quasiment honte de manger toute l'assiette qu'Osty avait largement remplie, elle avait peur qu'_il_ ne lui en veuille de faire autant de bruits avec ses couverts, seuls à rompre le silence oppressant, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était si furieux.

Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose qui aurait pu lui déplaire, alors elle s'imagina que c'était sa seule présence qui l'insupportait. Elle se sentit soudain seule au monde et la lumière lui paru terne. Elle aurait aimé être à Poudlard, entourée de Ron et d'Harry, et ne jamais se soucier de rien. La table lui paraissait immense et elle avait l'impression qu'il l'attendait pour la réprimander, de l'autre côté.

Elle n'osait pas lever la tête de peur de rencontrer son regard et qu'il lui en veuille.

A l'instant précis où elle finissait sa dernière bouchée, il repoussa violemment sa chaise, se leva, et passa la porte, sa cape flottant derrière lui.

Ce soir là, dans son lit, elle pleura. Ses amis lui manquaient, et elle se trouvait en présence d'un homme qui la détestait cordialement, ne l'apprécierait jamais, et dont elle était totalement dépendante.

Pour la première fois, depuis tout le temps qu'elle connaissait le professeur Snape, Hermione cru comprendre vraiment ce que Minerva avait voulu lui dire, lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'aller en enfer et d'en revenir. Et pour la première fois, depuis tout le temps qu'elle connaissait le professeur Snape, Hermione eut vraiment envie de ne pas avoir besoin de sa reconnaissance, et elle se demanda si elle aurait pu y faire quelque chose, essayer de surmonter ce besoin au lieu de s'y enfoncer.

Bien sûr, pensa-t-elle avec ironie, connaître les aboutissements et les ressorts de chaque choix était réservé à Dumbledore. Elle, quoi qu'elle ait pu tenter de se prouver durant toutes ses années à Poudlard, était vouée à l'échec.

Mais jamais, depuis tout le temps qu'elle connaissait le professeur Snape, Hermione n'aurait eu autant besoin d'un geste de sa part.


	6. I'm searching for answers

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google pour les potions, et mes plus plates excuses à Damocles (voir chapitre 1).

Le titre du chapitre vient de "A Dangerous Mind" de Within Temptation.

Merci à **jones17**, **cixy**, **France Malefoy**, **vivi**, **Mephitis**, **Eileen19**, **Alatariel Melawen** et **khalie** pour vos reviews ! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent…

**vivi** : Merci pour ta review ! Bon, allez, j'accepte le compliment. Je suis donc sadique, et fière de l'être ! Pour la cohabitation Hermione/Severus, ça va vraiment commencer ce chapitre. Et puis, pour deux chapitres par jour, ma foi, je ne dis pas que ça n'arrivera jamais.  
Des bonnes HG/SS ? Oh, là, vaste question. En français, je suppose. Tu as déjà lu tout ce qui était sur ce lien ?  
http : // www . fanfiction . net / book / Harry_Potter/10/0/3/1/0/9/3/0/0/1/ (enlève les espaces)  
Si non, soit tu vas sur le lien et tu lis tout, soit tu peux aller voir mes favoris sur mon profil, et les fictions/favoris de mes reviewers (y a plein d'auteurs trèès talentueuses), et pour le reste... C'est beaucoup trop long pour être posté ici ! Donc, si tu veux le reste et le détail, tu peux créer un compte ici pour que je puisse te répondre personnellement, ou tu peux me laisser une adresse mail/msn/blog/ce que tu veux, pour que je puisse te dire tout ça (houla, je m'embrouille moi-même en lisant ça).

**Eileen19** : Eh oui ! trop tard ! Il fallait s'en rendre compte avant… et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir été prévenue… Voilà la suite, et, on voit plus Severus.

Le prochain chapitre est un peu plus long que la moyenne générale.

* * *

**--Chapitre 6 : I'm searching for answers.**

Hermione se réveilla en sentant quelqu'un la secouer, pas durement mais assez fermement pour qu'elle ne se rendorme pas.

- "Miss doit se lever ! il fait jour, Miss !"

Les rideaux avaient été ouverts, et effectivement, en faisant preuve d'une imagination sans limite et d'une bonne volonté excessive, Hermione pouvait discerner une vague lueur à l'horizon.

Elle se traîna sous la douche, fit de son mieux pour faire le plus vite possible –"Miss doit se dépêcher !"-, enfila ses nouveaux habits, se rappela qu'ils étaient effectivement beaucoup plus lourds et beaucoup moins doux que les anciens, et se traîna dans sa chambre.

Osty lui tendit un lacet, vraisemblablement en cuir, et elle attacha ses cheveux du mieux qu'elle pût.

- "Miss se rappelle où est la salle à manger ?"

Elle marmonna que oui, elle se rappelait, et elle allait descendre quand elle intercepta le regard désolé de l'elfe.

- "Miss ne devrait pas prendre à cœur tout ce que dit ou fait Maître Severus ! Maître Severus est un homme bon, Miss !"

- "Je ne doute pas que ton Maître soit bon, Osty", commença-t-elle avant de se faire interrompre.

- "Osty et Miss ont le même Maître, Miss !" et elle se souvint qu'il avait dit la même chose la veille. En effet, ils avaient le même Maître, tous les deux. Même si être apprentie n'était pas comparable à être un elfe de maison, Osty l'aiderait peut-être à interpréter ce que lui commandait le professeur Snape. Elle lui adressa un sourire, le premier depuis qu'elle avait revu « leur » Maître, et il lui en rendit un, édenté.

- "Miss ne doit pas attendre des compliments de Maître Severus, Miss. Miss doit interpréter les réactions de Maître Severus, et Miss doit se rappeler que tout ce que dit ou fait Maître Severus veut dire plus qu'une seule chose."

Hermione se doutait qu'un personnage comme le professeur Snape ne devait pas être très facile à expliquer quand on se trouvait être un elfe de maison, dont les profils psychologiques n'étaient pas la principale qualité, mais elle n'avait pas compris grand chose. Elle remercia Osty quand même et se dépêcha ; le professeur Snape devait l'attendre.

Il l'attendait en effet, debout, et visiblement, il n'était pas plus satisfait que la veille. Elle mangea le plus vite possible pendant qu'il faisait les cent pas. Dès qu'elle eut fini, il la saisit par le bras, la traîna dehors, et pressa son bras si fort qu'il devait laisser des marques rouges sur sa peau. Il transplana, et ils atterrirent au Chemin de Traverse.

Elle ne s'y était jamais rendu si tôt, et voir toutes les boutiques, toutes les rues, entièrement vides lui donna une vague impression de malaise.

- "Restez derrière moi, Miss Granger", siffla-t-il. "A cinquante centimètres de distance. Si quelqu'un vous approche de trop près, j'espère que vous aurez assez de présence d'esprit pour crier".

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle était censée mesurer les cinquante centimètres de distance, mais elle se rendit vite compte que ce n'était absolument pas nécessaire. A l'évidence, il s'en était occupée pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se rapprocher de lui davantage, ni reculer plus, et en résultait la désagréable impression d'être poussée et tirée d'avant en arrière, comme un pantin, pour garder la distance.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Hermione se dit que c'était peut être la manière du professeur Snape de la prévenir qu'elle allait se retrouver coincée à cinquante centimètres de lui. Une sorte d'avertissement. Peut-être était-ce ce dont Osty lui avait parlé.

Elle n'y réfléchit pas plus longtemps, parce qu'il prit un tournant pour entrer dans un magasin de chaussures, et que le brusque changement de direction lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle tomba, heureusement, se dit-elle, contre le mur invisible, et pas sur le sol. Elle se redressa, et le professeur Snape, se retourna, roula des yeux exaspérés et lui dit "Faites attention, Miss Granger !" d'une voix qui la figea sur place de honte. Elle eut soudainement envie de disparaître dans n'importe quel trou.

- "Professeur Snape ! quelle bonne surprise ! que puis-je—"

- "J'ai besoin de chaussures de sécurité pour mon apprentie", interrompit le professeur Snape d'une voix qui dissuada clairement le vendeur de prononcer une autre parole. "Taille 38 et demi. Noires. Solides. Si je dois revenir parce qu'elles se sont dissoutes à cause d'une potion, soyez bien assuré que vous ne ferez jamais fortune dans le commerce, ou dans tout autre domaine, aussi loin que je suis concerné."

- "Bien… bien… bien sûr, monsieur", bafouilla le vendeur qui semblait à peu près dans le même état qu'Hermione. "Tout de suite, monsieur."

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du magasin, laissant le vendeur vider en tremblant un verre de ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement à du whisky pur feu, le professeur Snape réduisit le sac et le fourra dans sa poche.

- "Professeur ?" avança Hermione, sa nature curieuse reprenant le dessus. "Comment saviez vous ma pointure ?"

- "J'ai dit PAS DE QUESTIONS, Granger !" tonna-t-il. Elle entendit un bruit de verre brisé, et en déduisit que le vendeur de chaussures venait de lâcher ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Le professeur Snape, lui, se tourna et sortit sa baguette dans un seul mouvement rapide. Quand il vit le verre brisé et le vendeur tremblant, il retroussa sa lèvre supérieure en signe de dédain, fit volte face, rangea sa baguette, et repartit dans le sens opposé.

Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de garder son équilibre ; suivre le professeur Snape lorsqu'il marchait n'était pas un exercice facile.

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans un magasin de potions dans lequel Hermione n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Le vendeur dit seulement "Professeur Snape ?" d'un ton si soigneusement neutre qu'elle songea que le professeur Snape avait dû, lui, s'y rendre plus d'une fois.

- "Des gants de protection ; taille S ; peau de dragon ; violets."

Le vendeur les chercha quelques instants dans ses rayons, et les tendit au professeur Snape dans une légère révérence.

- "Monsieur."

- "E835."

- "Tout de suite, monsieur."

Il revint presque aussitôt avec un chaudron, et lorsque le professeur Snape inclina la tête à l'intention du vendeur, elle eut soudain envie de laisser tomber ses études, de devenir vendeuse dans un magasin minable au milieu du chemin de Traverse, pour avoir un signe de tête à son intention. Elle était tellement occupée à regarder le vendeur qu'une fois de plus, quand le professeur Snape repartit, totalement oublieux du drame, elle trébucha.

Elle le vit distinctement se pincer l'arrête du nez, exactement comme quand il corrigeait des devoirs. Il fourra les gants dans une autre de ses poches, glissa son coude gauche sous l'anse du chaudron, et cacha sa main gauche dans un repli de sa cape. Puis, il agita sa main droite au-dessus du chaudron, et Hermione ne le vit plus. On avait simplement l'impression qu'il marchait de manière décontractée, une main dans une poche.

- "Pourquoi avez vous désillusionné le chaudron, professeur ?" demanda Hermione.

- "Miss Granger !!", commença-t-il en soufflant bruyamment par le nez. Il fit visiblement un effort sur lui-même et reprit. "Miss Granger, un attaquant potentiel est plus à même de nous attaquer s'il pense que je n'ai qu'un seul bras libre". Même en ne voyant que son dos, elle devinait le recourbement de sa lèvre, et elle se sentait encore une fois, méprisée. "Si cela n'était pas suffisant à le dissuader, il est _évident_ qu'un chaudron E835, envoyé par surprise, devrait suffire à le maîtriser rapidement."

- "Mais monsieur", osa-t-elle faiblement, "la guerre est finie, et les probabilités pour qu'on nous attaque sont –"

- "TAISEZ VOUS, GRANGER !" explosa-t-il de nouveau, et elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix.

Ils entrèrent chez un apothicaire dont le local était vraiment poussiéreux. Dans un record du nombre de mots minimal qu'on se devait de placer dans une phrase, le professeur Snape lui ordonna de rester entre la chambranle de la porte et l'unique fenêtre du local, et de l'attendre.

Pendant qu'il s'entretenait à voix basse avec l'apothicaire, elle essayait de l'observer tout en restant discrète. Il avait l'air plus en forme que lors de la sixième et septième année d'Hermione, mais son teint cireux était maladif dans la boutique mal éclairé, ses cheveux avaient connu des jours meilleurs, et ses yeux étaient instables, comme pris d'une sorte de fièvre. Elle pensa d'abord qu'il devait être malade, puis se rappela qu'il avait toujours été comme ça ; et que ses sautes d'humeur étaient légendaires.

Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être en compagnie d'une bombe prête à exploser à chaque instant, et dont elle ne savait pas encore le mode d'emploi.

Le professeur Snape empocha une petite bouteille, l'attrapa par le bras, et transplana à la seconde où sa cape dépassait le pavillon.


	7. What is the reason

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google pour les potions, et mes plus plates excuses à Damocles.

Le titre du chapitre est un extrait d'"Angels" de Within Temptation.

**Merci** à **vivi**, **justabook**, **Mikishine**, **cixy**, **angel of rainbow**, **France Malefoy**, **gabriell .tri**, **jones17**, **Alatariel Melawen**, **Mephitis**, **Eileen19**, et **khalie** pour vos reviews ! (Vous êtes tellement nombreuses sur ce chapitre que j'en rajoute un : merci !) Merci à tous ceux qui lisent…

Attention : Explosion ! Hop, pendant que tout le monde est affolé, j'en profite pour répondre aux reviews anonymes :

**vivi** : Merci pour ta review ! Eh oui, tout le monde s'amuse dans ma fic'. C'est mon côté fleur bleue (comment ça, "trop d'ironie nuit" ?).  
Woa, je suis tombée sur une multilingue ! Dans ce cas, il suffit de changer "french" par les autres langues que tu parles sur le lien que je t'ai donné.  
Sadique Sympa ? J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… En tout cas, ça me va, ça me fait les mêmes initiales que Severus…  
Pour la longueur des chapitres, c'est vrai qu'ils sont courts, autour de 1500 mots (celui là fait plus), mais ils doivent s'arrêter où ils s'arrêtent. Oui, alors, ils ne représentent pas le passage du temps, ni le changement d'espace, mais comme tu l'as dit, l'évolution psychologique des deux personnages : on peut avoir un chapitre qui représente 15 minutes de leur vie et un chapitre qui représente plusieurs mois. Sachant que la fic' couvre les deux ans d'apprentissage, et un peu plus.

**Eileen19** : Merci pour ta review ! Ah -peut-être qu'Hermione regrette. Sûrement, même. Mais est-ce qu'elle aurait vraiment _pu_ faire autrement ? On a toujours le choix, comme dirait l'autre. En l'occurence, elle a choisit de s'accrocher à son apprentissage, mais il est probable que sa vie n'aurait pas été meilleure si elle avait finalement changé d'avis, parce qu'elle aurait eu des regrets, de la même façon. Ce qui nous amène à l'un des thèmes de cette fic' : les choix. Ah, je n'en dirais pas plus pour l'instant... Côté Severus : est-ce qu'il est nécessaire qu'il soit si dur ? Oui -de son point de vue. C'est dans le personnage. Est-ce qu'il finira par être plus clément ? Eh bien, *grand sourire* les réponses viendront ! Malgré tout ça, j'espère que la fic' continue à te plaire !

Ce chapitre était assez sympa à écrire, donc j'espère que vous aimerez le lire…

* * *

**--Chapitre 7 : What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?**

Étrangement, il n'y avait aucun souffle de vent sur le manoir, juste un silence de mort. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même à l'approche du professeur Snape dans un « bang » retentissant.

- "Montez dans votre chambre, Miss Granger."

Il s'engouffra dans une des portes du couloir, sans qu'Hermione ait eu le temps de voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle gravit lentement les marches et s'affala sur son lit. Puis elle attrapa un papier, une plume, un pot d'encre, et se mit à écrire à ses amis ; quand le professeur Snape se déciderait enfin à commencer « l'entraînement », elle n'aurait plus le temps.

_Harry, Ron,_

_Tout va bien de mon côté ! Mon apprentissage n'a pas encore vraiment commencé, je suis juste allée sur le chemin de Traverse tôt ce matin pour acheter entre autres un nouveau chaudron._

_Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de vous donner plus d'informations sur ma localisation et mon apprentissage, mais sachez juste que le professeur Snape a un elfe de maison, Osty, qui a l'air de l'avoir connu depuis toujours. Ma chambre est à l'étage, j'ai une vue superbe._

_Je vous embrasse tous les deux, tenez-moi au courant !!_

_Hermione_

Elle cacheta la lettre, écrivit soigneusement « Harry Potter et Ron Weasley » dessus, et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de l'envoyer.

"Osty ?" appela-t-elle vaguement, sans trop d'espoir. Ce fut donc avec un certain degré de surprise qu'elle le vît apparaître devant elle.

- "Osty, y a-t-il un moyen d'envoyer une lettre du manoir ?"

- "Maître Severus vérifie tout ce qui sort du manoir, Miss. Miss doit donner sa lettre à Maître Severus." Il regarda vaguement autour de lui. "Miss devrait aller au laboratoire, Miss." Il regarda de nouveau autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à être interrompu à n'importe quel moment. "Miss devrait aller au laboratoire, Maître Severus ne commencera jamais l'apprentissage de Miss, sinon."

- "Hein ?? Mais pourquoi, Osty ?"

L'elfe baissa tellement la voix qu'elle du se pencher pour entendre.

- "Maître Severus ne prendra pas la responsabilité de tuer… Maître Severus."

- "Quoi ? Mais il s'agit d'un simple apprentissage en potions, Osty !"

- "Le laboratoire est la deuxième porte à droite en entrant, Miss", déclara Osty de sa voix normale, avant de claquer des doigts pour disparaître, laissant Hermione regarder le vide, bouche-bée. Elle finit par se secouer, descendit l'escalier, et toqua timidement sur la deuxième porte à droite en question.

- "_Comment_ saviez vous où j'étais, Miss Granger", siffla le professeur Snape dangereusement.

A cette question, _lui_ n'aurait pas perdu son sang froid et se serait répondu qu'il s'était vu entrer dans cette même pièce, ou tout simplement qu'Osty lui avait dit. Mais Hermione n'avait pas la même présence d'esprit que lui face à un adversaire déconcertant, et elle se contenta de bredouiller des mots sans suite.

- "Je.. heu… Osty… lettre…"

- "Osty ?" demanda le professeur Snape d'une voix radoucie. Son regard tomba sur la lettre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains tremblantes.

Il lui tourna le dos et rentra dans son laboratoire, elle le suivit. Il resta au milieu de la pièce, elle s'arrêta quelques pas après le seuil.

Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, mais la pièce n'était pas éclairée à la bougie ; il s'agissait en fait de néons moldus, qui semblait reproduire la lumière du jour. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'éclairage moldu chez un sorcier, mais elle réfréna les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Le marbre était le même que dans le couloir, trois étagères l'une en dessous de l'autre s'étalaient sur trois murs, remplies de bocaux et d'ingrédients ; sur le dernier mur, celui de la porte, des chaudrons étaient pendus à des crochets. Il y avait des tables de toutes tailles, et plusieurs supports pour fioles.

Il s'agissait à l'évidence d'un laboratoire très moderne, qui n'avait rien à voir avec les cachots de Poudlard.

- "Alors", dit-il d'une voix étudiée. "Vous venez m'apporter votre lettre de démission, Miss Granger ?"

- "Ma lettre de… ?" s'étrangla Hermione. "Mais pas du tout, professeur ! Osty m'a dit que vous vérifiiez tout ce qui sortait du manoir, et je suis venue vous demander la permission et les moyens d'envoyer cette lettre à Harry et Ron !"

Soudainement, la barrière de ses émotions rompit, et elle déversa en vrac toutes ses frustrations.

- "J'ai refusé les plus grands maîtres de potions du monde pour être avec vous ! J'ai campé devant votre porte pendant cinq mois, personne n'y a jamais cru sauf moi ! Je suis enfin là depuis deux jours et mes amis ne sont pas d'accord avec ma décision même s'ils le cachent bien, Minerva pense qu'elle ne me reverra plus jamais, et vous m'ignorez complètement ! Vous m'avez à peine adressé la parole et je me demande si un jour vous allez m'apprendre à faire une potion ! Est-ce que je suis censée apprendre toute seule ? Je fais tout pour obtenir votre approbation, et vous ne me regardez jamais ! Et maintenant, après m'avoir dit qu'on ne pouvait pas annuler le serment fait, vous pensez que je viens vous apporter une lettre de démission ! Il me semble que vous pourriez au moins m'apprendre ce que je dois faire, je vous ai toujours fait confiance, même en septième année, et vous ne me croyez même pas capable de faire un thé, je pense !"

- "Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton, Granger !" tonna-t-il d'une voix qui fit vibrer tous les bocaux. "Je ne vous permets pas de _discuter_ mes principes d'éducation !"

Il s'était rapproché bien au-delà de la limite des un mètre cinquante, au-delà même des cinquante centimètres. Son nez touchait presque le sien, et elle ne voyait pas grand chose d'autre que ses yeux. Il ne lui semblait pas qu'ils avaient déjà été aussi noirs, elle tombait tout au fond du précipice de ses yeux noirs, et comme lorsqu'ils avaient signé son apprentissage, sa voix résonnait dans ton son corps et toute son âme, comme s'il la possédait entièrement.

- "Je ne vous permets pas de répliquer ou d'élever la voix en ma présence", disait-il d'une voix sans réplique. "Je ne vous permets pas de me reprocher quoi que ce soit, Granger ! Et surtout, je. ne. vous. permets. _pas_. de me faire confiance."

Elle fut tellement surprise que le contact en fut rompu, et il se replaça précipitamment à bonne distance d'elle.

- "Vous ne me permettez pas de vous faire confiance ?" demanda-t-elle, complètement sous le choc.

- "Exactement, Miss Granger. Maintenant, donnez-moi cette lettre et sortez de mon laboratoire."

Il s'avança, elle recula vers le mur, serrant sa lettre.

- "Je fais confiance à qui je veux, monsieur ! C'était tout à fait mon droit de vous faire confiance !" Il s'approcha d'elle et elle s'éloigna de lui.

- "Vous n'avez aucun jugement, Granger ! Vous mettez votre vie en danger à force de faire confiance aux gens !"

- "Êtes vous en train de me dire que j'avais tort, monsieur ? Je vous ai vu, pendant la bataille ! Vous nous avez protégés, Harry et moi !"

- "Vous ne devriez pas jouer votre vie sur la confiance, Granger", siffla-t-il en avançant d'un pas. "Qu'est ce qui vous prouve que je ne vais pas vous trahir ? Je peux très bien vous tuer, là, maintenant !"

- "Rien ne me le prouve, monsieur", dit-elle, la tête haute, en reculant d'autant qu'il s'était avancé, et il avança d'autant qu'elle s'était reculée.

- "Et qu'est ce qui me prouve, à moi, que vous me faites confiance et qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une ruse de votre part pour que je vous fasse confiance en retour ?"

- "Si vous mettez en doute ma parole, professeur, vous êtes libre de regardez", et elle s'avança vers lui, les yeux à nu.

Il battit en retraite à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, la scrutant derrière son rideau de cheveux noirs, la mâchoire serrée.

- "A quoi jouez-vous, Granger ?" cria-t-il en perdant son sang froid de nouveau. "Je viens de vous dire de ne jamais me faire confiance, et vous voulez que j'utilise la légilimancie contre vous ! Vous ne comprenez donc rien ? Vous devez vous protéger, pas vous livrer sans défense ! Sortez d'ici !"

La veille, ou même le matin, Hermione serait sortie pour ne jamais revenir. Mais son courage Gryffondorien se montrait enfin, et elle comptait en profiter. Après avoir défendu le professeur Snape contre Harry, elle pouvait le défendre contre le professeur Snape lui-même. Tout en elle lui faisait aveuglement confiance, et c'était comme s'il la poussait lui-même à le défendre malgré tout, et elle croyait deviner au fond de ses insondables yeux noirs un espoir depuis longtemps éteint.

Elle le rejoignit à l'autre bout de la pièce, et il fit le tour du mur comme elle venait de le faire.

- "Mais si je me souviens bien, monsieur, vous n'avez pas réussi à me convaincre que vous étiez indigne de ma confiance. S'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens de vous convaincre, vous, que je vous accorde toute ma confiance, je vous supplie d'utiliser la légilimancie pour résoudre ce petit différend."

- "Je refuse d'utiliser la légilimancie sur vous, Granger ! sortez vous cette idée de la tête !"

- "Je croyais que je ne pouvais pas vous faire confiance monsieur ? Si je ne le pouvais pas, ne croyez-vous pas que vous seriez déjà en train d'utiliser mes souvenirs contre moi ?" dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Il fit rapidement deux pas vers la porte, elle le suivit.

- "Cessez immédiatement ce petit jeu", gronda-t-il en se rapprochant à son tour d'elle, trop vite pour qu'elle puisse reculer avant qu'ils ne soient nez à nez. Il tendit la main et attrapa sa lettre, et lorsqu'elle perdit prise sur ce petit bout de parchemin, l'horreur de la situation lui parvint enfin. Elle avait tenu tête au professeur Snape, dans son propre laboratoire, lui avait délibérément désobéi, lui avait répondu, et l'avait forcé à reculer. Il allait rompre leur apprentissage, la tuer sur place, l'humilier, peut-être ! Elle avait commis l'imprudence de croire qu'elle pouvait l'emporter… Elle recula de nouveau, mais il avait manœuvré de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve dos au mur, entre lui et les pierres. La peur lui serra le ventre.

- "Je vais m'arranger pour que cette lettre parvienne à Potter et Weasley", murmura-t-il à la fois triomphalement et de façon doucereuse. "Si j'apprends que vous leur avez révélé plus que vous n'en auriez du, je vous assure que vous le regretterez amèrement. Et croyez-moi", ajouta-t-il, "je le saurais tôt ou tard."

Il ne la touchait pas, il ne manquait qu'un ou deux millimètres pour que leurs habits se frôlent, mais ses bras placés de part et d'autre de son corps empêchaient toute tentative de fuite, et elle devait lever la tête pour voir ses yeux, à peine baissés vers elle. Il ne lui était jamais apparu si clairement qu'elle faisait deux têtes de moins que lui.

- "Vous ne devriez pas jouer à ce qui vous dépasse, Miss Granger, mais vous avez prouvé, à défaut qu'on puisse me faire confiance, que vous souhaitiez réellement cet apprentissage. Je vous donne cette nuit encore pour réfléchir à votre situation. Demain, nous commencerons votre entraînement."

Il alla ouvrir la porte, et elle s'y dirigea, les jambes flageolantes.

- "La déception est quelque chose que je prends très mal", lui dit-il alors qu'elle passait devant lui. "Aussi je vous conseille… de ne pas me décevoir…" finit-il dans un murmure glaçant.


	8. My power over you grows stronger yet

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google pour les potions, et mes plus plates excuses à Damocles.

Titre du chapitre : "The Phantom of the Opera", Nightwish.

**Merci** à **vivi**, **Ilda**, **jones17**, **guignou**, **Mephitis**, **gabriell/babypearl**, **Alatariel Melawen**, et **Eileen19** pour vos reviews ! Merci à tous mes Dalton, à mes lectrices et à mes lecteurs (ben quoi? on sait jamais…) !

**vivi** : Merci pour ta review ! Si leurs prises de tête vont continuer ? Eh bah, tu verras ça ! Mais oui, un peu suicidaire dans le dernier chapitre… Même si elle s'en est rendue compte, comme tu vas le voir !

**Eileen19** : Merci pour ta review ! Je sais que Severus n'est pas agréable mais je ne peux pas (enfin, je pourrais. Rectifions-nous : je ne veux pas) le rendre moins susceptible dès le début de la fic'. Hermione va devoir gagner sa confiance ! (oui, parce que dans l'esprit d'un Snape, venir toquer à une porte pendant 5 mois n'est pas une preuve suffisante). Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais bien t'entendre avec le POV Harry qu'on verra dans quelques chapitres !

Oui –je sais ce que vous allez dire. Ce chapitre n'est pas le meilleur, mais je dois le poster quand même, c'est un chapitre de transition (bon, ce sont _tous_ des chapitres de transition, en un sens…) nécessaire pour la suite. Rassurez-vous, il y aura du Hermione/Severus dans le prochain (où le véritable apprentissage commence _enfin_), et ce sera le cas pour la très grande majorité des chapitres jusqu'à la fin. Et puis, c'est nécessaire pour le contraste par rapport au dernier et au prochain. J'ai tout de même un brin d'affection pour celui-ci, surtout à cause de la dernière phrase que j'ai passé plus de temps à remanier que les 8 premiers chapitres réunis... khalie– je te la dédie !

* * *

**--Chapitre 8 : My power over you grows stronger yet.**

A l'heure du dîner, Osty toqua à la porte d'Hermione et lorsqu'elle l'invita à entrer, il posa un plateau repas sur son bureau. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur, mais celles-ci continuaient de couler sur ses joues pâlies.

Osty vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- "Miss ne doit pas pleurer", dit-il d'une voix douce. "Miss ne doit pas pleurer maintenant…"

- "Ton maître me déteste", sanglota-t-elle. "Mes amis avaient raison, je n'aurais jamais dû espérer…"

- "Miss doit rappeler à Miss ce que Osty lui a déjà dit, Miss", lui dit-il en la regardant de ses grands yeux désolés.

Mais elle s'en rappelait ! Elle pouvait l'entendre lui dire. « Miss doit interpréter les réactions de Maître Severus, et Miss doit se rappeler que tout ce que dit ou fait Maître Severus veut dire plus qu'une seule chose. » Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne savait plus…

- "Mais je ne sais pas comment faire, Osty ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il pense, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut de moi."

Elle fondit en larmes de nouveau, et Osty s'installa sur ses genoux. Elle le câlina comme elle l'aurait fait avec un ours en peluche ou avec Pattenrond. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un elfe de maison prendre soin, physiquement, d'un être humain, et elle comprit mieux pourquoi on confiait les nouveau-nés à l'elfe familial. Cela lui rappela qu'Osty avait élevé le professeur Snape, et redoubla ses pleurs.

Lorsqu'elle se fut un peu calmée, Osty fourragea dans sa valise et lui tendit un mouchoir.

- "Maître Severus a dit à Miss que Miss ne pouvait pas reculer une fois que Miss avait signé. Ceci est faux. Les apprentis ont un jour pour changer d'avis."

Le cerveau d'Hermione tournait à toute vitesse. Donc, demain, elle ne pourrait plus changer d'avis, mais aujourd'hui, elle pouvait encore. « Je vous donne cette nuit encore pour réfléchir à votre situation »…

- "Osty, tu veux dire que le professeur Snape voulait me décourager ou me tester ?"

- "Osty peut dire seulement des faits, Miss. Le fait est que Miss pourrait encore partir sans revenir. Seul Maître Severus sait ce que Maître Severus veut. Miss doit interpréter toute seule : Osty ne peut pas aider Miss, il garde les secrets de Maître Severus. Mais Osty conseille à Miss de garder tout le temps deux choses : ce que fait et ce que dit Maître Severus veut dire plus qu'une seule chose, et Maître Severus", il s'interrompit avant de lui livrer le deuxième secret, parlant plus bas, "Maître Severus peut mentir jusqu'à la mort si Maître Severus trouve que le mensonge est nécessaire à la sécurité de Maître Severus."

- "Comment ?" elle repassa la dernière phrase dans sa tête. "Tu veux dire que le professeur Snape est capable de mentir, même si cela doit entraîner sa mort, pour ne pas mourir ?" Cela n'avait pas de sens…

- "Maître Severus n'a pas peur de la mort", dit Osty comme si cette phrase était censée illuminer Hermione dans l'instant. En l'occurrence, elle se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer, n'ayant pas vraiment senti toutes les implications de son affirmation.

- "Miss doit savoir", reprit l'elfe d'une voix plus nerveuse, ce qui lui donna l'impression qu'il n'avait pas _vraiment_ le droit de lui dire ce qu'il voulait lui dire, "que Maître Severus a peur de…"

Il y eut un éclair, un coup de tonnerre, et ce fut le déluge, une véritable trombe d'eau qui s'abattait sur le manoir.

- "Osty en a trop dit", marmonna l'elfe. "Osty ne pourra pas toujours expliquer à Miss ce que Maître Severus dit, mais Miss doit toujours garder en tête ce qu'Osty lui a dit ce soir."

Il pressa son pouce et son annulaire l'un contre l'autre, comme pour les claquer. "Osty !" s'écria Hermione. "Attends!"

"Ne me laisse pas seule !"

L'elfe leva ses yeux vers elle, surpris, puis il lui sourit doucement.

- "Miss ne sera jamais seule, à présent ! Maître Severus est là… quelque part. Toujours."

Comme au ralentit, elle vit son pouce glisser sur son autre doigt, puis il y eut un claquement, et il n'était plus là. Elle voulait se sentir seule, quelque part, et s'apitoyer sur son sort, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle sentait _sa_ présence s'insinuer dans sa tête, son corps… et son cœur.

D'une certaine manière, elle _l'avait_ pour elle, toujours. Lorsqu'ils avaient signé leur apprentissage, il l'avait forcément remarqué, ils étaient _forcément_ liés. Mais elle savait aussi que même si sa présence était dans son corps, il ne s'était pas donné à elle. Elle savait qu'il ne serait pas _à_ elle avant longtemps. Pas comme elle souhaitait. Pas de la manière où il lèverait son regard sombre sur elle pour l'envelopper, pas pour la noyer. Où il la réchaufferait de sa voix au lieu de la glacer. Et où il la considérerait comme une apprentie efficace, et pas comme un termite à écraser…

Elle voulait obtenir un léger hochement de tête lorsqu'elle parlait au lieu d'un dédain palpable, lui démontrant qu'elle ne lui apportait rien, qu'elle n'était rien d'autre à ses yeux qu'une Miss Je Sais Tout.

Elle voulait comprendre comment il fonctionnait, savoir comment il fallait agir pour lui plaire, et qu'il lui fasse assez confiance pour se confier à elle au lieu de faire tout pour l'éloigner et la tenir à distance.

Il avait l'air de faire confiance à Osty. Sans doute parce qu'Osty l'avait connu trop jeune pour qu'il ait pu l'éloigner. Elle n'aurait pas cette chance. Elle avait souvent entendu, et souvent lu, que le seul moyen de passer les défenses d'un animal sauvage était de le soigner lorsqu'il était blessé, en profitant de son état de faiblesse pour qu'il ne puisse pas faire autrement que de vous faire confiance. Mais elle ne voulait pas souhaiter que le professeur Snape soit blessé, simplement pour qu'elle puisse le soigner… Voldemort détruit, il n'était plus sous sa coupe et les probabilités pour qu'il revienne un jour blessé au manoir étaient de toute façon faibles. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il souffre.

Elle pouvait travailler dur, mais tous ses efforts dans ce domaine pendant toutes les années où il avait été son professeur s'étaient révélés assez inutiles.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos, découragée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait, elle ne pouvait pas prévoir ses sautes d'humeur, et tout ce qu'elle savait était que tout ce qu'il disait cachait autre chose qui n'était pas forcément le contraire, et qu'il pouvait aller jusqu'à sa mort pour lui cacher ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu dire.

Mais quoi qu'ait voulu dire, ou faire, le professeur Snape, elle ne laisserait pas tomber cet apprentissage. Elle ferait tout pour devenir une maîtresse des potions, et elle lui prouverait. Quoi, elle ne savait pas. Mais elle lui prouverait.

Elle se glissa sous ses draps, et essaya de dormir. Ses pensées commençaient à se brouiller, sans qu'elle parvienne à distinguer ses rêves de la réalité, remuants la journée dans une farandole confuse de couleurs et de sons. Alors qu'elle glissait doucement vers le sommeil, elle se rappela brusquement de quelque chose, se redressa dans un sursaut sur son lit, et sortit un calepin moldu et sa plume.

Elle nota les trois questions qu'elle lui avait posées, ce jour là, sur le chemin de Traverse, et apposa une croix sur les deux qui l'avaient énervé. Puis elle posa soigneusement le carnet sous son oreiller, et s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

Pendant qu'elle dormait, Severus Snape était debout dans son étage détruit, statue de cire aux yeux vides, fixant sans la voir la tempête qui s'abattait sur lui.


	9. I did my best to please you

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google pour les potions, et mes plus plates excuses à Damocles.

Titre du chapitre : "Destroyed", Within Temptation (soit plus ou moins : "J'ai fait de mon mieux pour te (vous) plaire, mais ce n'était jamais suffisant")

**Merci** à **Alatariel Melawen**, **Mephitis**, **France Malefoy**, **vivi**, **Lyane de Rivesen**, **jones17**, **Eileen19**, et **cixy **pour vos reviews ! Merci à tous mes Dalton, à mes lectrices, et à mes lecteurs !

**vivi** : Merci pour ta review ! Ah, le journal, ça ne se passera peut-être pas tout à fait comme prévu… Quant à Osty : aha, il sait tout ! Mais il ne peut pas dire tant de choses que ça, par "respect" par rapport à son Maître… m'enfin, il aide bien Hermione quand même. Et, je "plussoie" : pas simple, le Severus…

**Eileen19** : Merci pour ta review ! Pour être franche, j'attendais ce genre de remarques avant ! Il y a des choses que tu t'expliques mal, comme Hermione ? Justement, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit l'objectif recherché… Je comprends que ça ne te convienne pas, bien sûr, mais c'est le but, qu'on "découvre" Severus au travers d'Hermione. Il y aura du POV Severus au fur et à mesure qu'elle gagne sa confiance, pas avant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione l'agace ? Je pense que la réponse est dans les livres… Dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-il accepté l'apprentissage ? Déjà –elle l'a demandé pendant _5_ mois. Ensuite –il y a une autre raison qu'on verra plus tard. Pourquoi est ce qu'il la garde à distance ? Il me semble que c'est dans le personnage, de garder les gens à distance… un réflexe de protection que lui a ici la particularité de faire "physiquement". Encore une fois je t'assure (enfin, c'est valable pour tout le monde) que toutes les questions trouveront réponse, mais vraiment, pas tout de suite… et le pire, c'est que c'est fait exprès. Je sais que généralement on sait ce que Severus pense mais ici, il va falloir attendre qu'Hermione elle-même l'apprenne… (oui, je vous donne la permission de m'étriper). Bon, peut-être aussi que le tout "passe" mieux lu à la suite, je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais pas vous –mais Hermione l'attendait, ce chapitre : Le véritable apprentissage commence ! J'aime autant vous prévenir, vous avez tout le cours du professeur Snape… Lasiurys, ou l'art de faire travailler les gens le dimanche.

La plupart des ingrédients des potions "de base" sont ceux que JK avait inventé, mais leur utilité dans la potion, les dérivés de ces mêmes potions, les différences entre les chaudrons et les différents ustensiles, ne sont pas dans les livres. Non, non, c'est moi qui ai rajouté ça, pour faire plaisir à Severus (eh oui, mais il vous expliquera lui-même ses théories, hein. Il le fait tellement mieux que moi).

* * *

**--Chapitre 9 : I did my best to please you -But my best was never good enough.**

- "Debout, Miss Granger !" intima quelqu'un. Elle battit des paupières et distingua plus ou moins le professeur Snape, à quelques pas de son lit. Voyant qu'elle ne se levait pas, il s'approcha, la saisit par les épaules, et la secoua deux ou trois fois.

- "Dans la salle à manger, maintenant !"

Et il sortit.

Une fois qu'Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle ne venait pas d'avoir une hallucination, elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et dévala les escaliers en marmonnant "Merlin, Merlin, Merlin" pour elle-même. Elle avait pris au moins une dizaine de minutes, il avait dit « maintenant » et il allait la tuer sur pied.

Elle entra, il l'attendait. Il y avait un bout de toast beurré à sa place, et il lui lança un regard qui signifiait de toute évidence « mangez ceci, sans commentaires, et ne vous attendez pas à avoir une seule tranche de plus ».

Lui tira de sa poche le flacon qu'il avait acheté la veille chez l'apothicaire, en versa quelques gouttes dans un verre, rajouta un fond d'eau, et l'avala d'un coup. Elle fourra le reste du toast dans sa bouche, réussit à se lever quelques secondes seulement après lui, et en fut étrangement fière.

Ils se rendirent dans le laboratoire, et Hermione trépignait à la fois d'impatience et d'appréhension. Enfin, enfin ! son véritable apprentissage commençait.

Dès qu'elle eut franchi le seuil, il l'arrêta d'une main, lui tendit les chaussures de sécurité qu'ils avaient acheté et qu'il sortait d'elle ne savait où, et lui dit d'une voix basse sans émotion particulière qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas pénétrer dans son laboratoire sans être équipée de ces chaussures.

- "Bien, Miss Granger. Si nous sommes en privé, vous pouvez m'appeler professeur ou monsieur comme bon vous semble. Si nous sommes en compagnie, vous m'appellerez Maître. Vous ne parlerez pas, sauf pour dire « Oui, professeur ». Au laboratoire, vous utiliserez ce chaudron, un modèle E835, sauf si je vous demande explicitement d'en prendre un autre."

Il agita sa baguette et la porte se referma. Il avait les mains derrière son dos et marchait le long des chaudrons, exactement de la même manière que lorsqu'il faisait cours.

- "Le E835 n'est pas le meilleur chaudron pour la plupart des potions ; on en obtient des meilleures avec d'autres modèles. Cependant, il a la particularité d'être neutre en tout : matière, épaisseur du fond, résistance à la chaleur, réactions aux ingrédients. En attendant que vous soyez en mesure de choisir votre chaudron par rapport à votre potion, vous allez donc utiliser celui-ci, qui est comme vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, de la même série que celui que vous aviez en cours, mais de bien meilleure qualité."

Il se retourna et la jugea du regard.

- "Vous avez compris, Miss Granger ?"

- "Oui, professeur", répondit-elle.

- "Bien."

Il lui tendit les gants en peau de dragons, violets.

- "Les ingrédients de potions de couleur violettes sont rares. Vous voyez ainsi les risques de ne pas voir un ingrédient qui peut être toxique sur vos gants diminuer. Vous mettrez toujours vos gants avant de travailler sur une potion. Ils sont très ajustés ce qui devrait vous permettre de travailler sans gêne."

- "Oui, professeur."

- "J'imagine que vous pouvez me réciter les ingrédients d'une potion de ratatinage, miss Granger ?"

- "On utilise des sangsues, un foie de rat, des racines de marguerite coupées, des chenilles en tranches, et des figues pelées, professeur."

- "Et maintenant, Miss Granger, est ce que vous savez la fonction qu'occupe chacun de ces ingrédients dans cette potion particulière ?"

- "Les marguerites sont connues pour leurs vertues calmantes et antispasmodiques, la figue dégage les voies respiratoires, le fo—"

Il leva une main pour l'interrompre, sans la gratifier d'une parole, se pencha légèrement en avant et ses lèvres découvrirent légèrement ses dents.

- "Miss Granger", siffla-t-il, "voilà précisément pourquoi vous n'avez jamais eu un « O » en potions. Vous vous contentez de réciter ce que vous avez appris par cœur dans des centaines de livres, sans vous donner la peine de réfléchir un instant à ce que vous dites." Il se redressa, et il semblait si grand, soudainement, et elle si petite, à ses pieds. "Vous pensiez qu'on ne peut pas apprendre le Vol dans les livres, n'est ce pas ?" Un geste de sa main suffit à la dissuader de commenter. "Je vais vous apprendre quelque chose que vous n'avez jamais compris, Miss Granger. On ne peut pas plus apprendre les potions dans les livres qu'on peut y prendre des leçons de Quidditch ou", il marqua un léger temps d'arrêt, "à vivre."

Il passa une main fébrile sur son visage, avant de pincer fortement l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son majeur. Il inspira profondément et ses yeux fiévreux –quand étaient-ils devenus fiévreux ?- la mesurèrent.

- "Je ne vous demande pas d'apprendre tous les livres de potions que vous trouvez", il ponctua sa phrase d'un vague geste d'une main tremblante, "je vous demande de _comprendre_ ce que vous faites et pourquoi vous le faites. En l'occurrence, vous me dites que la marguerite a des vertus anti-spasmodiques et calmantes. C'est exactement ce que vous dira n'importe quel livre de potions, cependant ça n'a aucun rapport avec la potion de ratatinage. Ce qui est essentiel à cette potion n'est pas la marguerite, mais la façon dont elles sont coupées, très fines, presque réduites en bouillie. La marguerite étant une fleur assez grande, elle est diminuée et c'est cela qui en fait un ingrédient. On obtiendrait une potion de ratatinage toute aussi réussie en utilisant un bégonia."

L'idée qu'on puisse remplacer une marguerite par un bégonia dans une potion de ratatinage lui semblait à peu près aussi incongrue que si le professeur Snape lui avait annoncé qu'on pouvait tout à fait remplacer Harry par un poireau. Puis, elle se dit que ça ne devait pas être très éloigné de l'opinion que le professeur Snape avait de Harry et elle ne put retenir un sourire. Il la regarda d'un air soupçonneux, et agita de nouveau ses longs doigts dans un mouvement saccadé.

- "Est ce que vous comprenez, Miss Granger ?" dit-il d'une voix pressante, comme si la réponse l'intéressait vraiment. Il ne l'attendit cependant pas. "Vous savez déjà tout ce que les livres peuvent vous apprendre, vous devez vous séparer de la notion que vous avez des potions. Il faut que vous regardiez l'effet que vous souhaitez obtenir, la préparation et la sorte d'ingrédients qu'il vous faut pour cela, et faire la potion, et pas partir des ingrédients pour aller vers la potion." Son front perlait de sueur, ses gestes se faisaient plus grands, comme s'ils avaient été contenus trop longtemps et qu'il les libérait enfin, tout son corps frémissait, et ses mains étaient agitées par de véritables soubresauts. "Oubliez les livres, oubliez ce que vous savez ! Utilisez votre cerveau !" Il poussa un long soupir haché. "Quel est l'intérêt de la figue pelée dans une potion de ratatinage, Miss Granger ?"

- "Eh bien…" ça devait être la même chose qu'avec la marguerite, c'est-à-dire que la peau elle-même comptait, et pas le fruit. "On enlève à la figue son enveloppe ?"

- "Exactement, Miss Granger !" Ses yeux se couvraient d'un léger voile. "Donc, par quoi pourrait-on remplacer la figue ?"

- "Par… une… orange, professeur ?"

- "Par exemple ! Les chenilles en tranche, Miss Granger ?"

- "L'important est que l'animal soit tranché donc… on peut utiliser… une araignée ?"

Cette fois-ci, elle crut déceler un sourire au fond des pupilles illuminées, comme si un volcan tout entier brûlait en lui. Mais ce pouvait être aussi bien la fièvre, ou l'éclairage.

- "Et maintenant, des sangsues, Miss Granger ?"

Des sangsues ? La sangsue avait des propriétés anesthésiques, anticoagulantes… mais effectivement, quel était le rapport avec une potion de ratatinage ? La sangsue était suceuse de sang…

- "Elle vide les gens de leur sang, professeur ? Alors… ils rétrécissent, n'est ce pas ?"

- "Peut-on remplacer la sangsue, Miss Granger ?"

- "On peut la remplacer par un… par un autre animal suceur de sang, professeur. Un moustique femelle ?"

Elle commençait à comprendre, à entrevoir ce qu'il voulait lui expliquer. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi prendre une sangsue et ne pas noter « animal suceur de sang » ou « fleur à hacher » ? La potion était normalisée avec des ingrédients spéciaux, pourquoi en chercher d'autres ?

- "Le foie de rat, Miss Granger."

- "Il permet… le foie permet… la décomposition des aliments ?"

- "Plus exactement Miss Granger, c'est un agent de destruction, recyclage, en un mot : modification d'une chose à l'autre. Peut-on remplacer le foie de rat par autre chose, Miss Granger ?"

- "Je… je ne pense pas, monsieur. Peut-être avec le foie d'un autre animal ?"

- "Le rat est efficace parce que c'est un rongeur. Il peut donc détruire en rongeant, si l'on parle d'une manière imagée. On peut donc envisager de remplacer le rat par un lapin."

Il cligna des paupières, et quelque chose dans ses yeux se remit en place. Il n'avait plus le regard trouble. Ses mains se stabilisèrent, il n'avait plus l'air fiévreux. Il regarda dans sa direction générale avant de lui parler, ce qu'elle devait sans doute considérer comme un progrès.

- "Bien, Miss Granger. Vous allez faire une potion de ratatinage à base de sangsues, de foie de rat, de chenilles, de figues et de marguerite. Quand ce sera fini, vous ferez une potion de ratatinage à base de bégonia, d'orange, d'araignée, de moustique et de foie de lapin. Vous testerez les deux potions sur deux grenouilles, et vous observerez la différence."

Hermione réalisa les deux potions sans difficulté. La première, avec le foie de rat, devint vert clair comme prévu. L'autre était bleu pâle. Une certaine appréhension tordait ses propres entrailles. Pendant tout ce temps, le professeur Snape s'était accoudé au mur, derrière elle, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais qu'elle le sentait l'observer.

Avec précaution, elle donna à l'une et l'autre des grenouilles l'une et l'autre des potions. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien, puis elle eut en face d'elle deux têtards.

Elle sentit le professeur Snape arriver derrière elle, la contourner, et regarder les deux têtards de loin. Il remonta ses yeux vers les siens, et il serait en train de la regarder, _vraiment_, si elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il voyait à travers d'elle, et qu'il contemplait la porte.

- "Vous voyez, Miss Granger", dit-il d'une voix étrangement douce, "vous avez fait deux potions aux effets radicalement identiques. Vous auriez pu en faire une troisième, ou même une dizaine. Vous auriez même pu faire une potion qui ne comportait pas de fleur, ni de fruit, ni de foie, ni même de suceur de sang. Vous avez des milliers de façons d'arriver à un résultat, mais il n'y a qu'une seule potion qui s'appelle effectivement une potion de ratatinage. Les autres sont des potions génériques, généralement vendues moins chères. Mais voilà quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas appris chez les _autres_, Miss Granger. N'importe qui peut faire une potion de ratatinage, mais seul un Maître des Potions peut _créer_ une potion qui permet de faire rapetisser les choses. Nous sommes là pour inventer des nouvelles potions. Nous faisons de l'art, nous savons des choses que personne à part nous ne pourrait faire. Nous ne sommes pas là pour répéter ce que des milliers de gens ont fait avant nous ni pour faire ce qu'un simple première année pourrait reproduire de façon adéquate. Nous sommes là pour comprendre l'essence même des Potions, et de là les mettre à notre service. Vous comprenez ça, Miss Granger ?" et cette fois-ci, il attendit la réponse.

- "Oui, professeur."


	10. That voice which calls to me

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.

Titre du chapitre : "The Phantom of the Opera", Nightwish ("Cette voix qui m'appelle")

**Merci** à **Snapinou**(x7!), **vivi**, **jones17**, **Ptite-Lilas**, **lillylabiche**, **Dancetaria**, **cixy**, **France Malefoy**, **Ilda**, **Wonka**, **Luscinia**, **khalie**, **guignou**, **Eileen19**, **Mephitis**, **Groumd**, **gabriell/babypearl** et **Lyane de Rivesen** pour vos reviews ! Vraiment, woa. Mon ordinateur est toujours en train de se moquer de mon air ébahi en voyant tous vos messages… Merci à mes Dalton, à mes lectrices et à mes lecteurs !

**vivi **: Merci pour ta review ! Ben, j'ai toujours trouvé que Severus expliquait bien quand il ne s'énervait pas… et puis il fait toujours de ces monologues d'intro, comme celui en première année (Hermione ! Sors du corps de Lasiurys !). Bon, bref ! Effectivement, attends-toi aux sautes d'humeur !

**Wonka** : Merci pour ta review ! Ah mais, n'hésite pas à cliquer sur le bouton, enfin, je ne mords pas! (dit la fille qui a passé une heure à hésiter devant ce même bouton sur chaque chapitre de chaque SS/HG pendant deux ans avant de pouvoir surmonter son indécision maladive).  
Et puis avec un pseudo pareil, qui suis-je pour t'en vouloir ?  
Tout ça pour dire que : merci de lire ma fiction depuis le tout début ! Et, de rien pour Severus, c'est comme ça que je l'aime moi –s'arrête avant de partir dans une tirade sur Ô combien le Snape est Grand. Malade ? Oui et non. Bien entendu, il y a l'explication à venir, et bien entendu, c'est assez complexe (on parle de Severus, quand même).  
Bon, et puis si un jour l'envie te prend de parler (d'écrire, Lasiurys! D'écrire!) pendant 3 km, sache que ce n'est pas moi qui vais protester !

**Eileen19** : Merci pour ta review ! Bien sûr, que ça vaut la peine ! Après tout, quoi qu'on en dise, Severus reste quand même un immense maître des potions… Cela dit, si j'étais toi… je ne me fierais pas trop au dernier chapitre. Entendons-nous bien : Severus a toujours un caractère de chien, et… la journée n'est pas finie. Mais il est effectivement plus sympa par rapport à la veille, et ce n'est pas un hasard : il y a toujours une raison à ses sautes d'humeur !

Un chapitre plus (trèès) court que les précédents, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même –ça devrait remonter dans quelques chapitres. Par ailleurs, les titres commencent à partir du chapitre prochain à "coller" plus au contenu, donc, même si ce n'est pas si spoilant que ça, dites-moi quand même si vous les voulez…

* * *

**--Chapitre 10 : That voice which calls to me.**

- "Une potion qui aide la personne qui la boit à voir plus clair dans ses pensées ?"

Ils avaient fait cela toute la journée. Il lui donnait la fonction d'une potion, et elle devait lui fournir des ingrédients qui ne devaient pas être ceux de base. Le repas de midi était certainement passé, celui du soir aussi, elle avait faim, elle était épuisée et il n'arrêtait pas. « Regardez plus loin, Miss Granger, ne faites pas attention à la fatigue, ne faites pas attention à la faim ! »

Elle ne savait pas comment on pouvait remplacer des scarabées pilés, des racines de gingembre coupées et de la bile de tatou pour faire une potion ayant les même fonctions que la potion d'aiguise méninges.

Le rôle d'un ingrédient était défini par la façon dont il était coupé, la façon dont il devait être cuit, la fonction qu'il avait à la base, la représentation imaginaire du peuple par rapport à cet ingrédient… il fallait une culture impressionnante, qu'elle-même, malgré tous les livres qu'elle avait amassés, n'avait pas toujours.

Et encore, lui avait-il dit, il lui épargnait les difficultés que constituaient la compatibilité du chaudron, du récipient qui allait accueillir la potion quand elle serait terminée, la chaleur ambiante, et une foule d'autres critères qu'ils étudieraient plus tard.

Elle voyait ses yeux enfiévrés chaque fois qu'elle clignait de l'œil et elle entendait sa voix pressante lui lançant des potions, des ingrédients, qui se bousculaient dans sa tête en une foule emmêlée.

- "Miss Granger !!"

Elle avait eu une sorte de vertige, apparemment. Il l'assit sur une chaise, lui amena du sucre dans un verre d'eau, et répéta :

- "Une potion qui aide la personne qui la boit à voir plus clair dans ses pensées, Miss Granger ?"

Elle était tellement fatiguée, tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Alors il s'approcha d'elle, la souleva par les aisselles avec une aisance stupéfiante, et la plaça debout sur la table la plus proche, avant de se replacer à bonne distance.

- "Vous verrez mieux de là-haut, Miss Granger. Et maintenant, pour la dernière fois : de quels ingrédients avons-nous besoin pour aider une personne à voir plus clair dans ses pensées ?"

- "De… de la cannelle, monsieur ?"

- "Non, Granger !" et il avait l'air furieux. "Il ne suffit pas de remplacer une écorce par une autre ! Le gingembre combat les insuffisances biliaires, ce qui est renforcé par la bile de tatou… La bile favorise la digestion, ce qui, de façon imagée, est remplacé dans la potion pour favoriser la digestion de la _réflexion_. Il ne suffit pas de remplacer une épice par une autre, une fleur par une autre !!"

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, maintenant, et si elle avait été encore à Poudlard, Gryffondor aurait sûrement vu son capital de points diminuer considérablement. Vu son état de fatigue, il semblait encore plus impressionnant, et elle avait envie de se dissimuler sous la table, en partie parce qu'il lui faisait peur, et en partie parce qu'elle avait honte. Honte de ne pas savoir répondre à ses questions, honte par rapport à elle-même.

Il leva la main dans un geste impatient, et l'abattit sur la table où elle se tenait debout.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et Osty entra.

- "Maître", couina-t-il. "Le soir est déjà là, Maître… Maître Severus devrait laisser reposer Miss. Miss n'a pas mangé de la journée, Maître…"

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Hermione crut que le professeur Snape allait saisir son elfe par une main et l'étrangler, et la gifler elle-même. Elle vit ses poings se contracter, sa mâchoire se serrer, et ses narines se dilater. Elle le vit faire un pas furieux en avant.

Et puis, soudainement, il se redressa, cligna des yeux, et son regard était de nouveau sans expression.

- "Très bien, Osty. Emmène la manger, si c'est tout ce qui peut te faire plaisir."

Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel Hermione descendit avec précaution de la table, puis Osty demanda :

- "Maître… ne souhaite pas manger ?"

- "Non, Osty", soupira-t-il. "Je ne souhaite pas manger." Il battit des paupières et aboya : "Sortez, Granger ! Maintenant !"

Elle sentit son regard glacial la suivre, longtemps après être sortie du laboratoire.

Elle grignota ses lasagnes dans la salle à manger, Osty assis sur une chaise à côté. Elle sentait un vide oppressant dans sa poitrine, la table lui semblait extrêmement longue.

- "Le Maître est sorti, Miss". Ce qui devait expliquer la sensation d'être seule. "Osty espère que le Maître rentrera bientôt, il va geler et ce n'est pas prudent de rentrer quand il fait froid", lui dit-il d'un air inquiet.

Elle fut réveillée par un grand bruit. La porte claqua et elle entendit ses talons résonner sur le marbre. Elle n'avait encore jamais remarqué qu'il avait des légers talons à ses chaussures. Elle l'entendait monter l'escalier, et prendre le couloir de son étage. Cela l'étonna. Il y eut un silence puis il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

- "Miss Granger", dit-il, "une potion qui aide la personne qui la boit à voir plus clair dans ses pensées ?"

Elle voyait ses yeux briller étrangement dans le noir, comme deux flammes noires dans la nuit. Normalement, pensa-t-elle, les yeux devaient être illuminés par une lumière extérieure pour pouvoir briller.

- "Le romarin, professeur", s'entendit-elle dire. "La coccinelle pilée. Et… de la bile de tortue."

- "Pourquoi, Miss Granger ?"

- "Le romarin parce qu'il facilite l'évacuation de la bile. La coccinelle parce que, comme le scarabée, elle est réputée porter chance. Et la tortue, parce qu'elle a une carapace comme le tatou, et que c'est un animal intelligent."

- "Le tatou est un animal intelligent, Miss Granger ?"

- "Je ne sais pas, monsieur, mais le prénom « Tatou » désigne quelqu'un d'une grande lucidité."

- "Ça ira, Miss Granger. Pour ce soir."

Elle referma les yeux et elle l'entendit murmurer des listes sans fin d'ingrédients, de fonctions qui s'inséraient dans ses rêves.

"L'asphodèle, utilisée pour fleurir les tombes des morts" murmurait-il. "Lavande, propriétés antiseptiques. Dictame, contre l'épilepsie, la résistance au poison. Troène, pour lier. Orties, anti-inflammatoires, tonicité."

Il continuait la liste de sa voix grave, qui l'emmenait quelque part entre le sommeil et l'éveil, un rêve où se mélangeait des listes de plantes et d'animaux.

Elle se réveilla à 6 heures du matin. Il était parti, sans doute dans son étage. Lorsqu'elle tira les rideaux, elle constata que tout était recouvert de gelée blanche.

Au petit déjeuner, le professeur Snape la laissa prendre deux toasts. Il en pris la moitié d'un, et quatre gouttes –elle compta– de son petit flacon.


	11. Will I never free myself

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.

Titre du chapitre : "Jillian", Within Temptation ("Vais-je jamais me libérer en réparant mon erreur ?").

**Merci** à **vivi**, **Lyane de Rivesen**, **Groumd**, **Snapinou**, **angel of rainbow**, **cixy**, **kageroprincesse**, **France Malefoy**, **Mephitis**, **Luscinia**, **Mikishine**, **justabook**, **klemence**, **Mathilde**, **jones17**, **Alatariel Melawen**(x2), et **Eileen19** pour vos reviews ! Vous avez déjà dépassé les 100… vraiment, merci, je ne m'attendais pas à ça avant le chapitre 20 au moins…! Vous êtes formidables! (là, il y a une "séquence émotion", mais je vous l'épargne…) Merci à mes Dalton, à mes lectrices, et à mes lecteurs.

**vivi** : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est de manger, ça va revenir pas mal (qui aurait cru que c'était un thème important ?). Enfin, c'est plus important par rapport à Severus que par rapport à Hermione. Pour les toilettes, j'imagine qu'elle a le droit d'y aller^^ Ne vous étonnez pas si ce n'est pas précisé "et Hermione l'interrompit pour aller aux toilettes", ça cassait légèrement le rythme.  
Eh oui, mais bon rêver du prof avec le prof en question à côté, ça risque de la mettre dans une position embarrassante (non mais tout de suite ! une position morale, pas physique !!)

**Mathilde** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis super contente que ça te plaise, et voici la suite!

**Eileen19** : Merci pour ta review ! Eh bien, ce n'est pas seulement une question de privation... Snape lui-même ne mange pas beaucoup, et dort encore moins, donc ça lui passe un peu au-dessus de la tête, surtout quand il est en train de faire des potions. D'une certaine manière, ça ne lui vient pas à l'esprit qu'Hermione puisse avoir besoin de dormir. Il peut être très intelligent, mais question vie pratique il est un peu à côté de la plaque... c'est souvent comme ça chez les passionnés. Enfin bref, je suis contente que tu le trouves bizarre! (Si, si! Je vois que l'ambiance passe!) Mais ça ne risque pas de s'arranger beaucoup...

Heu, que voulais-je dire… ah oui… à votre avis, je remplace "disait Minerva" par "disait-on" dans le résumé ? Une revieweuse m'a fait remarqué que ça pouvait faire pairing Snape/McGo…

Ah –autre chose : même si le site ne fait pas la mise à jour sur la page principale tout de suite (idem pour ceux qui ont des alertes), le chapitre est bel et bien posté entre 8h et 8h30… donc n'hésitez pas à aller au chapitre précédent, vous devriez avoir la flèche pour le chapitre du jour (c'était clair ?)

Pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus sur Severus, un beau monologue !

* * *

**--Chapitre 11 : Will I never free myself by making it right ?**

- "Vous allez maintenant séparer cette potion dans 5 chaudrons, Miss Granger. Ce sont tous des E835. Vous mélangerez avec une cuillère en bois, une cuillère en argent, votre baguette magique, une cuillère en cuivre et une cuillère en or."

La potion lui paraissait bleue dans tous les cas.

- "Absolument pas, Granger", rugit le professeur Snape. "Vous avez devant vous un bleu de Berlin, un bleu cobalt, un bleu Klein, un bleu nuit et un bleu outremer ! Je vous croyais un peu plus observatrice !"

- "Je suis désolée, professeur…"

- "Être désolée ne suffit pas, Granger ! Une légère nuance peut faire toute la différence entre une potion réussie et une potion qu'il faut recommencer ! Vous devez savoir regarder ces nuances ! A partir de maintenant Granger, sur chaque objet, chaque chose sur laquelle vous posez les yeux, je veux que vous sachiez nommer exactement la couleur que vous voyez. C'est compris ?"

Elle hocha la tête, honteuse.

- "Bien, Miss Granger, vous aviez une potion avec les ingrédients officiels. Si vous mélangez cette potion avec votre baguette magique, elle sera neutre. Pas très puissante, mais sans danger d'overdose. Si vous mélangez avec une cuillère en bois, la potion sera ce qu'on appelle généralement « traditionnelle », c'est-à-dire un peu rustique que ce soit au niveau de la texture ou du goût, mais très efficace. Avec la cuillère en argent, votre potion agira plutôt sur votre cerveau, et sera actif en particulier sur les femmes. Au contraire, la potion mélangée à la cuillère en or agira plutôt sur les hommes. Quant au cuivre, il vous donnera une potion très douce, adaptée aux enfants et aux cas fragiles. Vous ne devez donc pas prendre vos ustensiles au hasard, vous devez les adapter par rapport au public concerné."

Elle prenait frénétiquement note dans sa tête, essayant de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il disait. Il y avait tellement de choses à apprendre, elle ne s'était jamais autant sentie stimulée intellectuellement. Il y avait là des choses, des savoirs, dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Aucun des essais qu'elle avait pu lire de différents Maîtres de Potions ne parlaient d'adapter la potion, de changer les ingrédients en fonction de la symbolique qu'ils représentaient.

- "Vous ne devez en aucun cas rester sur ce qu'indiquent les livres. Ils donnent la base de la potion, vous devez l'adapter en fonction de vos besoins. Cela signifie utiliser un chaudron ou un autre, une température ou un autre, un mélangeur ou un autre, changer les proportions selon ce que vous voulez obtenir."

- "Professeur ?" Elle hésita. "Comment les apothicaires et les magicomages font pour avoir en stock toutes les dérivés de la potion de base ?"

Il tourna la tête vers elle vivement, même si ses yeux ne la regardèrent pas directement. Il inspira bruyamment par le nez, comme au bord de perdre contrôle. Elle prit involontairement un pas en arrière. Il cligna des paupières et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il avait le regard habituellement froid de ses années à Poudlard.

- "Les apothicaires et les magicomages n'ont en stock que la potion de base, avec la température de base, le mélangeur de base, les ingrédients de base, les chaudrons de base. Ils les fabriquent eux-mêmes comme s'ils faisaient cuire des pâtes", sa voix monta d'un cran vers la fin de sa phrase. Il clignait ses yeux en parlant, et son masque glissait et se remettait en place à chaque battement de paupières, si bien qu'elle avait l'impression de voir des éclairs.

"Ça marche très bien avec les malades normaux, et puis un jour, lorsqu'ils ont un patient plus compliqué, la potion « ne marche pas »." Sa mâchoire se contractait dans un tic nerveux. Elle regardait, bouché bée, un volcan qui se retenait d'exploser, et dont, pour une fois, la lave n'avait pas l'air dirigée vers elle. Elle n'avait jamais, _jamais_, vu le professeur Snape perdre à ce point le contrôle de lui-même.

"Ils se tournent donc vers les Maîtres des Potions, qui examinent la potion, la refont en secret, et la redonne au patient. Rien ne change, bien sûr." Un sourire sans joie, une grimace haineuse déforma son visage. "Alors, ils désignent l'un d'eux, un stagiaire la plupart du temps, pour aller voir le monstre des cachots, c'est bien ça, Miss Granger ? Le moment vient où ils se battent entre eux. « Le meilleur Maître des Potions du monde, Madame… le seul qui puisse sauver votre fils… » « Un mangemort ? Vous n'y pensez pas, j'espère ? »."

Sa mâchoire restait serrée comme un étau, si bien qu'elle ne voyait pas comment il faisait pour parler. "Ils n'ont pas d'autres choix, n'est ce pas, Miss Granger ? De toute façon, le patient va mourir. Ils préfèrent ramener la faute sur un mangemort que sur Sainte Mangouste ou leurs propres stupidités. Le patient guérit, et ils veulent vous amener des fleurs et vous couvrir de louanges. Mais c'est trop tard pour cela, Miss Granger." Elle n'avait jamais vu ses yeux si dévorants, un flot de colère, et sûrement de douleur, qui émanait d'eux, par vagues, tellement qu'elle ne savait pas comment il pouvait en contenir autant.

"Trop tard, oui. Le monstre n'a pas changé, il est toujours un monstre, n'est ce pas étonnant, Miss Granger ? Ils partent, soulagés de pouvoir continuer à le haïr en paix, se demandant pourquoi il rejette leurs remerciements, eux qui sont si _bons_," il cracha le mot.

Il se tourna, mais elle voyait son dos frémir sous la tension. "Ils ne me trouveront pas ici, Miss Granger. Personne n'irait chercher un fantôme, encore moins le trouver…" il marqua une pause. "Excepté vous."

Lorsqu'il se retourna, elle tomba droit dans son regard.

- "Comment avez vous fait, Granger ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

- "J'ai… j'ai pensé… à vous… monsieur… et j'ai transplané." Elle n'avait pas spécialement peur, mais le fait qu'il lui demande de se justifier après un tel monologue la déstabilisait.

Il ferma ses paupières une seconde, le temps de rompre le lien visuel, et il recula au-delà du mètre cinquante qui les séparait habituellement.

- "Dehors, Granger", dit-il d'une voix sans expression.

Elle resta là.

- "DEHORS, GRANGER ! SORTEZ !"

S'il avait eu quelque chose sous la main, il lui aurait probablement jeté.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Hermione Granger pouvait dire plusieurs choses de son Maître. D'abord, il était un Maître des Potions unique en son genre. Ensuite, il n'utilisait pas son masque glacial tout le temps, mais seulement lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas garder son sang froid tout seul, auquel cas il lui était difficile de garder ses sentiments enfermés. Et finalement, il lui en avait révélé beaucoup trop sur lui, et il n'aimait pas _du tout_ ça.

Elle ne sursauta pas quand le tonnerre descendit sur le manoir. D'une certaine manière, elle s'y attendait. Elle ne fut pas non plus particulièrement surprise lorsque Osty vint la voir. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir le professeur Snape débarquer dans sa chambre, l'agripper par le bras, et la traîner dehors sous une pluie battante.


	12. I'm frightened by what I see

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.

Titre du chapitre : "Whisper", Within Temptation ("J'ai peur de ce que je vois")

**Merci** à **vivi**, **kageroprincesse**, **Groumd**, **ptitemel**, **gabrielle (babypearl)**, **jones17**, **cixy**, **Snapinou**, **Eileen19**, **Ilda**(x2), **Luscinia**, **Mephitis**, **klemence**, **Lyane de Rivesen**, **Wonka**, **Alatariel Melawen**, **justabook**, et **Samarachna** pour vos reviews ! Merci à mes Dalton, à mes lectrices et à mes lecteurs !

**vivi** : Merci pour ta review ! Encore la première pour reviewer, il faut croire que tu guettes le moment! Pour une fois (alors ça, c'est rare!) je peux te dire pourquoi Severus a réagit comme ça… C'est juste le résultat d'années de frustration. Il ne voulait pas craquer, il en dit plus que ce qu'il veut, ça l'énerve, et il craque encore plus. Mais si, il la traîne dehors pour lui remettre les idées en place (mais en fait, surtout pour _la_ punir parce qu'_il_ en a trop dit), et il a… hum… une méthode particulière.

**Eileen19** : Merci pour ta review ! J'avais raison dans mes prédictions, tu le trouves de plus en plus bizarre… Bon, eh bien, je n'ai pas encore perdu la main ! Faire tomber Hermione malade ? Non, j'ai bien peur que ce brave Severus ne préfère faire subir à son apprentie autre chose qu'une simple grippe…

**Wonka** : Merci pour ta review ! Commence à devenir cinglé ? Non, pas vraiment, disons simplement qu'avant on ne s'en rendait pas compte *grand sourire* Bon, je respire, j'espère bien que ça reste Le Snape, d'une façon ou d'une autre… Pour ce qui est d'Hermione… elle a signé, maintenant ! Même si elle _voulait_ fuir, elle ne pourrait pas, d'où l'ironie! Et, pourquoi il l'emmène sous la pluie? Réponse ce chapitre!

**Attention : mention du Sectumsempra** (sortilège de lacération). Pas de description graphique ou gore, mais vous êtes prévenus…

* * *

**--Chapitre 12 : ****I'm frightened by what I see.**

- "Professeur", cria-t-elle à travers l'orage, "où allons-nous ?"

- "Nous allons vous entraîner, Miss Granger."

Ils marchèrent un quart d'heure, en silence, le temps que le manoir ne soit plus à portée de vue. Elle nota avec un peu d'étonnement qu'il semblait faire un temps radieux à seulement quelques kilomètres de là. Le manoir devait avoir un micro climat.

- "Miss Granger, je suis blessé et je saigne abondamment. Arrangez-vous pour me faire une potion de régénération sanguine."

Elle ne put s'en empêcher : elle le fixa, ébahie, la bouche ouverte. Il leva un sourcil dédaigneux, et elle referma la bouche.

Elle n'avait pas de chaudron, pas d'ingrédients, pas de balance… il pleuvait abondamment et elle ne savait pas comment protéger le feu. Il était sans doute en train de se venger qu'elle l'ait poussé à en révéler plus qu'il ne le voulait.

- "Manque de motivation, Miss Granger ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix ironique. "Nous allons arranger ça."

Il sortit sa baguette, l'appliqua sur son bras, et murmura "Sectumsempra" d'un ton qu'on aurait presque pu qualifier d'amusé.

- "Excusez-moi, Miss Granger, je me vois dans l'obligation de m'asseoir. Une faiblesse passagère, vous comprenez."

Elle regarda avec horreur les robes du professeur Snape se tâcher d'une auréole de sang qui s'agrandissait à mesure que son teint cireux virait vers le blanc. Il lui fallu une poignée de secondes pour réagir, et elle s'en voulu de n'avoir pas été plus rapide.

- "Monsieur !" et elle le secoua. "Arrêtez !"

- "Dans un moment, Miss Granger", murmura-t-il d'un ton éteint.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne connaissait pas le contre sort pour le Sectumsempra... Elle serra son bras dans une vaine tentative d'arrêter le sang.

- "Ne vous agitez pas ainsi, Miss Granger."

Sa voix était très faible. Il murmura des incantations et finit par déclarer "La plaie est refermée, Miss Granger. Si j'étais vous, je commencerais ma potion."

Il ferma les yeux et elle cria "Non ! Monsieur !". Il les rouvrit et regarda dans le vide. Ses yeux vitreux lui firent peur.

Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, et finit par voir un tapis d'achillées. Elle se rendit compte que le professeur Snape ne l'avait finalement pas abandonnée dans un endroit sans ressources. Elle pendit les deux bouts de sa cape à une branche et plaça un nombre conséquent de capitules d'achillées dedans. La pluie tombait à grosses gouttes dans les replis de sa cape.

Elle attrapa une petite branche et la métamorphosa et bocal, où elle fit un feu, ironiquement comme elle l'avait fait en première année pour mettre les robes du professeur Snape en feu.

Elle chercha sur le sol d'autres plantes, et avisa avec un soulagement croissant des centellas. Elle les rajouta à son « mélange », qui restait froid. L'eau devait bouillir pour que la potion fasse effet.

La voix du professeur Snape résonna dans sa tête « les livres donnent la base de la potion, vous devez adapter cette base à vos besoins ».

Elle ne savait pas comment utiliser sa baguette pour mixer les plantes, et la voix du professeur Snape sonna à nouveau « utilisez différents ustensiles ! ».

Elle saisit le tout, découpa les fleurs de ses mains et malaxa avec l'eau jusqu'à obtenir une espèce de pâte mal mélangée. Mais cela devait faire l'affaire. Elle prit une poignée de la bouillie et lui fourra dans la bouche, en le pressant d'avaler.

Il se releva presque aussitôt, et leva un sourcil dans sa direction.

- "La prochaine fois, vous vous arrangerez pour que le goût soit meilleur, Miss Granger. Les feuilles râpent la gorge, et un mélange froid n'est pas recommandé."

Il prit la direction du manoir, elle courut après lui et finit par le rattraper, essoufflée.

- "Je viens de vous sauver la vie, monsieur ! Vous agissez comme si rien ne s'était passé !"

- "Rien ne s'est passé, miss Granger. Vous avez suivi votre entraînement habituel."

- "Vous auriez pu mourir !!"

Il se retourna et saisit le haut de sa robe, son nez à hauteur du sien.

- "Vous n'élèverez pas la voix contre moi, Granger", siffla-t-il.

- "Je ferais ce que je veux, monsieur ! Je viens juste de vous sauver la vie, et vous pourriez montrer un peu de reconnaissance !"

Il perdit contrôle une seconde, et elle vit la colère briller dans ses yeux.

- "Vous n'avez pas à vous préoccuper de ma vie, Granger", dit-il entre ses dents. "Tout ce que vous avez fait est d'épargner la vôtre. En tant que mon apprentie, vous avez besoin que je sois vivant pour l'être aussi. L'instinct de votre propre protection vous a poussé à agir, rien de plus." Il eut un rictus. "Même pas votre côté _gryffondorien_." Il la lâcha.

- "Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas seulement mis votre vie en danger, mais aussi la mienne", s'étrangla Hermione. "Vous êtes complètement inconscient !"

Il se retourna et la reprit par le col du même mouvement.

- "Ne me jugez pas Granger", cracha-t-il. "Si vous aviez une plus grande résistance à la panique et une plus grande capacité d'observation vous auriez remarqué que vous vous trouviez dans un gigantesque jardin entièrement consacré aux plantes utilisées dans des potions. Vous avez peut-être cru que vous vous trouviez à côté d'achillées et de centellas par hasard ? Et que c'était grâce à vos talents que vous avez pu les dénicher ? Et bien, vous avez eu tort, Granger !"

Il repartit, cette fois dans le sens opposé au manoir, et elle le retint par la manche. Il dégagea violemment son bras.

- "Monsieur…"

- "Je ne veux rien entendre, Granger ! Vous feriez bien d'un jour vous rendre compte que je n'ai pas passé sept… _huit_ ans de ma vie à essayer de vous tuer, mais de l'éviter malgré votre entêtement suicidaire à courir au devant du danger !"

Elle voulait lui crier qu'elle n'était pas _elle_ qui venait de s'infliger un Sectumsempra, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait eu trop peur, peur de ce qu'il faisait, peur qu'elle ne puisse pas le sauver, et le contrecoup la laissait faible sur ses jambes. Elle ne le comprenait pas. Elle avait _peur_. Elle serra la mâchoire, parce qu'elle savait, vu le tremblement de ses mains, qu'elle risquait de claquer des dents.

Il continua à marcher, elle le suivit. Au bout d'un kilomètre, elle commença à ressentir vraiment la fatigue. Lui respirait toujours normalement, dans des inspirations et expirations qu'on n'entendait quasiment pas, et marchait du même pas rapide, avec des grandes enjambées. Ils finirent par arriver dans un champ, où la moitié était sous la pluie, et l'autre ensoleillée. Le ciel semblait coupé en deux, dans une ambiance surréaliste, presque comme dans un rêve.

- "La frontière ouest du manoir, Miss Granger… J'imagine que vous ne devez pas avoir de mal à situer l'endroit exact. Décrivez-moi l'herbe de chaque côté de la frontière."

- "L'herbe… est verte, professeur."

- "Et vos cheveux sont marrons, Miss Granger", commenta le professeur Snape d'un ton lassé.

- "Je pense qu'on a un vert prairie et un vert… un vert Hooker, de votre côté, professeur ?"

Il hocha vaguement la tête, et repartit du même pas rapide vers le manoir. Il ne marchait pas comme dans les couloirs de Poudlard, remarqua-t-elle sans vraiment y faire attention. A Poudlard, il se glissait le long des murs, ou il traçait son chemin, sa cape tourbillonnant derrière lui. Ici, il avait l'air las, fatigué. Ses cheveux semblaient plus gras que le jour où ils étaient allés au chemin de Traverse, ses traits étaient tirés… « Réfléchis, Hermione, il vient de perdre des quantités de sang ! ».

Ils firent le chemin, en silence, et finirent par regagner le manoir.

- "Nous allons devoir travailler votre endurance et votre respiration, Miss Granger. Vous n'êtes pas au point."

Osty les attendait, et tendit une tasse de thé au professeur Snape.

- "Lapacho", grogna celui-ci en direction d'Hermione.

Il gagna la salle à manger, et referma la porte.

- "Maître Severus utilise le lapacho pour récupérer du sang, Miss. Avec l'essence de dictame", l'informa Osty.

- "Comment le savais-tu, Osty ?"

- "Maître Severus perd souvent du sang, Miss", il hocha la tête d'un air désolé. "Miss a le temps de prendre une douche pendant que Maître Severus boit le thé et prend de nouveaux habits."

- "D'accord… merci, Osty." Il perdait _souvent_ du sang ?

- "Une lettre est arrivée pendant que Miss et Maître Severus étaient partis. Maître Severus va examiner la lettre et ensuite Miss pourra la lire."

- "Merci, Osty", répéta Hermione, cette fois avec un véritable sourire. Sûrement la réponse de Harry et Ron !


	13. My past breathes down my neck

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.

Titre du chapitre : "Solitary Ground" d'Epica. ("Mon passé souffle dans mon cou")

**Merci** à **Mikishine**, **Groumd**, **cixy**, **Eileen19**, **gabrielle (babypearl)**, **vivi**, **ptitemel**, **Snapinou**, **Luscinia**, **Anthales**, **France Malefoy**, et **Samarachna** pour vos reviews ! Merci à mes Dalton, à mes lectrices, et à mes lecteurs.

**Eileen19** : Merci pour ta review ! Elle est là depuis très peu de temps : 3 jours. Les chapitres 4 et 5 étaient sur le Soir 1, les chapitres 6, 7 et 8 sur le Jour 1, 9 et 10 sur le Jour 2, et 11, 12 et 13 (celui-là) sur le Jour 3, soit le 28 mars (dans la fic). Il n'y aura pas autant de chapitres sur un seul jour dans l'évolution de la fic', c'était justement fait pour vous faire perdre la notion du temps (!), étant donné qu'Hermione a du mal aussi là-dessus, comme on pourra le voir.

**vivi** : Merci pour ta review ! Ah, ce n'est pas grave, j'aime bien ta review quand même ! Mauvais temps ? Le manoir de Severus a déteint chez toi ? Presque se tuer… disons qu'il avait très peu de chances d'y passer… Mais enfin, bref, il y aura des explications plus précises !

* * *

**--Chapitre 13 : My past breathes down my neck.**

La douche lui faisait du bien. Elle avait l'impression que l'eau chaude lavait tout le sang du professeur Snape, toute la frustration et la peur qu'elle avait ressentie à l'idée de ne pas être capable de faire la potion. Ses muscles se dénouaient sous le martèlement de l'eau chaude. Elle n'était pas là depuis une semaine et déjà un nouvel horizon par rapport aux potions s'ouvrait devant elle, elle touchait des choses dont elle n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence, et elle connaissait plus de choses sur le professeur Snape que la plupart des gens.

Elle mit une autre de ses robes, et déjà elle s'habituait au poids du tissu.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours été là, dans ce manoir, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle y resterait toujours.

Elle descendit l'escalier en courant presque et fut interceptée par un :

- "Granger ! Vous n'êtes pas chez les singes qui vous servaient de compagnie ! Mettez immédiatement des chaussures !"

Lorsqu'elle redescendit, Osty lui annonça qu'on mangeait. Le professeur Snape l'attendait déjà, à son bout de la table, fusillant ses pommes de terre du regard comme si elles l'avaient personnellement offensé.

- "Quelle heure est-il, professeur ?" osa demander Hermione.

Il la jaugea du regard derrière son rideau de cheveux noirs, essayant de distinguer si sa question était innocente et s'il pouvait y répondre.

- "Il est trois heures de l'après-midi, Miss Granger. Cependant, j'apprécierais que vous utilisiez votre langue uniquement pour manger. Si je souhaite de la conversation, j'irais chercher Minerva."

- "Mais professeur, vous devriez manger à des horaires réguliers, --"

- "Granger !! Je vous interdis et de vous mêler de mes horaires de repas, et de parler lorsque je viens à peine de vous dire de vous taire !" Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et sortit une lettre d'un recoin de sa cape. "Si vous devez absolument vous occuper, lisez ceci. J'ai vérifié toute trace de sort ou de potion qui pourrait vous atteindre."

.

_Hermione,_

_Comment va la chauve souris des cachots ? S'il te fait des misères, dis le nous tout de suite, il verra à qui il a affaire._

_On est au courant pour le chemin de traverse, Rita Skeeter a interviewé un cordonnier qui vous aurait vu… si tu peux acheter le numéro, pour une fois que Skeeter imprime des choses drôles…_

_L'entraînement se passe bien, je pratique les attaques groupées. Pour Ron aussi ça marche, il commence à avoir des fans !_

_Voilà, Molly me dit de te dire de pas oublier de bien manger…_

_Tu peux te libérer bientôt pour qu'on se voit ?_

_On t'embrasse_

_Harry_

_Ron_

_._

Bien qu'elle soit ravie d'avoir des nouvelles de ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de leur en vouloir par leur appellation « chauve souris des cachots », et elle avait très peur de ce qu'avait pu raconter Rita dans son article.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de demander une heure de congé au professeur Snape, il refuserait sûrement et serait furieux pendant au moins quelques jours.

- "Professeur ?"

- "Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Miss Granger", soupira-t-il, exaspéré.

- "Eh bien, c'est à dire que", balbutia-t-elle, "Harry et Ron me disent… évidemment je n'ai pas de preuves mais je pense que…"

- "Au _fait_, Miss Granger."

- "Je… Rita Skeeter a écrit un article sur notre visite au chemin de Traverse."

- "Vous plaisantez, Granger ?" dit-il le visage dénué d'expression.

- "Je ne pense pas, monsieur."

Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle Hermione s'attendait à tout, des reproches au massacre de tout le mobilier présent.

- "Osty !"

L'elfe arriva tout de suite, l'air inquiet.

- "Maître ?"

- "Va acheter la Gazette du Sorcier."

Osty claqua des doigts et disparu, et le professeur Snape se rassit sur sa chaise, et retourna à la contemplation de ses pommes de terre. Hermione se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait mangé que deux millimètres cube environ.

- "Professeur, vous devriez manger…"

- "Granger ! Je vous ai déjà dit de vous mêler de vous affaires ! Cessez de m'importuner !"

- "_Maître_…"

Il leva la tête vers elle, la surprise clairement visible sur son visage. Sa propre expression devait refléter le même étonnement. Elle avait utilisé le mot sans y réfléchir, parce qu'elle entendant Osty l'appeler comme cela quand il voulait le convaincre de faire quelque chose.

Quelque part, « Maître » sonnait mieux que « professeur », comme si c'était le titre qui lui était destiné. Et c'était vrai, se dit-elle. Il n'était plus son professeur, depuis qu'elle avait passé ses ASPICs. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne jamais réaliser qu'il n'était plus professeur ? Pourquoi s'était-elle obstiné à le désigner par un titre qui ne le désignait plus, et pourquoi n'avait-il jamais protesté ?

Lorsqu'elle le regarda de nouveau, elle vit qu'il était toujours figé dans la même expression de surprise, avec la même expression ébahie, -elle priait pour qu'il ne découvre jamais qu'elle avait pensé ça-, qu'un homme qui entendait son enfant l'appeler "papa" pour la première fois.

Il n'y avait bien sur pas d'_affection_ dans son regard, mais définitivement quelque chose de vulnérable qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, de complètement déstabilisé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, probablement, -et Osty transplana dans la pièce.

Le professeur Snape –son Maître–, se força visiblement à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son air d'indifférence était de nouveau en place sur son visage, mais elle savait qu'il continuait à l'observer, qu'il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi elle l'aurait appelé « Maître » alors qu'elle n'y était pas forcée par la présence d'un tiers.

Il prit une fourchetée de ses pommes de terre, mâcha le tout d'un air absent, en repris une autre… et arrivé à la moitié de l'assiette, il sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, reposa brusquement sa fourchette et se leva, montant sa main pour se pincer l'arrête du nez dans un mouvement saccadé.

Hermione décida de ne pas commenter. Apparemment, le choc avait été plus dur qu'elle ne le pensait.

Il attrapa le journal, lu l'article et lui tendit sans un mot ni une réaction particulière.

.

_Notre envoyée spéciale, la célèbre et séduisante Rita Skeeter, se trouvait en observation sur le Chemin de Traverse, lorsqu'elle avisa un charmant et bon cordonnier, un verre à la main, fermant boutique alors que le jour, -il était alors 8h- pointait péniblement._

_Nous sommes à présent en mesure de vous le révéler en exclusivité mondiale : Severus Snape, ex-mangemort, meurtrier de Dumbledore, ex-professeur à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, encore Maître des Potions, est toujours vivant. Les Aurors chargés de sa recherche après la « bataille finale » où le Garçon-qui-a-survécu a tué Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, n'avaient pas été capable de le retrouver. Il avait été porté disparu._

_Loin d'être mort ou mourrant, il s'est donc présenté à l'aube chez un honnête cordonnier du Chemin de Traverse, en compagnie, et voilà qui en étonnera plus d'un, d'Hermione Granger._

_Petite amie officielle de Ronald Weasley, déjà remarquée pour son goût pour les joueurs de Quidditch : on pense à Victor Krum, et amie d'Harry Potter, elle a participé à la chute de Vous-savez-qui. Hermione Granger serait l'apprentie de Severus Snape._

_Hermione Granger avait fait l'année dernière le tour des Maîtres des Potions et n'avait été convaincu par aucun d'eux. « Je ne pense pas qu'une jeune fille saine d'esprit aurait délibérément choisi Snape à la place de tous les autres Maîtres des Potions. Pour moi, Hermione Granger a été victime de la manipulation de ce mangemort. » nous confie Simonne, médicomage de 40 ans._

_« Mangemort un jour, mangemort toujours. Snape a tendu un piège à Granger et elle est coincée sous son apprentissage. Je ne comprends pas comment Dumbledore a pu lui faire confiance. On peut dire ce qu'on veut sur le fait qu'il a aidé Potter pendant la bataille finale : pour moi, il sera toujours coupable. » ajoute Patrick, qui tient un pub Irlandais._

_L'apothicaire et le fournisseur de matériels de potion chez qui Severus Snape s'est rendu ce jour là ont tous deux refusé de commenter. « Le Maître Severus Snape est un client que je tiens en haute estime. Je ne souhaite pas participer au tissu de mensonges d'une bécasse démodée », a déclaré Jenys, un louche et affreux personnage au passé certainement noir. On comprend aisément pourquoi Severus Snape se rend chez lui pour acheter du matériel de recel._

_« Hermione Granger avait l'air bizarre » nous confie le cordonnier. « Elle trébuchait souvent et elle avait l'air fatigué. J'ai souhaité la bienvenue à Severus Snape mais il m'a aussitôt coupé la parole pour me demander des chaussures de sécurité. Il a ensuite proféré des menaces à mon égard si jamais je prononçais une autre parole. Je connais tout sur lui, il aurait été capable de m'assassiner ! Je lui ai donné ses chaussures et il s'est fait menaçant de nouveau, me disant que si les chaussures ne tenaient pas, il s'arrangerait pour me tuer ou me destituer de mon travail. Des gens comme ça devraient être à Azkaban ! Les honnêtes gens ne comprennent pas pourquoi il est toujours en liberté. Un fou comme Dumbledore l'a cru, et regarder où il est maintenant, six pieds sous terre ! Je suis sûr que Severus Snape va tout faire pour renverser une potion qui dissoudra ces chaussures. »._

_Voilà un avis éclairant sur la situation des anciens mangemorts. Que fait le ministère de la Magie ? Il faudrait localiser ce meurtrier et lui donner le baiser du Détraqueur. _

_._

Comment Harry et Ron avaient pu trouver l'article « drôle » était au-dessus de ses pouvoirs de réflexion. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'étrangler Rita Skeeter de ses propres mains.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment les gens pouvaient le traiter de cette manière. C'était grâce à lui s'ils étaient tous vivants et si Harry avait finalement pris le dessus sur Voldemort !

Il devait avoir l'habitude de ces accusations, l'article n'avait pas l'air de lui faire le moindre effet. Elle avait en face d'elle un homme capable de se vider de son sang et de lire un article comme ça sans tressaillir, mais qui était dans l'incapacité de comprendre pourquoi on l'appelait « maître » alors qu'on aurait pu faire autrement.

- "Miss Granger", appela-t-il. "Nous allons nous occuper"… il survola l'article. "De cette bécasse démodée", finit-il.

Entendre « bécasse démodée » de la bouche du professeur Snape était hautement comique, et Hermione lui sourit. Il fronça les sourcils, et elle réalisa avec un pincement au cœur qu'il jugeait plus normal l'article de Rita Skeeter qu'un simple sourire de la part de son apprentie.


	14. Beware the beast

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.

Titre du chapitre : "Beauty of the Beast", Nightwish ("Prenez garde à la bête")

**Merci** à **Samarachna**, **vivi**(x2), **Groumd**, **guignou**, **Talanie snape**(x2), **ptitemel**, **gabrielle (babypearl)**, **Lyane de Rivesen**(x2), **cixy**, **jones17**, **Snapinou**, **Ilda**(x2), **Luscinia**, **Alatariel Melawen**(x2), **Mephitis**, **Anthales**, **lillylabiche**, **khalie**, **Eileen19**, et **Mikishine** pour vos reviews ! C'était le chapitre des doubles reviews, hier ! Merci à mes Dalton, à mes lectrices, et à mes lecteurs !

**vivi** : Merci pour ta (tes) review ! Eh bien la bécasse démodée, c'est ce chapitre ! Oui, si j'étais toi je surveillerais les appellations… selon qu'elle l'appelle professeur, monsieur, Maître, c'est différent. Et pour lui aussi, entre Miss Granger et Granger.  
Ah, mais, il n'y a pas de contre sort… désolée !! Il faudrait demander ça à Severus directement…

**Talanie snape** : Merci pour ta (tes) review ! Je suis contente de voir que ça te plaît, même si tu as déjà lu d'autres maître/apprentie… j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Tout à fait d'accord sur ta remarque Snape/Rogue ! Rogue, ça fait juste prof qu'Harry n'aime pas, tandis que Snape… Voilà donc le traitement snapien contre les bécasses démodées, et à demain !

**Eileen19** : Merci pour ta review ! Disons qu'Hermione l'avait découragée… pour un temps. Severus va rétablir les choses (et en passant, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi concernant les gens qui jugent Severus : malheureusement, ça fait partie du personnage…). Bref, tu me diras si Severus s'en "occupe" suffisamment bien !  
"Avec plaisir, Maître !" ? Je crois que là, Severus n'aurait pas survécu et… fin de la fic. Remarque… ça aurait pu être bien ! (nonon, je plaisantais! Baissez ces pelles dirigées contre moi!)

A part ça, je suis célèbre : ptitemel me cite sur son profil, si, si. Question 18. (et je passe soigneusement sous silence le fait que même si c'est _son_ profil, je me cite moi-même, ayant écrit la fameuse question)

Oh –et ne vous inquiétez pas (ou ne vous y faites pas). Severus n'est _pas_ encore devenu doux comme un agneau, et les voeux d'éternel amour sont encore loin.

* * *

**--Chapitre 14 : Beware the beast.**

Hermione commençait à s'habituer aux 50 centimètres de distance. Il suffisait qu'elle observe à quel moment il avançait sa jambe gauche, et qu'elle lance la sienne en même temps. Elle restait un peu instable mais elle ne trébuchait pas tous les cent mètres.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand il s'arrêta brusquement et qu'elle s'étala contre le mur invisible. Elle devina plus qu'elle ne le vit son regard désapprobateur –il ne se retourna pas.

- "Cessez vos âneries, Granger. Je suis en train de localiser Skeeter."

Elle attendit. Il restait parfaitement immobile, sans bouger un muscle, mais elle sentait la tension qui émanait de lui, par vagues, une force de concentration qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti. Elle n'osait pas faire un geste, à peine respirer, de peur de le déranger.

Elle entendait à peine le souffle du professeur Snape, et le sien lui paraissait faire un bruit tonitruant. Elle essayait de le retenir mais la reprise était encore plus bruyante.

Et puis l'étrangeté de la situation lui apparut. Ils étaient en plein Chemin de Traverse, lequel était bondé, et toute la foule passait à côté d'eux sans sembler les remarquer, les contournant comme ils auraient contourné un lampadaire. Ils ne les frôlaient même pas ; elle commençait à soupçonner le professeur Snape d'avoir mis en place plusieurs sortilèges qui détournaient l'attention de la foule.

Les minutes passèrent lentement et elle trouvait le temps long. De voir les gens passer sans la voir la déprimait, elle était habituée à voir au moins un éclat dans leur regard, montrant qu'ils avaient enregistré sa présence, même s'ils ne devaient pas s'en souvenir.

Brusquement, le professeur Snape sortit de son observation, et se dirigea droit vers un point précis. A quelques mètres de la cible, il sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur le mur, et Hermione put voir Rita Skeeter, un bloc notes et une plume à papote à la main. Elle ne sembla se rendre compte de rien, et quand le professeur Snape fit un geste de la main et qu'elle le trouva devant elle, elle lâcha tout. L'air éberlué de Skeeter, qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu ne serait-ce que déstabilisée, valait tout l'or de Gringotts.

- "Professeur Snape !" minauda-t-elle. "Vous avez apprécié mon article ?"

- "Non", cracha-t-il, "je n'ai pas apprécié votre article. Je vous interdis d'imprimer ne serait-ce qu'une seule ligne sur moi-même et mon apprentie, et je vous ordonne de publier un démenti de l'article de cette semaine."

- "Mais professeur Snape… il est de mon devoir d'amener toute l'information dans les familles de sorciers ! Vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher d'imprimer la vérité et d'informer les gens qui méritent de l'être…"

Le professeur Snape appuya son index et son majeur sur la gorge de Skeeter. Elle hurla, et une foule se formait autour d'eux.

- "Je ne vous demandais pas votre avis, Skeeter", sifflait-il d'une voix plus menaçante que tout ce qu'il avait déjà utilisé dans les cachots de Poudlard. "Je vous ordonne de rectifier le tissu d'insanité que vous avez osé écrire sur le compte de mon apprentie, et sur le mien."

- "La liberté d'expression, professeur Snape…"

Il appuya ses doigts davantage, et Skeeter commençait visiblement à manquer d'air et à paniquer, se retrouvant plaquée au mur par une simple pression.

- "Je vous laisse le choix. Soit vous faites ce que je vous demande, soit je m'occuperais personnellement de votre cas. Soyez assurée que si je ne suis pas convaincu par vos excuses, je serais moins… clément."

Il la lâcha, et elle se massa la gorge, marquée de deux empreintes rouges, haletante, un air de pure terreur sur le visage.

- "Je vous rappelle aussi que mon apprentie pourrait très bien dévoiler votre… petit secret au Ministère de la Magie. Cela vous plairait, n'est ce pas ?"

Il se retourna, mesura la foule du regard.

- "Assassin !" lança l'un d'eux.

- "Traître !" cria un autre.

La masse reprit les cris, certains lui jetaient ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Il les déviait d'un geste, sans se troubler.

- "Arrêtez !" criait Hermione, mais personne ne l'entendait ni n'avait l'air de la voir, et elle finit par comprendre qu'elle était toujours invisible pour la foule.

Quand il eut à dévier un chaudron, quelque chose sembla céder sous son allure calme.

- "Silence !"

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione l'entendait vraiment _hurler_. Elle l'avait déjà entendu crier, oui –mais là, sa voix portait formidablement loin, elle venait des tréfonds de son ventre, et on avait l'impression que le tonnerre venait de s'abattre sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Les gens se figèrent tous, dans la position exacte où ils étaient quand il avait élevé la voix. Il régnait à présent un silence de mort. Il s'avança et ils s'écartèrent sur son passage.

- "Si l'un de vous souhaite mettre au point un différend qu'il aurait avec moi, j'ai tout mon temps pour un duel."

Pas un ne bougea, il fendit la foule, et ils étaient presque sortis lorsqu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année s'écria :

- "Hé, Snape ! Comment ça se fait que t'aies pris une apprentie ? Elle fait la pute ?"

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Quand ils se rendirent compte que le professeur Snape avait bougé, l'homme était étalé par terre, se tenant un nez broyé par lequel s'écoulait des flots de sang. Le professeur Snape tira sa baguette et la pointa sur le front de l'homme à terre.

- "Si jamais vous insultez à nouveau mon apprentie, vous aurez à déplorer bien plus que la perte de votre nez."

Cette fois-ci, personne ne le retint, les gens s'écartant toujours dans un mélange de peur et de respect. Hermione les entendait marmonner, les uns trouvant que le professeur Snape avait eu raison, d'autres qui le considéraient comme une bête dangereuse.

Ils rentrèrent au manoir, et Hermione fut de nouveau libre de marcher à son rythme. Elle voyait ses traits fermés, son masque en place, si vide, si froid… Ses yeux étaient complètement glacés, un tunnel noir où il était presque impossible de discerner la pupille de l'iris.

Il intercepta son regard.

- "Ne faites pas cette tête, Granger", grogna-t-il, "je vous assure que Skeeter va rétablir la vérité."

Puis, voyant qu'elle le fixait toujours :

- "Tout le monde ne pense pas comme cet homme, Granger."

Il ouvrit la porte d'une pièce qu'Hermione n'avait jamais visité, et qui se trouvait être la cuisine, où il passa sa main sous l'eau froide.

- "Ne faites _pas_ cette tête là, Granger !" il avait élevé la voix. "Je vous dis que vous n'avez rien à craindre !"

- "Merci, professeur."

- "Pardon ?"

Son masque avait glissé l'espace d'une seconde. Apparemment, si on voulait prendre le professeur Snape de cours, il suffisait de le remercier ou de lui sourire. A voir l'échantillon de ce qu'il avait subi dans la matinée, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant.

- "Vous m'avez dissimulé à la foule et vous avez défendu mon honneur."

- "Votre honneur…" il leva un coin de bouche, dédaigneux. Elle continua, pourtant.

- "Comment saviez vous, pour le secret de Rita Skeeter ?"

A cette question, il leva un sourcil. C'était mieux, plutôt moqueur.

- "Je sais tout, Miss Granger. Je suis votre Maître."

- "Merci de m'avoir défendue, tout à l'heure", dit-elle encore.

Il recula, remis son masque d'indifférence en place.

- "Je suis loin d'avoir fait ça pour vous, Granger. Je ne voudrais pas que ma réputation soit… ternie."

Elle ne le crut pas une seconde, elle savait qu'il acceptait depuis longtemps toutes les insultes sur son compte d'assassin et de traître. Elle savait qu'on ne pouvait l'énerver vraiment qu'en le traitant de lâche. Elle savait qu'il avait fait tout ça pour la préserver, même si elle n'était pas assez niaise pour croire qu'il se préoccupait d'elle. Mais, au moins, bien qu'elle ne soit pas capable de comprendre ses motivations, il avait décidé qu'elle était assez importante pour être défendue. Le fait de compter le professeur Snape parmi ses défenseurs était un pas énorme pour elle. Elle signifiait quelque chose pour lui. Une obligation, sans doute. Il se sentait obligé de la défendre. Il l'avait toujours fait. Mais c'était mieux que rien.

Elle savait aussi que, s'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se défendre lui-même, elle s'en chargerait. Elle ne voulait plus entendre dire que Severus Snape était un assassin et un traître –jamais.


	15. Catch me as I fall

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.

Titre du chapitre : "Whisper", Evanescence ("Attrape(z) moi quand (Litt:alors que) je tombe")

**Merci** à **Ilda**, **Dyane**, **Snapinou**, **nightshad**, **Talanie Snape**, **Lyane de Rivesen**, **Anthales**, **ptitemel**(+), **Groumd**, **jones17**, **vivi**, **Luscinia**, **Mikishine**, **Alatariel Melawen**, **cixy**, **Eileen19**, et **Mathilde** pour vos reviews ! Merci à mes Dalton, à mes lectrices, et à mes lecteurs !

**Dyane** : Merci pour ta review ! Et puis, eh bien, merci, et merci ! Et de rien, et encore merci ! (c'est fou, j'ai dû dire plus de "merci" en deux semaines que dans les trois dernières années, grâce à vous!)

**Talanie Snape** : Merci pour ta review ! Je n'ai rien à répondre à part "merci *sourire niais*" et "d'accord! *grand sourire*" à la première partie de ta review, donc je passe directement aux questions : auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre, à part pour Minerva : oui, elle a lu l'article, ce sera mentionné dans le chapitre 16, il me semble. Pour le reste… les chapitres te répondront !

**vivi** : Merci pour ta review ! Oh, Severus dit bien ce qu'il veut qu'on pense de lui (heu, non, je ne me suis pas mutée en Dumbledore). Bref, bonnes vacances/séjour/déplacement/changement de fournisseur d'accès/etc ! Effectivement, tu auras de quoi lire en rentrant… Mais tu n'auras pas encore la fin^^

**Eileen19** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je vois très bien ! De mon côté, ces quelques chapitres ne sont pas mes préférés, je préfère les prochains, vers la vingtaine… Mais enfin bon, ces scènes sont nécessaires, même si ce n'est pas forcément pour les moments qu'on croit (mention spéciale pour celui-ci, justement)…

**Mathilde** : Merci pour ta review ! Et… merci !

Au cas où vous vous embrouillerez : il y a une différence entre la "barrière" des 50 centimètres, qui empêche _physiquement_ Hermione de s'approcher plus près ou plus loin de lui, et qui est mise en place manuellement par Severus, et la distance des 1 mètre cinquante, qui est juste une distance à laquelle Severus se place, et qu'on _pourrait_ franchir : ici la contrainte est purement psychologique, de la part de Severus.

Encore un chapitre pas vraiment original, que je considère lié au 12, et qui n'est pas forcément important pour l'évidence…

* * *

**--Chapitre 15 : Catch me as I fall.**

- "Vous n'avez pas l'endurance physique nécessaire pour réaliser des potions compliquées, Miss Granger", déclara le professeur Snape le lendemain.

- "Mais monsieur !!"

Un seul regard la réduisit au silence.

- "Des potions comme la Tue-Loup nécessitent des heures d'activité. Ce n'est pas une potion comme le Polynectar, longue à faire, mais dont la réalisation est étalée dans le temps. La Tue-Loup doit être réalisée en une seule nuit, demandant plus d'une dizaine d'heures de travail en continu, alliant puissance magique et talent en potions. Vous avez besoin de développer votre puissance physique pour être capable de supporter une nuit blanche en parfaite condition."

Il attendit quelques secondes, et voyant qu'elle ne disait rien :

- "Nous allons donc travailler sur votre entraînement physique, puis vous allez faire des exercices de respiration. L'art des potions passe aussi par une respiration maîtrisée."

Tout lui semblait nouveau. Elle se rappelait avoir lu, quelque part, que l'éducation servait à ouvrir des voies qu'on n'aurait pas trouvé tout seul. Si tel était le cas, le professeur Snape était un excellent professeur. Elle avait toujours pensé que les potions consistaient à mélanger des ingrédients dans un chaudron, et qu'un Maître des Potions différait du communs des mortels par sa maîtrise du geste. Elle se rendait à présent compte qu'il y avait un fossé bien plus important entre la vulgarisation des potions et la réalité des Maîtres des Potions –ou de son Maître.

Ils sortirent du manoir, et marchèrent le long de la falaise. De temps en temps, il lui désignait une plante qu'elle devait nommer, et lister les fonctions. Parfois, il rajoutait laconiquement une ou deux utilisations possibles.

Elle s'était déjà promenée avec Harry et Ron, et c'était l'occasion de discuter, de plaisanter. Ils faisaient parfois des pauses pour admirer le paysages. Là, ils marchaient côté à côté ; seulement, la fameuse distance à laquelle elle commençait à s'habituer, située entre un et deux mètres, les séparait. Elle osait à peine regarder dans sa direction, de peur de le déranger. Il était tellement impressionnant, marchant du même pas égal, en regardant droit devant sans un seul faux pas, sa cape voltigeant derrière lui sans qu'il ne se prenne jamais les pieds dedans. Hermione, elle, était obligée de courir à moitié pour se maintenir à sa hauteur, et elle s'essoufflait déjà. Cela l'ennuyait d'autant plus que ça prouvait qu'il avait eu raison, comme toujours : elle n'avait pas d'endurance.

Le silence l'oppressait. Quand elle était plus jeune, il ne la gênait pas ; elle était fille unique. Elle se plongeait dans un livre et oubliait sa solitude. Après sept ans d'études à Poudlard, elle avait fini par s'habituer au bruit, et les études lui permettaient de s'isoler lorsqu'elle le souhaitait.

Elle n'avait simplement jamais expérimenté le fait d'être avec quelqu'un, et de ne pas parler.

Il était _son_ Maître, et d'une certaine manière, il lui appartenait. Et elle était à lui. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il soit fier d'elle, qu'il voit en elle plus que son apprentie, une fille qui s'était forcée dans sa vie.

Ils marchaient depuis des heures ; le terrain montait. Sa langue se gonflait de soif. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal. Elle trébuchait souvent. Sa vue se brouillait légèrement. Le sang battait à ses oreilles.

Elle n'osait rien lui dire, elle ne voulait pas voir l'étincelle dans son regard qui montrerait tout son mécontentement. Son cœur se serrait à la simple pensée de ce regard qui lui dirait « Vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur », le léger retroussement de ses lèvres qui laisseraient voir ses dents.

Elle avait vaguement envie de vomir.

Un goût âpre s'insinuait dans sa bouche ; son cou et son dos la faisaient souffrir. « Reprends-toi, Hermione ! Concentre-toi, un pied devant l'autre. ». Elle avala plusieurs fois.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voyait plus rien ; elle sentait toujours ses pieds posés sur le sol. Elle paniqua en réalisant qu'elle allait s'évanouir. « Tu peux toujours tenir debout » pensa-t-elle, surprise. « Tu sens tes pieds sur le sol. Il suffit de sentir le sol et de poser un pied devant l'autre. Tu ne vas pas t'évanouir, il n'en saura jamais rien. Tu n'es pas obligée de tomber, tu sens le sol sous tes pieds. Concentre-toi, Hermione ! »

Elle vit qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Alors elle essaya de l'avertir. « Professeur » voulut-elle appeler. Mais pas un son ne sortit de sa bouche, elle était incapable de faire un geste.

Elle ne sentit ni n'entendit plus rien.

* * *

"Miss Granger". C'était _sa_ voix, qu'elle entendait de très loin. "Miss Granger, vous m'entendez ?"

Sa voix s'insinuait dans son cerveau, la ramenait. « Tu dois ouvrir les yeux » songea-t-elle.

"Miss Granger !" appela-t-il encore.

Elle était allongée par terre, sur le côté droit, les genoux pliés et un bras sous la tête. Il était penché sur elle, la regardant avec un regard qui, s'il n'était pas froid, ne trahissait pas non plus la moindre expression. Un regard neutre, calculé pour être indifférent.

Il lui redressa la tête et lui fit boire de l'eau d'une bouteille qu'il tirait d'elle ne savait où. L'eau renforça son envie de vomir, elle se sentait un peu instable, et très faible. Il la releva lentement, et versa du sucre en poudre dans l'eau qui restait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rendre le peu qu'elle but.

Rouge de honte, elle baissa la tête et évita de le regarder.

Elle sentit ses longs doigts sous son menton, qui la forçaient à relever la tête et rencontrer son regard. Il sortit un mouchoir propre de sa manche, et lui essuya la bouche.

- "Est-ce que vous pouvez vous lever, Miss Granger ?" demanda-t-il lentement et distinctement.

Elle essaya, il l'aida. Quand elle leva la tête et plongea dans son regard d'obsidienne, un noir qui semblait si chaud, qui la brûlait, alors qu'elle se trouvait à moitié dans ses bras, quelque chose se rompit en elle et elle se mit à pleurer. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'elle essayait de se justifier et de lui expliquer qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu, qu'elle essaierait de ne pas le décevoir, qu'elle allait être moins faible, qu'elle ferait mieux la prochaine fois, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu… qu'elle n'avait pas voulu…

"Miss Granger."

Il ne dit rien de plus, et elle aurait voulu comprendre. Il fronça les sourcils, parut frustré. Alors il commença à marcher, elle accrochée à lui. Il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas près de rentrer à ce rythme. Il la souleva, une main sous les genoux et l'autre sous la tête.

"Tenez-vous."

Elle hésita, et comme il attendait impatiemment, elle finit par nouer ses bras autour de son cou, soudainement rouge. Elle se sentait bien, dans ses bras. Il n'y avait plus de vent, elle avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver, et il ne lui semblait pas qu'elle s'était sentie aussi bien depuis qu'elle était encore dans le ventre de sa mère.

Ses mains lâchaient prise, et elle se tint à sa robe à la place.

"Maître" murmurait-elle, à moitié endormie, un peu fiévreuse. "Ne me laissez pas seule."

Severus Snape abaissa son regard, soigneusement dissimulé derrière ses cils, sur son apprentie.

"Maître…" Elle se blottit davantage contre lui, resserrant sa prise sur sa robe, enfouissant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il se raidit légèrement. "Ne me quittez pas…"

Si Severus Snape avait été autre chose que ce qu'il était, il aurait souri, baisé le front de la jeune fille dans une légère caresse, à peine un effleurement, peut-être. Il aurait été ému, lui aurait assuré qu'il resterait toujours près d'elle. « C'est ce qu'il faut faire », assenait une voix dans sa tête, qui sonnait exactement comme celle de Dumbledore.

- "Je ne vous dois plus rien, _Maître_", se contenta-t-il de murmurer.

Il reprit sa marche d'un pas égal, et ce qu'il pensait resta soigneusement caché sous des couches de vêtements et des années d'entraînement, dissimulé par un mental d'acier et une barrière de glace, pour que personne, jamais, ne puisse l'atteindre.


	16. He's there –inside your mind

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.

Titre du chapitre : "The Phantom of the Opera" Nightwish ("Il est là –dans ton esprit") (La citation d'origine étant "The Phantom of the Opera is there, etc)

**Merci** à **nightshad**, **kageroprincesse**, **Snapinou**, **Anthales**, **Groumd**, **ptitemel**, **Luscinia**, **Samarachna**, **Talanie Snape**, **Ilda**, **gabriell/babypearl**, **jones17**, **Mikishine**, **Palimpsyde**(x4), **turimulla**, **France Malefoy**(x3), **Lyane de Rivesen** et **Marie** pour vos reviews !

**Talanie Snape** : Merci pour ta review ! Ah, je vois que tu penses comme moi concernant les liens entre les chapitres ! Bref, j'adore ce côté qu'à Severus de regretter chaque moment "d'égarement" et de le faire payer, et les extrêmes où il part… Bref, voilà le chapitre, avec, pourquoi pas, le démenti ? ;)

**Marie** : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite !

Bien –il est assez important pour la suite, celui-là, étant donné qu'il décrit une situation qui a déjà eu lieu mais qui n'était pas explicite. Oh -et avec le changement d'heure, je ne suis pas franchement sure qu'il mettra le chapitre au 29 mars, mais bon... avant 8h30 tous les jours, changement d'heure ou pas !

* * *

**--Chapitre 16 : He's there –inside your mind.**

Dès qu'elle se réveilla, elle sut qu'elle aurait voulu continuer à dormir, simplement pour qu'il la tienne éternellement dans ses bras. Mais il avait probablement réalisé avant elle qu'elle ne dormait plus ; grâce à sa respiration ou à un léger mouvement de ses yeux sous ses paupières.

Il attendit quelques instants, puis il s'arrêta et la posa à terre, lui tendant la bouteille d'eau sucrée.

"Nous sommes à moins d'une heure du manoir, en marche lente." l'informa-t-il avant de récupérer la bouteille vide.

Il s'éloigna d'elle, et elle avait envie de courir après lui et de lui crier de ne pas l'abandonner. Un grand vide se creusait à toute allure dans son cœur oppressé, à mesure qu'il regagnait la distance de base : un mètre cinquante. Pas plus, pas moins.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin sans dire un mot, et elle finit par se rendre compte que s'ils n'étaient plus qu'à une heure du manoir, il l'avait porté sur plus de trois heures, et qu'il n'était toujours pas le moins du monde essoufflé. Si elle ne savait pas déjà qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie d'un sorcier, elle se serait exclamée que c'était de la magie. En l'occurrence, elle se contenta de se demander par quel moyen il avait bien pu réussir ce tour de force.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques mètres puis le professeur Snape expira bruyamment par le nez.

- "Posez votre question, Granger", dit-il d'une voix résignée mêlée d'agacement.

- "Mais je n'ai pas…"

- "J'entends d'ici votre cerveau tourner", gronda-t-il. "Si vous devez persister à faire un bruit d'hélicoptère, j'aime autant abréger le supplice."

Elle prit quelques instants pour savourer le fait qu'il savait ce qu'était un « hélicoptère ». Après des années passées avec Ron, on prenait plaisir à parler avec quelqu'un qui connaissait la culture moldue.

- "Eh bien, je…" elle hésita. "Vous… vous m'avez portée pendant trois heures, et vous n'avez pas l'air fatigué…"

- "Vous préféreriez me voir haleter, Granger ?" il haussa un sourcil, assez haut.

- "Non ! c'est juste que, vous n'avez pas l'air d'être si endurant", elle finit la phrase rouge comme une tomate.

Il leva l'autre sourcil et ne répondit pas. Elle supposa que c'était une question qu'il ne considérait pas assez intéressante pour y répondre.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent au manoir, et la nuit commençait à tomber. Il ouvrit la porte du manoir, et c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait faire manuellement ; les portes s'ouvraient devant lui ou il sortait sa baguette.

Le repas était prêt, et pour une fois le professeur Snape mangea un peu de son plein gré. Hermione commençait à se dire que la marche l'avait fatigué autant que n'importe qui d'autre, mais que lui ne le montrerait pas.

Elle sentait déjà ses yeux se fermer, et si elle avait été à Poudlard ou chez elle, elle serait montée se coucher directement après le dîner. Quand il lui annonça qu'ils allaient dans le laboratoire, ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête « Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour faire un Maître des Potions, Miss Granger. Il faut l'épuiser, le fatiguer… »

Il lui fit faire une potion simple, lui demandant de respirer par le ventre, de respirer en fonction des gestes qu'elle faisait. Elle devait expirer doucement lorsque la potion était délicate, respirer au rythme de ses mains.

Il corrigeait ses gestes, lui demandant de délier le poignet, ou au contraire de le garder raide lorsqu'elle mélangeait.

- "La cuillère est votre main, Miss Granger. Sentez la potion avec la cuillère, comme si c'était vous qui la touchiez, la caressiez… Vous devez _sentir_ la texture."

La seule chose qu'elle sentait était le manche de la cuillère.

- "Regardez-moi, Miss Granger."

Elle fut plus qu'heureuse d'obtempérer. Elle ne rêvait que de ça.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut ses yeux d'obsidienne, qui l'attiraient vers lui. Puis elle entendit sa voix, dans un murmure qui s'infiltrait dans tous les recoins de son corps.

- "Vous devenez la cuillère, Miss Granger… elle se soude à votre main, à votre bras, elle devient vous… vous sentez la potion courir autour de votre main, vous la dominez, vous la domptez, elle devient un fluide à peine plus lourd que de l'air, qui danse autour de vous… vous êtes cette cuillère, Miss Granger…"

Il n'avait pas bougé, elle était effectivement devenue la cuillère, elle sentait la potion, la texture de la potion, comme elle ne l'avait jamais senti. La seule chose qu'elle voyait était ses grands yeux d'obsidiennes, alors que ce n'était pas possible, elle s'était tournée pour mélanger sa potion… mais rien au monde ne comptait d'autre que cette potion, ce fluide qu'elle sentait pour la première fois, et sa voix, ses yeux…

Quand la potion atteignit la texture parfaite, il cligna des yeux, et reprit sa voix froide.

- "Arrangez-vous pour que je n'aie pas besoin de vous hypnotiser, la prochaine fois", et sa phrase sonnait comme un reproche.

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Il corrigeait le moindre défaut, des choses qu'elle n'était pas capable de distinguer à l'œil nu.

- "Un millimètre _exactement_, vos racines."

Et elle les recoupait, jusqu'à ce qu'il considère qu'elles étaient toutes de taille égale, au quart de millimètre près. "Vous coupez ces racines avec une lenteur digne de vos anciens acolytes, Miss Granger. Arrangez-vous pour accélérer un peu la cadence." Il lui montrait, coupant ses racines en une poignée de secondes, dont toutes étaient tranchées net, sans fil qui dépassait, et qu'on ne pouvait pas différencier des unes des autres.

Une fois la potion terminée, il se contentait d'un _Evanesco_ au-dessus du chaudron, et elle recommençait, devant faire mieux, plus vite… Elle recommença la potion encore et encore, jusqu'à perdre le compte.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte du moment où elle gagna son lit, ni du moment où il l'en sortit, à 6h du matin.

Ils commençaient la journée par une potion, il la sortait faire une marche, parfois lui emmenait un sandwich et la laissait se reposer quelques minutes. En rentrant, ils retravaillaient sur des potions simples qu'elle avait déjà étudiées à Poudlard, mais qu'elle devait pouvoir faire de façon parfaite les yeux fermés, selon lui.

Il lui conseillait de classer ses ingrédients sur la table de façon réfléchie, et selon le même plan pour toutes les potions, pour pouvoir en prendre un sans regarder.

Après deux jours de ce régime, le soir, Osty amena un journal au Maître.

"Les excuses de Rita Skeeter, Maître Severus, Maître." annonça-t-il en souriant de son sourire édenté.

Hermione crut voit, mais ce n'était peut être qu'une illusion due à la fatigue, un léger sourire flotter sur les lèvres du professeur Snape. Il devait vraiment adorer son elfe, et elle sentit un instant, un fort sentiment de jalousie.

Il lut l'article et lui passa le journal. Il y avait un simple encadré, sur la première page, qui disait :

.

_Notre envoyée spéciale, Rita Skeeter, présente ses plus plates excuses au professeur Snape et à son apprentie, Hermione Granger._

_« Le professeur Dumbledore a toujours cru à la loyauté de Severus Snape », assure Minerva McGonagall à la Gazette du Sorcier. « Il avait toutes les raisons de le faire, comme cela a été démontré lors de la Bataille Finale. Severus m'a plus d'une fois prouvé qu'Albus avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Je suis effarée de constater qu'il subsiste encore des gens qui peuvent en douter. »_

_« Maître Snape est un des Maîtres les plus reconnus de notre profession », nous déclare Andy Goldjo, président de la confrérie des Maîtres des Potions. « Il est normal qu'une brillante élève comme Hermione Granger souhaite profiter de son enseignement. »_

_La Gazette du Sorcier a versé cinq mille gallions de dédommagement au professeur Snape, et annonce à la communauté des sorciers que Rita Skeeter, journaliste, a préféré quitter la rédaction._

_._

- "Vous croyez que c'est la fin de Rita Skeeter, professeur ?"

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, et alors qu'elle pensait qu'il ne répondrait plus, il déclara :

- "Quand bien même nous serions bel et bien débarrassés d'elle, Miss Granger, un autre journaliste qui lui ressemblera en tous points fera son apparition. Le public ne s'intéresse pas à la réalité."

Il y eut un autre silence, puis il rajouta, comme après coup :

- "Il serait quasiment préférable de garder Skeeter. Nous la connaissons, nous savons où appuyer," il leva les deux sourcils, ce qu'elle interpréta comme un rappel à ce qu'il s'était passé sur le Chemin de Traverse, "pour la décourager."

Elle se permit un sourire, et il la regarda de ce même air suspicieux qu'il avait après chacun de ses sourires, avant de retourner à son repas, sans conviction.


	17. My compass has broken

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.

Titre du chapitre "Solitary Ground", Epica ("Ma boussole s'est cassée ; je perds le chemin")

**Merci** à **jones17**, **Mikishine**, **Groumd**, **Mephitis**, **klemence**, **Alatariel Melawen**(x2), **Samarachna**, **Snapinou**, **ptitemel**, **Mathilde**, **Anthales**, **Palimpsyde**, **Luscinia**, **cixy**, **Ilda**, **nightshad**, **Lyane de Rivesen**, **Eileen19**, et **turimulla** pour vos reviews ! Merci à mes Dalton, à mes lectrices, et à mes lecteurs !

**Mathilde** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes la progression lente… parce qu'il faut avouer que justement, c'est plutôt lent ! Voilà la suite.

**Eileen19** : Merci pour ta review ! Pour le jour de congé, une certaine personne pose la question ce chapitre, donc on verra la réponse le prochain. Et pour le rythme de travail... je te laisse lire !

Bon, le site a rajouté le chapitre d'hier mais n'a pas mis à jour sur la page d'accueil… j'espère que vous l'avez tous trouvé quand même… Bref, je vais poster à 9h dans les prochains jours pour éviter le bug, et je referais un essai à l'heure habituelle plus tard… Je suis vraiment désolée, mais vraiment, c'est la faute du changement d'heure !

* * *

**--Chapitre 17 : My compass has broken; I'm losing the way.**

Lorsqu'elle avait deux minutes à elle, Hermione se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à Harry et Ron, qu'elle n'avait de nouvelles de personne, et que cela faisait une semaine qu'elle ne s'était pas lavée les cheveux, par manque de temps. Elle passait sous l'eau en allant se coucher, et elle n'avait qu'à peine l'énergie nécessaire pour se savonner.

Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle entendait toujours sa voix, les milliers de conseils qui se succédaient dans sa tête, elle le voyait derrière ses paupières closes, parfois avec son habituel regard froid, parfois avec le regard qu'il prenait pour l'hypnotiser.

Il l'hypnotisait régulièrement, pour lui faire comprendre des choses qu'elle avait du mal à dépasser. Au bout de plusieurs essais, elle arrivait maintenant à sentir la cuillère comme un prolongement de son bras et à toucher la potion. Elle en était fière, elle avait l'impression qu'elle se rapprochait de ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Ils marchaient tous les jours, et les courbatures finissaient par s'estomper, les ampoules à se durcir. Elle s'essoufflait moins, et ne s'était plus évanouie, même si la peur que ça lui arrive de nouveau la tenaillait. Elle avait honte chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, et avait envie de disparaître dans le trou le plus proche.

Elle était incapable de penser à autre chose que les potions et son Maître ; la nuit, elle rêvait des potions, dans la douche, elle y pensait, lorsqu'elle mangeait, elle y pensait aussi. Elle commençait à faire ce qu'il voulait, pouvoir nommer chaque nuance de couleur qu'elle voyait, que ce soit la couleur du marbre, du chaudron, des plantes, de la potion, du bois de la salle à manger. Quand elle voyait une plante, son esprit déroulait automatiquement une liste des utilisations qu'on pouvait en faire. Selon la température de l'air, elle réfléchissait à la température du feu sous un chaudron qu'il faudrait adapter, en fonction de la température ambiante.

En travaillant sur une potion, elle essayait de maîtriser son souffle ; et effectivement, si elle l'adaptait au rythme de la potion, elle y arrivait plus facilement.

Il lui bandait parfois les yeux, et elle devait préparer une potion simplement en sachant où devaient se trouver ses ingrédients, et au son de sa voix. Elle avait l'impression d'être une marionnette aveugle dans un paysage noir, où sa voix la guidait.

Elle ne se rappelait plus de sa vie « d'avant ». Il lui semblait qu'elle avait toujours été là, obéissant à sa voix, à ses yeux, sans rien connaître d'autre. Elle n'avait pas compris, lorsqu'il l'avait averti, ce que c'était d'être une apprentie.

Elle n'était pas capable de le regretter, mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne ressemblait en rien à l'Hermione Granger d'avant. Elle n'osait pas penser à la réaction de ses amis s'ils apprenaient les heures de travail qu'elle abattait.

Il ne la laissait se coucher qu'une fois minuit largement passé, et la réveillait à l'aube. Elle ne dormait plus, mangeait à peine, n'avait pas lu un livre depuis ce qu'il lui semblait être des siècles. Elle n'écrivait pas, ne répondait pas aux lettres, n'avait même plus le temps de discuter avec Osty ou de penser à quelque chose qui s'éloignait un tant soit peu des potions. Il lui semblait qu'il était là, lui disant « Concentrez-vous, Miss Granger ! » chaque fois que son esprit s'égarait.

Elle se sentait vidée, fatiguée. Elle voulait aller plus loin, pour lui prouver qu'il avait eu raison de la prendre comme apprentie. Et parfois, lorsqu'elle était trop fatiguée pour se retenir, elle rêvait qu'il la reprenait dans ses bras, l'hypnotisait pour le simple plaisir de se plonger dans ses yeux, et pas pour lui apprendre une nouvelle façon de réaliser une potion, et qu'il l'embrassait sur le front.

* * *

- "Elle n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis plus d'une semaine ! Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout !"

- "Écoutez, monsieur Potter… elle est en apprentissage, elle n'a peut-être pas beaucoup de temps à elle…"

- "Il l'exploite ! Il faut absolument aller vérifier ce qu'il est en train de lui faire ! Elle est peut-être torturée, en ce moment même !"

- "Écoutez, monsieur Weasley…" soupira le professeur McGonagall. "Quand bien même elle serait torturée, nous ne pourrions rien y faire."

- "Quoi ?? Vous plaisantez, professeur", s'écrièrent les deux garçons en même temps.

- "Elle a signé un apprentissage, et son Maître a tous les droits sur elle jusqu'à ce que les deux ans soient écoulés. Même le ministre de la magie ne peut rien faire, c'est un lien indestructible."

- "Il faut qu'on le tue alors", lança Ron à Harry. "On doit tuer Snape, Hermione sera libre…"

Minerva McGonagall soupira. Elle savait qu'elle aurait des ennuis dès l'instant où les garçons s'étaient précipités dans son bureau sans même frapper.

- "Ça ne changerait rien, messieurs. Si vous forcez le lien à se briser avant que l'apprentissage ne soit conduit, Hermione pourrait devenir folle."

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler et elle le regarda sévèrement. Il ferma la bouche, et elle songea que Severus aurait été fier d'elle.

- "Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione soit torturée. Elle a sûrement beaucoup de travail, mais je vous assure que le professeur Snape ne lui fera jamais de mal."

- "Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé sur le Chemin de Traverse, professeur ! Il aurait pu tuer Skeeter, il allait l'étrangler !"

- "Pas que ce soit un mal", rajouta Ron avec un sourire en coin.

- "Même ! Elle n'est pas en sécurité avec lui ! Il a broyé le nez d'un employé du ministère de la magie !

- "_Harry_…" insista Minerva. "Il a brisé le nez de Josh Trunay parce qu'il avait dit qu'Hermione avait gagné sa place d'apprentie en se _prostituant_."

Visiblement mouché et à courts d'arguments, mais pas convaincu, Harry resta planté devant son bureau en broyant du noir. Minerva soupira de nouveau.

- "Écoutez. Renvoyez une lettre à Hermione, et si elle ne répond pas, je verrais ce que je peux faire. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour révéler l'emplacement du manoir du professeur Snape."

Comme ils sortaient du bureau, elle rajouta : "Mes meilleurs souvenirs à Ginny, Harry !" et il la remercia avec un sourire. Voyant que Ron restait à l'écart de la conversation, elle lui sourit et dit : "Et vous, monsieur Weasley, une petite amie en vue ?".

Ses oreilles virèrent au rouge, et il marmonna "Je sors avec Hermione… elle ne vous l'avait pas dit ?"

- "Non", dit lentement Minerva. "Par manque de temps, je suppose…" rajouta-t-elle avec le plus de conviction possible. "Donc, pas de fan séduite par vos charmes", dit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- "J'essaye de rester fidèle, professeur", marmonna le garçon, plus rouge que jamais. Elle les laissa sortir, perplexe. Hermione ne lui avait jamais donné l'impression d'être amoureuse de Ron Weasley, et elle était sure qu'elle lui en aurait parlé, au moins en passant, si ça avait été important pour elle.

Le jeune Weasley ne devait pas se rendre compte qu'il ne verrait de toute façon pas beaucoup sa petite amie dans les deux prochaines années. Est-ce qu'Hermione leur avait vraiment décrit la situation ?

* * *

_Hermione_

_T'as pas répondu à notre lettre… la chauve souris te pose des problèmes ? Avec Harry on est allé voir McGonagall elle n'a pas voulu nous filer son adresse pour qu'on aille lui régler son compte_

_Réponds si tu peux_

_Je t'embrasse_

_Ron_

_._

_Hermione_

_Tu vas bien ? Je sais ce que tu vas dire : « chaque fois qu'on a douté du professeur Snape, on a eu tort », mais bon… si tu as des ennuis essaye de nous le dire, si tu ne réponds pas on retournera voir McGonagall, elle a dit qu'elle aviserait. Si ça va, tu peux te libérer pour qu'on puisse te voir ?_

_Tiens-moi au courant…_

_Ginny t'embrasse_

_Bisous_

_Harry_

_._

_Chère Hermione,_

_Messieurs Potter et Weasley ont débarqué dans mon bureau aujourd'hui, en ameutant sans doute tout le château comme quoi tu ne donnais pas de nouvelles depuis plus d'une semaine. Je leur ai dit que ton apprentissage te demandait beaucoup de travail. J'espère que tu fais attention à toi quand même, que tu ne travailles pas plus que ce que tu devrais._

_Ronald m'a dit que vous sortiez ensemble, un passage que j'ai manqué ? Il ne m'a pas semblé que tu le voyais autrement qu'un ami._

_Si tu ne réponds pas aux lettres de Ronald et Harry j'ai bien peur que je doive aller vous rendre visite au manoir, sinon je ne réponds plus d'eux !_

_Encore une fois, je ne doute pas de Severus, mais ménage-toi autant que possible, je sais qu'il ne connaît pas la définition du mot « sommeil ». N'hésite pas à m'écrire si tu as besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Minerva._

_._

Le courrier arriva un midi, un des rares où ils n'étaient pas dehors. Le professeur Snape lança un _Stasis_ sur les potions, excédé, inspecta les lettres pour voir si elles étaient dangereuses, et les passa sans un mot à Hermione. Elle les prit sans oser le regarder : l'interruption d'une journée de travail allait lui coûter cher. Par des simples lettres, ils avaient réussi à mettre en colère son Maître, et pour la première fois, elle en voulu _vraiment_ à ses amis, de venir gâcher tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait.

Et elle s'en voulait de leur en vouloir.


	18. You'll always be mine

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.

Titre du chapitre : "Forgiven", Within Temptation ("Tu seras toujours à moi")

**Merci** à **Groumd**, **nightshad**, **Samarachna**, **ptitemel**, **Luscinia**, **Lyane de Rivesen**, **Paly**, **jones17**, **cixy**, **Talanie Snape**, **France Malefoy**, **Mephitis**, **Mikishine**, **Alatariel Melawen**, **Mathilde**, **Ptite-Lilas**, **Elisa**, **Bergere**, **Anthales**, **Snapinou**, **Ilda**, et **Eileen19** pour vos reviews ! Merci à mes Dalton, à mes lectrices, et à mes lecteurs !

**Paly** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, elle va leur répondre, on voit ça ce chapitre… Pour une conversation Minerva/Severus/Hermione, la suite te le dira… Et en effet, Ron est à la masse, comme d'hab. Mais il faut dire aussi, à sa décharge, qu'Hermione ne lui a pas tout expliqué très clairement…

**Talanie Snape** : Merci pour ta review ! Ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'on voit Harry et Ron, ils ont leur rôle dans les "marches" qui emmènent Hermione jusqu'à Severus, donc bon, je suis contente que ça te semble logique ! Et puis sinon, eh bien merci pour ton merci de fin de review !

**Mathilde** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui la pauvre, mais bon, Severus l'avait mise en garde… Voilà la suite !

**Elisa** : Merci pour ta review ! A part devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate (mure), je n'ai pas grand chose à répondre… Ah si, en fait : merci beaucoup (tu peux multiplier le beaucoup) et ne t'inquiètes pas : la fin (et tous les chapitres qui mènent à cette fin, d'ailleurs) est déjà écrite ! Donc, la fic' ne restera pas inachevée…

**Eileen19** : Merci pour ta review ! Severus, faire des concessions ? Surtout que c'est précisé dans leur "contrat" qu'il a tous les pouvoirs... Enfin, la suite te dira si Hermione va gagner des jours de congés !

Bref, j'ai eu des plaintes (ou plutôt, je n'ai pas voulu avoir des morts sur la conscience) et j'ai donc décidé de faire un essai n°2 à l'heure habituelle. Mais si le site ne met pas à jour, je crains que ce ne soit le dernier essai^^ Donc : oui, le "Updated" a un jour de retard (en France, en tout cas) mais c'est normal.

* * *

**--Chapitre 18 : You'll always be mine.**

Voyant qu'il attendait une explication, elle balbutia :

- "Ils s'inquiètent, parce que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis une semaine…"

Elle vit distinctement sa mâchoire se contracter.

- "Et ils ont automatiquement déduit que je vous avais séquestrée et violée ? Ils se sont donc précipité chez Minerva pour savoir où ils avaient une chance de pouvoir me tuer, et comme ils n'ont réussi à rien, ils essayent _enfin_ de voir si leur déduction était juste ?"

Elle aurait tellement voulu lui assurer que ce n'était pas ça du tout, que ses amis lui annonçaient juste que le Terrier avait été dégnommé, et qu'ils lui disaient qu'ils savaient qu'elle était très heureuse.

Mais comme d'habitude, il avait vu juste, et elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Si seulement elle leur avait répondu avant, elle aurait pu éviter ce désastre… elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle aussi le voyait comme un monstre.

Elle leva son regard désespéré vers lui et se rendait compte qu'il était tout près, son regard enfiévré et furieux qui faisait penser à de la lave noire en fusion. Il leva son menton de deux doigts, approcha son visage, et lorsque ses yeux furent plongés dans les siens et ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes, elle ne pensa plus à rien.

- "Sachez, Miss Granger", murmurait-il, "que vous êtes à moi. Et que ni vos amis, ni personne d'autre, ne peut rien y faire. Vous êtes _mon_ apprentie." Ses lèvres étaient tellement proches qu'elle en sentait presque la force magnétique. S'il avançait la tête, à peine d'une oscillation, il toucherait les siennes.

Mais il la lâcha, recula, cligna des yeux, et une fois encore elle avait envie de le retenir par ses robes, qu'il se rapproche de nouveau d'elle, qu'elle existe à ses yeux, qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il l'hypnotise…

- "Dites-le à vos amis. Vous n'êtes pas libre avant le dimanche de la semaine prochaine, et la _chauve souris des cachots_ vous accompagnera. Aux Trois Balais."

Il sortait du laboratoire et se retourna à peine pour lui signifier "De deux heures à trois heures. Il n'y a pas d'options à discuter."

Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, et elle l'essuya d'un geste rageur. Jamais il ne se rapprocherait d'elle autrement que pour l'intimider et lui faire peur. Il ne l'aimerait jamais. Jamais.

Et elle était tellement furieuse contre le monde entier qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait pensé « aimerait » et pas « reconnaîtrait son incontestable talent académique ».

.

_Chers Harry et Ron,_

_Tout va _bien_. Et pour la _dernière fois_, c'est le _professeur Snape_, pas la chauve souris. Je ne suis pas souvent chez lui, nous travaillons beaucoup mon apprentissage en extérieur._

_Je peux vous voir dimanche de la semaine prochaine, de deux à trois heures de l'après-midi, aux Trois Balais. Le professeur Snape sera là et avant que vous demandiez, _non_, ce n'est pas négociable. Surtout ne soyez PAS en retard !!!!_

_Harry, tu diras bonjour à Ginny de ma part._

_Je vous embrasse tous les deux,_

_Hermione._

_._

_Chère Minerva,_

_Je t'avoue que le professeur Snape n'était pas ravi en voyant débarquer trois hiboux en plein milieu de la journée… J'ai honte de moi-même, mais j'en ai même voulu à Harry et Ron de gâcher le genre de trêve que j'avais réussi à établir. Heureusement, le professeur Snape s'est fâché moins que ce que je pensais._

_Je travaille beaucoup, j'espère qu'un jour le professeur Snape finira par voir que je vaux quelque chose et qu'il a bien fait de me reconnaître comme son apprentie. Il m'ouvre des voies auxquelles je n'avais jamais songé dans le domaine des potions. Je ne sais pas si tous les Maîtres sont comme lui, il ne m'a pas semblé que les autres faisaient travailler l'endurance physique, ni qu'ils adaptaient la base de la potion à ce qu'ils voulaient plus particulièrement (sans trop t'en révéler)._

_J'essaierais d'écrire plus souvent, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps… je ne pense pas à grand chose d'autre que les potions, en ce moment._

_J'ai répondu à Harry et Ron et je vais les voir (avec le professeur Snape) le week-end prochain, ils devraient te laisser tranquille pour un moment… je ne sais pas s'ils saisissent que je ne suis pas vraiment libre de mes mouvements avant deux ans, et j'ai effectivement oublié de te mettre à la page pour Ron et moi… je ne suis pas bien sûre, nous avons toujours été destinés à finir ensemble, mais maintenant que c'est fait, je ne sais plus trop…_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Hermione._

_._

- "Osty ?" appela-t-elle. L'elfe arriva presque aussitôt. "Tu pourrais porter ces lettres à mes amis et à Minerva McGonagall ? Je ne pense pas que… notre Maître… n'ait envie de me voir en ce moment."

- "Osty s'en occupe, Miss", sourit l'elfe.

Il y eut un petit silence.

- "Maître Severus va probablement rester dans l'étage de Maître Severus pendant un moment, Miss. Miss peut en profiter pour manger, dormir, prendre une douche", conseilla finalement le petit elfe, la regardant d'un air fraternel.

Elle lui sourit, et c'était effectivement une bonne idée.

- "Je vais prendre une douche, ça me détendra", lui dit-elle.

Elle lui laissa les lettres et se dirigea vers sa chambre, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas regarder l'escalier qui montait à l'étage du professeur Snape.

Elle ne se reconnut qu'à moitié en se voyant dans le miroir. Elle avait des cernes qui lui creusait les joues, elle avait maigri et pâli. Elle semblait beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle ne l'était il y avait seulement quelques semaines. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et secs, à tel point qu'elle se demandait si elle allait réussir à les démêler de façon satisfaisante.

Il lui semblait qu'elle avait l'air triste. Elle n'était pas si triste, avant… mais à présent, elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse si son Maître n'était pas fier d'elle, ou la gratifiait d'une parole. Ou quand il l'avait porté… et quand il l'avait presque embrassée…

Il ne la remarquait que quand elle était blessée ou en danger. Il l'avait défendue physiquement pendant toutes ses années à Poudlard, pendant la bataille finale, moralement sur le Chemin de Traverse…

Elle contempla sa baguette magique. Si elle se lançait un Sectumsempra, viendrait-il à son secours, la serrerait-il dans ses bras ? Il l'appellerait par son nom, la ramènerait sur terre…

Elle se secoua. Elle allait lui prouver en devenant la meilleure Maîtresse des Potions, la meilleure apprentie qu'il ait jamais pu trouver. Elle devait résister, ne pas céder à la tentation de se blesser ; il la jugerait faible, et ce serait pire.

Et que diraient Harry et Ron en la voyant dans cet état ? Elle souhaitait presque ne pas les voir le dimanche d'après, qu'ils ignorent ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils en veuillent à son Maître : ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle avait choisi elle-même. Elle savait qu'ils ne comprendraient pas, et elle n'osait pas imaginer leurs expressions en voyant ses cernes et son teint pâle…

Elle était tellement fatiguée, tiraillée des deux côtés avec le désir de ne pas décevoir. Elle savait que ses amis seraient déçus, et elle savait aussi qu'il était trop tard : elle était déjà corps et âme l'apprentie du professeur Snape.

Elle entra dans la douche et laissa couler l'eau chaude sur ses cheveux. Elle attendit de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que l'eau pénètre dans sa chevelure et l'assouplisse, comme de la mélasse, en une bouillie chaude. Elle essaya de se démêler sans trop tirer, et finit par y arriver au bout d'une demi-heure de travail acharné.

Puis elle se savonna, laissant l'eau la calmer et l'empêcher de penser à ses yeux d'obsidienne... et à ses lèvres.


	19. Your love to me now has to die

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.

Titre du chapitre : "Beauty of the Beast", Nightwish ("Ton amour pour moi à présent doit mourir")

**Merci** à **Mikishine**, **Ilda**, **helvetius**, **Palimpsyde**, **ptitemel**, **Luscinia**, **Lyane de Rivesen**, **Anthales**, **jones17**, **cixy**, **Groumd**, **France Malefoy**, **Mephitis**, **Snapinou**, **Wonka**, **Syaran**, **Alatariel Melawen**, et **Eileen19** pour vos reviews ! Merci à mes Dalton, à mes lectrices, et à mes lecteurs !

**helvetius** : Merci pour ta review ! Ah, moi aussi j'aimerais qu'ils tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais bon… Je ne sais pas écrire des choses qui ne prennent pas la tête…  
Donc bon, je suis contente (et même flattée!!) de t'avoir fait retrouver le goût du HG/SS !

**Wonka** : Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, même si tu ne dis rien j'aime quand même tes reviews! (si, si. Les reviews, ça vous gagne) Enfin bref, vu qu'en l'occurrence tu dis quelque chose…  
Donc bon, ça aurait été moins drôle s'il l'avait embrassé… il faut laisser mijoter tout ça.  
Ce qu'il pense ? Je te renvoie à la dernière phrase du chapitre 15. Sachant qu'on revoie quelques petits (très petits) passages du POV Severus prochainement. Après tout, la leente progression.

**Syaran** : Merci pour ta review ! Et puis… merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Voilà la suite !

**Eileen19** : Merci pour ta review ! Même si, normalement, on n'a pas l'avis de Severus, je te réponds quand même : non, je ne pense pas qu'il sache... il sait juste que c'est _son_ apprentie. Pour ce qui est d'Harry et de Ron je te laisse lire, c'est plus court, et merci beaucoup pour l'image des hiboux qui apportent de la nourriture... j'adore !! C'est excellent!

Bon, déjà, les mauvaises nouvelles : le site n'a pas non plus mis à jour hier. Donc, pour que tout le monde soit content (même si je vous rappelle que pour qu'il y ait le moins de mécontents possible, il faut toujours taper sur les mêmes), je ferais la MAJ un jour sur deux à l'heure habituelle, et l'autre jour à 9h. Ou peut-être à 9h le week-end et lundi et mardi à l'heure habituelle. Ce genre d'arrangement, quoi.

Un autre point du vue sur la situation… tout ce qui ne semble pas clair (de spécifique à ce chapitre) sera expliqué dans le chapitre 21, je suppose^^

* * *

**--Chapitre 19 : Your love to me now has to die.**

La semaine passa sans événement particulier. Hermione commençait même à avoir assez de souffle pour apprécier les deux premières heures de marche. Le reste du temps, il lui faisait répéter sans relâche sa manière de mélanger les potions, de couper les ingrédients, sa respiration, et le rôle des ingrédients et des ustensiles.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment la notion du temps, et resta tout à fait surprise lorsque le professeur Snape lui annonça un midi qu'il lui donnait du temps libre pour se préparer avant d'aller voir ses amis.

Elle prit une douche relativement rapide tout en prenant le temps de se démêler les cheveux, puis s'observa dans le miroir et commença à appliquer des sorts pour dissimuler ses cernes et son teint pâle. Elle ne les avait jamais pratiqués, et le résultat n'était pas à la hauteur. Au bout d'un moment, elle laissa tomber, et fouilla dans une trousse de maquillage que lui avait offert Ginny. La méthode moldue ne marcha pas mieux, et elle descendit finalement rejoindre le professeur Snape.

Il haussa un sourcil critique en la voyant.

- "Voyons, Miss Granger… vous ne ressemblez à rien, sinon à un clown."

Il alla chercher un chiffon légèrement imbibé d'eau dans la cuisine et lui nettoya le visage. Puis il sortit sa baguette et commença à effleurer son visage avec, son front froncé de concentration. D'un _accio_, il attira un stylo qu'il transforma en un petit miroir.

Ses cernes avaient disparus, elle n'était plus aussi pâle. Elle ressemblait tout à fait à l'Hermione Granger d'avant, si ce n'est un peu plus mince, et l'air fatigué.

- "Merci", dit-elle en souriant.

- "Il n'y a pas de quoi, je ne vois pas la nécessité d'une autre scène aux Trois Balais incluant des rumeurs mensongères", railla-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Elle se sentit blessée.

A l'heure dite, ils sortirent du manoir et il lui agrippa fermement le bras. Elle réussit presque à ne pas trébucher lorsqu'il commença à marcher et qu'elle fut obligée de le suivre dans l'instant à cause de la barrière des cinquante centimètres.

Il resta quelques instants à l'extérieur du bar, une main dans sa manche, probablement sur sa baguette magique, à écouter les rumeurs qui lui parvenaient. Lorsqu'il jugea que le terrain était sauf, ils entrèrent ; Harry et Ron étaient déjà là. Elle leur en fut reconnaissante, le professeur Snape n'aurait pas attendu qu'ils arrivent.

* * *

Harry et Ron étaient arrivés une demi-heure à l'avance. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas que Snape arrive, ne les voit pas, et reparte. Elle entra, se tenant tout à fait derrière lui –Harry ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour ne pas trébucher.

Il donna un coup de coude à Ron, et ils se levèrent, un peu intimidés soudainement. Comme s'ils n'allaient pas trouver les mots à dire, qu'ils allaient voir une étrangère. Harry s'en voulu de ces pensées.

Hermione lui sourit et il sourit en retour en lui faisant un signe de la main. Snape se mit à côté d'elle, et il avait la vague impression qu'il la _protégeait_ vraiment. Peut-être qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance, finalement.

Il serra Hermione dans ses bras et dit :

- "Comment ça va, Hermione ?"

Il vit distinctement le regard de Snape se durcir et sa mâchoire se serrer. Par Merlin, il avait bien le droit de serrer sa meilleure amie dans ses bras ! Il la garda plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait fait d'habitude, juste pour l'ennuyer. Peut-être qu'il ne reviendrait pas la prochaine fois, qu'il la laisserait venir seule.

Quand le regard de Snape commença à lancer des éclairs, il la lâcha. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle ait des ennuis à cause de lui. Hermione jeta un regard de côté à Snape, et elle sembla voir qu'il n'était pas content. Il s'attendait à la voir énervée après Snape, ou peut-être après lui, de dire à Snape qu'elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait. D'ignorer son regard. Ou peut être de prendre un air honteux d'avoir déplu à son cher professeur Snape.

Il ne s'attendait pas à voir sa contenance tomber complètement, et le regarder –Snape !– avec des yeux si tristes, comme si elle le _suppliait_ de la pardonner. De voir ses grands yeux marrons dilatés, au bord des larmes, regarder vers Snape comme un mourrant supplierait quelqu'un de ne pas le laisser tout seul, lui brisa le cœur.

Il vit le regard de Snape se détendre imperceptiblement, se radoucir. Elle ne sembla pas le voir et baissa la tête. Lui continua à surveiller Snape du coin de l'œil, l'observant la regarder, de ce regard masqué qui semblait passer au travers d'elle alors qu'il la contemplait bel et bien.

Ron, comme d'habitude, ne sembla se rendre compte de rien, et la prit dans ses bras à son tour. Harry voyait le regard incertain d'Hermione, et il savait que si elle avait pu tourner la tête, elle aurait cherché Snape des yeux, de nouveau.

Harry avait hâte qu'ils s'assoient et qu'ils commencent à discuter. Mais Ron ne sentait pas le problème. Et il l'embrassa.

Il vit le regard d'Hermione passer d'incertain à surpris, comme si elle avait oublié qu'ils étaient censés sortir ensemble. Pour la millième fois, Harry se demanda pourquoi elle lui avait dit oui, alors qu'elle continuait à la considérer clairement comme un ami.

Puis, il regarda Snape. Tout son visage était déformé par une fureur noire ; et si ce regard avait été dirigé vers _lui_, Harry, il aurait été probablement carbonisé sur place. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Snape furieux à ce point, même le jour où il l'avait surpris en train de voir son souvenir dans la pensine. Ses narines palpitaient, et Harry se demandait ce qui le retenait de se jeter sur Ron et de l'étrangler de ses mains.

Harry savait que des gens, comme Neville, avaient eu peur de Snape, qu'il en avait fait pleurer d'autre. Il savait que Snape était considéré comme un redoutable adversaire de duel, qu'il avait été espion pendant des années. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il réalisait vraiment à quel point Snape pouvait _vraiment_ faire peur. La première fois qu'il voyait vraiment pourquoi il avait pu devenir mangemort.

Et, soudain, une autre image lui revint à l'esprit, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait _déjà_ vu cette expression sur le visage de Snape. Le jour où il l'avait traité de lâche.

Hermione restait plantée sur place, les yeux exorbités dans une expression choquée.

- "Ron", finit par dire Harry d'une voix étranglée. "_Ron_."

- "Quoi, Harry ?" fit Ron en refaisant enfin surface. Harry lui désigna d'un léger signe de tête Snape.

- "Écoute, on s'en fout. C'est lui qui a voulu venir, et les gens en couple font ça…." Il y eut une pause. "Pas vrai, Hermione ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix plus incertaine.

Elle tourna des yeux apeurés vers Snape, et devint visiblement paniquée en voyant l'expression qu'il avait.

- "Hermione ! tu prends Harry et Ginny, ou tous les autres couples, ils s'embrassent, ils se touchent quand ils sont ensemble. Je me suis renseigné et c'est ce que tout le monde fait, c'est ça qui est normal."

Ce qui retenait Snape finit par céder et il sortit sa baguette, s'avançant vers Ron, menaçant. Hermione se précipita devant lui, lui arrivant bien au-dessous du menton, essayant de le retenir. Il ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte.

- "Maître !" dit-elle alors.

Il cligna des yeux, comme surpris de la trouver là, d'avoir perdu le contrôle. Il reprit son expression froide de tous les jours, mais encore une fois, Hermione ne sembla pas se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait calmé, le regardant du même air désespéré, comme s'il l'avait abandonné. Comment faisait-elle, s'interrogea Harry en se grattant un début de barbe, pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait ?

Il la contourna et planta sa baguette dans le cou de Ron, qui déglutit.

- "Que je ne vous prenne plus à toucher _mon_ apprentie, Weasley, ou vous allez regretter d'être né."

Il rangea sa baguette et Harry soupira de soulagement. C'était oublier que Ron aussi était un Gryffondor, et que la subtilité n'était pas son fort.

- "J'ai le droit d'embrasser ma petite amie si je veux, professeur ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'en empêcher !"

- "Ron", dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. "Si nous parlions d'autre chose ?"

- "Ne te laisse pas faire, Hermione ! Il ne peut rien te faire."

- "_Ron_. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous redevenions amis."

Il y eut un blanc et l'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

- "Mais…. Pourquoi ?" balbutia Ron. Un autre silence, puis : "C'est à cause de lui, non ? Il t'a interdit de me voir !!"

- "Non", soupira Hermione. "C'est exactement ce que tu disais. Les autres couples s'embrassent et… je te considère toujours comme un de mes meilleurs amis. Je ne peux pas te voir autrement. Ça ne marche pas entre nous de cette façon."

- "Très bien." Il l'avait dit d'une voix blanche, se tourna, et sortit des Trois Balais.

Snape ressortit sa baguette et l'agita. Les autres clients retournèrent à leurs occupations, et vu l'air ahuri qu'ils avaient, il avait lancé un petit sort d'Oubliette à tout le bar.

Hermione tira une chaise et s'assit, Harry se posa à côté d'elle. Elle avait l'air au bord des larmes. Harry regarda Snape et il lui rendit son regard, neutre. Il semblait un peu _perdu_, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- "Miss Granger", commença Snape avec précaution. "Voulez-vous un instant d'intimité avec Potter ?"

- "Non !!" s'écria-t-elle en relevant brusquement la tête. "Ne me laissez pas seule !"

Harry intercepta la même étincelle adoucie et dubitative à la fois, qu'Hermione semblait manquer. Depuis quand pouvait-il lire quelque chose dans le regard de Snape, que même son apprentie ne semblait pas voir ?

Snape fusilla la chaise du regard un moment, puis il finit par la tirer lentement et par s'asseoir dessus, comme si elle allait exploser à tout instant. Harry retint un sourire moqueur.

Il raconta à Hermione ce qu'il pouvait lui révéler de son entraînement d'Auror, de la vie au Terrier, de Ginny, espérant la distraire. Au bout d'un moment, le sourire lui revint, et pendant un quart d'heure, ce fut exactement comme avant.

Snape n'intervint pas une fois dans la conversation. Il avait le même regard vide et le visage inexpressif que Harry lui avait toujours connu. Il ne bougea pas d'un muscle pendant les trois quarts d'heure de discussion, et Harry ne le surprit même pas à cligner des yeux.

Lorsque la pendule sonna trois heures, il se leva, lui adressa un imperceptible signe de tête, laissa Hermione le serrer dans ses bras sans réagir, et sortit du bar, Hermione sur ses talons.

Harry finit sa bierraubeurre, pensif. Une discussion avec Ron s'imposait.

Une autre avec McGonagall aussi. Snape n'avait jamais montré d'attachement à qui que ce soit ; et Hermione le tenait serré dans son poing. Le plus drôle était qu'elle semblait penser que c'était _elle_ qui dépendait de _lui_. Harry s'autorisa un sourire, un peu triste ; il devait avouer que Snape était vraiment un maître de la manipulation.


	20. So I will know you're back

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.

Titre du chapitre : "Say My Name", Within Temptation ("Pour que je sache que tu es revenu, que tu es là de nouveau")

**Merci** à **Samarachna**, **Groumd**, **jones17**, **Ilda**, **Snapinou**, **nightshad**, **ptitemel**, **cixy**(x3), **justabook**(x2), **guignou**, **Luscinia**, **Bergere**, **Eileen19**, **Mephitis**, **France Malefoy**, **gabrielle (babypearl)**(x3), **turimulla**, **Mikishine**, **Anthales**, et **Lyane de Rivesen** pour vos reviews ! Merci à mes Dalton, à mes lectrices, et à mes lecteurs !

**Eileen19** : Merci pour ta review ! Concernant Ron, je ne pense pas qu'Hermione ait vraiment prévu de finir les choses comme ça… mais effectivement, c'était un peu dur pour lui. Concernant Harry, je suis très contente que tu me le fasses remarquer, puisque justement, Harry n'est pas devenu un maître de la Légilimencie… donc, ça faisait partie des choses qui étaient censées ne pas sembler très claires. Et enfin, en ce qui concerne le rapport de Severus à Hermione, eh bien, on n'en sait rien… pour l'instant.

* * *

**--Chapitre 20 : So I will know you're back you're here again.**

En plus du temps qu'ils passaient à marcher, elle devait à présent cultiver les plantes du jardin géant du professeur Snape.

- "Un Maître des Potions ne devrait pas faire confiance à des produits de provenance inconnue, Miss Granger", disait-il. "Si nous sommes en mesure de produire nous-même ce dont nous avons besoin, nous aurons des produits de qualités auxquels nous pourrons donner crédit."

Comme elle commençait à s'essouffler moins en marchant, il la faisait courir. Elle se disait qu'il pourrait aussi bien faire botaniste ou coach sportif.

Parfois, quand elle le sentait d'assez bonne humeur, elle osait poser une question sur une potion ou un ingrédient. Il savait la réponse, à chaque fois, à propos de tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir et plus. Il était un véritable rival à la bibliothèque de Poudlard –une bibliothèque avec un très mauvais caractère.

Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle était dans ce manoir avec lui. Une semaine, un siècle ? Les jours se mélangeaient dans sa tête, comme un seul jour qui durerait une éternité. Il lui avait dit « l'apprenti n'a qu'un seul repère : la voix de son Maître » avant de l'engager. Et il avait eu raison, il avait réussi son coup. Elle ne se rappelait pas de sa vie avant lui, ni n'envisageait sa vie après lui, et il lui semblait qu'elle dépendait davantage de lui que lorsqu'elle était encore étudiante et souhaitait seulement attirer son attention.

* * *

Si Hermione ne voyait pas le temps passer, d'autres le voyaient. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'Harry avait revu Hermione aux Trois Balais, Ron restait introuvable, et il n'avait pas pu se libérer de son apprentissage suffisamment longtemps pour le rechercher activement ou pour aller voir McGonagall.

Ginny occupait tout son temps libre.

* * *

Ils faisaient souvent du jardinage la nuit. Pour l'habituer, disait son Maître, parce qu'il était de nombreuses plantes qui devaient être cueillies un soir de pleine Lune. Elle était trop fatiguée, ou peut être ne s'en rendait-elle pas compte, pour remarquer que les soirs de pleine Lune, il y avait normalement de la lumière.

Ils travaillaient dans un noir presque complet.

Il lui autorisait parfois un Lumos. Lui n'en avait pas besoin.

* * *

Son Maître était sortit. Seule avec Osty dans le manoir vide, il lui semblait qu'un grand froid s'abattait sur ses épaules. Elle préférait qu'il soit là, à la pousser à travailler quand elle ne rêvait que de s'endormir. Elle préférait qu'il soit là, à lui dire ce qu'elle aurait dû faire et ce qu'elle aurait pu faire mieux, oubliant de lui dire ce qu'elle avait bien fait.

Elle savait qu'elle n'était rien sans lui.

Elle rit, d'un rire nerveux, parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne revienne pas et la laisse seule face à elle-même, qui avait besoin que les autres soient fiers d'elle pour pouvoir l'être.

Elle rit, d'un rire désenchanté, parce qu'elle savait ce qu'Harry, ou n'importe quel témoin extérieur aurait dit : « Tu as besoin d'une ombre pour exister ? ». Elle était devenue une ombre, elle le savait.

Mais lui la voyait.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

- "Tu penses qu'il me voit, Osty ?" demanda-t-elle à l'elfe.

- "Maître Severus voit tout" répondit l'elfe.

Ils laissèrent passer le temps, attendant que leur Maître revienne.

* * *

« C'est le contraire », aurait dit Harry. « C'est lui qui a besoin de vous ». Mais lui n'était pas là.

* * *

- "Osty ?"

C'était pour faire la conversation, vraiment.

- "Est-ce que Maître Severus est un vampire ?"

L'elfe laissa échapper un petit rire.

- "Pourquoi est-ce que Miss pense cela ?"

- "Il voit la nuit, il ne se fatigue jamais… Je ne sais pas s'il dort." Elle fit une pause. "Il ne mange rien."

- "Maître Severus n'est pas un vampire, Miss."

Ils écoutèrent dans le silence, espérant entendre ses talons sur le marbre.

* * *

- "Ron !" s'écria Harry. "Mais qu'est ce que t'as foutu ?"

Il était dans un sale état. Apparemment il avait bu.

- "Tu sais qu'elles sont bonnes, les fans des Canons, Harry", marmonna Ron.

- "Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?" Il lui passa un bras sous les épaules pour l'aider à monter l'escalier. Si Molly le voyait dans cet état…

- "J'ai eu un super plan, Harry… je vais coucher avec toutes les fans qui attendent après les matches. La presse va en parler, Hermione sera forcément jalouse et elle se rendra compte qu'elle est amoureuse de moi."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- "Ron… si tu laissais tomber ? Qu'est-ce que tu as en commun avec Hermione ?"

Ron sembla y réfléchir un moment, puis il abandonna.

- "On est fait l'un pour l'autre ! Tout le monde le dit depuis notre première année. Tu le sais Harry ! T'étais là !"

Harry n'insista pas et alla fouiller dans l'armoire de la salle de bains. Il n'y avait plus de potion anti gueule de bois. Et merde.

* * *

- "Maître Severus a été élevé dans le noir." Osty frissonna. "Maître et les parents de Maître habitaient dans un quartier moldu, Miss. Maître Severus était dans une chambre dans le noir, avec une petite ampoule. Osty a pris soin de Maître Severus, Miss. Mais Maître Severus a vécu trop longtemps dans la nuit, la lumière du jour fait mal aux yeux de Maître Severus, Miss."

- "C'est horrible !" s'écria Hermione.

- "Maître Severus sortait une fois par an pour l'anniversaire de Maître Severus. Et ensuite, quand Maître Severus est allé à Poudlard."

- "Tu veux dire", s'étrangla Hermione, "qu'il est resté dix ans dans une chambre noire, seul avec toi ?"

Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi il pouvait voir dans le noir et pourquoi il préférait les pièces sombres. Il devait avoir les yeux très sensibles.

L'elfe secoua la tête.

- "Miss ne doit pas se sentir désolée pour Maître Severus. Maître Severus n'aime pas qu'on plaigne l'enfance de Maître Severus. Maître Severus ne _voulait_ pas sortir de la chambre de Maître Severus."

Elle hocha la tête à son tour.

* * *

- "Ron", résonnait Harry pour la centième fois. "Tu es sûr que ce ne serait pas mieux pour toi et Hermione de simplement rester amis ? Comme toi et moi ?"

- "Je laisserais pas tomber, Harry. C'est Snape qui lui a brouillé le cerveau. Une fois qu'elle sera débarrassée du bâtard et qu'elle verra que je l'ai jamais laissé tomber, tout ira bien."

- "T'es sûr qu'elle va considérer que de se faire toutes les groupies des Canons, c'est pas la laisser tomber ?"

- "Évidemment. Je fais ça pour elle, pour lui prouver."

Harry soupira.

- "Harry, faut qu'on aille voir McGonagall et lui demander d'essayer de retirer à Snape le droit de voir Hermione."

- "Tu sais bien qu'on peut pas faire ça… elle est son apprentie."

Il fit une pause.

- "Mais j'irais voir McGonagall quand même, le plus tôt possible."

- "Merci Harry, t'es un vrai pote", articula Ron avant de s'endormir.

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il allait effectivement voir McGonagall, et il devrait peut être essayer d'écrire à Hermione pour lui expliquer la situation du point de vue de Ron. Il doutait vraiment qu'elle se sente touchée par ses démonstrations d'affection.

Il s'étira et se retira dans la chambre des jumeaux, dans laquelle il couchait.

* * *

La porte claqua. Severus Snape rentra chez lui, et son regard tomba sur son apprentie et son elfe, assis par terre au milieu du couloir.

« C'est le moment où tu souris, Severus » lui dit la voix qui ressemblait à celle de Dumbledore. Il secoua mentalement la tête. Il ne sourirait pas, il n'avait pas _envie_ de sourire, il ne serait pas faible devant…

* * *

Hermione savait qu'il était là avant même de le voir. Elle ne put pas s'en empêcher. Elle courut et se jeta dans ses bras, agrippant le devant de ses robes, l'abaissant vers elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de se dégager, de reculer.

Elle resserra sa prise.

"Maître… hypnotisez-moi…"

Il abaissa sur elle un regard dubitatif, comme s'il doutait qu'elle était bien son apprentie, ou se demandait si elle était devenue subitement folle.

"S'il vous plaît" rajouta-t-elle.

Elle ne devait pas savoir ce qui avait motivé sa décision. Elle sentit seulement ses longs doigts sous son menton, et elle se noya dans la mer d'obsidienne.

.

Elle ne vit pas que les mains qu'elle avait apposées sur ses robes étaient tâchées de son sang.


	21. Too far from where I am

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.

Titre du chapitre : "Say My Name", Within Temptation ("Trop loin de là où je suis")

**Merci** à **Talanie Snape**(x2), **Groumd**, **Lyane de Rivesen**, **Palimpsyde**(x2), **guignou**, **Lucrecia Snape**, **cixy**, **Ilda**, **Anthales**, **jones17**, **nightshad**, **Mephitis**, **helvetius**, **France Malefoy**, **Luscinia**, **Mikishine**, **Alatariel Melawen**, **ptitemel**, **Snapinou**, **Sayran**, et **Eileen19** pour vos reviews ! Merci à mes Dalton, à mes lectrices, et à mes lecteurs !  
Dites, 300 reviews dépassées, mais vous êtes formidables… je ne pensais même pas en avoir tant sur tous les chapitres… Continuez comme ça !!!

**Talanie Snape** : Merci pour tes reviews ! Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu es toujours là ! Son sang, oui, celui de Severus, bien que la confusion soit voulue. Pour ce qui est du Sectumsempra ou pas, disons simplement qu'il n'y a peut-être pas une seule réponse… Bon week-end (sauf si tu reviewes demain avant de partir, auquel cas je suis en avance d'un jour), et sans doute à la semaine prochaine, alors !

**helvetius** : Merci pour ta review ! Aaah, ce serait tellement romantique en effet ! Tu me donnerais presque envie de faire une fanfic' de ma fic^^ Cela dit… eh bien, non, Severus ne craque pas! Concernant Ron, je suis contente que tu aimes ce que je fais du personnage ! Voilà la suite !

**Sayran** : Merci pour ta review ! Mais oui, la suite bientôt! Tout de suite, même!!

**Eileen19** : Merci pour ta review ! Pour la question de sang, je te renvoie à la réponse pour Talanie Snape... par contre, tu as eu une idée originale, concernant la cause maais... ^^

Voilà la conversation tant attendue (?) Harry/McGonagall, qui se situe le 4 mai de la première année d'apprentissage (comment ça "on s'en fout" ?). Cependant, et je vous dis ça tout à fait par hasard, pour faire la conversation, il se trouve que ce chapitre se situe plus ou moins à la moitié en terme de chapitres… Et on se rappellera que Lasiurys, c'est connu, n'accorde qu'une place réduite aux implications éventuelles…

* * *

**--Chapitre 21 : Too far from where I am.**

Quelqu'un qui frappait frénétiquement à la porte de son bureau à huit heures du matin ne pouvait pas amener de bonnes nouvelles, décida Minerva McGonagall.

"Entrez !" appela-t-elle en essuyant ses lunettes.

Harry Potter… qu'est ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

- "Professeur", dit-il, ne sachant visiblement pas par quoi commencer. "Avec Ron, on a rencontré Hermione aux Trois Balais et Sn…. le professeur Snape était avec elle et…"

Il avait l'air vraiment choqué par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

- "Et on aurait dit qu'il _tenait_ à elle, vous voyez ? Il avait l'air furieux quand j'ai serré Hermione dans mes bras, et quand Ron l'a… il l'a embrassé –Hermione–, et Snape… le professeur Snape… était furieux. Et ensuite Hermione a dit à Ron qu'elle le voyait comme un ami, Ron est parti, Hermione était triste, et Snape avait l'air _désolé_."

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà bien en désordre. Elle décida de ne pas commenter tout de suite, il avait l'air d'avoir encore bien des choses à raconter.

- "Et Hermione le regardait quand il était en colère, et elle avait l'air effondrée. Comme si elle aurait tout fait pour réparer ça, vous voyez ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas, normalement elle aurait fait ce qu'_elle_ voulait… mais là, on aurait dit qu'il venait de la lâcher d'une falaise."

Il chercha ses mots.

- "Et je me suis dit… enfin je les regardais… c'est la première fois que je voyais des _émotions_ sur le visage de Sna– du professeur Snape. Et je me suis dit… en fait, c'est lui qui a besoin d'elle, pas l'inverse, vous voyez ? Mais elle ne s'en rend même pas compte ! Elle le tient dans sa main, et il arrive à lui faire croire que c'est _elle_ qui est à sa merci. … Qu'est ce que vous en pensez", finit-il bizarrement, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre.

- "Pourquoi es-tu venu me demander ça à moi, Harry ?" demanda Minerva en choisissant le tutoiement pour cette conversation. Ce serait plus facile.

- "Hé bien… vous connaissez Snape… le professeur Snape… et Hermione…"

- "Est-ce que tu es en colère après Hermione ou après le professeur Snape ?" demanda-t-elle encore, prudemment.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir.

- "Non…" dit-il lentement. "Mais… je ne comprends pas…"

- "Assieds-toi, Harry", proposa-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'il était toujours debout.

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête.

- "Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas, exactement ?"

- "Déjà, pourquoi est-ce que je peux voir les émotions de Snape, c'est quand même un Occlumens, ensuite si vous comprenez la relation qu'ils ont… je veux dire, j'ai un Maître aussi, et je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour _exister_ ! Et ensuite pourquoi Snape semble tenir à Hermione comme ça… il l'a toujours rabaissé et traité de Miss Je Sais Tout. Et pourquoi Hermione ne se rend pas compte que c'est lui qui dépend d'elle."

- "Ce que je vais te dire ne doit pas sortir de ce bureau, c'est compris ? Même pour le répéter à Ron ou à Ginny… il y a des choses qui ni Hermione ni le professeur Snape n'aimeraient que tout le monde sache."

Elle attendit qu'il lui fasse la promesse.

- "Hermione a besoin de Severus parce que c'est le seul professeur qui n'a pas voulu lui accorder ses félicitations. Au début, ça la vexait et elle a décidé de le convaincre, et peu à peu elle s'est laissée prendre au piège. Elle a fini par avoir vraiment _besoin_ de son approbation, et elle a tout fait pour l'obtenir. Y compris devenir son apprentie."

Elle fit une pause, elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de révéler tout ça à Harry dans le dos d'Hermione. Mais il lui semblait que le jeune homme en avait besoin pour comprendre.

- "Hermione lui est donc arrivée avec ce besoin. Et Severus est un excellent hypnotiseur. Il hypnotise les gens vulnérables encore plus facilement."

- "Vous voulez dire qu'il s'est servi d'elle ?" il bondit hors de sa chaise et elle leva une main pour le calmer.

- "Non, il dégage une aura magnétique à laquelle elle s'est accrochée sans qu'il ait besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais elle avait besoin de le sentir dans son esprit, parce qu'il n'arrive pas à la regarder normalement. Donc elle n'existe que lorsqu'il entre dans son esprit, en quelque sorte. Tu me demandes pourquoi elle ne se rend pas compte qu'il a besoin d'elle… c'est parce qu'à cause de leur lien, quand il a besoin d'elle, elle a besoin de lui… et inversement. En l'hypnotisant, il assouvit leurs deux besoins, mais elle ne retient que le sien parce qu'il lui dissimule son propre besoin pour ne pas qu'elle puisse le blesser. La relation qu'ils ont est donc un lien particulièrement fort entre un Maître et son apprentie. Elle a besoin de lui parce qu'elle a besoin qu'il la reconnaisse, et il a besoin d'elle parce que c'est la… seule qui soit venue le chercher, je pense…"

Elle fit une pause, le temps qu'il digère ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

- "Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as pu lire ses expressions, mais je pense qu'il ne te les cachait pas. Si je ne me trompe pas, Ronald n'a rien remarqué de spécial chez lui ?"

C'était vrai… il avait juste pensé que Ron n'avait rien remarqué à cause de son habituelle capacité à mettre les pieds dans le plat.

- "C'était sa façon de te dire qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à ta meilleure amie. Je ne pense pas que tu reverras ses sentiments de si tôt."

La réalité commença doucement à s'insinuer dans l'esprit de Harry.

- "Mais alors… les choses vont changer ?…"

Minerva décida de ne pas répondre. Il devait lui-même s'en rendre compte. L'ère du Trio d'Or de Gryffondor était terminée… Hermione était partie, là où ils ne pouvaient pas aller.

- "Elle avait dit que rien ne changerait… !"

Il savait que sa voix tremblait, mais il s'en fichait.

- "Harry… tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir." Elle rajouta après coup. "Toi aussi, tu l'as quitté… en allant chasser les Horcruxes, en te fiançant à Ginny…"

Snape lui avait pris sa meilleure amie… Snape, Snape, _Snape_ ! Il le haïssait.

- "Est-ce que c'est vrai, Harry ?"

Il sursauta. Ce n'était pas la voix de McGonagall. Il redressa la tête et rencontra le regard bleu, et peint, d'Albus Dumbledore.

- "Non", dit-il au tableau. "Ce n'est pas vrai… pas si elle a besoin de lui."

Et c'était vrai. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait grandi, depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé sa décision de devenir l'apprentie de Snape. Il avait dû sentir, à l'époque, qu'elle partait pour toujours.

- "Professeur…" demanda-t-il à McGonagall. "Elle l'aime ?"

Elle le fixa de ses yeux perçants.

- "Il sera le dernier à le savoir, si c'est le cas."

Ils grignotèrent des gâteaux, les mêmes qu'elle lui avait proposés en cinquième année, lorsqu'elle l'avait mis en garde contre Ombrage, en écoutant la pendule emmener leur amie commune plus loin à chaque « tic ».

Lorsque la pendule sonna les neuf heures, il leur sembla qu'elle avait passé la frontière.


	22. My time is yet to come

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.

Titre du chapitre : "Forever Yours", Nightwish ("Mon heure est encore à venir")

**Merci** à **élyon**, **Ilda**(x2), **nightshad**, **Groumd**, **Lyane de Rivesen**, **ptitemel**, **jones17**, **Anthales**, **Palimpsyde**, **helvetius**, **Snapinou**, **France Malefoy**, **Océane**, **Alatariel Melawen**, **Mikishine**, et **Eileen19** pour vos reviews ! Merci à mes Dalton, à mes lectrices, et à mes lecteurs !

**élyon** : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras !

**helvetius** : Merci pour ta review ! Et merci de me l'avoir dit, comme ça j'ai une bonne raison pour sourire niaisement toute la journée ;)

**Océane** : Merci pour ta review ! Mmh, je fais partie d'un plan machiavélique pour que tu deviennes fan des HG/SS ? C'est malin, maintenant je vais passer des heures à essayer de deviner qui est "l'amie" en question… Un indice ? Sinon, merci beaucoup pour le deuxième paragraphe de ta review, si tu voulais tenter l'expérience "y a-t-il un moyen d'imiter les effets de la pimentine sur Lasiurys ?", c'est totalement réussi ! Et enfin, étant donné qu'Hermione ne s'est pas rendue compte de la fin du chapitre 20, vous allez devoir patienter encore un peu ! (mais non, pas jusqu'à à la fin de la fic).

**Eileen19** : Merci pour ta review ! Je ne pense pas que Harry haïsse vraiment Severus, il était juste choqué et a remis la faute sur le dos de Severus, parce que c'était plus simple que de dire qu'Hermione avait choisit cette voie... cela dit, comme il l'a dit à Dumbledore, non, ce n'est pas vrai... Enfin, on reverra un peu Harry dans quelques chapitres ! Sinon, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ce que tu dis du personnage ! Concernant le chapitre 20, il faudra patienter encore quelques chapitres... (bon, allez : la réponse est dans le chapitre 25!)

Voilà un chapitre qui devrait répondre à une question Existentielle : qu'y a-t-il dans le flacon de Severus ?

* * *

**--Chapitre 22 : My time is yet to come.**

- "Que savez-vous de la potion Tue Loup, Miss Granger ?"

Ils étaient rentrés de la marche et ils passaient à la partie « culture » de la journée. Ensuite, ils feraient de la pratique.

- "C'est une potion découverte récemment, professeur. Elle permet de contrôler les débordements de la lycanthropie. Elle devient bleue, le sucre annule ses effets mais elle a un goût détestable. Son principal composant est l'aconit. Elle doit être prise tous les soirs de la semaine de la pleine lune."

- "Redites-moi ça avec vos propres mots, Miss _Je Sais Tout_", se moqua-t-il.

Elle pinça les lèvres. Il était toujours aussi blessant.

- "La Tue Loup est une potion qui a été découverte par un Maître des Potions anonyme. Elle est extrêmement dure à réaliser, mais _vous_ êtes capable de le faire. Le seul ingrédient connu des « non-Maîtres » est l'aconit. Le patient doit la boire tous les soirs de la semaine de la pleine Lune, elle a un goût horrible, qu'on est obligé de supporter parce que le sucre annule ses effets, et elle est bleue."

- "Miss Je Sais Tout", railla-t-il encore.

Il la testait, elle en était sure. Il voulait qu'elle craque.

- "Je trouve que la Tue Loup est une des plus belles réussites des potions modernes. Elle change la vie des loups-garous, et leur permet de s'insérer dans la société avec moins de difficultés. Si elle est prise correctement le lycanthrope n'est plus un danger pour la société. J'admire le Maître qui a pu l'inventer et j'aimerais être capable de la préparer."

- "Donc, vous êtes incapable de citer un ingrédient qui entre en composition de la Tue Loup, à part l'aconit ?"

Elle détestait quand il faisait ça. Il refusait de la complimenter. Il l'avait toujours fait, et le ferait toujours, mais cela la blessait. Elle avait envie de lui crier dessus, quoi, elle ne savait pas exactement, mais elle voulait, elle avait besoin qu'il dise « Bravo, Miss Granger », qu'il baisse légèrement sa tête dans un hochement discret…

- "Je n'en connais pas d'autres, professeur."

- "_Devinez_, Granger", siffla-t-il.

- "Des fleurs de cereus peruvianus, de la sauge, de la datura, de la camomille et de la mandragore."

- "La mandragore et la datura qui sont des plantes dangereuses."

- "Professeur ?"

- "Granger ?…"

- "Si je peux deviner les ingrédients, il devrait être relativement simple d'inventer une potion ?"

La flamme fiévreuse revint dans ses yeux, comme s'il avait _attendu_ qu'elle lui pose cette question.

- "Précisément, Miss Granger ! mais la difficulté n'est pas dans le fait de trouver les composants, comme semblent le croire la plupart des _Maîtres_", il cracha le mot, "mais dans les dosages !"

Elle commençait à comprendre.

- "Avec des éléments toxiques comme la datura, on s'expose à des cas d'empoisonnement si le dosage est trop puissant. Et s'il est trop faible, la potion sera inefficace. La création d'une potion passe par des phases de test expérimental où le seul cobaye est souvent vous-même. Par ailleurs, il faut effectuer des calculs et prendre en compte la réaction de tous les composants les uns par rapport aux autres, doser par rapport à la taille et au poids de la personne… il est difficile d'accéder à l'équilibre parfait."

Il avait l'air fou qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il parlait potion.

- "Vous testez vos potions vous-même, Maître ?"

- "Toutes, Miss Granger."

- "Vous ne craignez pas les risques d'empoisonnement ?"

Il rit. Un rire glacé. Elle eut peur, soudain.

- "Ce n'est pas une potion qui me tuera, Miss Granger. La vie m'aura réservé une mort moins glorieuse, croyez-moi."

Il rit de nouveau, du même rire désenchanté.

- "Maître…"

- "Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Granger. Je ne mourrais pas avant d'avoir complété votre apprentissage. Et certainement pas par empoisonnement."

Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas convaincu, il rajouta, comme à contrecœur :

- "Je bois du poison tous les matins depuis trente ans, Miss Granger. Un mélange d'arsenic, de datura, et de cyanure."

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, et elle la referma. « Je bois du poison tous les matins »… La fiole. Les quatre gouttes. Il était fou, complètement fou ! Une erreur de dosage et il risquait la mort.

Elle se rappela son rire, un rire vide, sans espoir, un rire mort. Et elle sut qu'il n'avait rien qui le retenait à la vie –à part elle-même. Son apprentie, qui ne pouvait pas vivre s'il mourait avant leurs deux ans d'apprentissage.

Elle souhaita pouvoir prolonger son apprentissage pour toujours, pour qu'il ne soit pas tenté…

Elle se rappela le Sectumsempra. Elle se rappela le manque total d'émotion qu'il avait montré lors de la Bataille Finale. Il testait ses potions lui-même. Des potions toxiques.

Visiblement, elle avait oublié un détail important. Severus Snape n'était pas seulement un ancien mangemort, un espion, un professeur détesté de la plupart des élèves, et tous les défauts auxquels Harry et Ron auraient pensé. Il était aussi suicidaire.

Elle aurait voulu avoir peur de lui. Elle avait seulement peur pour lui.

Elle voulait dire quelque chose qui aurait pu le convaincre, mais elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Il buvait du poison depuis trente ans, à quel âge avait-il pu commencer ? Probablement avant d'entrer à Poudlard.

Comment avait-il mis la main sur du poison ?

Elle avait tellement peur qu'il parte, elle avait besoin de lui à ses côtés…

Il la regardait toujours de cet air moqueur, qui disait tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Qu'il jouait avec la Mort depuis trente ans.

- "Vous êtes fou."

Elle redressa la tête, essaya de capter son regard.

- "Vous avez survécu à la guerre et vous continuer de jouer avec la vie…"

Il se rapprocha.

- "Il me semble, au contraire, que l'organisme s'habitue au poison, ce qui réduit les risques lorsqu'on ingère véritablement du poison."

- "Vous vous en foutez !" s'énerva-t-elle. "Vous jouez avec votre vie, vous espérez ne pas vous arrêter à temps ! à chaque fois que vous versez vos quatre gouttes, vous savez qu'il suffit d'une de plus pour que votre vie bascule !"

- "Je ne vous permets pas d'élever le ton contre moi, Miss Granger", murmura-t-il. "Regardez-moi."

Elle savait ce qui allait suivre, et elle obtempéra quand même ; parce qu'elle avait _envie_ de plonger dans ses yeux et de tout oublier. Elle savait qu'elle se mettait à la merci d'un homme qui n'était pas capable de prendre soin de sa propre vie, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle voulait flotter éternellement dans l'océan d'obsidienne.

Elle savait qu'il détournait son attention, qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour la consoler, ou la calmer.

Elle s'en moquait.

Et plongée qu'elle était dans ses yeux d'obsidienne, elle ne remarqua pas le tremblement de ses mains.


	23. Oh how I wish For soothing rain

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.

Titre du chapitre : "Nemo", Nightwish ("Oh! comme je souhaite la pluie calmante!")

**Merci** à **France Malefoy**, **Ilda**, **Groumd**, **Luscinia**, **nightshad**, **Mephitis**, **Snapinou**, **Mikishine**, **Pauline**, **Bergere**, **Lyane de Rivesen**, **Ste7851**, **Eileen19**, **élyon**, **lillylabiche**, et **cixy**(x2) pour vos reviews ! Merci à mes Dalton, à mes lectrices, et à mes lecteurs !

**Pauline** : Merci pour ta review ! Et merci de m'avoir amené une lectrice, alors !! (Aha, un mystère de résolu!) Je suis supporter de ta ruse à 100% ! Heu, bref, concernant ma fic : moi aussi j'adore respecter le côté obscur de Severus *grand sourire* Quant au meurtre éventuel d'un Weasley, précédé d'une longue séance de torture… je ne peux pas te le promettre ! Voilà le prochain chapitre, j'espère que tu seras forcée hors de ta flemmardise une nouvelle fois dans un futur proche^^

**Eileen19** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je crois qu'il était effectivement plus court. Concernant les "bonnes" raisons, rappelons-nous que Severus ne dit que ce qu'il veut qu'on croit ! Et à propos d'Hermione… hé bien, je te laisse lire la suite !

**élyon **: Merci pour ta review ! Pour le poison, effectivement, vu que c'est assez (très!) fort, c'est dosé assez (très!) minutieusement par Severus… ce qu'Hermione dit, qu'il risque d'y passer à une goutte près, est complètement vrai. S'il le prend comme de la drogue, Hermione va se poser la question, donc tu verras ! Voilà la suite !!

Demain, je poste à l'horaire habituel (8h-8h30), donc ne cherchez pas la fic dans les nouveaux chapitres, ne vous attendez pas à la voir "remonter" sur la page, ni à voir la date de "postage" changer, mais le chapitre sera bel et bien là!

* * *

**--Chapitre 23 : Oh how I wish -For soothing rain.**

- "Professeur ?"

- "Granger ?…"

- "Qui a inventé la Tue Loup ?"

- "Voilà une information confidentielle, Miss Granger."

Il lui fit signe de retourner à sa potion.

- "Si je vous donnais des noms, vous me répondriez par oui ou par non ?"

Il soupira, exaspéré.

- "Dites toujours, Granger."

- "Je pense que c'est vous, Maître."

Il ne cilla même pas.

- "Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire cela, Miss Granger ?"

- "Vous la connaissez trop bien. Tout le monde dit que vous êtes l'un des rares Maîtres de Potions à pouvoir la réaliser. La vérité est que je n'ai jamais lu un autre nom que le vôtre."

- "Et si c'était moi, Granger ?"

- "J'aurais la preuve que mon hypothèse était bonne."

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle savait pourquoi. S'il lui avouait qu'il était l'auteur de la Tue Loup, il reconnaissait implicitement qu'elle avait eu raison. S'il ne lui avouait pas, il lui laissait croire qu'il n'en était pas l'inventeur.

Elle l'avait coincé.

C'était du moins ce qu'elle croyait.

Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

- "Je ne suis pas là pour jouer aux devinettes, Granger. Vous vérifierez par vous-même vos _hypothèses_ d'écolière. Maintenant, cessez de batifoler et retournez à votre potion. Et _sentez_ la texture."

« Maître Severus peut mentir jusqu'à la mort si Maître Severus trouve que le mensonge est nécessaire à la sécurité de Maître Severus ». La phrase d'Osty sonna à ses oreilles. Il ne se trahirait pas. Elle avait été stupide de le penser.

* * *

- "Miss Granger ! cessez de trébucher ! Vous allez finir par faire des dommages irréparables à ces plantes !"

- "Je vous présente mes excuses, Maître. Je ne vois pas où je pose mes pieds."

- "Vous regarderez, à l'avenir", conclut-il, cassant.

Il n'y avait pas d'étoiles, et la lune restait soigneusement invisible. Si c'était même possible que la lune soit invisible dans un ciel aussi dégagé restait un mystère pour elle.

* * *

- "Maître Severus n'a pas toujours pris du poison", déclara Osty, pensif. "Au début, Maître Severus prenait des médicaments du Père. Des somnifères et des choses comme ça."

Il frissonna.

- "Maître Severus a commencé le poison en entrant à Poudlard. Maître Severus a acheté la première bouteille chez l'apothicaire, en même temps que le matériel pour les potions."

- "Mais pourquoi, Osty ?"

- "Maître Severus avait peur que le Père empoisonne Maître Severus", chuchota Osty. "Et ensuite, Maître Severus était méfiant avec les autres élèves, et ensuite avec le Lord Noir."

Osty leva ses grands yeux vers Hermione.

- "Osty est content que Maître Severus prenne le poison. Maître Severus a essayé de forcer la dose, quelquefois, mais Osty a toujours réussi à sauver Maître Severus. Osty n'aurait pas pu si Maître Severus n'était pas habitué au poison."

* * *

- "Miss Granger !" gronda le professeur Snape. "Combien de fois dois-je vous répéter de respirer par le ventre et pas par la poitrine ? Vous avez la capacité réactive d'une huître !"

- "Je vous présente mes excuses, Maître", chuchota Hermione, rouge de honte.

- "Professeur ? A part vous, qui aurait pu faire la Tue Loup ?"

- "Taisez-vous, Miss Granger", grogna-t-il.

- "Mais, professeur, il doit bien y avoir des Maîtres dont le profil peut correspondre !"

- "Taisez-vous, Granger ! Si vous n'avez pas la culture générale nécessaire concernant les Maîtres des Potions du 20ème siècle, allez vous plaindre à Binns ! Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter vos _pleurnicheries_."

* * *

- "Le récipient qui contient la potion finie est particulièrement important. Un grain de poussière déposé à l'intérieur peut faire toute la différence. Les fioles de cristal ne sont pas évidentes à réaliser, mais vous allez observer leur fabrication chez un Maître cristallier originaire de Finlande. Lors de l'achat de nouvelles fioles, vous devriez pouvoir être capable de distinguer une bonne d'une mauvaise fiole."

Il lui agrippa durement le bras, et ils transplanèrent.

Le ciel était bleu, avec quelques nuages blancs. Elle n'avait pas vu un ciel comme celui-ci depuis bien longtemps.

Le professeur Snape souleva le heurtoir et cogna trois fois. Un homme vint leur ouvrir. Il était de la taille d'Hermione, et semblait minuscule à côté du professeur Snape.

Il inclina la tête à l'intention du professeur Snape et adressa un sourire radieux à Hermione.

- "Miss Granger, sans doute ? Je suis Calvin Skavoz, maître cristallier depuis 5 générations."

En les entraînant dans son atelier, il lança à Hermione :

- "Alors, vous êtes l'apprentie de Maître Snape ? Je vous souhaite bien du courage, même si c'est un excellent Maître des Potions. Il a un caractère de chien."

Il sourit de nouveau, découvrant des dents parfaitement blanches.

Le professeur Snape le fusilla du regard qui signifiait « je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de plaisanter ».

- "Qu'est ce que je disais", sourit de nouveau Skavoz.

Elle observa le maître cristallier à l'œuvre toute la journée. "Voyez, Miss Granger, la première étape est la taille du cristal. Ensuite, on le satine, on le mate, on le nettoie. Et ensuite, si besoin, on peut le graver. Un motif, un emblème, n'importe quoi."

- "Le cristal est du verre, en fait, Miss Granger", lui sourit-il. "On rajoute juste du plomb."

A la fin de la journée, elle savait plus ou moins distinguer la différence entre du cristal et du cristallin, pas à l'œil nu comme lui, mais grâce à des "tests très simples, vraiment", qu'on faisait à la baguette.

Comme le professeur Snape sortait sans un mot, Hermione s'efforça de remercier leur hôte.

- "C'est tout naturel, Miss Granger", dit-il gentiment.

Le professeur Snape lui agrippa le bras de nouveau, et il lança avant qu'il ne les apparaisse au manoir :

- "Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, Severus."

- "Vous le connaissiez ?" lui demanda Hermione dès qu'ils rentrèrent au manoir.

Il la fixa d'un air indéchiffrable.

- "Dumbledore le connaissait", dit-il d'une voix dépourvue de tonalité.

Elle n'insista pas.

* * *

- "Vous vous entraînez depuis des semaines, Granger ! Et vous n'êtes toujours pas capable de tenir la distance !"

Il lui tendit la bouteille d'eau.

- "Ce n'est quand même pas si compliqué de courir une heure et demi en endurance !"

- "Je vous présente mes excuses, Maître", souffla-t-elle.

- "Je ne m'intéresse pas à vos excuses, Granger", ricana-t-il. "Je m'intéresse à vos résultats. Je n'avais pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir un _gastéropode_ pour apprentie."

Elle laissa passer l'orage. Un jour, elle y arriverait. Elle lui prouverait.

* * *

Severus Snape soupira.

Il pleuvait, et la pluie le lavait.

Il se déplaça légèrement, se mettant à un endroit où la toiture était tout à fait à nu.

"Sectumsempra", murmura-t-il en appuyant doucement sa baguette sur son bras.

Il regarda son sang se mélanger avec l'eau de pluie, couler à terre, et rouler sur le plancher de son étage en ruine.

Puis il appuya de nouveau sa baguette sur son bras, et murmura le contre sort.

Il y avait bien longtemps que même le Sectumsempra ne l'aidait plus à se sentir vivant. Il ne le blessait pas suffisamment pour qu'il puisse ressentir une différence.


	24. Ride for your own ruin

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.

Titre du chapitre : "Trois Vierges", Epica ("Conduis ta propre destruction")

**Merci** à **alexcmoa**(x2), **Ilda**, **Snapinou**, **Océane & Pauline**, **nightshad**, **justabook**(x2), **Lucrecia Snape**, **Groumd**, **helvetius**, **Mephitis**, **ptitemel**, **Mikishine**, **élyon**, **Alatariel Melawen**, **Ideka Snape**, **Bergere**, **Pau Eihm**(x2), **Palimpsyde**, **cixy**, **guignou**, **Alexandrine**, **jones17**, **Luscinia**, **khalie**(x6), **Lyane de Rivesen**, **Anthales**(x2), et **Eileen19** pour vos reviews ! Je crois que vous venez d'exploser le record de reviews en une journée sur cette fic! *sourire trop grand pour être décrit ici*  
Merci à mes Dalton, à mes lectrices, et à mes lecteurs !

**alexcmoa** : Merci pour tes reviews ! Concernant ta première review, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire que merci ! Donc je passe à la deuxième, et je te donne un indice (valable aussi pour les autres) : attention, attention, il n'y a peut-être pas qu'une seule réponse… parce qu'il n'y a peut-être pas qu'un seul problème ! (Oui, la logique n'est pas mon fort!) Bref, si Hermione va finir par le soigner, je te laisse lire !

**Océane & Pauline** : Merci pour votre review ! Un transfert de sadisme sur Ron ? Non, parce qu'il m'est utile pour la suite… quoi de mieux qu'un Weasley pour énerver un Severus possessif ? *grand sourire* Cela dit, en Grande Maîtresse du Sadisme (quel titre! Je l'aime!), je vous conseille de vous défouler dans les commentaires, dans lesquels il est permis de lapider le Weasley.

**helvetius** : Merci pour ta review ! Ah! Enfin quelqu'un qui plaint Severus et pas Hermione ! Bref, pour l'instant Hermione ne peut pas lui venir en aide, parce qu'elle n'est pas au courant…

**élyon** : Merci pour ta review ! C'est possible que Severus ait des cicatrices en effet… c'est même assez probable ! Mais oui, il est très dur avec Hermione…

**Alexandrine **: Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas l'abandonner, tout est déjà écrit ! Enfin, je ne te trouve pas bizarre du tout, puisque moi, non seulement je les lis, mais j'en écris ! Voilà la suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le reste !

**Eileen19** : Merci pour ta review ! Toute la clé du problème réside justement dans le fait qu'Hermione ne serait pas capable de le regretter, ou de faire quoi que ce soit^^ Du moins dans l'état actuel des choses. Concernant l'ambiance, c'est effectivement voulu, donc je le prends comme un compliment! Tu comprendras que je ne peux pas te dire comment ça finit... Cela dit, si tu n'aimes pas cette ambiance, tu risques de ne pas aimer au moins la plupart des chapitres suivants...

Je vois que vous soutenez toutes Hermione, le gastéropode (expression composée par ©guignou!) sur la Tue Loup ! Cette pauvre Hermione agit pour vous dans les prochains chapitres et va essayer de faire avouer la chose à Severus...  
Et comme je disais à alexcmoa : attention,_ tout_ ne vient _pas_ du Sectumsempra !

* * *

**--Chapitre 24 : Ride for your own ruin.**

Minerva resserra sa cape en frissonnant. Même à Poudlard, au cœur de l'Écosse, il ne faisait pas si froid en plein mois de mai. Il y avait un peu de vent, comme si l'orage s'apprêtait à éclater. Ce n'était pas vraiment un bon point, mais il aurait _pu_ y avoir des rafales vraiment violentes. Quant au froid, il restait supportable.

Elle s'était attendue à pire.

Elle frappa trois coups

- "Ah ! Bonjour, Osty", dit-elle en souriant.

Il s'inclina légèrement.

- "Professeur McGonagall", répondit-il.

Il la fit entrer dans la salle à manger et lui prépara une tasse de thé, exactement comme elle aimait, avec un sucre et un nuage de lait.

- "Maître Severus et Miss travaillent", dit l'elfe. "Osty n'ose pas prévenir Maître Severus tout de suite, mais Osty peut trouver des gâteaux au Professeur McGonagall ?"

Elle accepta les gâteaux. Elle adorait venir chez Severus quand il travaillait, son elfe était vraiment adorable. Elle se demandait comment il faisait pour supporter son Maître. La vérité était que sans son Osty, Severus serait mort depuis longtemps. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où l'elfe était apparu dans le bureau d'Albus pour lui signifier que Severus avait encore forcé sa dose de poison ou utilisé le Sectumsempra.

Depuis la mort d'Albus, Osty ne venait plus à Poudlard. Elle savait pourquoi. Severus ne voulait pas qu'on s'occupe de lui, et il ne tolérait Albus qu'à cause de leurs relations et parce qu'il savait qu'Albus devait le sauver jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit éliminé.

Elle était sure que si Hermione n'avait pas campé devant sa porte durant ces cinq mois, il aurait probablement franchi le pas, conscient d'avoir rempli sa mission vis-à-vis d'Albus.

* * *

- "Je vous défends de stocker tout votre matériel de potion dans le laboratoire. Il est vital de garder les ingrédients dans une pièce annexe, en cas d'explosion."

- "Mais professeur, il y a tous les bocaux ici…"

- "Une illusion, Miss Granger. Ils sont en fait dans une autre pièce, mais vous avez l'impression de les voir. En fait, si vous prenez un bocal, vous le saisissez en fait dans l'autre pièce."

Elle le regarda, surprise.

- "Ils réagissent au toucher humain ?"

Il fit un vague signe de la tête, qui n'était pas vraiment un oui.

- "C'est pourquoi ils ne réagiront pas en cas d'explosion."

- "C'est exceptionnel, Maître." Elle lui fit un sourire radieux et essaya de ne pas remarquer son air méfiant.

- "Voilà quelque chose de mon invention, Miss Granger", lui dit-il doucement.

Puis, avant qu'elle ait pu réagir :

- "Que savez-vous des normes de protection à prendre lors d'une explosion ?"

- "Il faut se couvrir les yeux, porter des chaussures de sécurité, des gants, des robes de préférence épaisse pour que la potion ne puisse pas entrer en contact avec la peau rapidement…"

- "Il y a aussi des sortilèges à mettre en place, lorsque vous travaillez avec des composants volatiles et à caractère explosif. Une variante du sortilège du Bouclier, qui résiste à la fois à la force de l'explosion et au liquide."

Il lui montra le sortilège, et lui fit répéter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'elle puisse le faire.

- "Lancez le sortilège, Miss Granger."

Elle le fit, et il lança une pincée d'elle ne savait quoi dans le chaudron. Il explosa aussitôt. Elle sentit la puissance du souffle contre elle, mais elle ne fut pas blessée. Elle leva la tête, souriante, et rencontra le regard de son Maître, de l'autre côté du chaudron.

Elle se rendit alors compte, avec horreur, que _lui_ ne s'était pas protégé. La potion s'étalait à quelques centimètres de ses chaussures.

De le voir, encore une fois au bord du suicide, et de la regarder de ce regard fier, comme s'il la défiait de dire quoi que ce soit, lui donna envie de le frapper, de le punir d'avoir eu envie de la quitter.

Ils restèrent immobilisés sur place, elle furieuse, lui si calme, si satisfait.

Osty ouvrit la porte.

- "Maître Severus, Professeur McGonagall est là pour voir Maître Severus."

Il avait gagné, ils le savaient tous les deux.

* * *

Minerva en était à sa troisième tasse de thé quand une explosion secoua sa soucoupe.

- "Maître Severus enseigne la sécurité à Miss", s'excusa Osty.

Minerva pinça les lèvres. Severus avait toujours eu des méthodes bizarres pour enseigner.

Osty s'éclipsa, et elle finit sa tasse de thé en soupirant. Elle devait arrêter de rendre visite à Severus, Albus allait encore la taquiner. Il faisait des paris, avec les autres tableaux, du nombre de biscuits qu'elle mangerait en attendant Severus.

Severus ouvrit la porte, Hermione sur ses talons.

- "Minerva", dit-il dans une politesse feinte. "Que me vaut le _plaisir_ de votre visite ?"

- "Je viens rendre visite à un ancien collègue et à une jeune amie, Severus", dit Minerva en souriant.

Elle se leva et alla faire la bise à Hermione. Elle savait, même si elle ne le voyait pas, que la main de Severus tressaillait de désir réfréné de sortir sa baguette. Il avait toujours été tellement privé, il ne devait pas supporter de voir quelqu'un toucher son apprentie.

Même si lui, elle en était sure, ne le faisait pas –ou rarement.

- "Je vous laisse", déclara Severus. "J'avais justement besoin de me rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Miss Granger n'est pas autorisée à sortir de ce manoir, Minerva."

Hermione tourna un regard apeuré vers lui.

- "Maître", murmura-t-elle.

Minerva compris tout de suite ce que Harry avait voulu lui dire. Le regard suppliant d'Hermione, suppliant Severus de ne pas la laisser seule, et le regard sans expression que lui renvoyait Severus.

- "Quelque chose ne va pas, Miss Granger ?" ricana-t-il.

- "Non, Maître." Elle baissa les yeux, et Minerva eut brusquement envie de saisir la tête de Severus et de la passer sous le robinet d'eau froide. Il fuyait, et il faisait croire à Hermione qu'il la punissait.

Il claqua la porte en sortant.

- "Comment ça va, Hermione", demanda gentiment Minerva.

Elle lui raconta tout. Qu'elle s'était évanouie, et qu'il l'avait portée. Qu'il ne la complimentait jamais. Qu'elle ne pensait qu'à lui, tout le temps. Qu'il était suicidaire et qu'elle avait peur qu'il la quitte. Qu'elle cherchait son approbation et qu'il ne la lui donnait jamais. Qu'il la regardait rarement, et qu'elle avait besoin de sa présence. Que la seule manière pour elle de se sentir complète était qu'il l'hypnotise. Qu'elle avait l'impression, quand il le faisait, qu'il se trouvait dans toute son âme et tout son corps, et qu'elle existait pour lui. Qu'elle était fatiguée, et qu'elle avait envie de se réfugier dans ses bras.

Que Ron était probablement furieux contre elle, peut-être qu'Harry aussi. Qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'il soit fier d'elle.

Qu'il était toujours si méfiant lorsqu'elle lui souriait.

Minerva l'écouta parler, essaya de lui assurer que Severus ne mourrait pas avant que leur apprentissage soit terminé. Elle le connaissait depuis plus de vingt ans, et il s'était toujours arrêté à l'extrême limite.

- "Mais j'ai peur d'_après_, Minerva", dit-elle, la voix tremblante. "Je sais qu'il ne mettra pas ma vie en danger, mais quand il sera libéré de son obligation… J'ai besoin qu'il soit là."

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle aurait voulu lui assurer que Severus serait toujours là, ou qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de lui d'ici deux ans.

Elle se souvint de quelque chose que Harry lui avait demandé.

- "Tu l'aimes ?"

Hermione la fixa de ses grands yeux tristes. Minerva les avait vus pleins de vie, pétillants.

- "C'est mon Maître…"

Elle ne rajouta rien de plus.

Elles écoutèrent la pluie frapper le sol dans un mouvement régulier.

La pluie, se dit Minerva. Ça l'étonnait aussi, qu'il ne pleuve pas.

- "Minerva ?" Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, dans un geste que Minerva se rappelait avoir vu bien des fois. "Est-ce qu'il tient à moi ?"

- "J'en suis sure, Hermione", déclara Minerva. Et elle l'était.

Hermione hocha la tête ; elle ne la croyait pas. Il aurait fallu que Severus lui dise lui-même.

Minerva lui donna des nouvelles de Harry, ce qu'elle en savait. Elle finit par tirer un journal de ses robes.

- "Je sais que ça va te sembler stupide, Hermione, mais enfin… Ronald s'est mis dans la tête que s'il se trouvait des petites amies, tu reviendrais vers lui, en te rendant compte que tu tenais à lui, finalement."

Hermione tendit la main vers le journal.

_« La star de Quidditch Ronald Weasley vu avec une fan différente chaque soir »_. Suivait un article, avec photos à l'appui, des différentes filles, toutes des clones de Lavande Brown, qui posaient avec Ron.

Hermione aurait voulu se sentir jalouse. Ou atterrée. Ou furieuse. Elle ne sentit rien du tout. D'une certaine façon, ça ne la concernait plus.

- "C'est bien pour lui, Minerva", déclara-t-elle. "Peut-être qu'il finira par rencontrer une fille qui lui ressemble."

Minerva quitta le manoir peu après.

* * *

- "Miss."

C'était la voix d'Osty.

- "Miss ne doit pas se sentir triste. Maître Severus a lancé le sortilège de protection."

Elle le regarda, surprise.

- "Tu en es sûr, Osty ?"

- "Oui, Miss. L'explosion aurait été dans tout le laboratoire, sinon." Il lui fit un sourire édenté, et repartit, vers la cuisine probablement.

D'une certaine manière, cela ne changeait rien. Il lui avait fait croire qu'il ne s'était pas protégé, pour la tester, lui prouver qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Y avait-il vraiment une différence entre la réalité et ce qu'il essayait de lui faire croire ?

Osty lui donnait juste la preuve qu'il ne tenterait rien de grave pendant leurs deux ans d'apprentissage. Rien ne l'assurait _après_, mais pour l'instant, elle était tranquille.

La porte s'ouvrit, et il entra.

Une coupure sanglante zébrait sa joue.


	25. Use your illusion and enter my dream

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.f

Titre du chapitre : "The Phantom Agony", Epica ("Utilise ton imagination et viens dans mon rêve")

**Merci** à **Mikishine**, **Bergere**, **alexcmoa**(x2), **Groumd**, **Eddy666**, **nightshad**, **ptitemel**, **guignou**, **Snapinou**, **helvetius**, **jones17**, **Lyane de Rivesen**, **Alexandrine**, **Pau Eihm**, **élyon**, **Luscinia**, **Anthales**, **cixy**, **Superfan**, **Artemis Rickman**, **Alatariel Melawen**, et **Ilda** pour vos reviews ! Merci à mes Dalton, à mes lectrices, et à mes lecteurs !

**alexcmoa** : Merci pour tes reviews ! Tu te lèves exprès pour lire mon chapitre ? Je suis très touchée ! Ah, une autre supportrice de Severus ! Je me demandais si j'étais seule ! Bref, il faut dire aussi que les autres fois, Hermione n'avait vraiment pas de moyen de s'en rendre compte… Voilà qui devrait apporter la réponse à l'indice de l'autre jour !

**helvetius** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment contente de trouver une revieweuse qui aime les fins sadiques !! Voilà donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes films (j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu avais imaginé!) !

**Alexandrine** : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite !!

**élyon** : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la réponse pour la joue zébrée ! Aha, des sédatifs dans le poison, c'est une excellente idée ! Décidément, si Hermione vous avait sous la main elle souffrirait moins^^ Bref, il y a un peu plus de 40 chapitres, tous écrits.

**Superfan **: Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que le reste !

**L'explication de ce qui est arrivé à Severus à la fin du dernier chapitre est également valable pour le chapitre 20.**

Le chapitre de demain est à l'horaire de 8h, donc ne le cherchez pas sur la page d'accueil... mais il sera là, fidèle au poste !

* * *

**--Chapitre 25 : Use your illusion and enter my dream...**

- "Qu'est ce que c'est que _ça_, Miss Granger", demanda-t-il en désignant le journal comme s'il s'était agi d'une ordure.

- "Maître ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?"

Il continuait de fixer le journal furieusement, sans l'écouter.

- "Osty !" cria Hermione.

L'elfe apparut tout de suite, regarda son Maître, et repartit, avant de revenir avec une petite fiole et des linges propres.

Le professeur Snape finit par prendre en compte le regard désolé de son apprentie.

- "Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Granger", grogna-t-il en attrapant les linges et en essuyant le sang. Il versa la potion sur un autre chiffon et lava la plaie avant de la refermer à l'aide de sa baguette. Ses gestes étaient automatiques. Il devait l'avoir fait plusieurs fois. "C'est simplement quelques-uns uns de vos camarades qui ont jugé bon de s'amuser."

- "Quoi ?" s'étrangla Hermione.

Il soupira, comme si elle lui faisait perdre un temps précieux pour des futilités.

- "Vous n'êtes pas sans avoir qu'il y a des extrémistes du côté du _bien_ aussi, Miss Granger. Il se trouve que certaines personnes ne sont pas sans penser que j'aurais du être jugé plus sévèrement pour ma position de mangemort et pour," il s'éclaircit la gorge, "le meurtre de Dumbledore. Comme le Ministère de la Magie ne prend pas sur lui le fait de me faire enfermer à Azkaban, ils me suivent et essayent de m'attaquer."

Il eut un sourire de dédain.

- "Il est évident qu'ils n'arrivent à rien, à part me faire quelques éraflures."

- "Il faut avertir le Ministère ! Les Aurors ! Vous devez porter plainte, Maître !"

Il la regarda, vraiment pour une fois.

- "Vous êtes naïve, Miss Granger", finit-il par dire, doucement. "Le Ministère est au courant de la situation, les Aurors aussi. Ils n'agissent pas, parce qu'ils ne veulent pas prendre la liberté de tuer un _héros de guerre_. Mais si un tiers le faisait, sans qu'ils soient au courant de ces agissements, cela les arrangerait." Il prit un air ironique, et ses mots sonnèrent si âprement qu'elle en ressentit une peine physique. "Si je suis mort, ils pourront dire que j'étais un vrai héros, dont personne n'avait jamais reconnu le génie. Tant que je suis vivant, ils ne peuvent que me haïr. Ils sont coincés. Personne ne veut avoir à faire au meurtrier de Dumbledore, un mangemort soi-disant repenti."

Il fit disparaître le journal d'un geste de la main, ne voulant probablement pas supporter des photos de Ronald Weasley dans son manoir personnel plus longtemps.

- "Personne, _sauf_ vous."

Elle était incapable de dire si son ton était accusateur ou pas.

Il fit apparaître un miroir, et effaça les traces de sang qui restaient sur sa joue d'un geste de la main.

* * *

Le temps passa ; juin arriva. Le temps au manoir ne changea pas. Il faisait toujours froid. S'ils allaient au Chemin de Traverse, la chaleur la surprenait.

Ce matin là, il vint la réveiller comme d'habitude.

- "Nous partons, Miss Granger", lui dit-il. "En randonnée."

En randonnée ?

- "Nous allons évaluer vos progrès en marche à pied, et potions sur le terrain. Sur la route, nous pourrons également vérifier si vous connaissez les plantes des forêts. Nous dormirons sous la tente, mais ne vous attendez pas à un confort sorcier. Il devrait faire suffisamment chaud pour que nous n'ayons pas besoin d'équipement particulier."

Elle fit de rapides adieux à Osty. Il lui agrippa le bras, et ils transplanèrent au beau milieu d'une forêt. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui demander où ils se trouvaient ; elle savait qu'il ne lui dirait pas.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au milieu de la journée, où il lui demanda d'allumer un feu, sans sa baguette, à la méthode moldue. Puis avec sa baguette. De métamorphoser un bout de bois en un chaudron respectable, qu'on pourrait utiliser pour une potion.

Il sortit un sachet de flocons de ses robes, le versa dans le chaudron, et rajouta de l'eau. Les flocons gonflèrent. Ils n'avaient aucun goût, mais étaient nourrissants.

Ils repartirent. Il faisait très chaud, et elle avait envie d'enlever sa cape et ses robes. Elle n'osait pas lui demander. Vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, d'après le soleil, elle remarqua qu'il transpirait légèrement. Elle voyait une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe.

- "Maître ?"

Il lui fit signe de continuer.

- "J'ai chaud, je boirais moins d'eau si j'enlève ma cape et ma robe."

- "Enlevez ce que vous voudrez, du moment que vous restez dans une tenue décente, Miss Granger." Il devait vraiment avoir chaud pour le lui permettre.

Elle s'arrêta et il attendit, l'air impassible. Il tendit la main et attrapa ses robes et sa cape, qu'il plaça sur son épaule. Il passa un regard indéchiffrable sur son corps, son jean, son débardeur. Elle rougit ; c'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'elle ne portait pas ses lourdes robes. Elle se sentait légère, comme libérée.

Elle se sentait libre et nue, et il était là pour le voir.

Elle sentit soudainement quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas été en mesure de voir auparavant ; elle était la lumière dans sa vie. Elle était légère, au soleil, exposée à lui ; et lui se cachait sous les arbres, portant ses robes noires comme une armure au monde, la regardant depuis l'ombre.

Elle eut subitement l'impression qu'il était son ange gardien, un ange des ténèbres qui veillait sur elle depuis son enfer.

En un flash, elle eut la certitude que Minerva avait eu raison ; il tenait à elle, bien sûr, puisqu'elle était la vie qu'il n'avait pas eue, et qu'elle vivait la chance qu'il n'avait pas prise.

Elle aurait pu espérer qu'il sortirait du couvert des arbres pour la rejoindre à l'endroit que touchait le soleil ; mais elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Alors elle le rejoignit dans l'ombre. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses mains autour de son cou, et l'attira à elle jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

Lorsqu'il plongea dans ses yeux cette fois-là, elle sut que c'était elle qui le sauvait de la prison qu'il s'était construit, en s'enfermant, de sa propre volonté, avec lui.

Il rompit la connexion un moment après, et ce fut comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé ; elle savait qu'elle l'oublierait. Elle croirait avoir rêvé. Dans quelques jours, quand ils sortiraient de cette forêt, elle redeviendrait son apprentie, celle qui croyait que son Maître ne l'aimait pas. Mais pour l'instant, pour une heure, pour une nuit, elle savait la vérité.

Qu'elle était entrée dans son cœur, derrière la barrière de glace, là où personne, jamais, n'avait pu l'atteindre.


	26. Don't turn out the light

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.

Titre du chapitre : "Whisper", Evanescence ("N'éteins pas la lumière")

**Merci** à **Groumd**, **Snapinou**, **Lyane de Rivesen**, **alexcmoa**, **ptitemel**, **Mephitis**, **Eileen19**(x2), **Pau Eihm**, **gabrielle**, **Luscinia**, **Alexandrine**, **Bergere**, **cixy**, **Ilda**, **jones17**, **élyon**(x2), **Pauline**, **zinzinette**, **Mikishine**, **Anthales**, **Océane**, et **justabook**(x15) pour vos reviews ! Merci à mes Dalton, à mes lectrices, et à mes lecteurs !

**alexcmoa** : Merci pour ta review ! Hermione sort de sa passivité dans des circonstances particulières… Voilà qui devrait t'en dire plus sur les "camarades" !

**Eileen19 **: Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que Minerva aurait pu lui dire, mais bon… ça n'aurait probablement rien changé de toute façon, et était-ce vraiment la place de Minerva ? Concernant Hermione, c'est vrai qu'elle peut sembler naïve, mais en réalité, ce n'est pas exactement ça... Enfin, les prochains chapitres continueront à éclairer certains points !

**Alexandrine** : Merci pour ta review et le compliment !

**élyon** : Merci pour tes reviews ! J'imagine que Dumbledore doit être peint avec ses bonbons, donc qu'il peut en donner aux autres tableaux ! Et oui, Hermione marque un point !

**Pauline** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, j'ai corrigé -___- L'âge, sans doute ? Non ? Vraiment pas ? Aaaaah, le bisou! Justement, c'est pour ce chapitre! Non, en fait, c'était une blague^^

**Océane** : Merci pour ta review ! Je ne sais pas si elle décide de se souvenir ou pas… Oui, à la fin, il ne me sert plus, et on peut tout à fait envisager un complot de la part de Minerva…

Pour ceux qui se demanderaient à l'issue de ce chapitre : oui, c'est la suite du chapitre d'hier, non, je ne me suis pas plantée de chapitre ! Oui, j'ai une explication ! Non, elle n'est pas pour tout de suite^^

* * *

**--Chapitre 26 : Don't turn out the light.**

- "Bien, Miss Granger, que savez-vous du _Stasis_ ?"

- "C'est un sortilège qui laisse les potions dans l'état, professeur. Mais on ne peut pas l'utiliser sur toutes les potions."

- "Un sortilège dur à maîtriser, parce qu'il donne un équilibre, où rien ne doit évoluer malgré les aléas du climat, ou du temps. Si on l'utilise avec une potion trop volatile, l'équilibre est impossible à maintenir, et le sortilège n'est pas effectif. Par contraste, si le _Stasis_ est rompu, la potion connaît la crise. On ne peut pas prévoir ses réactions. Un sorcier puissant peut invoquer un _Stasis_ sur des potions moins basiques. Il convient néanmoins d'étudier préalablement la situation et de ne pas donner une inflexion trop enthousiasme ou trop faible au sortilège. Un équilibre dans le lancement même du sort s'impose."

Il attendit qu'elle intègre les informations, puis il poursuivit.

- "Vous avez là plusieurs potions. Vous allez lancer un _Stasis_ sur chacune d'elle, en adaptant la puissance de votre sortilège en fonction de la potion. J'ai placé un écran protecteur autour de chaque chaudron, de sorte que vous ne soyez pas atteinte par les projections d'une possible explosion."

Il lui corrigeait la voix parfois, lui demandant de donner une inflexion plus dominatrice, ou au contraire plus douce, selon la potion.

- "_Entrez_ dans la potion, et séduisez la ou dominer la selon ses composants, Miss Granger. Caressez la ou frappez-la. Vous êtes _dans_ la potion, vous savez quelle tonalité prendre."

Sa voix la caressait. Elle avait presque l'impression de rêver. C'était plus facile d'entrer dans une potion quand on était à moitié endormie. Il suffisait de regarder le liquide, et de plonger son regard dedans, de regarder au centre…

Elle sursauta. Il avait arrêté de parler, et elle ne se sentait plus dans cette bulle, en train de flotter, cette bulle ou elle pouvait rentrer dans des potions et sentir leur caractère.

- "Essayez toute seule, Granger", dit-il de sa voix normale.

Elle essaya. En se concentrant, elle pouvait apercevoir le début de ce qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui, même si cela lui permettait de lancer des _Stasis_ corrects. Pas une potion n'explosa.

Et pourtant, elle se sentait déçue, parce qu'il n'était pas satisfait. Il voulait qu'elle soit parfaite.

* * *

- "Courrez, Miss Granger ! Ce n'est pas une légère bruine qui doit vous empêcher d'avancer !"

Elle le voyait à peine, à travers les rideaux d'eau.

Elle n'avait jamais vu un temps pareil en plein été.

* * *

Il transplana avec elle au Chemin de Traverse. Il racheta une autre de ses fioles, celle qui contenait du poison. Elle avait envie de se précipiter sur l'apothicaire, de lui arracher le flacon, et de le fracasser sur le sol.

Au lieu de cela, elle regarda son Maître l'empocher, sans un mot.

Ils étaient au milieu du Chemin de Traverse quand il se retourna, la força à se baisser ; le jet de lumière rouge passa à dix centimètres au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle sortit précipitamment sa baguette, celle de son Maître était déjà sortie.

- "Restez derrière moi, Granger", siffla-t-il dangereusement en déviant un des sorts. "C'est moi qu'ils visent, pas vous."

Elle l'ignora et réussit à toucher l'un des attaquants ; c'était des sorciers, qui avaient des grandes capuches blanches pour dissimuler leurs visages. Après ça, ils –probablement les sorciers qui cherchaient à le tuer, et cette pensée renforça sa colère– commencèrent à la viser aussi.

Il vit du coin de l'œil un jet bleu, la saisit par les avant bras et lui fit faire un demi-tour, de sorte que le sort l'atteignit _lui_, dans le dos.

Il ouvrit la bouche, comme surpris. "Osty" articula-t-il.

"Non !!" cria Hermione. L'elfe, apparu du manoir, la saisit par la manche et claqua des doigts. "Non !!!."

Elle voyait ses yeux noirs la fixer, et elle se retrouva dans la salle à manger.

- "N'essayez pas de transplaner, Miss. Maître Severus a du interdire à Miss de quitter le manoir", dit tristement Osty.

Elle frappa ses poings sur la table.

- "C'est ma faute", dit-elle. "Si je l'avais écouté, il ne se serait pas cru obligé d'avoir à me défendre."

Il ne pouvait pas être mort, il ne pouvait pas… il lui avait promis…

* * *

Severus voyait flou.

« Vas-y, mon garçon », disait la voix qui ressemblait à celle de Dumbledore. « Montre-leur. »

Il avança, chancelant. Il distinguait la foule. Des lâches, pensa-t-il. Des lâches, qui restaient là à contempler sa mort sans seulement lever le petit doigt, contents qu'ils étaient de le voir mourir.

_« Maître… ne me quittez pas… »_

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Granger. Je ne mourrais pas avant d'avoir complété votre apprentissage. »_

Il y avait des ombres, dans sa tête. De lui et de son apprentie, qui parlaient. Il la voyait, dans cette forêt, venir le chercher.

Il voyait Dumbledore.

Il brandit sa baguette sur les capuches blanches qu'il pouvait deviner. Ils étaient cinq, d'après ce qu'il voyait.

Il avait été touché par un sort bleu, donc il ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était simplement un sort qui donnait l'effet d'un coup de marteau. Du sang, songea-t-il, et l'envie de s'évanouir.

Son corps ne tiendrait pas, il le savait. Mais son mental tiendrait, coûte que coûte. Il se concentra. La foule et les Capuches Blanches virent Severus Snape laisser retomber son bras, fermer les yeux, et ils pensèrent que tout était fini. Et soudainement, les Capuches Blanches prirent la fuite. Personne ne comprit pourquoi.

Severus Snape inspira, et rouvrit les paupières. Du sang coulait au coin de ses lèvres et de ses narines.

Personne ne s'interposa lorsqu'il poussa la foule de côté, chancelant. Il s'adossa au mur, pris une grande inspiration, et transplana.

Sur le Chemin de Traverse, un silence de mort.

* * *

Hermione tenta de ne pas pleurer de soulagement en le voyant. Elle l'assit sur une chaise, lui fit basculer la tête en arrière et se pincer le nez.

Elle alla faire une potion de régénération sanguine et une potion de vitalité. Il prit les deux sans vérifier.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de le soigner, il sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche, et s'essuya le visage.

- "Retournez au travail, Granger", dit-il d'une voix éteinte. "Et ne vous avisez jamais plus de me désobéir lors d'un combat."

Parfois, elle faisait un rêve. Elle était dans une forêt, et elle savait qu'il l'aimait.


	27. You told I had the eyes of a wolf

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.

Titre du chapitre : "Beauty of the Beast", Nightwish ("Tu dis que j'avais les yeux d'un loup")

**Merci** à **Mikishine**, **nightshad**, **Ilda**, **jones17**, **alexcmoa**, **Lyane de Rivesen**, **Luscinia**, **zinzinette**, **Mephitis**, **Snapinou**, **Pau Eihm**, **ptitemel**, **Groumd**, **Alexandrine**, **helvetius**, **élyon**, **Bergere**, **Océane**, et **Anthales** pour vos reviews ! Merci à mes Dalton, à mes lectrices, et à mes lecteurs !

**alexcmoa** : Merci pour ta review ! Oh, je lui fais subir beaucoup moins que JK ! Voilà la suite !  
**Alexandrine** : Merci pour ta review ! Le Bisou Légendaire ? Pas pour tout de suite, bien sûr! J'aime vous faire mariner !  
**helvetius** : Merci pour ta review ! Aaah, te revoilà ! Qu'est ce que j'entends, tu as des fics en cours? Oui, reprends l'écriture!! Je veux voir ça !  
**élyon **: Merci pour ta review ! Oh, qui sait, il est peut-être peint à l'huile… quoi que, des bonbons au citron à l'huile… Hum, ça doit pas être mieux.  
**Océane** : Merci pour ta review ! Un peu d'éclaircissement en première partie de chapitre, et tous les éclaircissements avant la fin, probablement !

Les "Capuches Blanches" et les "camarades d'Hermione" dont parlait Severus dans le chapitre 25 sont les mêmes !

N'attendez pas la suite de ce qu'il s'est passé au chapitre 25… elle est absente pour une très bonne raison, qui sera expliquée, promis ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout prévu pour me faire pardonner !!

Demain le chapitre est posté à l'heure de Mikishine, c'est-à-dire 8h... Ne le cherchez pas dans les nouveaux chapitres !

* * *

**--Chapitre 27 : You told I had the eyes of a wolf.**

_Severus Snape : ange ou démon ?_

_Le Maître des Potions Severus Snape, est un mystère toujours renouvelé. Mangemort repenti, considéré comme un traître des deux côtés, double espion, apprenti ignoré d'Albus Dumbledore, qui a toujours renouvelé sa confiance envers lui, sauveur du Garçon Qui A Survécu lors de la Bataille Finale, le public ne sait qu'en penser._

_De nouveaux évènements pourraient changer la donne. Le 18 juin dernier, Severus Snape s'est rendu avec son apprentie, la célèbre Hermione Granger, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il s'y était déjà fait remarquer pour avoir cassé le nez d'un employé du Ministère, qui ternissait la réputation d'Hermione Granger._

_Le Maître et son Apprentie sortaient de chez l'apothicaire, qui a refusé de révéler à la Gazette du Sorcier ce qu'ils étaient venus acheter, lorsqu'ils furent attaqués par des sorciers à capuches blanches. L'appellation courante de ces sorciers inconnus est naturellement devenue les « Capuches Blanches ». Il aurait crié à son apprentie de rester derrière lui, mais celle-ci, en ancienne Gryffondor, a refusé d'obéir. Un sortilège Assommant ayant été lancé dans sa direction, Severus Snape a pris sur lui de recevoir l'entièreté du sortilège, avant d'appeler son elfe de maison et de faire mettre à l'abri son apprentie._

_La suite reste assez floue, y compris pour les témoins oculaires._

_« Il est resté là, comme un peu sonné » nous raconte Tania, 42 ans. « Il a levé sa baguette et on s'est dit, mais il va vraiment essayer de mettre en fuite cinq sorciers dans son état ? Il est complètement fou ! Et puis il a laissé tomber sa baguette et son regard est devenu tout vide. On aurait dit qu'il venait de recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur. Il a fermé les yeux. D'un coup, les Capuches Blanches se sont mises à courir comme si Vous Savez Qui en personne était à leurs trousses. Et puis il a aspiré et son regard est redevenu normal. Après il est passé à travers la foule, les gens le laissaient passer, et il s'est adossé sur le mur. Et ensuite, il a transplané. Personnellement, je n'aurais jamais osé. Il était dans un état pitoyable, et il a transplané… Il aurait pu se démembrer. D'ailleurs, rien ne dit qu'il est toujours entier. »_

_Minerva McGonagall, actuellement à la tête du collège Poudlard, nous fournit une explication. « Severus Snape maîtrise l'hypnose, la légilimencie et l'occlumencie. Je pense que son corps seul était atteint. Il s'est séparé de son moi psychique pour mettre en fuite les Capuches Blanches, et il a réintégré son corps »._

_« C'est absurde » nous confie un employé du Ministère de la Magie. « Quand bien même ce serait possible, il aurait risqué de ne jamais revenir dans son propre corps. Il faut être un dément pour le tenter. C'est un danger publique »._

_« D'après moi » déclare Ophélie, femme au foyer, « il a fait ça pour sauver Hermione Granger. Il doit être tellement amoureux d'elle qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte que ses actions étaient impossibles »._

_« Severus Snape doit avoir des motivations qui nous dépassent et ne nous regarde pas » assène le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley __Shacklebolt.__« Encore une fois, il est du côté du 'bien' »._

_Les Capuches Blanches restent un mystère pour la Gazette du Sorcier. Le Ministère de la Magie s'est refusé à tout commentaires sur ce sujet._

_Réagissez et envoyez votre courrier à la Gazette du Sorcier ! Severus Snape, ange ou démon ? Amoureux transi ou échappé d'asile ? Combattant hors pair ou inconscient aliéné ?_

* * *

_Hermione,_

_Je sais que ton Maître ne va pas apprécier, mais est ce que tu peux te libérer pour venir à mon anniversaire le 31, au Terrier ?_

_Il peut venir s'il veut, même si je ne promets pas que Ron n'essaiera rien…_

_A la semaine prochaine si tu peux,_

_Bisous_

_Harry_

_._

- "Qu'avez vous à me dire, Granger ?" il se pinça le nez.

- "Mais je n'ai…"

- "Crachez le morceau", soupira-t-il. "Sinon, vous allez continuer à être inattentive lorsque j'essaye de vous expliquer la différence fondamentale entre l'utilisation d'une plume de pélican blanc et la plume de pélican thage dans les potions Anti Gueule de Bois façon 1930."

- "C'était Harry qui me demandait si je pouvais me rendre à son anniversaire la semaine prochaine au Terrier", chuchota-t-elle. "Mais bien sûr, je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller si vous ne voulez pas…"

- "Donnez-moi la lettre, Granger."

Il l'examina sur toutes les coutures.

- "Ça ne semble pas être un piège", déclara-t-il finalement. "L'écriture est posée, il ne ment pas, et c'est peu probable qu'il s'agisse d'une imitation." Il sembla réfléchir, puis : "Très bien, Miss Granger. Vous irez à cet anniversaire, et je viendrais avec vous sous un sortilège de dissimulation. Vous n'avez pas le temps d'acheter un _cadeau_", il dit le mot comme s'il allait être mordu, "et vous rentrerez quand bon _me_ semblera. Vous ne boirez pas d'alcool, et vous resterez à cinquante centimètres maximum de moi. Et maintenant, je vous saurais grée de vous _concentrer_ sur vos plumes de pélican et pas sur d'inutiles niaiseries."

* * *

- "Que dois-je répondre si on me demande si vous êtes là, Maître ?"

- "On ne vous le demandera pas."

Elle toqua à la porte et Molly lui ouvrit et la prit aussitôt dans une étreinte d'ours.

- "Tu me sembles un peu maigre et un peu pâle, Hermione", dit-elle. "Severus ne te nourrit pas ?"

- "Bien sur que si, Molly", protesta Hermione.

Heureusement, Harry vint la sauver.

- "Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'acheter un cadeau", lui murmura-t-elle. "J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas."

- "Pas du tout, Hermione", sourit-il. "Déjà, tu es là !"

Il y avait Ginny, une énorme bague de fiançailles au doigt, la famille Weasley moins Ron, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre, Minerva, des sorciers qu'elle ne connaissait pas –probablement des Aurors, et des élèves de leur année et de l'année de Ginny.

- "C'est pour le 25 août", lui glissa Harry à l'oreille. "Tu viendras ?"

- "Oui", murmura son Maître dans son oreille.

- "Bien sûr !" s'écria Hermione. "Je ne voudrais pas manquer le moment !"

Par la suite, elle se sentit un peu seule, comme si elle voyait ses amis à travers un voile épais. Ils n'étaient pas méchants, mais elle avait l'impression de se trouver en face d'étrangers, à qui elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle n'avait pas de leurs nouvelles depuis des mois, et il lui semblait qu'il y avait un fossé entre eux. Elle ne les comprenait pas, elle avait l'impression d'être beaucoup plus âgée qu'eux.

La seule chose qu'elle pouvait sentir était la présence de son Maître, à cinquante centimètres derrière elle. Elle se concentrait sur sa présence, et l'imaginait… ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, et il lui souriait, ses yeux radoucis, et –

- "Hermione !!"

Ron…

- "On est toujours ensemble, pas vrai ? Je ne t'ai jamais laissé tombée !"

- "Écoute Ron… je n'ai pas changé d'avis depuis la dernière fois, et il m'a semblé que tu avais plutôt du succès avec tes fans."

- "Je te prouvais que je t'aimais ! Tu ne peux pas refuser, Hermione, on est fait l'un pour l'autre ! Tout le monde l'a toujours su !"

Elle se leva.

- "Tout le monde sauf moi, Ron ! Je ne voulais pas te le dire comme ça, mais puisque tu insistes : non, je ne t'aime pas comme ça, je t'aime comme un ami !"

Elle pouvait presque voir le sourire en coin et le regard triomphant de son Maître.

- "Ne reviens pas me voir quand tu auras changé d'avis ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds ! Lis plutôt la Gazette du Sorcier !"

Il attrapa un bol de punch et dit, bien fort :

- "Ils disent que Snape est amoureux de toi ! Moi je pense qu'il t'a mis sous philtre d'amour ! Si je le vois, je lui fais sa fête, à ce bâtard… Il te tient sous Imperium !"

Il pointa sa baguette sur Hermione et articula "Finite Incantatem !". Rien ne se passa, si ce n'est que le professeur Snape lui chuchota furieusement à l'oreille "Partez. _Maintenant_."

- "Je dois y aller, Ron. Désolée, Harry. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir. Joyeux Anniversaire, et je te vois bientôt, de toute façon."

Il la raccompagna à la porte.

- "Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione. Il est juste un peu lent à la détente, mais il va finir par comprendre…"

Elle lui fit la bise et un petit signe de la main.

.

Il explosa avant même d'ouvrir la porte du manoir.

- "Il est hors de question que Weasley s'approche de vous à moins de cent mètres, Miss Granger ! Il va finir par vous tuer !"

Il ouvrit la porte, furieusement.

- "Montez vous coucher, nous reprendrons les leçons demain."

Elle sentait son regard fiévreux la brûler jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être contente. Elle imaginait qu'il voulait la garder pour lui, et cela voulait sans doute dire qu'il tenait à elle un peu ? Mais s'il la considérait comme un trophée ? Un objet ?

* * *

Il y avait longtemps que Severus Snape n'avait pas senti un tel élan de haine envers quelqu'un. Il avait envie d'étrangler Weasley de ses mains.

Hermione Granger était _son_ apprentie, elle était _à lui_, rien qu'à lui !

Un flot de jalousie se déversait dans son corps. Il se réfugia dans son étage où il tourna comme un tigre en cage. Il jeta les tables et les chaises, les vases, tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, tout ce qui n'était pas encore cassé, par terre, détruisant tout.

Puis il fracassa une vitre encore entière, de son poing nu.

« Viens-tu de briser le verre de ton cœur, Severus ? » dit la voix qui ressemblait à celle de Dumbledore.

"Taisez-vous !" hurla-t-il.

Il regarda les morceaux de verre plantés dans sa paume.

"Elle est moi", dit-il à Dumbledore.

Mais personne n'était là, bien sûr.


	28. This world may have failed you

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.

Titre du chapitre : "Angels", Within Temptation (« Ce monde t'a peut-être failli)

**Merci** à **Groumd**, **ptitemel**, **Palimpsyde**, **alexcmoa**, **zinzinette**, **élyon**, **Mephitis**, **Snapinou**, **helvetius**, **Anthales**, **Alexandrine**, **Pau Eihm**, **Samarachna**, **nightshad**, **jones17**, **Ilda**, **summertime02**, **?**, **cixy**(x2), **Luscinia**, **Océane**, **Mikishine**, **Bergere**, et **Eileen19** pour vos reviews ! Merci à mes Dalton, à mes lectrices, et à mes lecteurs !

**élyon** : Merci pour ta review ! Rita a démissionné, ce n'est donc plus elle qui écrit les articles de la Gazette ! Je ne peux pas te parler beaucoup de Dumbledore…  
**helvétius** : Merci pour ta review ! Pas mon talent pour écrire, ça reste à voir ! Enfin, oui, pour une fois que Ron sort à quelque chose !  
**Alexandrine** : Merci pour ta review ! Tu l'as dit, Severus est très (x5!) jaloux ! Pour ce qui est de ne pas trop vous faire mariner, je ne promets rien ;)  
**?** : Merci pour ta review ! Il y a eu un problème avec le site, sûrement, je ne vois pas ton pseudo… à moins que ce soit effectivement « » ? Dans tous les cas, ils sont effectivement dans une bonne phase de possessivité !  
**Océane **: Merci pour ta review ! Pour McGo voir la note commune en bas! Vii, tout le monde (ou presque) réclame le Bisou à grands cris !  
**Eileen19** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, tout à fait... D'une part parce que je pense qu'ils étaient trop surpris pour réagir (Severus la fait partir assez vite), et d'autre part parce qu'ils sont d'accord avec lui jusqu'à un certain point...  
(Au fait, je suis désolée de réduire la longueur des réponses aux reviews anonymes… je préfère éviter qu'un admin passe par là et supprime le tout parce que je fais des rar de 15 lignes! Mais n'en doutez pas, j'adore vos reviews!)

Alors, concernant les « révélations » de McGo, le fait que Severus maîtrise la legilimencie, l'occlumencie, et même l'hypnose (et accessoirement qu'il soit l'apprenti de Dumbledore) n'est pas un secret... c'est ignoré de la plupart des gens, mais c'est un fait reconnu (notamment après la Bataille Finale)

Ensuite, Severus a peut-être des réactions qui vous semblent OOC, mais en réalité, tout est logique...

Demain, vous aurez probablement (c'est complètement certain) deux chapitres, un à 8h (pas sur la page d'accueil, donc) et l'autre je ne sais pas quand… peut-être en début d'après-midi (14h pile, quoi) ! Profitez-en, c'est la première et dernière journée bonus !

* * *

**--****Chapitre**** 28 : This world may have failed you**

_Professeur & Maître Severus Snape,_

_Vous êtes convié à la réunion de commémoration en la mémoire des disparus de guerre, en ce 3 août xxxx, sur les terrains de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, à partir de 20 heures._

_Votre présence est indispensable._

_Bien à vous,_

_Morphee Eliasus,_

_Responsable Commémoration au Ministère de la Magie_

_._

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Apprentie du Professeur & Maître Severus Snape,_

_Vous êtes conviée à la réunion de commémoration en la mémoire des disparus de guerre, en ce 3 août xxxx, sur les terrains de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, à partir de 20 heures._

_Votre présence est indispensable._

_Bien à vous,_

_Morphee Eliasus,_

_Responsable Commémoration au Ministère de la Magie_

_._

Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Il lui fit ses charmes pour qu'on ne voit pas ses cernes, il lui apporta des robes plus élégantes.

Lui refusa de mettre autre chose que ses éternelles robes et sa cape. Il ne prit pas la peine de se laver les cheveux ni d'appliquer aucun charme.

Elle l'observa, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avant de se trouver en sa présence tous les jours. Elle réalisa que ses cheveux gouttaient sur ses épaules, qu'il avait les traits creusés et le teint blafard. Ses traits anguleux ressortait dans un visage qu'on pouvait presque qualifier d'osseux. Ses lèvres étaient à peine roses, et son front se plissait en deux barres verticales au dessus de ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient seuls à sembler vivants, mais le fort contraste renforçait l'impression qu'il était malade. Il semblait fiévreux, fatigué, et ne semblait pas avoir… combien ? Elle n'avait jamais pensé à son âge.

S'il avait l'âge des parents d'Harry, il devait avoir 38 ou 39 ans. Un jeune homme, à peine, pour les sorciers. Dumbledore avait depuis longtemps dépassé les cent ans.

Malgré tout, elle le trouva beau.

Elle se demanda si c'était de sa faute. Peut-être que c'était de sa faute, s'il était si fatigué. Il ne s'occupait plus que d'elle, et elle ne devait pas être à la mesure de ses attentes.

Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas rencontrer la communauté qui le voyait toujours comme un mangemort et un meurtrier. Il semblait encore plus pâle quand l'heure de transplaner arriva.

Il lui tint le poignet au lieu de l'avant bras.

* * *

Les gens se retournaient et chuchotaient sur son passage. Elle marchait à ses côtés, pas derrière lui, et il avait placé la distance de sécurité de façon à ce qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas de lui de plus de dix centimètres.

- "Severus !" s'écria un homme qui devait avoir l'âge d'Hagrid. "Toujours dans le métier ?"

- "Edgar, mon apprentie, Hermione Granger, Miss Granger, Edgar Jauonna, Maître des Potions", présenta le professeur Snape entre ses dents.

- "C'est ton apprentie ?" Il se pencha pour l'observer de plus près. Son Maître se déplaça légèrement pour la cacher.

L'autre éclata de rire.

- "Tu as peur que je te la vole ? En tout cas je vois que tu as réduit ta distance de sécurité. Je te prenais pour quelqu'un qui gardait soigneusement la distance d'un mètre cinquante exactement, la largeur de ton bureau, je me trompe ?"

- "Je suis venu ici par obligation, pas pour développer mon réseau _social_, Edgar", grinça son Maître. "Si tu veux bien m'excuser."

Edgar Jauonna se décala de lui-même.

Ils gagnèrent leurs places, au premier rang de plusieurs rangées de chaises installées dans la pelouse, devant une estrade. Il devait être furieux de se trouver au premier rang, où tout le monde pouvait le contempler.

Au bout d'un moment qui parut infiniment long à Hermione, et pendant lequel elle vit Harry, Ron, qui se contenta de jeter un regard furieux au professeur Snape, Minerva, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et plusieurs autres connaissances.

La cérémonie commença. Un employé, qui se présenta comme étant Morphee Eliasus, commença par énoncer les noms de tous ceux qui étaient morts pendant la guerre, les sacrifices qui avaient été faits, et qui invitait à ne jamais oublier ces nombreux disparus.

Ils appelèrent ensuite les survivants pour une remise d'Ordre de Merlin. Harry reçut un Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe, Ron, elle-même, et quelques membres influents de l'Ordre un Ordre Deuxième classe. Les autres qu'elle avait pu voir lors de la Bataille se virent remettre un Ordre de Merlin Troisième Classe.

Et quand tout le monde pensa que c'était fini et qu'il était temps de passer au punch, Eliasus s'éclaircit la gorge.

- "J'aimerais maintenant passer à la dernière remise d'Ordre de Merlin de cette cérémonie, à quelqu'un que vous connaissez tous, j'en suis sûr : le professeur et maître Severus Snape."

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Hermione risqua un coup d'œil à son Maître ; c'était son masque habituel. Il ne le perdrait pas en public.

Et puis, quand ils pensèrent que rien n'arriverait plus, il se leva, et se dirigea vers l'estrade d'un pas mesuré, sa cape flottant derrière lui. Eliasus ne put s'empêcher de reculer de quelques pas en le voyant arriver, et ce fut lui qui trembla en lui tendant son Ordre.

Le professeur Snape s'avança vers le micro, et contempla la foule comme s'il s'était agi de sa salle de classe.

- "C'est amusant, comme les choses se passent", murmura-t-il. Hermione remua inconfortablement sur sa chaise. Ce n'était _pas_ bon du tout. Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Harry qui le lui rendit. "Au départ, vous n'étiez sûrs de rien. Est-ce que Severus Snape était un mangemort ou non ? Probablement… Et puis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu, et de « probable mangemort » mon statut est passé à « salaud certain »." Ça aurait pu être drôle, si sa voix n'était pas si menaçante. Personne ne fit un geste. "Quand il est apparu de nouveau, on s'est rappelé que je devais porter la Marque des Ténèbres. Mais Dumbledore assurait, en vieux fou qu'il était, qu'il me faisait confiance. Si on ne peut pas faire confiance à Snape, on peut faire confiance à Dumbledore, n'est ce pas ? Ensuite, Severus Snape a tué Dumbledore. Vous l'aviez toujours _su_, qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance." Sa voix baissa de ton encore et encore, et devint de plus en plus acide, mais tout le monde pouvait parfaitement entendre tout ce qu'il disait. "Et justement, alors que vous étiez surs qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Severus Snape, il est revenu, et il s'est avéré qu'il était resté fidèle à Dumbledore et avait participé à la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Il fit une longue pause, son regard noir indéchiffrable. Les gens évitaient nerveusement de le regarder.

- "Il se trouve que les personnes présentes ce soir qui me font confiance peuvent se compter sur les doigts de la main. Revenez me voir lorsque je pourrais tuer quelqu'un et que vous me croyiez toujours innocent", ironisa-t-il. "Je n'ai pas de respect pour les gens qui croient tout savoir."

Il y eut un autre silence.

- "Je refuse cet Ordre de Merlin", finit-il. "Je ne veux pas accepter quelque chose qui ne signifie rien."

Il lâcha la petite plaque qui sembla faire un bruit assourdissant en heurtant le sol ; c'était la première fois qu'un Ordre de Merlin était refusé. Il pointa sa baguette dessus et il n'y eut plus qu'un nuage de fumée noire, à l'endroit où elle s'était posée.

Il descendit de l'estrade sans un regard en arrière et se réinstalla à côté d'Hermione. Harry la regarda de côté, se leva, et commença à applaudir.

Son Maître tourna vivement la tête vers lui, comme s'il s'attendait à une plaisanterie.

Harry remonta sur l'estrade.

- "Je porte un toast à Severus Snape", déclara-t-il en levant son verre. "Je n'ai jamais cru en lui, même si le professeur Dumbledore me l'a répété plus de fois que je ne pourrais le dire. Je regrette de ne pas avoir su voir le plan de Dumbledore. Je regrette de n'avoir vu que ce qu'ils voulaient que je vois. Mais je tiens à dire, ce soir, que je ne me tromperais pas sur le compte du professeur Snape encore une fois. Je pense qu'il a tout sacrifié dans cette guerre, et que personne ne s'en est rendu compte. Le professeur Dumbledore et lui ont joué un formidable jeu d'échecs, et ils ont gagné. A Severus Snape !" et il vida son verre.

Après quelques minutes de blanc, les gens commencèrent à se lever, et à se regrouper autour du bar. Le professeur Snape prit la main que lui tendait Harry, et la serra une fois, très brièvement.

Arrivés au manoir, elle sortit son Ordre de Merlin de sa poche et le lui tendit.

- "Je n'ai jamais douté de vous", balbutia-t-elle, "et je tiens à vous dire que je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous."

Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose de plus profond et de plus intelligent.

Il tendit vaguement la main, et elle y plaça l'insigne.

- "Je garderais celui-ci, Miss Granger", dit-il d'un ton indéchiffrable, voilant ses yeux pour qu'elle ne puisse pas y distinguer une quelconque émotion.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de tant. Il lui suffisait qu'il referme ses doigts autour de la plaque, comme s'il refermait ses bras autour d'elle.


	29. All that's left of yesterday

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.

Titre du chapitre : "Hello", Evanescence ("Tout ce qu'il reste d'hier")

**Merci** à **Mikishine**, **turimulla**, **gabrielle**, **Ilda**, **helvetius**, **élyon**, **zinzinette**, **Lyane de Rivesen**(x2), **Snapinou**, **alexcmoa**, **ptitemel**, **Mephitis**, **summertime02**, **Anthales**, **Groumd**, **nightshad**, **Bergere**, **Palimpsyde**, **Luscinia**, **cixy**, **Pau Eihm**, **Alexandrine**, **Sayran**, **khalie**(x5), **Océane**, et **Wonka** pour vos reviews ! Merci à mes Dalton, à mes lectrices, et à mes lecteurs !

**helvetius** : Merci pour ta review ! Mais si, enfin, les cheveux gras sont sexy sur Severus!  
**élyon** : Merci pour ta review ! Les deux, je pense! Ils tournent en rond, _et_ tu t'impatientes!  
**Alexandrine** : Merci pour ta review! X4, bien sûr ;)  
**Sayran** : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant!!  
**Océane** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, Lasiurys ne fait pas dans le Bisou, mais dans la Plaque! C'est tellement plus romantique xD Breffeuh, contente d'avoir illuminé ta journée! Pour les rar, il ne me faut pas beaucoup de patience, juste un peu de temps!  
**Wonka** : Merci pour ta review! Je comprends pas, il y a déjà eu un problème sur les reviews hier apparemment...

Oui, ce chapitre est très court! Mais, il est particulièrement important, et n'oubliez pas le chapitre bonus de la journée à 14h (qui lui, est de la taille habituelle, voire plus) !

* * *

**--****Chapitre**** 29 : All that's left of yesterday.**

Il commença à lui montrer les différents chaudrons. Il avait vraiment de tout, de l'acier, du fer, du verre, de l'or… un chaudron d'une matière indéfinie qu'il ne lui décrit pas. Mais elle n'avait pas encore fait de potion véritablement compliquée ni de création.

« Quand je vous jugerai prête », disait-il.

Elle n'insistait pas.

* * *

A la mi-août, il partit sans elle sur le Chemin de Traverse. Comme d'habitude, elle l'attendit dans le couloir. L'éloignement devenait de plus en plus douloureux, comme si chaque jour passé réduisait le lien qui les reliait l'un à l'autre.

Il ne resta pas absent bien longtemps et lui tendit un paquet. C'était une magnifique robe bleue, qui devait lui donner l'air d'une fée. Elle le regarda avec émerveillement.

- "Pour le mariage de Potter", consentit-il à cracher.

- "Merci, Maître !"

Tout son corps pétillait de joie, elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi heureuse depuis des siècles, lui semblait-il. Elle lui sourit.

- "Je suis obligé, Miss Granger, de subvenir à tous vos besoins, pendant la durée de votre apprentissage", dit-il sèchement.

Elle savait que ça voulait dire « cette robe ne signifie rien ». Mais les mots glissèrent sur elle ; cette robe avait beaucoup d'importance et signifiait tout.

* * *

- "Vous êtes contente que Potter se marie ?"

- "Oui… Il y a quelques temps… avant… j'aurais été triste, de perdre un ami. Mais maintenant… je suis seulement contente pour lui."

Il glissa sa baguette sur son visage. Elle aimait être à sa merci, parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien.

Il n'avait pas rincé ses cheveux, mais il avait mis des habits moldus, une redingote noir et un pantalon noir, gardé ses chaussures et sa cape. Il semblait tellement… chétif, sans ses robes. Elle n'avait vu que son visage creusé, ses longues mains pâles qui semblaient si fines. Elle n'avait pas vu qu'il était si _maigre_. Elle s'était demandée comment il pouvait avoir la puissance physique nécessaire pour l'avoir porté, pour ses nuits blanches, pour ses combats contre les Capuches Blanches, pour ses marches…

Et puis, elle avait vu ses yeux. Un puits sans fond, tourbillonnant de fièvre. Et elle sut. Seul son mental le tenait sur ses pieds.

Elle frémit en pensant à son caractère suicidaire. S'il décidait qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, rien ne pourrait plus l'en empêcher. Il ne devait même pas avoir besoin de s'empoisonner ; son corps était trop fatigué, trop blessé, pour pouvoir le retenir.

* * *

Ils se placèrent au deuxième rang. Hermione fit un signe discret à Harry, qui le lui rendit. Il attendait nerveusement, remettant ses cheveux en place. Elle leva son pouce.

Ron était de l'autre côté, l'ignorant, une fille blonde à côté de lui.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Ginny entra, seule. Elle n'avait pas voulu que quelqu'un prenne la place de son père. Molly se tamponnait déjà les yeux.

* * *

- "Professeur ? Je peux vous emprunter Hermione un moment ?"

Snape le mesura du regard, et il inclina la tête très lentement.

- "S'il lui arrive quelque chose, j'aurais votre peau, Potter", marmonna-t-il assez bas pour qu'Hermione ne puisse pas entendre, avant de s'éloigner de quelques mètres.

- "Hermione", commença Harry. "Depuis que tu es partie chez Sn… le professeur Snape, non, laisse-moi finir !" ajouta-t-il précipitamment comme elle ouvrait la bouche. "J'ai senti que tu partais pour toujours, enfin que ce ne serait plus comme avant entre nous. Et puis je suis allé chez McGonagall, j'avais besoin d'en parler, et elle m'a expliqué des choses que je n'aurais pas forcément compris tout seul. Maintenant, c'est mon tour de partir, je veux dire je suis marié. Et… j'ai déjà renoncé à toi, je t'ai laissé à Snape, mais je voulais… te dire au revoir, en face."

Il avait peur qu'elle pense qu'il la rejetait, qu'il brisait leur amitié. Mais elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

- "Merci, Harry."

Elle le serra dans ses bras, comme avant.

- "Quand tout ça sera fini..."

- "Peut-être, Harry."

Il vit à son sourire triste qu'elle n'y croyait pas. Et il n'y croyait pas non plus. Mais c'était bon de faire comme si, juste pour un dernier instant.

- "Hermione !" appela-t-il alors qu'elle partait. "Si jamais... je serais toujours quelque part !"

- "Je sais, Harry !" Elle agita la main, et lui adressa un demi-sourire.

Il vit les invités qui les regardaient bizarrement. Il vit Snape qui attendait Hermione, le vit tendre la main et serrer le bras de son apprentie, avant de les transplaner tous les deux.

- "Salut, Hermione", se dit-il à lui-même.

* * *

Dans les années à venir, Ginny devait souvent entendre Harry marmonner dans son sommeil "Je vais la laisse, professeur. Elle est à vous."

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir, une sorte de brouillard s'étendait à l'horizon, recouvrant tout ce qui sortait des frontières de la propriété du Maître.

- "Qu'est ce que Potter vous a dit ?" demanda-t-il.

- "Il m'a dit au revoir", répondit-elle.

Il la regarda, ses yeux impénétrables. Et puis, il ouvrit la bouche et annonça :

- "Il est temps de commencer la Tue Loup, Granger."


	30. Far across the world

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.

Titre du chapitre : "Walking in the Air" Nightwish ("Loin de l'autre côté du monde")

**Merci** à **kageroprincesse**, **Ilda**, **Groumd**, **zinzinette**, **ptitemel**, **élyon**, **Alatariel Melawen**, **Pau Eihm**, **Alexandrine**, **Anthales**, **summertime02**, et **Bergere** pour vos reviews ! Merci à mes Dalton, à mes lectrices, et à mes lecteurs !

**élyon** : Merci pour ta review ! Hé bien, c'est exactement ça! Effectivement, il y a une notion de discrétion derrière son attitude!

**Alexandrine** : Merci pour ta review! Oui, ils commencent enfin une potion digne de ce nom... ce n'est pas trop tôt!

Dites, j'ai mis à jour le chapitre 29 _avant_ 9h, et il s'est mis à jour sur la page d'accueil! S'il continue à faire ça, ça veut dire retour complet à l'heure normale!

**Attention, c'est le deuxième chapitre posté aujourd'hui. Si vous n'avez pas lu le chapitre 29, lisez-le avant celui-ci !** Remerciez _angel of rainbow_ pour la journée bonus! Pour ceux qui se demandent : oui, il y a bien un chapitre demain, et après-demain, et jusqu'à la fin! C'est une "vraie" journée bonus^^ et il reste un peu plus de 10 chapitres.

* * *

**--Chapitre 30 : Far across the world...**

Ils ne changèrent pas les ingrédients de la Tue Loup. Il lui expliqua les proportions exactes, à ne pas dépasser. Tout se jouait à des quarts de millimètres, à la taille des gouttes, à la vitesse de rotation de la louche… à des riens.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi concentrée de sa vie. Elle parvenait à s'infiltrer dans la potion, à la _sentir_ en la mélangeait, à sentir ses ingrédients. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment hypnotisée, mais elle sentait sa présence, dans cet état où elle n'était qu'à moitié consciente de son propre corps. Elle sentait leur _lien_, le lien de leur apprentissage. Tant qu'il était là, cette présence muette dans ses gestes, dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rater. Tant qu'elle le sentait, elle savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire.

Elle touchait enfin du doigt l'art des potions. Elle n'était plus une élève, qui apprenait des cours : elle était l'apprentie d'un Maître, qui la formait à devenir Maîtresse de Potions.

Toutes les potions qu'elle avait pu faire avant, en cours, toutes les potions telles que les faisaient les autres Maîtres, lui paraissait soudainement sans intérêt. Elle sentait toute _sa_ passion pour les potions, qu'il lui transmettait. Elle y touchait vraiment pour la première fois, et elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

Ils ne sortirent plus du manoir. Elle ne réalisait plus que des potions, arrivant à s'y plonger, à devenir la potion, de plus en plus rapidement, et à sentir sa présence de plus en plus distinctement.

Il n'était plus question d'entraînement physique, ni de cours de bases de potions où il lui expliquait la différence entre les ingrédients ou les chaudrons. Elle perdit complètement toute notion du temps. Elle ne savait pas du tout si elle dormait ou si elle était éveillée.

Trois fois par jour, il la faisait manger. Elle était sure que quand il était seul, il n'y pensait pas, perdu hors de l'espace et du temps. Elle lui était reconnaissante de penser à sa santé, mais elle n'avait qu'une envie, retourner aux potions, être avec lui, le sentir dans sa tête tout le jour…

* * *

Minerva passait quelquefois ; ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rendaient compte, perdus dans un tout autre monde. Elle discutait avec Osty, et ils regardaient le brouillard s'approcher du manoir, semaine après semaine.

Le jour de l'anniversaire d'Hermione, Minerva acheta un petit gâteau d'anniversaire, pour fêter ses vingt ans. Elle ne devait pas s'en rendre compte, déclara Osty. Le Maître n'avait aucune notion du temps quand il travaillait sur ses potions, et ce devait être pareil pour elle.

Minerva se sentit triste en regardant le gâteau à la crème. Ils ne soufflèrent pas la bougie, et attendirent qu'elle brûle entièrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de mèche et qu'elle s'éteigne dans le glaçage.

La situation aurait pu continuer ainsi indéfiniment. Et un jour, alors que le brouillard atteignait le pas de la porte de Severus, Minerva eut une excellente raison de les déranger : Sainte Mangouste le recherchait.

* * *

Ils furent brusquement tirés de leur état par Osty, qui frappait à la porte.

- "Professeur McGonagall, Maître Severus", annonça-t-il.

Il alla la voir, furieux, laissant Hermione dans le laboratoire, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle avait l'impression de s'éveiller d'un très long rêve. Elle n'avait aucune idée du jour qu'on n'était, ne savait pas pourquoi elle se trouvait là.

Son dernier souvenir « éveillé » datait du mariage de Harry et Ginny.

Elle avait des vagues souvenirs, est ce qu'ils étaient vrais ? Cela lui semblait du délire… Et pourtant, d'après le chaudron fumant qui se tenait devant elle, ils devaient véritablement l'avoir fait…

- "Maître Severus est un peu désorienté aussi, Miss, quand Maître Severus se réveille", dit doucement Osty.

- "Quel jour est-on ?" demanda Hermione, lentement.

- "Le 19 octobre, Miss", dit Osty tellement bas qu'elle se demanda s'il voulait qu'elle entende ce qu'il disait.

Elle ne put pas s'en empêcher : sa mâchoire se décrocha, dans un geste que son Maître aurait très probablement désapprouvé. Le 19 octobre ?? Cela faisait… deux mois ? qu'ils étaient là ? Et elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien ?

Il l'avait emmené dans son monde, « en enfer » avait dit Minerva. « Il s'agit d'aller en enfer et d'en revenir ». Mais même quand elle là, à sa merci, il ne l'avait pas laissé devenir comme lui. Il l'avait forcé à manger, elle s'en souvenait.

Elle comprit pourquoi il aimait les potions ; c'était tellement simple d'échapper au monde, pour un monde tellement meilleur, où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre… elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé deux mois dans les tréfonds de son âme, tout au fond de ses yeux. Et c'était probablement vrai. Elle avait séjourné dans la mer d'obsidienne, où il n'avait pas permis qu'elle se noie.

Elle finit par se secouer, et se rendit dans la salle à manger. Il était en train de crier contre Minerva.

- "Qu'ils se débrouillent ! Ils n'ont qu'à aller en chercher un autre ! Il y a d'autres Maîtres des Potions, Minerva !"

Voilà qui lui rappelait une conversation qu'ils avaient eu, à propos de Sainte Mangouste.

- "Hermione", dit Minerva avec ce qui semblait être du soulagement. "Il y a un malade à Sainte Mangouste, qui a un besoin urgent d'une potion de régénération sanguine. Aucune des potions des autres Maîtres ne semble être –"

Il se plaça devant elle, la cachant au regard de Minerva.

- "Je ne te permets pas d'utiliser mon apprentie contre moi, Minerva", siffla-t-il, comme si elle venait juste de la poignarder. "Vous direz ce que vous avez à dire à moi, et à moi uniquement, vous ne vous servirez pas de vos ruses contre elle."

- "Enfin, Severus, je ne vais pas partir avec Hermione sous le bras", se permit de rire Minerva. Mais c'était exactement ce qu'il avait l'air de penser, parce qu'il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le ventre de Minerva, qui resta surprise.

- "Je ferais votre potion pour votre malade, mais vous n'adresserez pas la parole à mon apprentie sans mon consentement, Minerva", dit-il dangereusement en insistant sous le vouvoiement.

- "Mais tu es fou, Severus !" s'exclama Minerva, visiblement choquée. "Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal !"

- "Sortez. Je vous apporterai votre potion dès que possible, à Sainte Mangouste", dit-il sans baisser sa baguette.

Elle sortit, trop hébétée pour répliquer.

Il regagna le laboratoire, Hermione sur ses talons.

- "Maître…" tenta Hermione.

- "Je ne veux pas entendre un mot", Granger ! explosa-t-il.

- "Elle n'allait rien me faire, Maître", insista-t-elle.

- "Rien vous faire ? Elle allait vous retourner contre moi, vous convaincre de partir."

- "Je ne veux pas partir, Maître…"

- "Vous ne _pouvez_ pas rompre le lien physique, Granger."

- "_Maître_", répéta-t-elle. "Je ne _veux_ pas partir, quoi que puisse dire Minerva. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire."

- "Qu'est ce qui me permets de vous croire, Miss Granger ?"

- "Vous êtes mon Maître, vous savez si je mens", lui rappela Hermione. Puis, comme il n'avait pas l'air convaincu, elle rajouta. "Je vous promets que je ne partirais pas."

- "Les promesses", dit-il lentement, "sont faites pour être brisées."

- "Je tiendrais ma promesse !" appuya-t-elle. "Je n'ai pas _envie_ de partir, je veux rester avec vous !"

- "Personne ne m'a fait de promesse qu'il n'ait pas rompu", dit-il vaguement, s'adressant plus à lui qu'à elle. Puis il ricana, du même rire macabre qu'elle avait déjà entendu et qui lui glaçait le sang, qui lui donnait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, et de reculer en même temps. "N'est-ce pas ?" dit-il plus fort, et elle savait qu'il ne s'adressait pas à elle. "N'est-ce pas", cria-t-il.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il se parlait à lui-même, et pourtant il savait que lui voyait quelqu'un d'autre.

Quelqu'un dans sa tête, qui n'était pas là, et qui pourtant existait pour lui.

Dumbledore.

- "Cette conversation est close, Miss Granger."

Il avait l'air perdu, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte, encore, que son Maître n'était plus là.

Il prit des bocaux en ayant l'air de les prendre au hasard, sans les voir vraiment, les versa dans un chaudron sans avoir l'air de les mesurer, et mélangea d'un air absent. Peu à peu, son masque se remit en place, l'air perdu quitta ses yeux, ou plutôt, il le cacha suffisamment loin dans les profondeurs pour qu'on ne puisse plus le voir.

Elle le regarda travailler, le voyant se concentrer davantage sur sa potion, revenir sur terre.

Pour la centième fois, elle se demanda pourquoi et comment il avait pu se retrouver apprenti du professeur Dumbledore. Ce n'était logiquement pas possible ! Dumbledore avait été professeur de Métamorphose, il était célèbre pour ses duels, mais certainement pas pour les potions…

Il finit la potion, la versa dans une fiole, et ils sortirent du manoir.

Le brouillard la frappa. Ils passaient le seuil de la porte, faisaient un pas, et ils étaient plongés dans un brume épaisse. Elle s'accrocha par réflexe à son Maître de peur de le perdre de vue, et elle le sentit tressaillir.

- "Ne vous inquiétez pas", dit-il d'un ton qui semblait amer pour elle ne savait quelle raison. "Minerva a stoppé la progression du brouillard."

Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

- "Tenez-vous plus fermement, nous allons transplaner", prévint-il.

Minerva les attendait dans le Hall de l'hôpital, en compagnie d'un couple entre deux âges qui faisait les cent pas. Hermione profita de ce que c'était elle qui le tenait, et pas l'inverse, pour ne pas le lâcher. Il ne releva pas, et elle ne savait pas s'il était d'accord ou s'il ne se rendait simplement pas compte qu'elle restait accrochée à son bras.

Il demanda simplement "Quel étage ?" et s'y rendit, laissant le couple le suivre, sans un autre mot. Un jeune homme était allongé sur le lit, le front baigné de sueur, des bandages baignés de sang sur le ventre.

Le professeur Snape soutint la tête du patient d'une main, nota le mouvement protecteur que le père avait eu, comme s'il regrettait au dernier moment d'avoir confié la vie de son fils à un ancien mangemort, écarta ses dents de l'autre et versa doucement la potion dans sa gorge. La mère laissa échapper un petit cri de terreur et se mit à pleurer.

Hermione sentit les muscles de son Maître se tendre sous sa main, et elle resserra sa prise, tout en essayant de ne pas le gêner pendant qu'il massait la gorge du garçon.

- "Voilà", grinça le professeur Snape entre ses dents. "Il n'y a plus qu'à lui administrer une potion pour lui redonner un peu d'énergie, et il devrait être comme neuf."

Il se dirigeait vers la porte quand l'homme s'interposa :

- "Comment faisons nous pour vous retrouver en cas de –"

Il s'interrompit brutalement en se rendant compte qu'il était en train de questionner le professeur _Snape_.

- "Pour me retrouver si votre fils meurt, pour que vous puissiez passer votre colère et votre tristesse de le perdre sur quelqu'un qui ne manquera à personne ?" ricana-t-il. "J'ai bien peur que si cela devait arriver, vous ne pourrez vous en prendre qu'à vous même. J'en suis désolé, mais mon adresse restera strictement privée."

L'homme resta planté sur place, et sa femme lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- "Mademoiselle !" appela-t-il en désespoir de cause. "Vous me donneriez l'adresse de votre Maître ?"

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir ; le professeur Snape avait sortit sa baguette et l'avait envoyé valser à l'autre bout du couloir.

- "Vous ne questionnerez pas mon apprentie devant moi", menaça-t-il, la baguette brandie. "Et je ne veux pas non plus de vos _remerciements_ lorsque vous vous rendrez compte que votre fils va survivre. Oubliez moi."

Il se tourna, Hermione toujours accrochée à son bras, et transplana sans un mot à Minerva, ni à personne d'autre.


	31. Teach me passion

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.

Titre du chapitre : "Dead Boy's Poem", Nightwish ("Apprends-moi la passion)

**Merci** à **élyon**(x2), **zinzinette**, , **Mikishine**, **Pau Eihm**, **Luscinia**, **Alexandrine**, **Ilda**, **kageroprincesse**, **ptitemel**, **alexcmoa**, **Snapinou**(x2), **Paly**, **angel of rainbow**, **Anthales**, **lillylabiche**, **Bergere**, **Lyane de Rivesen**(x2), **khalie**(x2), **cixy**(x2), **jones17**, **vivi**, **summertime02**, **Groumd**, et **Eileen19** pour vos reviews ! Merci à mes Dalton, à mes lectrices, et à mes lecteurs!

**élyon** : Merci pour tes reviews! "Devient" un peu fou? Non! Par contre, "est" un peu fou, oui! Carrément, même!  
**Alexandrine** : Merci pour ta review! Gagné! La suite est pour demain ;) !  
**vivi** : Merci pour ta review ! Contente de te revoir ! Bah heu sinon, tout plein de merci, je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire!!! (par contre, je peux te préciser que je te fais un grand sourire!)  
**Eileen19** : Merci pour ta review! Ah, désolée, "mon" Severus a les cheveux gras! Mais enfin, si tu relis les tomes d'HP, ils sont effectivement "coulant" pendant les situations de crise... Cela dit, cheveux gras ou pas, je le trouve beau quand même^^ (Sisi, je me sens tout à fait bien!) Pour le reste de ta review, toutes les réponses à tes questions sont dans la suite!

**Attention, j'ai posté deux chapitres hier! **Donc si vous avez lu seulement celui du matin, n'oubliez pas de lire celui de l'après-midi avant celui-ci!

* * *

**--Chapitre 31 : Teach me passion.**

Elle continua à réaliser des potions compliquées ; mais il ne la laissa pas jour et nuit dans un état hypnotique, depuis la dernière visite à Sainte Mangouste. Il ne lui fournit pas d'explications, mais elle supposa que c'était pour qu'elle ne devienne pas dépendante. C'était presque trop tard, elle attendait chaque potion avec un désir grandissant de se perdre.

Il la sortait toujours, même si elle s'accrochait au fond de ses yeux, voulant rester au fond de lui à jamais. Il ne la laissait jamais faire.

Elle savait que lui n'était libre que dans cet état où il se libérait de son corps physique. Elle se demandait comment il faisait pour en sortir de son plein gré, comment il faisait pour toujours cligner des yeux et en sortir.

Quelque part, elle elle le savait : il ne retrouvait son chemin vers la vie que grâce à elle ; il suivait leur lien. Il était obligé de le faire, du moins pendant encore plus d'un an.

Novembre arriva. Ils ne sortaient toujours pas du manoir, et elle se surprit à regretter leurs longues marches. Elle avait appris à apprécier leur silence, le calme, les falaises, et le vent. Marcher à côté de lui, simplement, sans rien faire d'autre, lui apportait une sérénité qu'elle ne trouvait plus.

Depuis, ils ne passaient plus que d'un extrême à l'autre. De ses yeux glacés lorsqu'il ne l'hypnotisait pas, à ses yeux fiévreux, de la vie à leur rêve, où elle était noyée dans ses yeux et pouvait imaginer qu'il la tenait toute entière, alors qu'en réalité, il ne la touchait jamais.

Elle savait qu'elle vivait dans un mensonge, dans une histoire qu'elle s'inventait pour survivre. Elle inventait son sourire quand elle descendait dans ses yeux, elle inventait ses bras autour d'elle. Parfois, elle imaginait son baiser, léger comme un souffle, sur son front. Elle imaginait sa voix, celle qui la berçait.

Elle ne voulait pas retrouver la réalité ; son monde imaginaire lui convenait. Elle préférait vivre un mensonge que sa vie réelle.

Elle entendait parfois la voix d'Harry de très loin, qui lui disait qu'elle était lâche. Qu'en Gryffondor, elle aurait du affronter la réalité.

La réalité de son Maître lui faisait peur ; un homme torturé, qui ne la laissait pas s'accrocher à lui. Un homme suicidaire, dépressif, même s'il s'efforçait de lui cacher. Elle avait l'impression, lorsqu'elle était dans ses yeux, qu'elle passait la barrière de son cœur, et qu'elle avait l'homme réel devant elle. Elle pouvait se convaincre que c'était sa vraie réalité, vraiment.

Mais quand elle n'était pas dans ses yeux, elle voyait son regard ; ses yeux, pas la mer d'obsidienne, et elle avait l'impression qu'il lui reprochait de devenir comme lui. Qu'il lui conseillait de partir, de fuir, de le laisser à son propre sort.

* * *

Le 15 novembre avait lieu le forum des Maîtres de Potions. Il l'emmenait. Il ne lui appliqua pas ses charmes et ils gardèrent leurs robes de travail. Ce n'était pas une sortie de plaisir, disait-il, c'était un cours comme un autre.

Les Maîtres inclinaient leurs têtes sur son passage. Elle reconnut plusieurs des Maîtres qu'elle était allée voir avant de se présenter à son manoir ; cela lui semblait si loin… à des siècles en arrière, lorsque tout était encore comme avant.

Mais tout était encore comme avant ; c'était elle qui avait changé, pas le monde, pas la société…

Il y eut d'abord des conférences, avec différents Maîtres, de toutes nationalités. Aucun n'avait la passion brutale qui animait son Maître, aucun n'avait des yeux qui flambaient lorsqu'ils parlaient de leurs potions. Aucun ne parlait d'entrer dans la potion, ni d'adapter la base à leurs besoins.

Elle se rendit compte à quel point il était éloigné d'eux, et qu'il ne leur ressemblait en rien. Ils ne voyaient pas leur métier de la même façon, ne se comprenaient pas entre eux.

Un vieil homme, qui n'était pas sans ressembler à Dumbledore, monta sur l'estrade. « Andy Goldjo », lui signifia son Maître. Elle avait devant elle le président de la confrérie des Maîtres des Potions, pour la première fois.

- "Je vous présente les Maîtres et Maîtresses de Potions de demain", annonça-t-il d'une voix claire.

Il cita cinq noms et leurs Maîtres, qui montèrent le rejoindre sur l'estrade, et :

- "Hermione Granger, apprentie de l'éminent Maître Severus Snape."

Il se leva avant elle et elle le suivit, hébétée. Elle n'avait pas prévue de se montrer ainsi à toute la communauté des Maîtres. Elle avait peur que son Maître ait honte d'elle.

Les apprentis étaient en rang, et leur Maître derrière eux.

- "Ces jeunes sorciers et sorcières feront bientôt partie de notre communauté", annonça Goldjo.

Toute la salle applaudit, et ce fut tout.

* * *

- "Alors Snape ?" demanda un Maître qu'elle était allée voir, cet été là. "Qu'est ce que tu lui as donné, à ton apprentie, pour qu'elle vienne vers toi ? Elle aurait été bien mieux avec moi ou un autre des gars qu'avec _toi_."

- "Miss Granger est venue se présenter à moi de son plein gré", répondit son Maître. "Je te demanderais de la laisser tranquille, Molquin."

- "Tu es une insulte à l'ordre des Maîtres ! Comme si l'on pouvait faire une potion en l'_hypnotisant_ !"

- "Mais c'est moi qu'ils viennent voir, de Sainte Mangouste, non ? Si je me souviens bien, dès qu'il y a un cas compliqué, ce n'est pas _vous_ qu'ils viennent supplier. Et si je me souviens bien, il n'y a pas un seul Maître présent dans cette salle capable de faire la Tue Loup", dit-il en élevant la voix."

- "Ta potion est impossible à faire ! Tu sais ce que j'en pense, Snape, de ta potion ? Je pense que tu peux la faire à cause de la Marque des Ténèbres, voilà !"

- "Mon _apprentie_ peut réaliser cette potion", grinça-t-il. "Cette potion n'a rien à voir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

- "Qui nous dit qu'elle n'a pas la Marque ! Tu as dû l'hypnotiser, ton apprentie, et ensuite tu lui as fait prendre la Marque de ton Maître, le seul vrai Maître que t'aies jamais eu !"

- "Miss Granger ne soutient pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres", tonna le professeur Snape. "Elle est venue me voir après sa chute, et elle n'a rien à voir avec les forces du mal. Je te défends d'y _penser"_. L'autre recula.

- "Et ton Maître ? Tu crois qu'on va te croire ?"

- "Albus Dumbledore était mon Maître, et je me moque de savoir si tu le crois ou pas. Si tu veux mon avis, tu n'es pas capable de réaliser toutes les potions que je sais faire, et ça te rend jaloux", il découvrit ses dents.

- "Jaloux ? Je ne sais peut être pas faire ta foutue potion, mais je n'ai pas tué pour obtenir le secret !"

- "Les meurtres n'ont rien à voir avec la Tue Loup. C'est une potion qui sert à contrôler la lycanthropie, et le dosage de ses ingrédients est simple à trouver avec quelques calculs."

- "Le niveau de précision est trop élevé ! Tu sais très bien que personne ne peut y arriver. Personne ne t'as vu la faire, cette potion, et ton apprentie non plus. Qu'est-ce qui nous le prouve ?"

Le professeur Snape se détourna et monta sur l'estrade.

- "Je demande un chaudron, de l'aconit, une louche en argent, des fleurs de cereus peruvianus, de la sauge, de la datura, de la camomille et de la mandragore, et un couteau". Puis, se tournant vers elle. "Vous vous occuperez de préparer les composants, Miss Granger."

Elle paniqua. Préparer les ingrédients de la Tue Loup, devant tous les Maîtres, sur une estrade.

- "Je sais que vous pouvez le faire", murmura-t-il, le regard brûlant. "Ne me décevez _pas_."

Il aurait pu à ce moment là lui demander de faire n'importe quoi, elle aurait réussi. Il lui avait fait un compliment, et il lui faisait confiance. Pour un court instant, il lui sembla que ses rêves rejoignaient sa réalité, ou que la réalité était un rêve, et ses rêves la vérité.

Le président de la confrérie leur fournit tout, les Maîtres se réinstallèrent dans leurs sièges, un climat d'excitation électrique remplissait la salle.

- "Commencez, Miss Granger", ordonna son Maître.

Ils travaillèrent en silence, toute la nuit. Les Maîtres cessèrent bientôt de parler entre eux et restèrent concentrés. La Gazette du Sorcier, présente, prenait silencieusement des photos. Elle sentait le pouvoir hypnotique de son Maître, lorsqu'il était concentré sur une potion, faire effet. Tous étaient suspendus au moindre geste de sa part, au moindre mouvement qu'il pouvait faire.

Mais elle était seule à être avec lui dans son royaume.

Ils finirent la potion avec le lever du jour. Il en versa un peu dans une fiole de cristal, élimina le reste, et tendit la potion à Molquin.

- "Par _coïncidence_, c'est justement une semaine de pleine lune", dit-il, la voix chargée d'ironie. "Trouve toi un loup garou et donne lui ça. Reviens ensuite me traiter de menteur. Tous les Maîtres sont témoins, alors ne t'avises pas de mentir."

- "Tout le monde l'a vu !" s'étrangla Molquin. "Tu nous a tous hypnotisé, personne ne peut savoir ce que tu as _vraiment_ fait !"

- "Voilà qui suffit, Gary", dit une voix, gravement. "Tout le monde est témoin", continua Goldjo. "La Gazette a pris des photos. On ne peut pas nier que Severus sache préparer sa potion. Il n'a pas la même technique que nous, mais tout le monde ici sait qu'il réussit toutes les potions qui nous ont résisté. Et qu'il a créé la Tue Loup."

- "Personne n'a de preuves que ce soit lui !" s'étouffa Molquin. "Le Maître qui a fait ça ne s'est jamais fait enregistrer !"

- "J'ai enregistré personnellement cette potion, Gary. Severus n'a pas souhaité y apposer son nom pour des raisons que tout le monde peut deviner, puisque Tu Sais Qui n'était pas encore défait à l'époque."

- "Très bien", cracha Molquin. Et il jeta le flacon à terre. Avant qu'il ne touche le sol, Hermione eut le temps de penser que son Maître avait éliminé le reste du chaudron, et qu'il ne restait pas d'autre échantillon.

Le professeur Snape se baissa, ramassa le flacon, intact, et le tendit à Goldjo.

- "Je savais que tu allais faire ça, Molquin. Dommage pour toi", sourit-il, triomphant. "Je crois que tu viens de te mettre sur le dos une exclusion du Cercle des Maîtres pendant quelques années, pour rien."

- "J'aurais ta peau, Snape !!" cria Molquin pendant que deux employés du Ministère de la Magie l'emmenait pour étudier son cas. "Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, les Capuches Blanches t'auront !"

Il resta impassible, fit ses adieux à Goldjo, ignora largement tous les autres, et transplana au manoir.

- "Vous pensez que Molquin fait partie des Capuches Blanches, Maître ?" osa demander Hermione.

- "C'est possible, Miss Granger."

Ils n'allèrent pas au laboratoire.

- "Montez vous reposer, Granger. Quand vous aurez dormi, vous commencerez votre premier projet création."

Elle lui fit un sourire radieux, et sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir et de rêver qu'elle le rejoignait dans la mer d'obsidienne, était qu'elle avait eu raison : son Maître avait bel et bien créé la Tue Loup.


	32. I am a silhouette of the person

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.

Titre du chapitre : "The Phantom Agony", Epica ("Je suis l'ombre de la personne qui erre dans mes rêves")

**Merci** à **Ilda**, **Snapinou**, **Groumd**, **justabook**(x6), **Bergere**, **alexcmoa**, **Alatariel Melawen**(x2), **Luscinia**, **ptitemel**, **Mikishine**, **summertime02**, **Eileen19**, **nightshad**, **élyon**, **jones17**, **vivi**, **Mathilde**(x2), **khalie**, **Lyane de Rivesen**, **helvetius**, et **cixy** pour vos reviews ! Merci à mes Dalton, à mes lectrices, et à mes lecteurs !

**Eileen19** : Merci pour ta review! Je passe le passage sur Dumbledore, mais j'adore lire vos hypothèses! Concernant Hermione, il devient effectivement urgent qu'elle cesse de rêver...  
**élyon** : Merci pour ta review! A quand un rapprochement? Tu sais bien que j'aime vous faire mariner ;) !  
**vivi** : Merci pour ta review! Effectivement, pas très viril comme nom, mais bon... ce n'est pas eux qui l'ont inventé à la base! Hé non, pas de chapitre bonus pour Pâques... désolée!  
**Mathilde** : Merci pour tes reviews (et le développement!) ! Tout à fait, vraiment atteint!  
**helvetius** : Merci pour ta review! Eh oui, je pense qu'elle ne dirait pas non au bisou... C'est pour quand? Et bien, je réponds à ton souhait, et je ne te dis rien! ;) Je suis contente que tu aimes les auteurs sadiques, parce que j'ai cru comprendre qu'on me classait dans cette catégorie! (bien que je ne comprenne _absolument pas_ pourquoi! *air faussement ahuri*)

* * *

**--Chapitre 32 : I am a silhouette of the person wandering in my dreams.**

_Le créateur de la « Tue Loup » enfin révélé !_

_Lors du Forum annuel des Maîtres des Potions, le 15 novembre dernier, le président de la confrérie Andy Goljo a annoncé publiquement que le Maître Severus Snape (39 ans) était le créateur de la potion Tue Loup, qui permet de contrôler les excès de démence lors de la transformation d'un loup-garou._

_Il a fait une démonstration de la potion avec son apprentie, Hermione Granger, pour prouver publiquement qu'il ne faisait pas d'incantations maléfiques, suite aux insultes du Maître Gary Molquin._

_Molquin a essayé de briser la preuve que le Maître Snape pouvait bel et bien réaliser sa potion, et il a été radié pour dix ans du Cercle des Maîtres._

_Il aurait proféré des menaces à l'égard du Maître Snape, que celui-ci n'a pas relevé, et qui impliquait notamment une rencontre avec les « Capuches Blanches »._

_Le Maître Severus Snape est resté introuvable pour un commentaire par rapport à ce Forum._

_-Potions Magazine – 17 novembre xxxx_

* * *

- "Comme vous le savez peut-être, vous devez rendre un premier projet création avant la première année de votre apprentissage, c'est-à-dire avant le 25 mars prochain. Avez vous des idées de potions que vous aimeriez développer ?"

- "Oui, Maître".

- "Et avez vous une idée des composants qui pourraient entrer dans votre potion, Miss Granger ?"

- "Pas vraiment, Maître", marmonna-t-elle.

- "Et bien, Miss Granger", fit-il en désignant le laboratoire d'un geste de la main, "expérimentez, et faites votre potion."

Il était derrière elle, tout le temps, mais il la laissait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Utiliser n'importe quel chaudron, mettre n'importe quel ingrédient en n'importe quelle quantité. Utiliser la louche qu'elle voulait. Sortir et cueillir les plantes qu'elle pensait utile.

A cause du brouillard, il la laissait même utiliser un Lumos pour s'éclairer et essayer de voir quelque chose. Elle était contente qu'il soit avec elle, parce qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir retrouver sa route toute seule. La porte dépassée de trois mètres, on ne savait plus du tout où l'on pouvait bien être.

Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'expérimenter. Elle faisait des calculs d'arithmancie, qu'il vérifiait à sa demande, regardait la réaction de différents composants les uns par rapport aux autres. Il savait toujours quand la potion allait exploser, et il s'arrangeait toujours pour lancer le sort de protection à temps.

Quand un stade de la potion lui plaisait, il lui conseillait d'en garder un peu de côté et de le mettre dans une autre pièce, pour en avoir un échantillon si la potion explosait au nouveau stade ou si elle n'était pas satisfaite de l'avancée des recherches.

C'était la première fois qu'elle montait un projet sans l'aide de ses livres. Il lui défendait de les utiliser, lui disant que son projet devait être personnel et qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser influencer par ce que pouvait dire les livres.

Il disait qu'elle devait tout essayer, et que les livres disaient ce qu'il fallait faire et ne pas faire.

- "Regardez par vous même, Miss Granger. Personne ne peut le savoir à votre place, et si vous écoutez toujours les gens qui vous disent quoi faire, vous ne pensez plus par vous même."

Mais il répondait toujours à chaque question qui pouvait lui venir à l'esprit, sur un ingrédient, sur un chaudron, sur une réaction. Il pouvait répondre à tout.

Pour un peu, elle se serait presque sentie comme l'Hermione Granger d'avant. Celle qui posait toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête, avec la soif d'apprendre. Et pourtant, elle avait changé ; elle avait évolué.

L'Hermione Granger de ses 17 ans avait disparu depuis longtemps, mais elle ne la regrettait pas. L'Hermione de 17 ans n'avait pas été assez intelligente pour attirer l'attention du professeur Snape, elle avait été trop sure d'elle. Elle avait cru qu'elle savait tout sur tout, qu'elle connaissait les potions. Elle avait cru qu'elle savait faire une simple potion. Elle réalisait à quel point elle s'était trompée.

_Il_ avait toujours raison. Il avait toujours eu raison. Il en savait trop sur la vie, frémit-elle. Il avait trop fait et trop vu de choses pour ses 39 ans.

* * *

Noël approchait. Quand elle avait quelques instants de libre, elle parlait à Osty.

- "Est ce que le Maître fait quelque chose ?"

Osty secoua la tête.

- "Non, Maître Severus a passé Noël à Poudlard depuis que Maître Severus a 11 ans… L'an dernier", Osty réfléchit, "Maître Severus n'a rien fait. Mais Miss est passée voir Maître Severus, l'an dernier", finit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Hermione se rappelait surtout du Noël de sa septième année, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls dans la Grande Salle. Elle ne voulait plus revoir une image comme celle-ci, lui qui contemplait la Grande Salle vide un soir de Noël… elle voulait qu'il soit heureux, à Noël.

- "Osty peut préparer un bon repas", réfléchit l'elfe. "Osty peut convaincre Maître Severus de prendre une soirée de libre."

- "Il manque quelque chose", ajouta Hermione, sans trouver de quoi il pouvait s'agir.

- "Osty sait !" sourit l'elfe. "Miss pourrait mettre la robe bleue que Maître Severus a acheté à Miss."

- "Tu crois qu'il voudra ? Il n'aime pas que j'enlève mes robes d'apprentie…"

- "Osty est sûr !!"

Soudain Hermione se rappela :

- "Des cadeaux ! Comment je vais faire pour lui trouver un cadeau, Osty ?"

Avant que l'elfe ait pu répondre elle ajouta :

- "Et un sapin ! Il n'ira jamais acheter un sapin !"

- "Miss", dit l'elfe avec précautions. "Maître Severus risque d'avoir peur d'un cadeau."

- "Mais il sera content, même s'il ne le montrera pas !" insista Hermione.

- "Maître Severus n'a jamais eu de cadeau", dit Osty. "Maître Severus ne saura pas comment réagir."

Hermione y réfléchit. C'était vrai, il était capable de se fâcher vraiment. D'un autre côté, comment fêter Noël sans cadeau ? S'il n'avait jamais eu de cadeau, n'était-ce pas son rôle de lui en procurer un ?

Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle tenait à lui, et comment lui prouver par autre chose qu'un cadeau ?

- "Osty peut aller chercher un sapin", déclara l'elfe.

- "Vraiment ? Ce serait génial, Osty…". Elle lui fit un sourire radieux.

* * *

Osty lui sourit de nouveau. Elle avait l'air si contente de faire plaisir au Maître.

- "Osty ira parler à Maître Severus", dit-il. "Le Maître ne travaillera pas le 25 décembre."

* * *

Le 24 au soir, Severus Snape regarda sa salle à manger avec suspicion. Il y avait un sapin, décoré de guirlandes argentées, et une dinde de Noël sur la table.

Son apprentie était là, debout derrière sa chaise, dans la robe bleue qu'il lui avait acheté.

* * *

Hermione contempla son Maître. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, mais il avait l'air de se méfier, comme si tout cachait un piège. Il ouvrit la bouche et elle se mordit la lèvre, s'attendant à une explosion mémorable comme quoi il ne tenait pas à fêter Noël, et pourquoi est-ce que personne ne l'avait prévenu de _ça_ –"ça" étant le sapin.

Puis il referma la bouche, s'assit, et commença à couper la dinde. Elle sourit à Osty, ravie. Ils avaient gagné !

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant le dîner. Elle le regarda prendre ses gouttes sans mot dire –il envoyait Osty les chercher, quand il n'en n'avait plus. Il ne voulait pas l'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse depuis l'attaque des Capuches Blanches, et il ne voulait pas la laisser seule.

Il les prenait le soir, depuis les deux mois qu'ils avaient passé en état d'hypnose. C'était plus pratique pour lui, il leur arrivait souvent de rater le petit déjeuner.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle le trouva assis par terre, à côté du sapin, comme un petit garçon le matin de Noël.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, puis osa demander "Qu'est ce que vous faites, Maître ?". Il y eut une pause, puis il finit par répondre :

- "Mon elfe de maison m'a interdit de travailler aujourd'hui, Miss Granger. Je profite du jour de Noël."

Il y avait quelque chose de profondément triste à le voir assis sous son sapin, accolé ou mur, sans cadeau et sans sourire. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir insisté davantage à propos du cadeau avec Osty. Elle aurait peut-être pu le convaincre.

Elle pensait toujours à ce rêve, au milieu d'une forêt, lorsqu'elle était allée le rejoindre sous le couvert des arbres, et lui avait baissé la tête. A présent, elle n'était plus sure que ce soit un rêve. Peut-être l'avait-il mis sous état hypnotique pour qu'elle ne puisse plus s'en rappeler.

Ce dont elle était sure, c'est qu'à cet instant, elle se sentait comme l'Hermione Granger de son rêve, celle qui le sauvait, pas celle qui était sauvée.

Elle se pencha, passa ses mains derrière son cou et approcha son visage. Elle vit son air surpris, presque effrayé. Il lui sembla soudain très jeune. Et probablement, se dit-elle, il n'avait jamais vraiment évolué depuis ses dix ans. Il avait toujours été si vieux d'extérieur, et si jeune, si vulnérable, tout au fond de ses yeux, là où personne ne le voyait, où il pouvait se cacher.

Elle eut envie de baiser ses lèvres, pour lui assurer qu'il n'était pas seul. Elle se pencha légèrement, approcha sa bouche de la sienne, entrouvrit les lèvres- et se retrouva plongée dans son regard. Il avait relevé ses yeux juste à temps.

Elle passa la journée au fond de ses yeux, à l'abri du monde, rêvant qu'elle était dans ses bras, alors qu'elle savait qu'en réalité, il ne devait même pas la toucher.

* * *

Quand Osty vint débarrasser la table du petit-déjeuner, il les trouva assis par terre, au pied du sapin. Maître Severus avait ses bras solidement attachés autour du corps d'Hermione, et leurs fronts étaient appuyés l'un contre l'autre.

Il se demanda ce que la jeune femme voyait, quand il l'hypnotisait. Est ce qu'elle avait l'impression de rêver ? Est ce qu'elle se voyait seulement comme ils étaient là, dans ses bras ?

D'après ce qu'il savait de son Maître, elle se voyait dans ses bras, et croyait qu'elle rêvait.

Il sourit tristement. Son Maître ne se révélait que lorsqu'il était certain que les gens ne se rappelleraient de rien –ou croiraient avoir rêvé.


	33. I remember you're the reason

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0  
Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.  
Titre du chapitre : "Pale", Within Temptation ("Je me souviens que tu es la raison que j'ai de rester")

**Merci** à **Ilda**, **vivi**, **justabook**, **Mikishine**, **kageroprincesse**, **jones17**, **Groumd**, **Mephitis**, **Mathilde**, **Alexandrine**, **Luscinia**, **Snapinou**, **summertime02**, **ptitemel**, **alexcmoa**, **Cixi**, **zinzinette**, **Lyane de Rivesen**, **Pau Eihm**(x2), **Miss Stefanovsky**, **Alatariel Melawen**, **Kaomisha**, **Andromeda Sulpicia**, **élyon**, **Eileen19**, **nightshad**, et **Sayran **pour vos reviews ! Merci à mes Dalton, à mes lectrices, et à mes lecteurs.

**vivi** : Merci pour ta review ! Aha, j'adore ta description de Severus! *grand sourire* Je retiens! Pour le Bisou, même réponse que d'habitude : tu verras!  
**Mathilde** : Merci pour ta review! Moi, tout calculé pour que les lecteurs soient frustrés? Où as tu été cherché tout ça?? Je ne veux que votre bonheur! *sourire innocent*  
**Alexandrine** : Merci pour ta review! Et merci pour les applaudissements!  
**Miss Stefanovsky** : Merci pour ta review! J'ai vu ton pseudo sur un compte inscrit de ffnet, mais je te réponds ici au cas où... n'hésite pas à reviewer, même après tous les chapitres ça me fait encore plaisir!! *grand sourire* Donc, je dois faire bref vu que ça fait partie du disclaimer (sifflote), mais bon, tu... n'es pas froide, en tout cas! Enfin, bonne idée de relire le 1er parce que... dans l'ensemble, il en dit pas mal!!  
**Andromeda Sulpicia** : Merci pour ta review! Pas forcément non plus! Tout ce que rêve Hermione n'est pas forcément vrai, dans une réalité ou l'autre... (Comment ça, "parle français" ?) Ah! Tu viens de mettre le doigt sur un problème majeur...  
**élyon** : Merci pour ta review! Tout à fait, mais choisir la réalité pour le rêve est parfois difficile... et pour le coup, Harry a mieux négocié l'affaire qu'Hermione! Pour le reste...!  
**Eileen19** : Merci pour ta review! Eh oui! Ici, pas de cadeau... quoi, que! Comme tu l'as si bien dit, Hermione a beaucoup de choses à lui offrir... Pour ce qui est du reste, la suite te le dira!**  
Sayran** : Merci pour ta review! Aah, la confiance ? Une affaire de marches! Merci encore, et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer!

Ce qui s'est passé entre le dernier chapitre et celui-ci ne présente aucun événement dans l'intrigue : il y a eu des potions, des potions, et des potions. Les points entre les paragraphes montrent un certain... écoulement du temps, ou un blanc. Les lignes, un changement de pov, ou un "grand" passage du temps, ou un changement de lieu... enfin, ne vous prenez pas trop la tête avec ça. Et les guillemets "" sont pour ce qui est dit à voix haute, ou ce qui est censé être dit à voix haute, et les guillemets «» pour les souvenirs, etc.

* * *

**--Chapitre 33 : I remember you're the reason I have to stay.**

Quand il fut certain que son apprentie dormait, Severus monta les marches jusqu'à son étage, une bouteille à la main. Il ne savait pas de quoi –whisky, eau de vie ? et il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Il s'assit par terre, porta le goulot à ses lèvres, et but.

- "Tu n'abandonnes jamais, Severus ?"

- "Vous devriez le savoir, _Maître_. Laissez-moi tranquille. J'ai fais mon devoir."

- "Tu ne devrais pas boire, Severus. Ce n'est qu'un jour comme les autres, après tout. Ton apprentie n'a même pas fait la différence."

- "Elle est trop jeune et trop pure pour se saouler le soir du Nouvel An, Maître". Il éclata d'un rire sans joie, glacé.

- "A quel âge as-tu commencé à boire le soir du Nouvel An, Severus ?"

.

- "Severus ?"

.

- "Tu ne manges pas parce que tu as honte d'être vivant quand tu as tué ton Maître. Pourquoi continues-tu à boire ?"

.

- "Si tu dois continuer, je te permets de recommencer à manger. Tu ne disparaîtras pas parce que tu ne manges pas, tu sais. Et avec un peu de nourriture dans l'estomac, tu auras moins de chances de passer la frontière. Même ton apprentie est capable de le voir."

- "Ne parlez pas de mon apprentie", marmonna Severus.

.

- "Tu sais ce que tu es, Severus ? Tu n'es rien. Tu as fermé ton cœur, ton corps est détruit, tu te tiens debout par une force mentale qu'on appelle l'hypnose. Les gens pensent que tu es fou, et ils ont raison."

- "Je sais, Maître. Mais je ne suis pas encore fou."

.

- "Severus…"

- "Laissez moi seul, Albus."

- "Tu _es_ seul, Severus. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?"

.

- "_N'est ce pas ?_"

- "Vous n'êtes pas là ?"

- "Tu m'as tué, Severus. Je suis mort."

- "Je l'ai fait sur vos ordre, je vous jure", articula-t-il en regardant le vide, essayant de distinguer d'où venait la voix. Il se leva, difficilement. "Vous devez me croire !"

Rien ne lui répondit.

- "Maître !"

.

« Tu es seul, Severus. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? »

.

Il resta debout, dans son étage anéanti, ses yeux fouillant vainement les recoins, la nuit, pour essayer de distinguer un sorcier à la barbe blanche et aux lunettes en demi-lune.

Il ne vit rien, il ne voyait jamais rien.

- "Je vous ai tué sous vos ordres, Maître !" hurla-t-il.

Il finit la bouteille. S'il buvait assez, il le verrait peut être ? S'il buvait assez, il irait voir là-bas, il reverrait Albus, et il saurait enfin. Il avait su, jadis, qu'il avait tué Dumbledore sous ses ordres. Mais il ne savait plus, il avait oublié… il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il sentait les regards des gens sur lui, le désignant comme un meurtrier, un traître…

- "Répondez moi !"

.

Il voyait des yeux marrons, qui lui souriaient, des petites mains blanches qui l'attirait vers elle pour qu'il l'emmène dans ses yeux, il entendait sa voix qui disait « Ne me quittez pas ».

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Granger. Je ne mourrais pas avant d'avoir complété votre apprentissage ».

Il ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

Osty s'affairait autour de lui, lui avait desserré le col de sa chemise et l'avait allongé sur le côté.

- "Maître Severus ne devrait pas boire", gronda son elfe, des larmes dans ses grands yeux. "Osty a toujours peur de ne pas arriver à réveiller Maître Severus."

- "Tu ressembles à Albus, Osty", commenta vaguement Severus.

L'elfe le regarda tristement.

- "Le Maître de Maître Severus n'est plus là. Maître Severus ne le trouvera plus. Maître Severus doit prendre soin de l'apprentie de Maître Severus. Maître Severus ne doit pas essayer de rejoindre le Maître de Maître Severus."

- "Mon apprentie…" marmonna Severus.

* * *

Son Maître avait très mauvaise mine.

- "Maître ?" demanda-t-elle.

- "Travaillez sur votre potion, Miss Granger", lui dit-il d'une voix éteinte. "Tout va parfaitement bien."

Le professeur Snape ne disait jamais que quelque chose allait bien. Logiquement, ça allait donc très mal. Elle paniqua. Il avait dû essayer de s'ouvrir les veines, ou de se jeter d'une des fenêtres, ou bien il avait bu tout son flacon de poison, ou alors—

- "Miss Granger", soupira son Maître, et elle comprit qu'il avait dû lire sur son visage tout ce qu'elle venait de penser. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. "Je n'ai rien fait de tout cela, et je suis toujours vivant, comme vous pouvez le constater."

Elle attendit qu'il développe. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

- "Miss Granger", finit-il par dire. "Je vous ai promis quelque chose, il y a quelques temps, que je n'ai pas l'intention de retirer."

- "Mais après, Maître ?"

Il y eut une longue pause, puis il dit simplement :

- "Retournez à votre projet création, Miss Granger."

* * *

Osty se demandait s'il devait signifier à Hermione la date de l'anniversaire de son Maître. Il savait que Maître Severus n'apprécierait pas du tout. Il détestait son anniversaire.

Il décida de ne pas en parler. Hermione ne pourrait de toute façon rien faire.

* * *

- "A quoi bois-tu Severus ?"

- "A une année de plus que j'ai passé sous votre emprise, Maître."

- "Je suis mort, Severus. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?"

Severus releva ses yeux voilés par l'alcool.

- "Je l'ai fait sous vos ordres. Vous devez me croire !"

Il ne vit personne.

.

« Tu es seul, Severus. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? »

* * *

Hermione finit par finaliser son projet création. Elle le regarda avec excitation étudier sa potion, son nez touchant presque le liquide. Il sortit sa baguette, fit des tests, et finalement, après ce qui semblait des heures d'examen, il releva la tête et lui dit :

- "Votre potion semble correspondre à votre cahier des charges, Miss Granger."

Elle se retint de se jeter dans ses bras, mais son corps tendait malgré elle de l'avant.

- "Nous allons la faire examiner et tester par le centre d'examen qui s'occupe des apprentis-maîtres des Potions."

Ils lui donnèrent un papier attestant qu'elle avait réussit sa première année en tant qu'apprentie, lui en firent signer un autre qui leur donnaient l'autorisation d'utiliser sa potion dans le commerce, en la créditant mais sans qu'elle reçoive d'argent.

Elle aurait pu signer n'importe quoi, rien n'importait d'autre que ce petit bout de papier, qui disait qu'elle avait réussi quelque chose, que son Maître pouvait être fier d'elle –qu'elle ne l'avait pas déçu.


	34. I've seen it all

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0

Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.

Titre du chapitre : "Jillian" Within Temptation ("J'ai tout vu")

**Merci** à **vivi**(x3), **Snapinou**, **turimulla**, **jones17**, **Mephitis**, **alexcmoa**, **nightshad**,** Ilda**, **ptitemel**, **Groumd**, **gabrielle**, **Palimpsyde**, **Pau Eihm**, **zinzinette**, **élyon**, **Mathilde**, **Wonka**, **Lyane de Rivesen**, **Kaomisha**, **Alatariel Melawen**, **cixy**, **khalie**(x2), **Samarachna**, et **Eileen19** pour vos reviews ! Merci à mes Dalton, à mes lectrices, et à mes lecteurs !

**Ce qui suit est une Ruse. Les personnes concernées sont priées de reconnaître le passage leur étant destiné et de rajouter** "merci pour ta review" devant (vraiment, l'intention y est, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques...).  
Severus, alcoolique? Que ce soit tout à fait clair, Severus est loin d'être alcoolique. (Pour citer "Les Fourreaux", de Didi74 -disponible sur ce site, si, si-, même si cette phrase s'applique à la base à Harry : "Il aimait boire, tout court! Mais n'allez pas lui dire qu'il est alcoolique"). Non, Severus... cherche à oublier, voilà tout, et il n'a pas bizarrement la classe, c'est au contraire tout à fait logique puisqu'inné chez lui. Et cela permet à certaines personnes qui aiment voir Severus chuter de satisfaire cette envie. Et tout à fait, il lui suffirait de baisser la garde... Et maintenant, pour le Bisou. Vous voulez la vérité? Hé bien, il n'y a pas de bisou, voilà! Severus ne trouve l'amour qu'avec son hypogriffe en peluche (© vivi) (Nooon, ne me frappez pas! Je plaisante, je plaisante!!) Cela dit, _effectivement_, il devient urgent pour Hermione d'agir (ceci étant la seule phrase dite sérieusement de tout ce paragraphe).  
Le deuxième lien marche en effet!! C'est toi qui les a fait?? Merci beaucoup!!

Voilà une consolation pour la scène de la forêt, j'en suis sure! Et il reste probablement beaucoup d'horribles coquilles de grammaire. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de le corriger attentivement avant quelques jours, mais il devrait quand même être compréhensible!  
Il reste moins de 10 chapitres.

* * *

**--Chapitre 34 : I've seen it all.**

Elle était son apprentie depuis un an –aujourd'hui. Elle avait enfin, depuis qu'elle avait passé le seuil de sa salle de classe, toutes ces années auparavant, son attention. Elle avait suivi ses instructions, elle avait finalisé sa première création. Elle était son apprentie, la seule qu'il ait jamais eu.

Ils étaient au laboratoire, lui en train de lui montrer une potion, elle ayant un prétexte pour le regarder faire.

Quand il eut fini, il vint s'appuyer à l'une des tables, et la regarda si longuement qu'elle eut la vague impression qu'il convenait de dire quelque chose.

- "Miss Granger", dit-il. "Avez-vous un projet personnel que vous auriez repoussé en devenant mon apprentie ?"

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il n'y avait rien, et puis—

- "Mes parents", dit-elle, s'adressant plus à elle-même qu'à lui. "J'avais pour projet de me rendre en Australie et de leur rendre la mémoire… et puis j'ai appris, avant de devenir votre apprentie, que cela pourrait causer des dommages irréparables."

- "Il n'y a rien qu'une potion faite sur mesure ne puisse pas réparer, Miss Granger", murmura-t-il. Elle faillit ne pas l'entendre.

- "Vous voulez que je—"

- "Nous pouvons nous rendre en Australie. Nous essaierons de développer là-bas une potion qui pourrait leur rendre la mémoire sans dommage pour leur cerveau. Ce serait un excellent entraînement pour vous. En rentrant, vous devriez avoir parfaitement le temps de réaliser votre deuxième création."

Elle ne trouva rien à dire. Elle ne fit que lui sourire, et elle savait qu'il comprenait –même s'il détournait la tête.

* * *

Ils se rendirent deux jours plus tard au Ministère de la Magie. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de transplaner sur une si longue distance, et il avait décidé qu'ils prendraient un Portoloin.

Ils étaient seuls à partir pour l'Australie à cette heure-ci.

- "Vous avez une idée d'où sont vos parents, exactement, Miss Granger ?"

Ils les trouvèrent relativement facilement, et observèrent.

* * *

Ils vivaient dans une grande ferme près de la mer, avaient des moutons, et leur plus proche voisin habitait à plusieurs kilomètres. Ils n'avaient pas d'enfants.

Wendell et Monica Wilkins semblaient très heureux. Ils riaient souvent, invitaient des amis presque tous les soirs, et s'embrassaient passionnément durant les couchers du soleil.

Hermione et le professeur Snape restaient cachés sous des sortilèges de désillusions. Ils devaient étudier les symptômes avant de pouvoir agir, disait-il. Il lui avoua même une fois, à mots couverts, que sa modification de la mémoire avait été remarquablement faite. Elle regrettait, ironiquement, d'avoir si bien réussi. Elle ne pouvait plus restaurer leur mémoire ; elle pouvait leur _modifier_ de nouveau la mémoire pour qu'ils croient être les Docteurs Granger, avec une fille sorcière. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils le croient, elle voulait qu'ils le _soient_.

Au bout d'une semaine d'observation, le professeur Snape déclara qu'ils pouvaient commencer à faire des recherches sur la potion. Et ils le firent. Ils essayèrent de tout, du sable aux sauterelles. Il n'était jamais satisfait.

- "Nous n'avons qu'un essai, disait-il, il faut que nous soyons surs."

La nuit, ils dormaient dans une tente près de la ferme des parents d'Hermione.

* * *

Elle luttait contre le sommeil pour pouvoir le contempler dormir. Il gardait les mâchoires serrées, comme s'il craignait de parler, bougeait dans tous les sens dans son sac de couchage, si bien qu'elle avait envie d'étendre la main et de le toucher, pour le calmer ; mais elle n'osait pas. Elle était quasiment sure qu'il se réveillerait, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il en penserait.

Au bout d'un moment, il tombait dans un sommeil plus profond. Les barres verticales demeuraient sur son front, et elle était sure qu'il faisait des cauchemars, ou qu'il restait à moitié éveillé pour le cas ou quelqu'un entrerait dans la tente.

Sa présence la rassurait, et en même temps, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Chaque nuit, elle se sentait davantage attirée vers lui. Elle avait envie de se blottir contre lui, de sentir la chaleur de son corps, de sentir ses bras la serrer contre lui.

Elle sentait son odeur, elle voyait la sueur de son front lorsqu'il se débattait longtemps contre des démons qu'elle ne pouvait voir, et elle se rendait compte que son Maître était un _homme_ ; et l'envie réfrénée qu'elle avait, de baiser ses lèvres, prenait une signification qu'elle n'avait pas considéré il y avait quelque mois. L'idée qu'elle avait de l'union n'était plus seulement entre le Maître et son Apprentie, dans un désir d'amour passionné mais pur, juste une envie de sceller davantage son entrée dans la mer d'obsidienne, mais entre un homme et une femme.

Les nuits devenaient inconfortables, tellement elle avait peur de faire un faux pas. Elle n'osait pas dormir, elle se tassait à un coin de la tente, tant sa peur de se rapprocher était grande.

La journée, quand ils travaillaient sur la potion, elle avait l'impression qu'il la traitait comme une égale. Il s'énervait toujours, ne la complimentait jamais, ne reconnaissait pas la valeur de ses idées, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il l'écoutait attentivement, qu'il réfléchissait au moins à ce qu'elle avançait. Et elle doutait qu'il montre beaucoup plus d'écoute vis à vis de n'importe qui d'autre.

Elle voyait ses parents s'enlacer, se sourire, plaisanter. Elle les voyait rire avec leurs amis, le soir. Jamais ses parents n'invitaient qui que ce soit. Il leur arrivait de sourire, mais ils n'avaient pas cet air si heureux. Ils ne se touchaient jamais en présence des autres, contrairement à Monica et Wendell. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas changé leur caractère... juste leur vie.

Ses parents semblaient tellement plus heureux en Australie. Peut-être pourraient-ils y rester une fois qu'elle leur aurait rendu la mémoire ? Ils garderaient la maison des Wilkins…

A sa grande déception, son Maître avait emmené ses gouttes de poison avec lui. Elle se demanda s'il en avait besoin, s'il prenait son poison comme une drogue. Il ne semblait pas dépendant, et pourtant elle n'aurait pu en être sure.

* * *

Elle se réveilla au milieu de la nuit ; son Maître la secouait énergiquement. Ils étaient en Australie depuis cinq mois, approchaient de la solution, mais il manquait toujours quelque chose. Le Ministère ne les avait pas invité à la soirée de Commémoration, où la lettre ne les avait pas trouvé. Hermione soupçonnait Osty de l'avoir réceptionnée. Son anniversaire était repassé sans qu'elle y prenne garde. Elle ne comptait pas les jours, elle voyait seulement devant elle les Wilkins, qui faisaient paraître ses parents comme des ombres d'eux-mêmes.

- "J'ai trouvé, Miss Granger", disait son Maître, ses yeux brillant étrangement à la lumière de la lune.

Elle s'extirpa de son sac de couchage et le suivit dehors. Le chaudron bouillonnait sur un petit feu de bois. Elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour cette potion, en dehors du fait que c'était celle qui allait rendre la mémoire à ses parents ; c'était _leur_ potion, celle qu'ils avaient créé tous les deux, à laquelle ils avaient chacun apportés leurs idées essentielles à son développement.

Il lui exposa son idée, et encore une fois, elle réfréna l'envie de lui sauter au cou. Elle tira lentement sa baguette, la posa contre sa tempe, et en tira un lent filament. Un souvenir de ses parents. Elle laissa tomber le souvenir dans la potion.

En elle-même, elle se sentait fière d'avoir un Maître comme le sien ; il n'y avait que lui pour penser à inclure un souvenir dans une potion.

La potion prit une teinte rose. Elle semblait réussie.

Ils l'examinèrent le restant de la nuit, essayant de trouver des erreurs qu'ils auraient laissé échapper.

D'un Alohomora, le professeur Snape déverrouilla la porte et ils s'introduisirent dans la maison. Une carafe d'eau traînait sur la table du salon, ils n'avaient qu'à y verser la potion.

Hermione tira le flacon de sa poche, ôta le bouchon, l'inclina… et s'arrêta, le cœur battant.

Elle reboucha le flacon, et sortit de la maison le plus vite possible. Elle courrait vers le village où ils avaient fait leurs courses pendant leur séjour, serrant la potion dans sa main, sans trop voir où elle allait à cause des larmes qui brouillaient sa vue.

Elle ne s'arrêta qu'arrivée à une crique. Il était à deux mètres derrière elle, la regardant de ses yeux indéchiffrables.

- "Ils sont tellement plus heureux comme ça", articula-t-elle entre ses larmes. "Ils ne souriaient pas comme ça, quand ils étaient avec moi… c'était juste le cabinet, et rien d'autre… Ils n'étaient pas heureux. Je ne peux pas leur enlever ça."

Elle leva le bras et jeta le flacon le plus loin possible. Il se fracassa sur un rocher et il lui sembla que son cœur se brisait. Elle n'avait pas eu si mal en renonçant à Harry, en tournant le dos à tout ce qu'elle connaissait pour devenir l'apprentie du professeur Snape… Elle avait brisé elle-même la chance de revoir un jour ses parents, et avec elle, la potion qui unissait son Maître et elle.

Son Maître sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche et lui tendit. Elle essuya ses larmes mais elles continuaient de couler. Alors il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et l'emmena. Ils s'arrêtèrent à un petit café, déjà ouvert, où il l'assit à une table et alla au comptoir.

Il revint avec un petit gâteau d'anniversaire, une unique bougie brûlant dessus.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- "Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire", avança-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

- "Un an", dit-il. "L'âge du premier renoncement. Joyeux anniversaire, Miss Granger."

Elle souffla la bougie, et il lui tendit un second mouchoir, voyant que le premier était trempé.

Elle mangea lentement son gâteau, heureuse malgré tout qu'il ait pensé à elle. Un an…

- "Quel âge avez-vous, Maître ?"

Son regard était plus énigmatique que jamais, plus sombre, tout d'un coup.

- "Je suis très vieux, Miss Granger", souffla-t-il finalement. "Bien plus vieux que le professeur Dumbledore."

Elle hésita –quelques instants. Puis elle tendit la main et serra très fort son poignet. Elle n'osait pas saisir sa main, mais elle savait qu'il comprenait.

- "Je vous ai toujours fait confiance", dit-elle sans savoir pourquoi elle lui disait. "Même quand vous avez tué le professeur Dumbledore. Vous l'avez fait sous ses ordres."

- "Vous croyez ?" demanda-t-il.

- "J'en suis sure", assura-t-elle.

Il inclina la tête.

- "J'y croyais aussi", dit-il. "Mais j'aurais pu faire autrement. J'aurais pu l'épargner, je n'étais pas obligé de le faire. Ils ont raison", il ne précisa pas le 'ils'. "Je suis un assassin."

Elle serra son poignet plus fort.

- "Il s'est sacrifié volontairement", dit-elle lentement, "pour que Harry puisse gagner cette guerre, et pour que vous soyez là pour l'y aider. Il vous a demandé de le faire parce qu'il vous faisait confiance."

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas convaincu, mais il fallait qu'elle lui dise tout de même. Peut être, avec un peu de chance, s'en souviendrait-il.

Elle empocha la bougie de son gâteau d'anniversaire, et ils partirent récupérer la tente. Elle observa ses parents une dernière fois, discutant assis sur le pas de la porte, et elle toucha du doigt le portoloin.

Un instant plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans le Hall du Ministère de la Magie.


	35. Why, you just won't leave my mind

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0  
Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.  
Titre du chapitre : "Jane Doe", Within Temptation ("Pourquoi ne quittes-tu pas simplement mon esprit ? Était-ce le seul moyen?)  
Les yeux couleurs de thé clair sont inspirés d'une interview d'Alan Rickman pour The Observer Review en 95.

**Merci** à **kageroprincesse**, **vivi**, **Ilda**, **élyon**(x2), **Ongil Nyatar**, **Snapinou**, **Groumd**, **alexcmoa**, **zinzinette**, **Anthales**(x4), **Mephitis**, **Alexandrine**, **Kaomisha**, **Pau Eihm**, **Mathilde**, **jones17**, **cixy**, **Paly**, **Luscinia**, **ptitemel**, **Lyane de Rivesen**, **Alatariel Melawen**, **khalie**, **Mikishine**, **helvetius**, et **Miss Lilith Samael** pour vos reviews ! Merci à mes Dalton, à mes lectrices, et à mes lecteurs!

Bravo à tous ceux qui ont trouvés leur Ruse! J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié de rajouter "merci" devant! Bref, je tiens à préciser que c'est évident que toutes mes lectrices ont un cerveau! Que personne n'en doute! Il est vrai que Severus et Hermione se rapprochent et que Severus peut sembler un peu plus gentil... même si la séparation parents/Hermione était effectivement triste, elle était nécessaire... pour plusieurs raisons ! D'ailleurs, effectivement, Hermione n'a plus que lui dans sa vie, c'est important de le préciser... Et enfin, concernant des hypothétiques montages sur un hypothétique blog, il est vrai que la seule solution consisterait à les taguer, ce qui entraînerait pas mal de complications...  
A propos du dernier chapitre : la remarque de Severus par rapport à son âge est imagée... Il a l'âge qu'il est censé avoir, pas de panique! Et comme vous pouvez le voir, le temps passe très vite... à la fin de ce chapitre, on est au 9 janvier de la deuxième année d'apprentissage.

* * *

**--Chapitre 35 : Why, you just won't leave my mind -Was this the only way ?**

Des journalistes se précipitèrent sur eux.

- "Où étiez vous, professeur Snape ?"

- "Qu'avez vous pendant cinq mois ?"

- "Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu à la Commémoration pour la mort de Vous Savez Qui ?"

- "J'entraînais mon apprentie. Nous avons travaillé sur un projet confidentiel", répondit-il brièvement et sèchement.

* * *

Osty avait l'air ravi de les revoir, et elle crut voir passer un éclair d'affection dans les yeux du professeur Snape.

* * *

Le 15 novembre, ils se rendirent de nouveau au Forum des Maîtres. Elle fut abordée par plusieurs personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, lui proposant de signer pour des engagements après qu'elle ait complété son apprentissage.

- "Miss Granger ne signera aucun contrat pendant qu'elle est sous mon autorité", disait invariablement son Maître, et généralement, après avoir pris en compte son regard glacé, ils n'insistaient pas.

Sa potion création et les projets de deux autres apprentis furent présentés pendant les conférences. Elle se sentit vaguement fière, mais pas autant que lorsque son Maître lui avait dit que sa potion devait être fonctionnelle. Rien de ce que pouvaient dire ou faire les gens ne l'intéressait plus ; elle avait rompu ses derniers contacts avec le monde quand elle avait renoncé à rendre leur mémoire à ses parents. La seule voix qui importait était celle de son Maître.

* * *

Elle trouva une idée pour son deuxième projet création. Il l'assistait si besoin, comme pour le premier.

Noël arriva de nouveau, et il acheta un sapin, petit mais touffu. Quand elle le vit, elle eut de nouveau le désir quasiment irrépressible de le toucher, et elle se souvint qu'il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules, en Australie. Elle ne le fit pas, et attendit avec impatience qu'il la fasse entrer dans ses yeux. Là, elle pouvait oser, elle pouvait imaginer qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras. Dans le cœur de ses yeux, elle était libre.

* * *

- "Encore, Severus ?"

C'était le soir du Nouvel An, et il buvait. Comme tous les ans. Encore un an de sa vie, hanté par les ombres de son passé, où tout ce qu'il avait fait s'inscrivait dans chaque trace de pas qu'il laissait, s'insinuait sous ses couches d'habits, voulant l'étrangler.

- "Ce n'est pas parce que tu bois que tu oublieras, tu sais ; tu m'as tué. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'acceptes pas ?"

.

- "Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? Tu sais que tu m'as tué."

- "Je l'ai fait sur vos ordres", répondit Severus d'un ton mal assuré, une angoisse visible dans ses yeux noyés d'alcool.

- "En es-tu sur ?"

_« Vous l'avez fait sous ses ordres. J'en suis sure »._

- Vous m'avez demandé de le faire… Vous me croyez, n'est ce pas ?

.

« Tu es seul, Severus. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? »

.

- "Taisez vous ! Dites moi que vous me croyez, ou taisez vous !"

.

- "Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?"

.

- "Tu m'as tué, Severus…"

.

- "Je ne suis plus là. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?"

.

- "Sectumsempra !"

Severus se permit de rire, rire désabusé résonnant lugubrement dans le grenier vide. Si Dumbledore ne voulait pas sortir de son corps, il le forcerait. S'il se vidait de tout son sang, il devrait bien finir par être obligé de le laisser ?

* * *

Hermione ne fit pas de commentaires en voyant la tête de déterré de son Maître, mais elle eut envie de le gifler. Pourquoi persistait-il ?

.

- "Miss", dit Osty, plus tard. "Maître Severus fête l'anniversaire de Maître Severus le 9. Miss doit empêcher Maître Severus". Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. "Osty assiste à l'anniversaire depuis toujours, et chaque année, Osty a peur de ne pas arriver à sauver Maître Severus."

- "Il ne mourra pas avant d'avoir complété mon apprentissage", dit Hermione à l'elfe, et elle vit son regard paniqué.

- "Osty veut voir un anniversaire de Maître Severus où Maître Severus ne fait rien !"

- "Il y en aura d'autres, Osty", dit Hermione que l'affolement commençait à gagner.

- "C'est la dernière chance d'Osty", dit l'elfe, ses pupilles dilatées. "Osty le sait."

* * *

Severus buvait.

- "Joyeux Anniversaire, Severus."

- "Merci, Maître", répondit-il.

.

- "Severus. Pourquoi m'as tu tué ?"

- "Vous me l'avez demandé ?" Et _c'était_ une question. Il eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Une main de fer lui serrait les poumons. Il voyait les yeux bleus, les yeux perçants d'Albus Dumbledore.

- "En es-tu sûr ?"

.

- "Ne l'as tu pas fait pour te venger ?"

- "Non !!!" Sa main tremblait autour de sa bouteille.

- "Peux-tu le prouver ?"

.

- "Je vous jure !"

* * *

Hermione monta les marches, les mains moites d'appréhension. Elle était en train de monter dans son étage, dans l'étage interdit… Elle avait tellement peur de faire du bruit, et pourtant, elle serait obligée de se montrer tôt ou tard…

Elle s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier ; il faisait horriblement froid. Le plafond était défoncé, tout le mobilier par terre, des chaises en morceaux. Il y avait du verre brisé partout, et au milieu de la pièce, debout dans un paysage d'apocalypse, se tenait son Maître, serrant désespérément une bouteille à la main, comme s'il essayait de se protéger d'un ennemi invisible.

Il se parlait à lui-même.

- "Je vous jure, Albus ! Je l'ai fait sous vos ordres !"

* * *

- "Répondez-moi !"

.

Il chercha son Maître du regard, là où il n'était plus, essayant d'apercevoir un signe, une réponse –et il vit son apprentie, fragile, pâle, un ange dans son enfer.

N'était-il pas censé être seul ?

* * *

Ses yeux tombèrent brutalement sur elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu son regard de la sorte. Elle avait vu ses yeux fiévreux, fous, vides, froids. Mais elle y lisait à présent un trouble, une panique qui en agitait violemment les profondeurs. Elle n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi torturés, et ils s'accrochaient à elle, la suppliant de donner une réponse qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de fournir.

Elle s'approcha lentement, doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

- "Maître…" commença-t-elle en détachant soigneusement les mots. "Vous l'avez fait sur ses ordres. Vous pouvez me croire."

Il continuait à la fixer, ses yeux flambants dans une tornade haineuse, dont elle savait qu'elle n'était pas dirigée vers elle, et brutalement, il fit un pas, la saisit durement par les avants bras et la plaqua contre lui, leurs front l'un contre l'autre, leurs nez se touchant, ses yeux tourmentés la suppliant de venir se perdre avec lui.

Elle le laissa l'entraîner, l'hypnotiser, et bientôt elle était, toute entière, dans la tempête déchaînée de ses yeux d'obsidiennes. Là, dans le fond de ses yeux, tout au fond du puits, elle les voyait, au milieu d'une pièce détruite, lui s'accrochant à elle, la suppliant, lui ordonnant, de ne pas le laisser seul avec ses démons, tandis qu'un vent déchaîné hurlait autour d'eux, essayant de l'arracher à ses bras.

.

Elle émergea quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il ferma enfin ses yeux pour dormir. Elle l'installa du mieux qu'elle put. Elle était épuisée, vidée. Elle avait vu, elle avait été dans le lieu que personne ne voyait –derrière le masque de Severus Snape.

Elle aurait voulu l'aider à aller mieux, mais elle ne savait pas comment. Elle ne pouvait pas chasser toutes les ombres. Peut-être, songea-t-elle, aurait-il eu les yeux bleus, sans toutes ces ombres noires qui s'y trouvaient au fond. Des yeux couleurs de thé clair. Elle ne pouvait pas chasser les tempêtes, la haine, le froid qui régnaient sous la mer d'obsidienne.

Mais elle était contente, d'avoir été là, pour lui. Comme il avait été là pour elle. De l'avoir sauvé, pour un jour de plus.

* * *

Osty poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il y avait des choses qu'un elfe sentait, que les humains ne pouvaient pas voir.

Il était content d'avoir vu un anniversaire de son Maître, le premier –son dernier, où il n'était pas seul.


	36. Time will tell

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0  
Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.  
Titre du chapitre : "Dead Boy's Poem", Nightwish ("Le temps contera (cet adieu amer)")

**Merci** à **turimulla**, **alexcmoa**, **Ilda**, **Alatariel Melawen**, **Anthales**, **Zouzou**, **Mephitis**, **ptitemel**, **zinzinette**, **guignou**, **Luscinia**, **vivi**, **Alexandrine**, **Pau Eihm**, **K.**, **Snapinou**, **Paly**, **elise**, **Kaomisha**, **Lyane de Rivesen**, **khalie**, **élyon**, **Océane**, **Dyane**, **Miss Lilith Samael**(x7), **Douceline**(x6), **nightshad**, **cixy**, **Ste7851**, et **Eileen19** pour vos reviews ! Merci à mes Dalton, à mes lectrices, et à mes lecteurs!

Reviews Anonymes : comme d'hab, reconnaissez votre (vos) passage(s) et n'oubliez surtout pas de rajouter un "merci" devant!! C'est le plus important de tout le speech de début^^ Déjà, je tiens à préciser qu'une hypothétique personne n'ayant pas reviewé tous les chapitres n'aurait pas à se sentir coupable, même si on peut supposer que le reste d'une hypothétique review était une ruse de sa part destinée à flatter l'auteure et à lui faire oublier ça! Quant aux éventuelles lectrices de dm/hg prêtes à se convertir en hg/ss après la lecture de ces quelques chapitres, j'en suis ravie! Ensuite, je voudrais remercier toutes les nouvelles revieweuses, qu'elles n'hésitent pas à revenir! Et si ces personnes sont envoyées par des fidèles lectrices, que ces lectrices soient remerciées. Merci à toutes celles qui trouvent le chapitre étrange, il y en aura sûrement d'autres! Et merci à celles qui trouvent la relation fascinante, ou apprécient la jalousie dévorante de Severus! Bon courage aux lectrices en phase de révision, bon courage aux lectrices qui vont manquer d'Internet... Pour les questions, est-ce que Severus aura la paix, que veut dire exactement Osty, que va-t-il se passer une fois la deuxième année écoulée, est-ce que Severus comprendra qu'il n'est pas seul, la suite vous le dira... Pour celles qui auraient l'impression de rater des trucs dans la relation, c'est vrai que vu le cerveau légèrement dérangé de Lasiurys, il y a peut-être des choses pas claires... je me tâte pour mettre quelques explications à la fin. Je suis très contente vis-à-vis de celles qui n'arrivent pas à deviner la fin, j'aime bien quand les gens ne savent pas tout 15 chapitres avant! *sourire rusé* Pour les questions romantiques : on verra, si Hermione se rapproche physiquement de Severus... non, il n'y aura pas de Saint Valentin... mais oui, on se rapproche du Bisou ! Et pour conclure : non, pas de chapitres bonus... peut-être un de ces jours, si vous êtes nombreuses à en vouloir un autre!

* * *

**--Chapitre 36 : Time will tell (this bitter farewell).**

Le professeur Snape n'évoqua jamais cette soirée d'anniversaire. Hermione n'était pas sure qu'il s'en souvenait ; il était saoul. Il pensait peut-être l'avoir inventé.

_Elle_ se souvenait de chaque minute. Il lui avait demandé de l'aider. Parce qu'elle était la seule à s'être trouvée là, la seule à qui il pouvait demander. Il n'avait qu'elle, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Mais il lui avait quand même demandé, et ça signifiait tout pour elle.

* * *

Le mois de janvier passa, et son projet création avançait bien. Elle bloquait sur la touche de cœur, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver. Il manquait cet infime ingrédient, sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt.

.

A la mi-février, elle avait testé tout ce à quoi elle avait pensé, et rien ne marchait. Elle avait l'impression de contourner le problème, qu'elle savait la réponse mais qu'elle l'avait oublié…

Elle invoqua un _Stasis_ sur la potion quand le repas de midi arriva. Une pause ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Osty n'était pas là.

- "Il est parti faire des courses ce matin", annonça son Maître en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Ils retournèrent travailler, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Un vague sentiment d'appréhension l'empêchait de se concentrer. Elle voyait son Maître regarder dans le vide, sombre, et elle _sentait_ presque qu'il écoutait chaque bruit.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, ils cessèrent de faire semblant de travailler.

Une heure passa encore, et Hermione n'y tint plus.

- "Vous devez aller le chercher, Maître", s'exclama-t-elle.

- "Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire, Granger !" tonna-t-il.

Elle soutint son regard, pour une fois.

- "Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Osty devrait être rentré depuis longtemps."

S'il s'était agit d'autre chose, il serait resté pour lui prouver qu'elle avait tort ; mais s'il jouait avec sa vie, il prenait très au sérieux celle des autres. Il sortit.

Restée seule, son sentiment de panique s'accentua. Elle tourna dans la salle à manger, alla voir dans la cuisine, espérant y voir Osty, s'affairant autour des fourneaux.

Elle regardait l'horloge toutes les secondes, trouvant le temps anormalement long, le lien qui la retenait à son Maître rendu douloureux par la distance.

* * *

Severus Snape transplana au Chemin de Traverse, le visage fermé, les yeux flamboyants, sa cape tourbillonnant furieusement derrière lui. Les gens s'écartèrent sur son passage, le laissant passer.

Il arpenta toutes les rues, et il finit par voir la haute stature de Gringotts, devant lui. Il y avait un petit attroupement, et les gens le regardaient avec appréhension.

Il s'approcha. Là, sur les marches, se tenait le petit corps de son elfe de maison, _son_ Osty, les yeux grands ouverts. 'Avada Kedavra' songea-t-il. Il s'agenouilla, et ferma les paupières de son elfe.

_« C'est de ta faute, Severus. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? »._

- "Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait ta peau, Snape. Bonne façon de t'attirer parmi nous, tu ne crois pas ?" déclara une voix derrière lui.

Les Capuches Blanches.

* * *

Snape était agenouillé sur les marches de Gringotts. Première fois que Molquin le voyait à genoux. Il se retourna, les regarda, comme s'il se trouvait ailleurs et que tout ça ne le concernait pas.

Les badauds reculaient légèrement sur le côté. Personne ne prendrait le parti de cet assassin, c'était sûr.

Snape n'avait pas sorti sa baguette, Molquin leva la sienne et la pointa sur son torse.

- "Fin de la partie pour toi, traître !"

Snape garda son visage impassible. Molquin trouvait ça insupportable. Pourquoi ce salaud n'avait pas peur ?? Ils allaient le tuer, pourquoi est ce qu'il restait là sans rien faire ?

- "Tu sais ce que tu es, Snape ?" dit Molquin lentement, un sourire sadique déformant son visage, sous sa capuche. "Un lâche."

Il sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû le dire au moment où le mot échappa de ses lèvres. Quelque chose sembla se mettre en place dans la tête de Snape, et soudain il n'eut plus devant lui le professeur de potions de Poudlard, l'homme froid, ou même le Maître qui hypnotisait ses potions.

Il eut devant lui l'assassin de Dumbledore, l'homme qui était capable de tuer.

Il dévala les marches, et Molquin recula malgré lui. Il n'avait jamais eu Voldemort en face mais Snape était sûrement beaucoup plus terrifiant. Molquin avait brusquement envie de tourner le dos et de courir. Il remarqua que les autres Capuches Blanches étaient justement en train de se barrer.

- "Revenez, abrutis ! Nous sommes cinq, il ne peut pas nous avoir !!"

La main gauche de Snape se serra autour de son cou, le soulevant de terre, tandis que de sa main droite, il paralysait les autres, qui essayaient de se dégager d'une emprise invisible. De la magie sans baguette ! Ce salaud faisait de la magie sans baguette ! Le servant de Voldemort, trempé dans la magie noire jusqu'au cou. Une sale engeance.

La main de Snape se serrait sur son cou, il essaya de desserrer sa prise avec ses mains, il essaya de tendre une main et de serrer celui de Snape.

Snape lui envoya un coup de genou dans les parties, et Molquin gémit de douleur. Son souffle n'était plus qu'un râle douloureux, et il savait que ses yeux se voilaient.

- "Tu sais quoi, Molquin ?" dit doucement Snape, de façon à ce qu'il soit seul à l'entendre. "C'est moi qui t'ait eu."

Molquin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais Snape appuya ses doigts plus profondément dans son cou, et il ne sortit rien. Ses yeux roulèrent à l'arrière de son crâne.

* * *

Le professeur Snape lâcha la Capuche Blanche par terre. La foule le vit retourner vers son elfe, et le prendre délicatement dans ses bras, le regard à nouveau neutre.

Il allait transplaner quand des Aurors arriva sur les lieux.

- "Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre, Severus Snape", asséna l'un d'eux.

Il ne se troubla pas, les contemplant de son air calme.

- "J'étais en état de légitime défense. Ces gens tentent de me tuer depuis la fin de la Guerre, et ils ont aujourd'hui tué mon elfe. Je n'ai fait que me défendre de celui-ci" –il montra Molquin. "Les autres sont seulement pétrifiés."

- "Arrêtez-le !" s'écria l'Auror.

Quelque chose s'adoucit dans le regard du professeur Snape, qui restait planté dans les yeux gris de l'Auror.

- "Le professeur Snape n'a fait que se défendre d'une attaque portée contre lui", murmura-t-il d'une voix qui était la sienne, et qui, pourtant, semblait appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. Petit à petit, la foule eut l'impression que les contours du paysages devenaient flous, et que leur seul but sur Terre était d'obéir à cette voix. "Tout ce qui est arrivé est regrettable, mais ne donne pas lieu à des suites."

- "Évidemment, professeur Snape", marmonna l'Auror, le regard perdu.

Le professeur Snape cligna des yeux, et Gringotts redevint net. Il inclina sa tête légèrement, et transplana, son elfe dans les bras.

* * *

Hermione entendit enfin la porte. Elle vit le petit tas dans les bras de son Maître.

- "Non !" s'écria-t-elle. Osty –il ne pouvait pas être mort.

Son seul ami depuis quelques temps. Celui grâce à qui elle avait pu comprendre son Maître. Le seul qui, à part elle, connaissait vraiment Severus Snape. Le seul qui la comprenait.

Elle ne sentait pas ses larmes.

Le professeur Snape alla chercher une pelle.

- "Venez avec moi, Miss Granger", souffla-t-il.

Ils s'enfoncèrent très loin dans le brouillard. Le professeur Snape creusa, encore et encore, pendant qu'elle veillait sur le petit corps.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur le front d'Osty, avant que son Maître ne le dépose délicatement dans la terre. Puis ils rebouchèrent le trou, tous les deux.

Malgré le brouillard, elle savait exactement où ils étaient ; dans le champ de tulipes jaunes.

Ils veillèrent son corps un moment, puis ils reprirent lentement le chemin du manoir.

Le professeur Snape avait le visage fermé, comme elle le voyait lorsqu'elle était étudiante. Il monta dans son étage. Quand elle redescendit, elle était sure, même si elle n'aurait pas pu dire comment, qu'il avait rajouté une couche supplémentaire à son armure d'habits.

* * *

Plus tard, Hermione comprit enfin ce qu'Osty avait voulu lui dire, pour l'anniversaire du Maître. Il ne parlait pas de la mort du professeur Snape, mais de sa propre mort. Il avait su qu'il allait mourir, et il voulait vivre un anniversaire –le premier et le dernier- pendant lequel son Maître n'essaierait pas de se tuer.


	37. You drift away again

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0  
Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.  
Titre du chapitre : "Say My Name", Within Temptation ("Tu t'éloignes à nouveau")

**Merci** à **lillylabiche**, **Mikishine**, **turimulla**, **Ilda**, **helvetius**, **Ste7851**, **Mephitis**, **Alatariel Melawen**, **Snapinou**, **Groumd**, **alexcmoa**, **Zouzou**, **zinzinette**, **ptitemel**, **Pau Eihm**, **Pauline**, **élyon**(x2), **Tenshiroi**, **Luscinia**, **nightshad**, **Alexandrie**, **Miss Lilith Samael**(x10), **Océane**, **cixy**, **justabook**(x4), **Anthales**, **Eileen19**, **jones17**, **Miss Stefanovsky**, **Lyane de Rivesen**, **Kaomisha**, et **Marie** pour vos reviews !

Reviews anonymes : trouvez votre(vos) passage(s) et n'oubliez pas de rajouter "merci" devant! Et merci à celles qui ont dédaigné des livres de Micro pour lire, et je n'ai rien contre les majuscules ! Merci à celles qui comptent revenir tous les jours jusqu'à la fin! Déjà, contente pour celles qui ont été surprises par la mort d'Osty, ça va fait un peu de suspens! Mais désolée de l'avoir tué, c'était nécessaire... Pour celles qui se demandent pourquoi la belette est toujours en vie, c'est tout simplement parce que Severus n'en a rien à faire, donc ça n'avancera pas l'histoire! Mais bon, effectivement, Osty a de toute façon été vengé par Severus, qui est effectivement trop fort! Ce que Severus a fait, d'ailleurs, est de l'hypnose, donc pas la même chose que la dernière fois où il a mis en fuite les capuches blanches. Les chapitres explicatifs se rapprochent, en tout cas! Toutes celles qui ont dit que Severus et Hermione n'avaient plus personne à part eux-mêmes ont raison, mais il reste encore quelques marches! Et enfin, pour toutes celles qui n'arrivent pas à deviner la fin : j'en suis ravie! C'est l'avantage des fic' non terminées, on ne peut pas lire la dernière ligne... On en a encore pour une petite semaine! Et s'il vous plaît, ne vous découragez pas avant la fin...

* * *

**--Chapitre 37 : You drift away again.**

Après la mort d'Osty, il devint difficile de tirer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot au professeur Snape. Il avait remis en place son mur de pierre, s'arrangeait pour ne pas la regarder.

Par ailleurs, elle savait que ses deux ans d'apprentissage touchaient à leur fin, et elle avait peur de regarder dans le futur. Tout avait semblé si loin, il y avait seulement quelques mois ! Et maintenant, à l'idée de le quitter dans quelques semaines, elle était perdue. Elle ne voulait pas retourner dans le monde, elle avait peur de voir les autres, ceux qui ne connaissaient pas son Maître comme elle le connaissait, ceux qui le voyait comme un assassin et un traître.

Elle avait peur de se lever chaque matin et de se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus là, à côté d'elle, et de ne plus entendre sa voix qui la guidait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse toute seule, elle avait besoin qu'il soit là pour la guider. Elle ne pouvait pas trouver son chemin toute seule.

Elle savait qu'il remettait la distance entre eux, pour qu'elle parte sans remords, pour qu'elle l'oublie. Il aimait que les gens l'oublient, il ne voulait pas qu'on se souvienne de lui. Elle savait qu'il pensait qu'on oubliait tout, qu'on finissait par croire ce que les gens voulaient qu'on croit.

Elle savait qu'il avait oublié pourquoi il avait tué Dumbledore, qu'il ne le savait plus ; qu'il l'avait su dans une autre vie, et qu'il n'avait pas assez de confiance en lui pour se croire innocent. Et elle savait qu'il préférait qu'elle l'oublie plutôt qu'elle le voit comme tous les autres.

Elle ne trouvait pas la note de cœur de sa potion, et elle avait peur de la trouver ; sa première potion création les avait rapprochés. Sa deuxième potion création avait pour but de les séparer, de rompre le lien entre eux.

Elle pourrait toujours lui rendre visite, se disait-elle, mais est ce qu'il voudrait seulement la laisser entrer ?

Il lui avait promis de rester en vie pendant la durée de leur apprentissage, mais il ne lui avait rien promis pour après. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de sa mort. Elle avait besoin de son Maître. Sans lui, elle n'était rien. Comme avant, comme toujours.

Elle avait tout abandonné pour lui, parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne la partagerait pas ; et maintenant qu'elle était seule, toute entière à lui, elle devait le quitter; et elle n'avait plus que lui.

* * *

Leurs repas étaient tristes, depuis la mort d'Osty. Il faisait à manger généralement, mais sa présence leur manquait. Il était celui qui lui avait ouvert l'esprit.

Elle avait retrouvé un carnet, sous son oreiller, où elle avait noté les premières réactions du professeur Snape au Chemin de Traverse. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait toujours pas comment il avait bien pu savoir sa pointure. Elle supposait qu'il l'avait simplement observée. Mais elle se rendit compte aussi que ce n'était pas ça qui importait ; l'important était ce qui se trouvait tout au fond de ses yeux, là où personne, à part elle, ne pouvait aller.

Elle était toujours persuadée que tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien y faire n'était que le produit de son imagination ; mais elle était sure que c'était là que se trouvait son vrai Maître, et que se trouvait la vraie Hermione. Ce qu'elle imaginait était vrai, et la réalité était fausse. Elle savait que ça n'avait pas de sens, mais il lui semblait que c'était la vérité.

Tout d'un coup, elle sut. La note de cœur, elle l'avait trouvé.

- "Maître !!" s'écria-t-elle.

Il sursauta, elle le vit. Qu'il se sente assez détendu en sa présence pour qu'elle puisse le surprendre lui apporta alors un vague sentiment de satisfaction.

- "Oui, Miss Granger ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix posée. A cet instant précis, elle en fut certaine par la suite, il _savait_ déjà.

- "Je pense avoir trouvé la note de cœur, Maître."

- "Dites toujours, Miss Granger."

- "Un de vos cheveux, Maître."

Il leva un sourcil, posément, calmement.

- "Il devrait donner la puissance nécessaire à la potion, du moins pour moi, puisque vous êtes mon Maître !"

- "J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que je n'ai guère envie de fournir mes cheveux à n'importe quel imbécile qui souhaite réaliser votre potion, Miss Granger ?"

- "Oui", dit-elle en souriant. "Il faudra ajouter un cheveu de la personne qui compte le plus pour celui qui réalise la potion."

Il y eut une pause, pendant laquelle il resta surpris. _« La personne qui compte le plus »_.

Il s'arracha un cheveu.

- "Tenez, Miss Granger", dit-il. "Cela vous fera un souvenir."

Et il vida son verre.

* * *

Elle releva brusquement la tête, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas avant même de le voir.

Il était quasiment blanc, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et il respirait lourdement. Son front était baigné de sueur.

- "Maître !"

Elle se leva, renversant sa chaise dans la manœuvre, et se précipita vers lui.

- "Maître !!!"

Il ne semblait pas l'entendre, ou il n'avait pas la force de lui répondre.

Elle vit son verre, son flacon, du coin de l'œil, et elle sut qu'il n'y avait qu'une solution. Il avait forcé la dose. Elle l'avait fait _sursauté_.

Jamais elle n'avait autant regretté qu'Osty ne soit pas là. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, pas comment le soigner, elle paniquait.

Elle pris le col de sa cape et le secoua légèrement en l'appelant. Il tourna légèrement ses yeux vitreux vers elle, la voyant sans la regarder, la regardant sans la voir, comme si elle était un autre des ses fantômes, du même air perdu qu'il avait quand il recherchait Dumbledore dans une pièce vide.

- "Miss Granger ?" articula-t-il.

- "Je suis là", répondit-elle. "Vous me voyez ?"

Il sourit doucement.

- "Je suis tout seul. Je le sais. N'est-ce pas ?"

Elle aurait dû penser à une potion qui aurait permis de le guérir. Lui serait resté calme, aurait desserré ses vêtements pour qu'il puisse respirer, l'aurait couché sur le côté, et serait allé chercher une potion.

Mais l'esprit d'Hermione avait complètement cédé à la panique, et elle ne trouva qu'une seule chose à faire. Elle desserra ses dents du mieux qu'elle put, lui pencha la tête en avant, et lui mit deux doigts dans la bouche, espérant le forcer à vomir.

- "Allez !" dit-elle. "Allez !"

Elle pleurait, mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ça ne semblait pas marcher, elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle enfonça ses doigts davantage, appuya sur sa langue, tout au fond, et enfin, _enfin_, il commença à rendre le poison.

Elle nettoya d'un _Evanesco_, et elle lui versa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Son regard redevint plus ou moins net.

- "Dites moi ce que je dois faire, Maître !"

Il continua à la fixer, sans réagir.

- "Vous m'avez promis ! Vous m'avez promis de ne pas mourir avant que mon apprentissage soit fini !"

Il cligna des yeux rapidement, comme s'il se réveillait.

- "Le flacon vert, dans le laboratoire", lui dit-il.

Elle courut le chercher et lui fit boire en essayant de ne pas verser trop de liquide d'un coup dans sa gorge.

Il se détourna légèrement pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir et vomit le reste du contenu de son estomac.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez d'une main légèrement tremblante, battit de nouveau ses paupières, et se leva. Elle s'avança légèrement, effrayée à l'idée qu'il ne tienne pas debout.

- "Allons essayer votre potion, Miss Granger."

Elle le regarda, ébahie.

- "Mais vous… vous…" commença-t-elle, bouche bée.

- "Je suis vivant, n'est-ce pas, Granger ?" railla-t-il.

Il la dépassa, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être reconnaissant d'avoir échappé à la mort, une fois de plus ?


	38. There's no escape

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0  
Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.  
Titre du chapitre : "Trois Vierges", Epica ("Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire, il n'y a pas d'autre choix")

**Merci** à **cixy**, **Ilda**, **Tenshiroi**, **élyon**, **ptitemel**, **Luscinia**, **zinzinette**, **Groumd**, **Lyane de Rivesen**, **alexcmoa**, **Kaomisha**, **Pau Eihm**, **Snapinou**, **Superfan**, **Alatariel Melawen**, **Mephitis**, **France Malefoy**(x16), **Bergere**(x6), **Miss Lilith Samael**(x19), , **Eileen19**, **nightshad**, et **Ste7851 **pour vos reviews !

Reviews anonymes : trouvez votre passage! (Le "merci", vous n'êtes pas obligées de le rajouter dans vos reviews, il suffit juste que vous l'imaginiez avec suffisamment de conviction avant le passage qui vous est adressé! Parce que je le pense, vraiment!) Je suis très contente pour toutes celles qui aiment avoir un chapitre par jour! Vous rejoignez donc la moitié des lectrices "pour" ! Concernant la potion : ce n'est, encore une fois, pas la nature de la potion qui est importante, mais ce que la réalisation de cette potion représente dans leur relation... Et concernant Severus... je confirme, il est dingue, et il a toujours eu un léger problème pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul, tout comme Hermione a un léger problème à réaliser qu'il est vraiment suicidaire! Et à force de repousser les gens, on finit par croire qu'on est seul... (d'ailleurs, le titre de ce chapitre pourrait s'appliquer à l'intégrale de ce qui a été dit sur Severus). Et enfin, pour le Happy End ou pas... je ne dirais rien, bien sûr! Mais je répète ce que j'ai déjà dit à certaines d'entre vous : cette chose est le truc le plus gai que j'ai jamais écrit! Oh -vous parliez de la fin de l'apprentissage qui se rapproche, je crois? Eh bien, justement...

**N'oubliez pas : demain le chapitre est posté à 8h, donc pas de mise à jour sur la page principale!**

* * *

**--Chapitre 38 : There's no escape, there's no other choice.**

Elle devait se présenter avec sa potion création au centre des examens. Son Maître devait y assister, mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de communiquer.

Elle présenta oralement sa potion devant un jury, composé de Maîtres et de professeurs. Elle expliqua ses fonctions, la recherche qu'elle avait mené, comment elle était arrivée à ce résultat. Elle devait expliquer la marche à suivre, les composants.

Quand elle eut fini son exposée, on lui apporta plusieurs potions, qu'elle devait reconnaître, en donner le nom, expliquer à quoi elles servaient, et nommer les ingrédients.

Il y avait ensuite une table, jonchée de plantes en tous genres. Elle devait être capable de donner un minimum de trois utilisations pour chacune de ces plantes. Elle s'en sortit sans problème. Elle avait été bien entraînée.

Puis vint la dernière épreuve de l'examen : elle devait préparer quatre potions, en même temps. Elle se concentra sur chacune, comme son Maître lui avait appris. Elle sentait sa présence dans un recoin de son crâne, qui l'encourageait. Elle lui fit un sourire, tournant ses potions, attrapant les ingrédients, les coupant, les jetant dans le chaudron, sans hésiter une seule fois. Et au bout de deux heures et demi, elle avait fini son examen. Elle secoua la tête pour sortir de son état de concentration et fit un sourire timide aux jurés.

Ils vinrent examiner ses potions, tournant le mélange, regardant la couleur, la texture.

Ils se retirèrent pour délibérer, pendant qu'Hermione et son Maître se rendaient dans la salle qui accueillait le Forum des Maîtres une fois par an. Il y avait des journalistes, des Maîtres, des apothicaires, et même des médicomages. Elle reconnut vaguement quelques personnes qui lui avaient proposé de signer des contrats.

Andy Goldjo s'avança sur la scène et leur fit signe de monter les rejoindre. Il plaça Hermione à sa droite, le professeur Snape à sa gauche.

- "Chers Maîtres", dit-il de sa voix claire. "Hermione Granger, apprentie sous la coupe du Maître Severus Snape, a réussi avec brio son examen. Je vous présente donc à tous la Maîtresse de Potions Hermione Granger !"

Il attendit que les applaudissement se tarissent.

- "Hermione Granger a passé deux ans avec le Maître Severus Snape. Elle a tout apprit de lui, et je pense que nous avons devant nous un autre spécimen de la méthode du Maître Snape. Le Maître Snape n'a jamais pris d'apprenti, et nous nous demandions s'il existerait un jour un autre Maître, ou une autre Maîtresse, capable d'aborder les potions sous le même angle que le Maître Snape."

Il fit une longue pause, laissant la salle méditer ses paroles.

- "Je pense que nous pouvons tous nous considérer comme des Maîtres exemplaires. Nous savons tout, nous sommes capable de réaliser n'importe quelle potion de façon exemplaire, mieux que n'importe qui d'autre !" Il fit une autre pause. "Mais je pense également que personne dans cette salle n'est capable de _comprendre_ les potions comme le fait le Maître Snape, et je suis ravi qu'un autre Maître soit désormais là pour assurer sa relève."

C'était apparemment le signal pour autre salve d'applaudissements, qui durèrent moins longtemps que les premiers.

- "Severus Snape nous est apparu à 17 ans, certains d'entre vous s'en rappellent peut-être." Il y eut quelques hochements de tête dans la salle, quelques murmures. "Il est entré, et il a déclaré qu'il voulait être Maître de Potions. Nous lui avons demandé qui était son Maître, et je m'en souviens distinctement, il a répondu qu'il était l'apprenti d'Albus Dumbledore. Moi le premier, je ne l'ai pas pris au sérieux. Albus Dumbledore n'avait jamais été un Maître des Potions, ce n'était pas sa spécialité. Mais il a insisté, et nous avons fini par lui laisser une chance."

Le cœur d'Hermione battait frénétiquement la chamade. Elle apprenait des choses sur son Maître, des choses qu'il ne lui avait pas dit.

Goldjo s'arrêta, semblant chercher des mots dans des souvenirs.

- "Il a passé l'examen sans effort, sans hésitation. Nous l'avons accueilli parmi nous. Il est à l'origine de dizaines de potions qui ont bouleversé notre quotidien. Nous ne savons toujours pas comment il a pu devenir un Maître, avec celui qui l'a formé, mais nous l'avons reconnu comme l'un des nôtres. Aujourd'hui, je vous demande d'applaudir le Maître Severus Snape, et la Maîtresse qu'il a formé, la Maîtresse Hermione Granger !"

La salle se rompit en applaudissements. Il y eut quelques photos, pendant que le professeur Snape, puis Hermione, serrèrent la main de Goldjo.

Goldjo leur fit signer un papier qui signifiait la fin de son apprentissage. La main d'Hermione trembla légèrement en apposant son nom à côté de celui de son Maître. Elle n'avait pas envie de signer, elle voulait rester son apprentie…

Elle sentit leur lien physique se briser et elle eut envie de crier de douleur. Elle ressentait une violente douleur dans la poitrine. Elle ne sentit bientôt plus rien, plus rien qu'un immense vide. Elle avait l'impression d'être seule, prise au piège dans une cage éclairée par des projecteurs trop violents, trop lumineux, et la lumière l'empêchait de voir, l'entendait d'entendre, lui faisait mal, et elle ne savait pas comment sortir.

Dans le fond de son cœur, dans ses souvenirs, elle se souvenait d'une présence, qui la rassurait, qui la guidait. Elle avait envie de le retrouver, de retrouver cette ombre. Elle se sentait seule, sans lui. Elle avait besoin qu'il soit là, qui l'emmène en dehors de cette pièce, qu'il lui rende la vue.

Ils redescendirent dans la salle, et Hermione se trouva soudainement entourée par un essaim de journalistes, de gens qui lui agitaient des contrats, la suppliant de signer, de travailler chez eux.

Elle signa un papier au hasard, celui d'un médecin de Sainte Mangouste qui souhaitait des potions sur commande. Elle n'était même pas capable de s'en rendre compte, elle cherchait frénétiquement des yeux son Maître, mais elle ne le trouvait pas.

Elle ne le voyait pas, ne l'entendait pas.

Elle se sentit entraînée dans deux bras puissants et elle espéra qu'il s'agissait des siens. En levant les yeux, elle rencontra des yeux bleus.

Ron.

- "Maintenant que tu es débarrassée de la chauve souris, tout va être comme avant, Hermione !" lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle se libéra d'une secousse.

- "Ne traite pas mon Maître de chauve souris, Ronald !" s'écria-t-elle, furieuse.

Elle était entraînée par les Maîtres pour fêter la fin de son apprentissage dans un bar. Elle essaya de résister, _le_ cherchant des yeux, essayant vainement de retrouver leur lien perdu.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire sans _lui_, elle n'avait pas de force. Pas assez de force pour ne pas se laisser entraînée. Elle était poings et pieds liés à la merci du monde, et elle avait tellement besoin qu'_il_ vienne la sauver…


	39. Given the chance would I return ?

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0  
Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.  
Titre du chapitre : "Bless the Child", Nightwish ("Reviendrais-je si l'on m'en donnait l'opportunité?")

**Merci à Zouzou, Ilda(x2), Mathilde, helvetius, K., élyon(x2), Lyane de Rivesen, Eileen19, turimulla, justabook(x2), khalie(x2), Sheherazade, Kaomisha, et jones17 pour vos reviews ! Merci à mes Dalton, à mes lectrices, et à mes lecteurs !**

**Avis important pour toutes les revieweuses** : Je n'ai pas le temps (mais vraiment pas. Vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ pas) de répondre correctement à vos reviews avant mardi, donc je préfère ne rien dire plutôt que de bâcler, mais soyez bien assurées qu'elles me font toujours un plaisir fou! Je répondrais à toutes dès demain!  
Pour la même raison, je n'ai pas le temps de copier vos noms à toutes sur cette page, mais j'éditerais ce chapitre dès que possible! Encore une fois, c'est humainement impossible que je trouve le temps pour le faire...  
Sachez juste que non, la fic n'est pas encore finie, et que je vous préviendrais sur l'avant-dernier chapitre!

* * *

**--Chapitre 39 : Given the chance would I return ?**

Severus s'était mis dans un coin sombre dès qu'elle était descendue de la scène. Il la regarda un moment se faire entourer par les journalistes et ceux qui voulait l'embaucher.

Ils les haïssaient, tous. Tous ceux qui lui avaient pris _son_ apprentie, la sienne !

Elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui, et ils lui avaient volés.

Il regarda Weasley s'approcher. Elle ne pourrait rien lui refuser, à présent. Il transplana.

Il ouvrit la porte de son manoir, avec l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner un coup d'épée dans le ventre. Il se sentait très mal.

Son manoir était vide.

Osty l'avait abandonné, on lui avait pris son apprentie.

Le monde lui avait toujours tout pris.

Il se jeta contre les murs, ouvrit toutes les portes du couloir et les claqua. Il espérait se défouler, mais ne parvint qu'à se rendre plus furieux encore.

Il alla dans la chambre de son apprentie, enleva les draps, les couvertures, d'un seul geste, les frappant sur le sol, essayant de les déchirer. Il frappait ses poings, entourés du drap dans lequel elle avait dormi, contre le mur, il le fit claquer sur le sol, encore et encore.

Rien ne suffisait. Il se jeta sur le lit, frappa le matelas, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus, qu'il soit trop essoufflé pour continuer.

Il redescendit, trouva la cuisine, prit des bouteilles de ce qu'il restait, et monta dans son étage. Au moins, il lui ressemblait, il était cassé comme lui. Il ne voulait pas voir quoi que ce soit de beau, rien qui puisse lui rappeler son apprentie. Il ne voulait voir que des choses détruites, des choses comme lui.

Il brisa le goulot de la bouteille par terre, et but à même la bouteille, le verre lui coupant les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas sentir quelque chose de doux contre sa bouche.

L'alcool lui brûlait la gorge, se mélangeait à son sang sur sa langue. Il but sang et alcool, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sache plus qui il était, ni ce qu'il faisait là. Mais il subsistait encore le visage de son apprentie, net, au milieu de son monde trouble.

Il ne se sentit pas tomber sur le sol, ne sentit pas son crâne frapper le résidu du goulot, les débris de verre formant une auréole sanglante autour de sa tête.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il flottait, ou bien il marchait, il ne savait pas, dans son étage. Il vit une forme noire allongée par terre, au milieu, serrant une bouteille fracassée dans sa main. Sa bouche était mouillée de sang et d'alcool.

- "Pourquoi bois-tu, Severus ?"

Il tourna la tête, lentement. Dumbledore était là, à côté de lui. Comme il l'avait été quand il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Sa main était entière, ses cheveux argentés.

- "Albus ?"

- "Qui veux-tu que ce soit, Severus ?" demanda gentiment Dumbledore.

Il ne se rappelait pas que sa voix sonnait exactement ça. Il l'avait imaginé plus triste, plus accusatrice.

- "Vous n'êtes pas là", dit-il tristement. "Vous me l'avez déjà dit, je suis seul."

- "Je suis là, Severus. Tu te parlais à toi-même."

« Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? » rajouta le Dumbledore que Severus avait imaginé, en écho.

Soudain, il se rappela quelque chose, au milieu du nuage qui obscurcissaient ses pensées.

- "Maître… je vous ai tué sous vos ordres ! Je vous jure !"

- "Je sais, Severus."

Severus le regarda, sans le croire. Il attendait que son Maître lui réponde depuis si longtemps, qu'il ne savait plus s'il n'était pas encore en train de rêver.

- "Écoute moi, Severus", dit Dumbledore plus fort. "Regarde moi". Severus leva son regard brouillé dans les yeux bleus, les yeux perçants, de son Maître. Il y avait longtemps. Il ne se rappelait pas que ses yeux étaient si brillants. "Severus, je t'ai demandé de me tuer, pour que tu te rapproches de Voldemort, et que Harry puisse gagner cette guerre. Je t'ai ordonné de me tuer. Tu n'avais aucun autre choix, tu comprends ?"

A travers un nuage épais, Severus entrevit des souvenirs qu'il croyait avoir perdu. Le serment inviolable, la main détruite de Dumbledore. « Je mourrais de toute façon, Severus », disait le Dumbledore de son souvenir. « Je préfère que cette mort soit utile ». Le Dumbledore du souvenir le faisait promettre de le tuer quand le moment serait venu. Il était son apprenti, il ne pouvait pas rompre une promesse.

- "Severus". Il se secoua. "Tu as des obligations par rapport à ton apprentie."

- "Elle n'est pas à moi", répondit-il.

- "Elle était à toi avant que le contrat ne soit signé, Severus. Elle ne t'oubliera pas dès qu'il est fini, crois moi."

Il n'y croyait pas. Severus Snape ne croyait en rien.

- "Severus, écoute. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment tu as pu savoir qu'elle était en danger, et arriver à temps, pendant la bataille finale ?"

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

- "Elle avait tellement envie d'être ton apprentie, qu'elle t'as reconnu comme son Maître avant que le contrat ne soit signé. Les Maîtres doivent protéger leurs apprentis. _Severus_ !" dit-il, de cette voix qui le forçait à relever la tête. "Elle a pu transplaner dans ton manoir, parce qu'elle te reconnaissait comme son Maître. Tu n'as pas le droit de la laisser si tôt."

- "Elle n'est plus à moi", répéta-t-il stupidement. "Elle ne peut pas être à moi si le contrat est rompu. Elle a choisi le monde."

- "Tu pourrais la rejoindre dans le monde, Severus."

- "Non !" il savait que Dumbledore avait du voir la peur dans ses yeux, mais il n'essaya pas de la cacher. Son Maître avait toujours su ce qu'il pensait.

- "Severus ! Tu peux vivre. Voldemort est mort. Sors de ton manoir !"

- "Non !"

* * *

Dumbledore le regardait, ses yeux tristes, déçus.

- "C'est votre faute, Maître ! C'est trop tard pour moi."

- "Il n'est jamais trop tard, Severus !"

Il secoua la tête.

- "Je me suis enfermé, Albus. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Je ne peux plus sortir, le verre est trop épais."

- "Si elle a pu y entrer, tu peux en sortir, Severus…"

Il secoua de nouveau la tête.

- "C'est trop tard, Albus." Il fit une pause, eut un demi-sourire, et rajouta : "Vous le savez, n'est ce pas ?"

* * *

Ils se regardèrent, longtemps. Puis, Albus soupira.

- "Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te libérer de notre engagement avant de mourir, Severus. J'en profite pour te demander une dernière chose : regagne ton corps, encore cette fois. Ensuite, tu seras libre."

Severus serra la mâchoire et détourna les yeux.

* * *

Severus ouvrit les yeux. Il avait mal.

« C'est la dernière fois que je peux te repêcher, Severus », sonnait une voix dans sa tête.

Il avait cru… Peu importe. Ce devait être un rêve. Et pourtant… il lui semblait qu'il voyait Dumbledore plus clairement, dans ses souvenirs. Moins flou. Il semblait… plus réel.

Dumbledore ne lui aurait jamais pardonné. Jamais. Il était coupable, et il avait rêvé. Il n'obtiendrait jamais le pardon.

Il extirpa un morceau de verre de sa joue, et descendit chercher une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

Il s'adossa contre le mur de son étage, essayant de faire le vide, avant que la potion ne fasse effet, enfin, et qu'il sombre dans le rien. Il voulait y rester toujours, oublier. _Oublier qu'_elle_ l'avait quitté._


	40. Please leave me be in my own misery

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0  
Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.  
Titre du chapitre : "Trois Vierges", Epica ("S'il te plaît, laisse-moi dans ma propre misère")

**Note importante** : Encore une fois (ce n'était pas prévu, cette fois-ci), j'ai _quelques_ problèmes de planning. Normalement, tout sera résolu demain (il faut en tout cas l'espérer, ou bien vous risquez de me retrouver sous un pont!). **Merci à toutes pour vos reviews**, vous m'avez énormément aidées dans ces trois jours de nuit blanche !

**Merci à justabook, Miss Lilith Samael, Ilda, alexcmoa, Ste7851, ?, zinzinette, cixy, ptitemel, jones17, khalie, K-tryn, Bergere, Pau Eihm, Bergere, France Malefoy, Anthales(x3), élyon, Kaomisha, Groumd, Snapinou, Eileen19, Tenshiroi, Zouzou, Alatariel Melawen, Risa-Kyrahan et Lyane de Rivesen pour vos reviews ! Merci à mes Dalton, à mes lectrices, et à mes lecteurs !**

Le rythme de ces derniers chapitres peut vous sembler un peu lent (et je sais ce que vous attendez), mais ne perdez pas espoir! Ces scènes sont nécessaires, et bientôt vous saurez tout!

Oh -et je dédie ce chapitre à **Ilda** et **ptitemel** sans qui vous n'auriez pas eu de chapitre, parce que vous n'auriez pas eu d'auteur! (oui, le surmenage est un danger!)

* * *

**--Chapitre 40 : Please leave me be in my own misery.**

Hermione ne savait pas exactement où elle se trouvait. Elle faisait des potions à Sainte Mangouste, en mode automatique.

Sans lui, elle se rendait compte de la place qu'il avait occupé ; et qu'il avait été partout. Elle n'était rien, ne s'intéressait à rien, elle avait besoin qu'il soit là, qu'il comble le vide, qu'il se remette à sa place.

Elle n'osait pas aller chez lui. Elle avait peur qu'il la rejette. Elle avait peur qu'il ne soit plus là, et de le trouver baignant dans son sang, au milieu de son étage.

Ron la harcelait, lui disait qu'elle devait se faire examiner. Snape lui avait foutu le cerveau en l'air, disait-il. Minerva était passée la voir, et Hermione lui en avait voulu, pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Elle ne voulait voir personne, juste lui.

Harry n'était pas venu, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Il avait compris, il l'avait laissé à son Maître.

Elle l'avait perdu, elle avait perdu son Maître…

Elle ne voyait pas le temps passer, et quand Minerva la voyait, elle disait que le professeur Snape avait réussi à la faire tomber en dépression. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, pensait Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre à quel point Il était supérieur, à quel point elle avait besoin de Lui.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre comment c'était de sentir ses longs doigts sur son menton, d'entendre sa voix vibrer dans son corps, de plonger dans ses yeux, dans leur monde à eux…

Personne ne pouvait savoir à quel point elle avait aimé être à lui, et à quel point elle aurait aimé l'être davantage, à quel point elle avait envie qu'il la fasse sienne, en scellant de ses lèvres, sa promesse de la garder toujours.

Un soir, elle prit sa décision. Elle ne le laisserait pas se cacher, elle ne le laisserait pas partir. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser lui échapper.

En sortant du travail, elle alla voir un collègue, spécialisé dans les coupures et les lacérations.

- "Le Sectumsempra ?" dit-il en se frottant la barbe. "Généralement, on utilise une invocation, un poème en latin, pour resserrer la plaie." Il le lui montra. "Par contre, il faut agir vite. C'est vraiment un sale sort !"

Elle le remercia en souriant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, et transplana au manoir.

Il régnait un silence de mort, il n'y avait pas de vent, pas de pluie… juste… rien.

Toutes les portes du couloir étaient ouvertes. La porte du couloir était à moitié en dehors de ses gonds, pendant au milieu du couloir. Elle jeta un œil prudent dans sa chambre. Tout était dévasté. Il y avait un liquide incolore, qui ressemblait à de l'eau, dans l'escalier. Ce devait plutôt être de l'alcool.

Elle entra dans son étage. Il y avait des bouteilles brisées, du sang, par terre, mais elle ne le voyait pas.

Elle se mordit la langue et continua à chercher… il était là, dans le coin le plus sombre, tassé sur lui-même. Elle tendit une main tremblante et la posa sur sa gorge. Pendant quelques instants, elle eut l'impression que son cœur ne battait plus, et puis- elle le sentit. Il battait, faiblement, doucement, sous ses doigts.

Il n'était pas mort ! Elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait pleurer de soulagement. Il était là, devant elle, et il n'était pas mort !! Elle s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

Il se réveilla, au milieu de la nuit. Il y avait quelque chose sur son épaule. Il vit son apprentie, son visage si paisible, quand elle dormait. Si calme, au milieu de son étage détruit.

Il devait rêver, rationalisa-t-il. Elle ne pouvait pas être là. Il tendit la main vers sa potion, et en avala rapidement quelques gorgées. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller, et que les fantômes de ce qu'il avait perdu vienne le hanter.

* * *

Il dormait toujours lorsqu'elle se réveilla.

Elle vérifia qu'il respirait toujours, et quitta à regrets ses côtés pour aller travailler.

* * *

Il réalisa avec un coup au cœur qu'elle était partie. Il avait su que ce n'était qu'un rêve, il l'avait su. Il avait espéré, malgré tout… Il détestait la réalité.

Il tira sa baguette.

* * *

Hermione sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule –18h. Elle pouvait partir. Elle attrapa précipitamment sa cape et dévala les couloirs de Sainte Mangouste, sans dire au revoir à personne.

Elle transplana dès que possible, et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, son cœur battant frénétiquement.

Elle gémit. Elle le savait, elle en avait été sure.

Elle releva sa manche du mieux qu'elle pu, s'efforça de se concentrer, et récita l'incantation. Elle peinait à refermer la plaie, et pourtant, elle le devait, il le fallait. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir.

Quand elle réussit enfin à ressouder les deux côtés de son bras, elle descendit en courant chercher une potion de régénération sanguine. Elle entra dans le laboratoire, et se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Tous les bocaux étaient par terre, brisés, sauf quelques flacons de ce qui semblait être une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Il ne voulait pas être sauvé, mais elle ne le laisserait pas mourir. Elle sortit dans le brouillard, et elle couru. Elle alluma sa baguette, mais son _Lumos_ ne lui permettait pas de voir à travers le brouillard. Elle avait l'impression de marcher sur un nuage. Elle se baissa, tâtant le sol de ses mains, espérant sentir une fleur qu'elle reconnaîtrait, qui pourrait l'aider.

- "Aidez moi, Merlin", marmonnait-elle. Il n'y avait que lui qui aurait pu l'aider.

« Réfléchissez, Miss Granger ».

Sainte Mangouste !

Elle transplana et retraversa les couloirs en courant, devant l'air incrédule de ses collègues. Elle se précipita dans le laboratoire qu'ils avaient mis à sa disposition, fouilla frénétiquement les étagères, renversant la moitié des flacons dans la manœuvre, mis enfin la main sur celle qu'elle cherchait, et se précipita vers le Grand Hall, où elle pourrait transplaner.

Elle entendit un de ses collègues lui crier :

- "Ça va, Hermione ?"

Mais elle ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre.

Elle monta l'escalier en dérapant à moitié sur la vodka –elle supposait que c'était ça, et arriva enfin à ses côtés. Il semblait toujours respirer. Elle lutta pour desserrer sa mâchoire, y arriva enfin, et laissa tomber quelques gouttes dans sa bouche.

- "Avalez", répétait-elle entre ses deux en massant sa gorge. "Avalez la potion !"

Il toussa enfin, et ses yeux papillonnèrent.

Elle eut envie de le serrer très fort et de l'embrasser. Mais avant qu'elle pu réagir ou faire quoi que ce soit, il se leva difficilement, et lui dit :

- "Vous ne devriez pas être ici, Miss Granger. Retournez chez les autres."

- "Je veux être avec vous, Maître !" protesta-t-elle.

- "Vous n'êtes plus à moi, Granger", dit-il, un peu tristement, peut-être, la voix morne.

- "Je resterais avec vous, Maître !"

Il s'assit dans un coin de la pièce, et elle n'osa pas le rejoindre, le secouer. Elle ne trouva pas les mots pour lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser.

Elle n'osait pas le dire. Il aurait fallu qu'elle soit au fond de ses yeux, à l'abri, pour lui avouer.

Alors elle s'assit à l'autre bout de la pièce, et attendit. _Attendit qu'_il_ la reprenne._


	41. You couldn't face the freedom

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0  
Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.  
Titre du chapitre : "Forgiven", Within Temptation ("Tu ne pouvais pas affronter la liberté tout seul")

**Merci** à **nightshad**(x2), **Ilda**, **helvetius**, **alexcmoa**, **Groumd**, **Ste7851**, **justabook**, **Pau Eihm**, **Luscinia**, **jones17**, **littleshootingstar123**, **Soishii**(x3), **élyon**, **cixy**, **DreamOf**, **Kaomisha**, **France Malefoy**, **K-tryn**, **ptitemel**, **Tenshiroi**, **Miss Lilith Samael**, **zinzinette**, **Alatariel Melawen**, **Lyane de Rivesen**, **khalie**, et **Eileen19** pour vos reviews !

**Note Normale** : Je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps d'éditer les deux derniers chapitres, je vous tiens au courant! J'espère avoir mis vos noms dans l'ordre, comme vous l'avez peut-être vu FFNET a eu un léger bug hier, et j'ai reçu (presque) le tout dans ma boîte mail vers 16h30! En tout cas, s'il y a un chapitre des Explications, c'est bien celui-ci...

**Note Rusée** : Oui, je vous préviendrais quand je posterais le dernier chapitre ! Peut-être même sur l'avant dernier, histoire de ne pas vous prendre au dépourvu... en tout cas, ce sera fini avant la fin de cette semaine !  
Eh oui, Severus a des tendances à l'idiotie!  
Pour le chat, non, elle ne va pas le retrouver... mais bien évidemment, il y a une raison particulière pour ça! Quant à Ron, je n'en ai plus besoin : je vous le laisse, vous pouvez le déchiqueter à loisir!

* * *

**--Chapitre 41 : You couldn't face the freedom on your own.**

L'angoisse l'étreignait à chaque instant. Elle avait peur d'arriver trop tard, de ne pas pouvoir le secourir. Elle gardait sur elle les potions de régénération sanguine, vérifiait que les flacons étaient pleins, minute après minute.

Quand elle était là, avec lui, il ne la regardait pas, ne lui parlait pas. Il ne comprenait pas, ou ne voulait pas comprendre, qu'elle était toujours à lui. Il pensait qu'elle l'avait quitté pour le monde, et il avait tort. Elle n'avait pas rejoint le monde, elle n'avait pas rejoint la vie ; elle n'était qu'une petite fille effrayée, dans une cellule trop éclairée, attendant que son Maître vienne la sauver.

Elle se demandait comment Osty avait pu le soigner, jour après jour, année après année. Elle ne le faisait que depuis quelques semaines, et elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. Elle se réveillait la nuit, pétrifiée à l'idée qu'il ait cessé de respirer.

Durant son travail, elle ne voyait que ses yeux fermés, ses dents serrés qu'elle essayait d'écarter pour glisser une potion dans sa gorge.

Minerva venait la voir tous les jours, l'emmenait dans un petit salon de thé à côté de Sainte Mangouste, essayant de la distraire, de lui faire oublier… mais elle ne voulait pas l'oublier, elle ne voulait pas oublier la sensation de se trouver… en lui, de se sentir complète.

- "Hermione, un homme comme lui ne peut pas rendre heureuse une jeune femme comme toi. Tu n'as plus besoin de lui, tu n'es plus son apprentie."

- "Qu'est ce que tu en sais, Minerva ?" s'énerva Hermione. "J'ai _besoin_ de lui ! Et il ne me voit même pas, il veut que je l'oublie !"

- "_Hermione_", insista Minerva. "S'il veut que tu l'oublies, oublie le !"

- "Est ce que tu as déjà eu un Maître, Minerva ? Est ce qu'il y a déjà eu quelqu'un dont tu avais besoin, qui ne te regardais pas ?"

Elle vit qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Minerva recula légèrement.

- "Il y avait quelqu'un. Mais il n'était pas comme Severus… il n'était pas…"

- "Il n'était pas quoi ?" s'écria Hermione, excédée. "Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles, Minerva, mais à l'évidence il n'était pas mieux que mon Maître, puisqu'il n'est pas avec toi !"

Minerva restait choquée sur place.

- "Écoute, Minerva", dit Hermione d'une voix radoucie. "Il faut que tu me comprennes… J'ai besoin de lui. Des fois, il me prend dans... dans ses yeux, et j'ai l'impression d'être libre… Je sors enfin de ce… d'ici !"

Minerva resta silencieuse un moment, semblant réfléchir.

- "Tu as raison, Hermione", dit-elle finalement. "J'aurais juste aimé… que tu sois heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Dans la vraie vie. Et Severus ne peut pas vivre dans la vie."

- "Minerva ? Comment… pourquoi le professeur Snape était l'apprenti du professeur Dumbledore ? Ce n'est pas possible…"

Minerva mélangea son thé, pensivement.

- "Severus a pris la Marque des Ténèbres très tôt… en cinquième année. Il avait un talent inné pour les potions, il a toujours eu cette capacité… même en première année. Il a pris la Marque parce que Voldemort lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose… l'hypnose. C'est le premier qui ait reconnu Severus à sa juste valeur. Même moi," elle frissonna, "je n'avais pas confiance en lui quand il était à Poudlard. Il avait cette lueur dans les yeux, cette intelligence… une intelligence terrible, une colère, tout le temps. Il était tout le temps en colère. Dans chacun de ses gestes, il y avait une tension, une fureur, une douleur… On avait l'impression qu'il allait frapper, qu'il pouvait craquer à tout moments. Il n'avait pas d'amis, il était trop… trop bizarre. Personne ne l'approchait. Je pense que quelque part, Voldemort a dû trouver qu'ils se ressemblaient. Il lui a proposé de travailler pour lui, et Severus a accepté, parce qu'il avait besoin de reconnaissance, malgré lui…"

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, cherchant dans ses souvenirs.

- "Albus s'est rendu compte que Severus avait pris la Marque. Et il s'est rendu compte aussi du talent en potion qu'il avait. On ne pouvait pas le laisser à Voldemort. Alors il a proposé à Severus de faire de lui son apprenti. Il a dit…" elle trembla de nouveau, "qu'il pouvait l'aider à se cacher du monde. Severus a toujours eu cette peur, il a toujours été très renfermé. Il ne voulait pas s'exposer à la réalité. Il est resté enfermé toute son enfance dans cette chambre… Et il a accepté. Albus lui a appris l'occlumencie, la légilimencie –ce n'était pas très difficile, Severus était déjà un hypnotiseur, de naissance… Albus lui a appris à se construire ce masque, à maitriser l'hypnose… et il Severus a pu passer son examen pour devenir Maître des Potions. Juste parce qu'il savait les hypnotiser. Et en échange, Severus a fait tout ce qu'Albus lui a demandé. D'espionner durant la première guerre sans qu'aucun membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ne le sache… Voldemort ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Même lui -il ne pouvait pas voir derrière le masque. Il était persuadé que Severus espionnait Albus, que c'était pour ça qu'il enseignait à Poudlard... en fait, Albus voulait avoir son apprenti sous la main, au cas où. De protéger Harry, quoi qu'il fasse. D'espionner, de nouveau. Et finalement, de le tuer."

- "Tu veux dire", dit Hermione lentement, "que le professeur Dumbledore a appris à mon Maître à se dissimuler au monde, à se construire sa carapace ?"

- "Oui", dit Minerva, tout bas. "Severus… il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il a toujours été très mûr. A chaque étape qu'il franchissait, chaque fois qu'il s'enfermait un peu plus… il avait ce regard… d'acceptation. Et puis il a eu cette... comme cette cage transparente… et Voldemort est mort. Il aurait pu se libérer, mais il ne voulait pas, et il n'avait pas la force. Je pense qu'il n'a pas supporté la mort de son Maître… d'Albus… il a vécu tout seul trop longtemps… il le voyait partout. Il lui en voulait, et en même temps, c'était son Maître… il avait fait son choix. Et puis il était trop tard… il ne pouvait pas sortir de sa prison, et il n'avait pas envie… Et ensuite, tu es venue. Lui ne pouvait pas sortir, mais toi, tu pouvais entrer…" Minerva finit son thé. "Et il t'as perdu", finit-elle dans un murmure. "Severus ne supporte pas de perdre les gens… les choses qui sont à lui… c'est pour ça qu'il s'est enfermé dans son manoir, à la base…"

Hermione était suspendue à ce que Minerva lui révélait. Elle avait l'impression que subitement, tout le tableau s'éclairait, qu'elle comprenait tout…

- "Il a construit son manoir avant de… tuer… Albus. Albus l'a aidé, c'est lui qui lui a dit comment faire. Une nouvelle étape dans sa prison. Severus ne voulait pas retourner là où vivait quand il était petit. Alors avec Albus, il a construit ce manoir… C'est lui. Une représentation de lui-même. Surtout son étage. Ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, ça se reflétait sur son manoir. Si Severus était en colère, s'il était triste –le temps changeait."

Des flashs revinrent à Hermione. Du tonnerre, de la pluie, Osty qui lui disait qu'il allait geler…

- "Quand il est dans son manoir, il est encore dans sa cage…"

- "Mais le brouillard ?" demanda Hermione. Elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois, sa voix s'étant coincée dans sa gorge. "Il y a du brouillard… de la brume… partout."

- "C'est le monde extérieur qui s'efface", murmura Minerva. "Il ne se rend plus compte de rien… il est trop profondément dans son monde… le brouillard mange tout. Il ne restera bientôt plus rien."

_« Trop profondément dans son monde »_… Elle sentit les flacons dans sa poche.

- "Je dois y aller, Minerva !"

Elle lui fit une rapide bise et transplana au manoir le plus vite possible.

Ce qu'elle redoutait était là –il était par terre. Il ne s'était pas ouvert le bras, mais le ventre. Elle referma la plaie, les mains tremblantes, lui administra la potion, mais rien ne bougea. Ses yeux ne s'ouvraient pas.

- "Réveillez vous ! Réveillez vous !" criait-elle.

Elle lui versa de l'eau sur la tête, lui appuya sur la poitrine pour le forcer à respirer. Elle frappa sa poitrine de ses petits poings, le suppliant, lui ordonnant, d'ouvrir les yeux.

- "Maître !" hurlait-elle. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé, il ne pouvait pas… "Maître ! Maître !"

Il entrouvrit ses yeux, qui étaient recouverts d'une brume trouble. Il écarta doucement les lèvres, pour lui dire quelque chose, mais il n'eut pas le temps –elle avait plongé dans le cœur de ses yeux.


	42. I look in the mirror and see your name

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0  
Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.  
Titre du chapitre : "Taking Over Me", Evanescence ("Je regarde dans le miroir et je vois ton nom")

**Merci** à **Ilda**, **nightshad**, **Groumd**, **Dyane**, **Pau Eihm**, **Ste7851**, **K-tryn**, **helvetius**, **ptitemel**, **Luscinia**, **Bergere**(x2), **Anthales**(x2), **France Malefoy**, **Tenshiroi**, **DreamOf**, **Link9**, **Kaomisha**, **jones17**, **Alatariel Melawen**, **littleshootingstar123**, **zinzinette**, **alexcmoa**, **Miss Lilith Samael**, **khalie**, **élyon**, **justabook**, et **Eileen19 **pour vos reviews !

**Note Importante** : C'est l'**avant-dernier chapitre**... pour tout vous dire, ça me rend un peu mélancolique !! (Comprendre : complètement déprimée, bien sûr!). Oh, et autre chose : s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, **attendez le prochain** avant de me tuer!  
Aussi, je posterais peut-être le fameux chapitre de demain un peu en retard. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il faut que je le peaufine, que je réponde à toutes les reviews que j'ai en retard, et tout ce genre de choses! Mais surtout, il y a tout de suite plus de pression pour corriger le dernier ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il arrive bel et bien demain ! Je ne vous laisse pas mijoter trop longtemps !

**Noté Rusée** : Minerva, jalouse ? D'une certaine façon, parce qu'elle n'a pas eu cette chance de son côté (avec Dumbledore, pas avec Severus). Mais en fait, elle réagit comme ça pour une autre raison ! Bon courage à toutes celles qui passent leurs examens (et examens blancs) ! Et je suis très contente que les explications vous plaisent ! Et contente que Ron vous défoule ;) ! Pour tout le reste, les deux derniers chapitres vous répondrons, et encore merci à vous !

* * *

**--Chapitre 42 : I look in the mirror and see your name.**

Après ce jour, il la regarda de nouveau, et lui parla de nouveau. Il ne l'hypnotisait pas, et ne la touchait pas, mais cela lui suffisait pour l'instant. Elle avait l'impression d'être à lui, de nouveau.

* * *

- "Comment ça va, Hermione ?" lui demanda Minerva d'une voix inquiète.

- "Très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas", sourit-elle. "Tout va très bien en ce moment !"

Elle sentit le regard de Minerva dans son dos tout le long du couloir.

* * *

Ils s'asseyaient généralement dans son étage, et elle lui parlait. Elle lui parlait des potions, de Sainte Mangouste, de ce qu'elle faisait quand elle était petite, avant d'aller à Poudlard. Elle lui disait comment elle avait été contente d'apprendre qu'elle était une sorcière, parce qu'elle avait toujours fait des choses bizarres qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer. Elle lui expliqua comme elle avait espéré se faire des amis tout de suite, réussir, et comment elle s'était sentie seule, au début. Il l'écoutait, faisant rarement un commentaire, se contentant de la regarder, de retenir ce qu'elle disait.

* * *

- "Je vous présente mes excuses, Maître, mais je dois m'absenter pour ce soir."

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, sans lui demander de précisions, la regardant partir dans des robes que Minerva lui avait fourni pour l'occasion.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fini par faire pour le convaincre, mais il ne baignait plus dans son sang quand elle rentrait. Il l'attendait simplement, debout, avec l'air d'avoir gardé cette pose exacte toute la journée.

* * *

Harry passa la voir à Sainte Mangouste.

- "Si tu veux parler, Hermione, je suis là", assura-t-il.

Elle était contente de le revoir, mais elle savait qu'elle avait trop changé ; lui aussi. Trop de temps avait passé pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

- "Tout va bien, Harry", dit-elle. "Ne t'en fais pas."

* * *

Elle trouvait qu'il avait l'air plus jeune, plus détendu. Ses cheveux restaient gras mais ne gouttaient plus sur ses épaules, les traits sur son visage étaient moins marqués.

- "Venez voir, Maître", dit-elle, en lui désignant un morceau de vitre brisé.

Il s'approcha précautionneusement.

- "Vous ne verrez rien, Miss Granger."

- "Le verre n'est pas si sale, Maître", sourit-elle.

Mais il avait raison, comme d'habitude –il ne se reflétait pas. Elle aurait pourtant voulu lui montrer… qu'il était plus en forme. Lui prouver que ça valait le coup, de ne pas se saigner.

* * *

Elle devait aller voir une conférence en Allemagne, d'un jeune Maître des Potions qui avait soi-disant fait une découverte fondamentale dans le domaine médical.

Tous les Maîtres, qu'elle se souvenait avoir vu au Forum, lui serrèrent la main et l'assurèrent de leur sympathie.

- "C'est vraiment regrettable", dit l'un d'eux.

- "En effet", répondit-elle sans savoir de quoi il parlait.

La conférence lui sembla terne ; il n'y avait rien là que son Maître n'aurait pas pu lui dire.

Elle sortit dans les rues, de l'Allemagne sorcière, et décida d'étudier les vitrines. Peut-être qu'elle trouverait quelque chose qui pourrait faire plaisir à son Maître…

En passant devant un kiosque à journaux, une photo attira son attention. Elle retourna sur ses pas et se saisit du journal. C'était lui. Son Maître.

En dessous d'un titre qui disait : « Maître des Potions Severus Snape, mort à l'âge de 41 ans ».

Elle tira machinalement de sa poche quelques pièces et les déposa sur le comptoir. Puis elle reprit son chemin, serrant le journal dans la main, sans entendre le vendeur qui l'appelait, lui disant qu'elle avait oublié sa monnaie.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le premier banc qu'elle trouva, et lut l'article, les tempes bourdonnantes.

.

_Le professeur & Maître Severus Snape a été reporté mort à son domicile –localisation inconnue- la semaine dernière. Il se serait suicidé à l'aide d'un sortilège de son invention : le Sectumsempra._

_Il a été découvert par son apprentie, qui a fini son entraînement sous sa coupe il y a à peine plus d'un mois. Elle a été dans l'incapacité de le sauver. 'Rien d'autre n'aurait pu être fait' déclare Radha Gloster, Médicomage à Sainte Mangouste. 'Miss Granger a recousu les plaies, et lui a administré une potion de régénération sanguine. Il y a des fois où on arrive juste trop tard. Il était trop tard pour Severus Snape.'_

_Severus Snape avait eu 41 ans en janvier dernier, et est notamment célèbre pour avoir enseigné à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, depuis sa sortie de la même école. Ex-mangemort, apprenti improbable d'Albus Dumbledore, espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix, meurtrier du même Dumbledore, Maître des Potions, hypnotiseur, legilimens et occlumens réputé, Severus Snape était également un combattant hors pair lors de duel._

_Il s'est illustré lors de la 'Bataille Finale' qui opposa notamment Harry Potter à Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer le Nom. D'après Harry Potter, nous n'aurions 'pas gagné cette bataille sans lui'._

_On lui doit aussi des découvertes fondamentales dans des nouvelles potions._

_Homme privé et mystérieux, la seule personne encore vivante à le connaître vraiment doit être son ancienne apprentie, la Maîtresse de Potions Hermione Granger, qui s'est rendue à l'enterrement public de jeudi dernier, se refusant à tous commentaires._

'_Elle est un peu choquée' a déclaré Minerva McGonagall, actuelle directrice de Poudlard._

_Effectivement, Hermione Granger ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait là, se tenant l'air absent devant le cercueil de son Maître._

_Severus Snape a été enterré dans le cimetière moldu de Londres, selon ses dernières volontés. 'C'est le seul lieu', aurait-il écrit dans son testament 'où je suis sûr de ne connaître personne'._

_Il aurait légué toute sa fortune, soit son manoir, les droits de ses potions, et quelques milliers de gallions, à son apprentie. Personne, dans son entourage proche ou lointain, n'était au courant qu'il était à la tête d'une telle somme d'argent._

_Severus Snape était connu pour son désintéressement lors de combat. 'Il ne m'a jamais paru inquiet. Il était juste là, comme s'il était en train de lire le journal' a déclaré un ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui a tenu à garder l'anonymat. Il semblerait que ses actes suicidaires ne soit pas nouveaux._

_Severus Snape a été enterré les yeux ouverts, un acte dont son ancienne apprentie serait responsable. Personne n'a été en mesure de fournir des explications sur ce sujet._

_Adulé ou détesté, vu par certains comme un traître, il reste une icône de la Deuxième Guerre. Reposez en paix, Severus Snape._


	43. So I'll be forever yours

**Disclaimer : **

JK : 7 ; Lasiurys : 0  
Merci à EHP – Wikipedia – Google. Damocles : désolée.  
Titre du chapitre : "Forever Yours", Nightwish ("Alors je serais toujours à toi")

**Merci** à **ptitemel**, **vivi**, **jones17**, **Pau Eihm**, **nightshad**, **helvetius**, **Dyane**(x2), **Pauline**, **élyon**, **Valalyeste**, **Bergere**, **Soishii**(x4), **alexcmoa**, **guignou**, **Ilda**, **Alexandrine**, **Risa-Kyrahan**, **Lyane de Rivesen**(x2), **Luscinia**, **DreamOf**, **Tenshiroi**, **Kaomisha**, **turimulla**, **Link9**, **littleshootingstar123**(x6), **Anthales**, **Alatariel Melawen**, **France Malefoy**, **Snapinou**(x3), **K-tryn**, **justabook**, , **Ste7851**, **lillylabiche**, **Ys Awards**, **zinzinette**, **khalie**, **cixy**(x2), **Groumd**, **Miss Lilith Samael**, et **Eileen19** pour vos reviews ! Merci à mes Dalton, à mes lectrices, et à mes lecteurs !

**Note importante **: J'ai édité les chapitres 39 et 40 avec vos noms ! Désolée, désolée, de vous avoir fait attendre... je me suis tâtée jusqu'au dernier moment sur une certaine tournure de phrase ! Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre... Je vous laisse une note de fin... à la fin!

**Note rusée** : Pour vivre heureux vivons caché ? Oui, ça pourrait s'appliquer à Severus...  
Moi, sadique ? Mais enfin, pas du tout! Je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez penser ça^^ ! Sérieusement? Bon, d'accord... Alors, machination, ruse, ou pas? Et surtout, est-ce que Lasiurys a finalement perdu la raison ? Bon, le mieux pour ça est de lire la suite... Désolée pour celles qui n'ont pas révisé leurs examens à cause du dernier chapitre !

* * *

**--Chapitre 43 : So I'll be forever yours.**

Elle trébucha sur le seuil, aveuglée par les larmes. Elle courut, dans l'escalier, dérapant sur les marches, finissant la montée à quatre pattes. Elle se releva en arrivant à son étage, chassant d'une main tremblante les larmes qui continuaient de rouler sur ses joues.

Et il était là, qui l'attendait debout, sa cape tombant doucement sur ses pieds, l'enveloppant délicatement. Son teint pâle ne paraissait pas maladif ; et il semblait qu'il était éclairé par une lune invisible, qui caressait son visage.

Il la regardait, calme, ses grands yeux d'obsidiennes brillant légèrement, lui souriant presque.

Elle s'arrêta net, les mains mouillées de ses larmes, les joues salies par la poussière.

- "Vous êtes mort", souffla-t-elle.

Il ne se troubla pas, continuant à la contempler, sans répondre.

- "Vous êtes mort !" cria-t-elle. Elle voulut se jeter sur lui, et elle dut s'arrêter –il avait mis en place le mur invisible des cinquante centimètres.

Elle frappa le mur, de ses deux poings, en le répétant –qu'il était mort, mort, _mort_ !

Il leva une main.

- "Je sais", répondit-il, doucement.

- "Vous savez ? C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire ?" s'étrangla-t-elle. "Mais vous êtes mort, et je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte, et vous êtes là ! Vous êtes là !"

- "Cherchez dans votre mémoire", répondit-il simplement.

* * *

_Il entrouvrit ses yeux, qui étaient recouverts d'une brume trouble. Il écarta doucement les lèvres, pour lui dire quelque chose, mais il n'eut pas le temps –elle avait plongé dans le cœur de ses yeux. Et puis, elle en fut tirée par quelque chose, elle ne savait pas quoi, et elle vit ses yeux –vides, vides, désespérément vides, désespérément froids. Éteints. Morts._

_- "Non !" hurlait-elle. "Non !"_

_Et elle martelait sa poitrine._

.

_- "Je vous présente mes excuses, Maître, mais je dois m'absenter pour ce soir."_

_Il se contenta de hocher la tête, sans lui demander de précisions, la regardant partir dans des robes noires, que Minerva lui avait fourni pour l'enterrement._

_Elle transplana dans le cimetière de Londres. Le Ministère avait couvert l'événement, de façon à détourner les Moldus pendant quelques heures._

_Elle se tenait debout, devant le cercueil. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'ils ferment ses yeux. Comme elle avait été son apprentie pendant deux ans, la seule qui pouvait prétendre à le connaître, ils avaient fini par accepter. Elle regardait ses yeux, espérant qu'une étincelle les rallume. Ils restèrent éteints, et vides._

_Les gens détournaient la tête. Personne ne voulait croiser le regard d'un mort._

_Certains disaient que Severus Snape l'avait mérité. Que c'était sa punition. Un mangemort, un assassin, dont on avait laissé les yeux ouverts pour qu'il contemple à jamais le mal qu'il avait fait, et qui ne trouverait jamais le repos._

.

_Tous les messages de ses amis tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Tous leurs messages de sympathie. Ils avaient su, eux, qu'il était mort._

_Comment avait-elle fait pour passer au-delà ? Pour ne pas réaliser ce qui arrivait ?_

.

_- "Venez voir, Maître", dit-elle, en lui désignant un morceau de vitre brisé._

_Il s'approcha précautionneusement._

_- "Vous ne verrez rien, Miss Granger."_

_- "Le verre n'est pas si sale, Maître", sourit-elle._

_Mais il avait raison, comme d'habitude –il ne se reflétait pas… Les miroirs ne reflétaient pas les morts. Elle était seule à pouvoir le voir._

.

_Elle le voyait rajeunir, visiblement, ses traits étaient moins tendus, plus sereins. Il avait l'air plus en forme._

_C'était facile, quand on était mort._

* * *

- "Je suis folle", dit-elle, et c'était à la fois une question et une affirmation.

- "Non", répondit-il. "Vous n'êtes pas folle".

- "Je vous vois… vous êtes mort ! Vous n'êtes pas vraiment dans cette pièce. Je suis en train de me parler à moi-même". Ses larmes coulaient jusque dans son cou, mouillaient ses oreilles, son col. Elle n'essayait plus de les retenir ni les essuyer.

- "Vous êtes seule à pouvoir me voir, Miss Granger, mais vous n'êtes pas folle."

Il essayait de lui suggérer quelque chose, elle le voyait, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle était tellement fatiguée… elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

- "Vous vous êtes hypnotisée avec mes yeux, Miss Granger", dit-il doucement. "Et je ne les ai pas fermés."

- "Mais…" elle ne comprenait pas. "Dans ce cas, je me trouve dans votre corps… mort ?"

- "Non. C'est plus complexe que ça, Miss Granger !" Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, soudain excédé. "Lorsque je vous hypnotise, votre moi psychique se retrouve dans mon moi physique. En l'occurrence", il fit une pause, "mon corps est mort. Mais comme vous vous trouviez, bien vivante, dans mon âme à l'instant où je suis mort, vous avez entraîné mon moi psychique dans _votre_ moi physique."

- "Mais donc… vous êtes _vraiment_ là ?"

- "Mon âme est bien en vous. Cette représentation, en revanche", il désigna son corps, "n'est que le fruit de votre imagination. Ce qui ne veut pas dire", ajouta-t-il, "que je ne suis pas réel."

Elle le regarda, bouche bée. Elle devait avoir l'air vraiment stupide, mais son cerveau n'était pas capable de réagir. Elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment là, ou pas ?

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il restait avec elle ?

- "Miss Granger", dit-il, d'un ton qui la sortit de sa réflexion. "Vous vous rendez compte que je ne vis que dans votre imagination ? Je suis réel dans votre imagination, mais je suis imaginaire dans le monde réel. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Maintenant que vous avez compris, vous devez laisser partir mon âme, et vous serez libre."

- "Non !" elle recommença à paniquer. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser, pas maintenant ! Pas après qu'elle ait cru qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, pas quand elle avait cru qu'il était à elle pour toujours ! "Ne me laissez pas, Maître !"

Son expression s'adoucit un peu.

- "Je ne peux pas rester ici, Miss Granger. Vous finirez par véritablement devenir folle. Par ailleurs, vous ne pouvez que me voir. Je ne peux pas vous toucher, ni vous hypnotiser."

- "Pourquoi, Maître ? Je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas seule !"

- "Miss Granger… si je vous hypnotise, votre moi psychique ira comme d'habitude dans mon moi physique. Qui se trouve être le vôtre. Votre âme va s'y perdre, et cela entraînera la précipitation de votre corps dans mon âme."

Elle le regarda, sans comprendre. Il soupira.

- "Votre âme va reconnaître votre corps, réel, comme un corps de représentation qui va avec votre âme. Votre corps va donc suivre votre âme dans la mienne, qui se trouve être dans votre corps. Par conséquent, votre corps physique va s'annuler, disparaître. Vous ne pourrez plus interagir avec les vivants."

- "Vous voulez dire", demanda-t-elle lentement, "que si vous m'hypnotisez, je n'existerait que pour vous ? Nous n'existerons que dans votre âme ?"

- "C'est exactement ça, Miss Granger", souffla-t-il. "Vous devez me libérer. Vous ne pouvez pas rester avec moi."

- "Je resterais toujours avec vous ? Nos âmes ne seront pas séparées ?" continua Hermione sans faire attention à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- "Miss Granger !" s'énerva-t-il. "Vous ne pouvez pas me suivre. Vous avez complété votre apprentissage, vous devez revenir dans le monde, avec vos amis, avec votre _vie_. Oubliez moi."

Il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

- "Maître ! Ne me laissez pas !"

- "Je suis désolé, Miss Granger."

Il était presque arrivé aux vitres brisées. Elle savait qu'il allait sauter. Est ce qu'il pouvait sauter comme ça, hors de son corps ? Elle voyait sa cape commencer à s'envoler, comme si le brouillard, dehors, allait le happer, elle voyait ses cheveux commencer à flotter, elle sentait le vent sur son visage et –

- "Je vous aime !" bredouilla-t-elle.

- "Je vous demande pardon ?" demanda-t-il, en se retournant, ses yeux reflétant l'incompréhension la plus totale. Elle savait qu'il avait été trop surpris pour maintenir la barrière qui l'empêchait de le rejoindre.

Elle-même resta hébétée. Elle n'avait pas prévu de dire ça. Et pourtant, elle savait que c'était la chose à dire, la chose qu'elle avait vainement cherché sans la trouver pendant ces deux ans d'apprentissage. La phrase sonnait si juste, dans sa bouche.

- "Je vous aime…" répéta-t-elle, à moitié pour elle-même, et beaucoup pour lui.

Elle avait envie de le répéter jusqu'à la fin des temps. C'était _la_ phrase, la chose qu'elle voulait lui dire, ce qu'elle avait voulu lui assurer.

- "Vous ne pouvez pas m'aimer, Miss Granger", lui dit-il d'une voix légèrement hésitante. "Oubliez moi."

- "Dites moi que vous ne m'aimez pas !" lui lança-t-elle.

- "Je ne vous aime pas, Miss Granger", déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre, sans ciller, la tête haute.

_« Maître Severus peut mentir jusqu'à la mort si Maître Severus trouve que le mensonge est nécessaire à la sécurité de Maître Severus »_

_« Miss doit savoir que Maître Severus a peur de… » _

Et elle comprit. Elle comprit enfin ce qu'Osty avait voulu lui dire, tous ces jours, toutes ces années auparavant.

Elle le rejoignit avant qu'il puisse réagir. Elle passa les mains derrière son cou, essayant de l'attirer vers elle. Il résista, les yeux paniqués, se libéra d'une secousse, recula à l'autre bout du grenier.

- "Vous devez partir, Miss Granger", et il fuyait son regard.

- "_Vous_ ne pouvez pas partir, Maître ! Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser ! Vous existez dans mon esprit, vous ne pouvez _pas_ partir !"

- "Je n'existe pas vraiment, Granger". Sa voix était basse. "Ne répétez pas mes erreurs, je n'existe que dans un rêve."

- "Alors je. veux. vivre. dans. un. rêve" dit-elle d'une voix hachée, chaque mot chevauchant l'autre, en essayant de refouler les larmes qui pointaient de nouveau au coin de ses paupières.

Il ne bougea pas. Obstiné. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas faire ce qu'il avait fait toute sa vie ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas vivre elle aussi au fond de ses yeux ? Ce n'était pas juste. Le doute commençait à s'infiltrer. Peut-être qu'il avait dit vrai. Peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait pas. La panique serra sa gorge, et elle du secouer la tête. Elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Puisqu'il n'existait que dans son imagination, il était censé réagir comme _elle_ voulait ! Comme elle voulait !

- "Vous n'êtes imaginaire que si je reste ici, monsieur", dit-elle avec un demi sourire, reprenant les mots qu'il avait utilisé. "Dans mon imagination, en revanche, vous êtes réel."

Il passa une main sur son visage, laissant ses cheveux le cacher à sa vue.

- "Mon rêve est un cauchemar, Miss Granger. Vous l'avez vu". Il secoua la tête lentement. "Ne commettez pas l'erreur de croire que la mort m'a accordé la paix, ou la rédemption".

Elle resta où elle était, essayant de capter son regard. Elle le sentit, plus qu'elle ne le vit, cligner des yeux. Elle savait qu'il était furieux.

- "Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, Granger ?" hurla-t-il. "Qu'il me suffit de mourir pour que le monde me pardonne mes erreurs ? Qu'il suffit que mon cœur cesse de battre pour que les gens pensent que j'en ai un ?"

Il fit deux pas vers elle, et ajouta, d'une voix plus calme, suintant l'amertume, tant qu'elle sentit son propre cœur se serrer : "Qu'il suffit que je passe à mon tour de l'autre côté du voile pour qu'Albus Dumbledore me pardonne d'avoir exécuté ses ordres ?"

Elle voulait lui dire qu'il était déjà pardonné –qu'il était seul à se refuser la paix… mais sa gorge était sèche, et les mots moururent sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se rapprochait à nouveau d'elle, redressant la tête pour que ses cheveux dégagent son visage, ses yeux agrandis.

- "Qu'il me suffit d'un suicide pour me libérer de moi-même ?" Sa voix s'adoucissait. Elle ouvrit la bouche, pour lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, tout, mais il se rapprocha encore, et elle le touchait presque…

"Que ma mort est suffisante pour que je me pardonne d'avoir entraîné mon apprentie… d'avoir _voulu_ la perdre en moi, pour la garder toujours, et d'avoir réussi ?"

Elle leva les yeux, le cœur battant, chercha son regard, et il l'évitait, toujours… Alors elle rompit la distance entre eux, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse pas faire autrement que de plonger ses yeux dans les siens, et elle sentait son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lui murmurait "Vous êtes folle, Granger".

Il la soulevait de terre, elle était entre ses bras alors qu'il la serrait violemment contre lui, et elle s'accrochait à lui, pour ne pas tomber, pour qu'il la tienne toujours, pour qu'il ne la lâche pas, et elle sentait sa poitrine contre la sienne, et elle sentait ses mains, et elle sentait ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes. Ses lèvres ! Elle en avait rêvé, et ses lèvres étaient là qui prenaient les siennes dans un baiser passionné, allumant un brasier dévorant en elle alors qu'il l'embrassait éperdument, sa langue caressant doucement, rageusement, la sienne, et il la serrait toujours plus près, toujours plus fort, et elle ne voyait que ses yeux, ses yeux si noirs, qui l'attiraient, l'entraînaient, l'enlevaient dans leurs sombres profondeurs, l'emmenant dans le cœur de Severus Snape, derrière la barrière de glace, tout au fond, au milieu des ombres, là où rien, ni personne, ne pourrait plus jamais l'atteindre.

* * *

_On ne retrouva pas la trace d'Hermione Granger._

_Ils dirent qu'elle était partie pour l'Australie._

_Ils dirent qu'elle était morte dans un accident de potion, une explosion, un empoisonnement, peut-être._

_Ils dirent qu'elle s'était suicidée. Ils dirent que le regret d'avoir laissé son Maître les yeux ouverts dans sa tombe lui avait fait perdre la tête, qu'on ne plaisantait pas avec les morts._

_Ils dirent qu'on ne revenait jamais du professeur Snape._

.

.

.

.

**.FIN.**

.

* * *

**Note de fin **: Salut à toutes (et à tous, bien sûr...) Trois heures du matin, 24 avril 2009, et j'écris ma note de fin !

Déjà, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite fic, et que la fin ne vous a pas déçu... Toutes les questions que vous m'avez posées depuis le début ont aujourd'hui trouvé réponse, mais s'il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas compris, je peux à présent vous l'expliquer avec tous les détails et les indices ! (c'est bien connu, Lasiurys a un esprit tordu). Merci à tous les groupes de musique qui ont fourni des citations pour les titres de chapitres, merci à JK pour Severus, merci à Google pour son aide à propos des potions...

Concernant la fin, il y a plusieurs explications possibles. Est-ce qu'Hermione est vraiment folle, ou pas ? Personnellement, je ne le vois pas comme ça, mais vous pouvez interpréter ça comme vous voulez !

Pour répondre à des questions fréquentes : oui, vous pouvez utiliser ce qui concerne les potions dans une de vos fic', bien sûr... tenez-moi au courant, que j'aille lire ! Oui, ça me ferait très plaisir que vous écriviez une fin alternative ou des chapitres alternatifs ! Et oui, j'ai d'autres projets de fic !

Reviews anonymes : laissez une adresse si vous voulez que je réponde... sinon, j'éditerais peut-être ce chapitre avec vos RAR, mais la mise à jour ne sera pas notée sur le site.

Et puis surtout, ce que je voulais vraiment vous dire, c'est merci... Merci à toutes d'avoir reviewé à chaque chapitre, de m'avoir abreuvé de compliments et de théories, et merci d'avoir suivi chaque jour ! Merci à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de reviewer plusieurs chapitres en une fois, merci à mes Dalton... Merci à justabook d'avoir posté la première review, merci à littleshootingstar123 d'avoir posté la millième, merci à toutes d'avoir battu le record de reviews sur ce site pour le hg/ss français, merci aux reviews anonymes qui ont subi mes "ruses" à chaque chapitre ! Merci à celles qui ont mis la fic/moi en favoris, et à celles qui l'ont mise en alerte ! Merci à celles qui ont fait des pronostics foireux (ou pas!), ont donné des conseils à Hermione (le gastéropode!) pour qu'elle perce la carapace de Severus, se sont occupées de trucider Ron, et ont analysés le comportement de Severus! (avec son hypogriffe en peluche). Vous allez toutes me manquer... Vous lire chaque jour était vraiment génial, et je vous dédie cette fic' à toutes ! J'ai les meilleures revieweuses du monde!

Bisous à toutes, et au plaisir ! Ah -et puis _oui_, vous pouvez me tuer, maintenant!

Las/ys


End file.
